A Very Merlin Broadway Musical
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Sequel to 'A Very Merlin Musical'. As the title suggests, the Merlin cast are now turning their talents to songs from a range of famous musicals including 'Wicked', 'Les Miserables', Team Starkid and many more. 80: FINAL CHAPTER 'Everything Ends': After the Battle of Camlann Merlin realises that everything ends. NOW COMPLETE
1. What Is This Feeling?

**AN: I'M BACK! This time things will be a little different; this time I'm spoofing songs from musicals rather than Disney movies. This first song comes from Wicked and is sung by Glinda (the future Good Witch of the North) and Elphaba (The future Wicked Witch of the West) whenever they first meet and immediately hate one another. Hmm, now who shall I do this song for? **

Ever since the arrival of the strange young man who after fighting with Arthur twice before saving his life and his appointment of being Arthur's servant; there had been a notable sense of tension between the two. Basically they hated each other. Merlin believed Arthur was an arrogant pig-mannered spoilt brat who needed more than just a lesson thought to him. Arthur believed Merlin was the most stupid and annoying person he had ever had the misfortune to meet. Now thanks to Uther they were spending almost every waking moment together. Have you ever had to spend that much time with a person you cannot stand? It's not fun. At this precise moment in time, both Arthur and Merlin were writing a letter to their respective parent; trying to get them to see their problem with the situation.

"_Father,"_ Arthur began, he couldn't just talk to Uther. He knew he had a better chance if he wrote to Uther rather than just being blanked by his father who had just shrugged off his complaints about Merlin.__

_"My dear mother,"_ Merlin began. He had promised to write to Hunith and keep her informed of events happening in Camelot. Only how was he supposed to fit all of it into one letter? __

_"There's been some confusion over work placements here in Camelot__,"_ both men wrote. That was the understatement of the year. It wasn't a 'confusion' per se. It was more like a monumental mix-up which had caused great distress and suffering on both sides. __

_"But of course I'll study my magic__,"_ Merlin promised. That was why he was here. His magic was out of control and the only person who could be able to help him was Gaius. __

_"But of course I'll rise above it,"_ Arthur continued. He was a prince; he had had to deal with more difficult matters than an insubordinate servant. __

_"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond,__  
__Yes, there's been some confusion for you__see my problem is...__"_ both men commented before they paused. Just how could they sum up this newfound bane of their existences in a sentence? After a few moments Arthur put quill to parchment. __

_"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and__altogether quite impossible to describe."_ Arthur wrote; yes that would do. One could not sum up this Merlin so easily. Besides Uther could see just how much of a buffoon Merlin was. It was only a matter of time before Uther agreed with his son. __

Merlin however simply wrote, "_A prat.__"_

Later that afternoon the men came across one another whenever Merlin was dragged along to help Arthur train. Apparently this was supposed to be an honour yet Merlin had seen the looks of sympathy from the other servants directed at him. he was certain he hadn't heard one of them comment that 'The new guy's taking the Long Walk' and one of the maids even quickly blessed herself as he passed, the way one would if they had passed a coffin or a dying man. Maybe that was what he was now. Merlin looked at Arthur and scoffed to himself at the way Arthur strutted around the castle like a peacock. Arthur however heard him and glared at Merlin. How had this insignificant person who came from nowhere been able to get under his skin like this and rile him up so quickly? Morgana hadn't even been able to do that and on the day they'd met; they'd had a wrestling match in the courtyard!

"_What is this feeling so sudden and new?"_ Arthur asked aloud. He hadn't felt anger like this before. It was unnerving in a way. __

_"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you__."_ Merlin replied. Seriously he had never met someone who annoyed him the way Arthur did. __

_"My pulse is rushing__."_ Arthur commented. This was just like the time Morgana and her servant put spiders in his bed; he'd chased them all over the castle for an hour. __

_"My head is reeling."_ Merlin stated. Seriously all this anger and frustration made him think that his head was going to explode if he didn't get as far away from the prince as he could right now. 

"_My face is flushing."_ Arthur muttered to himself as he felt his cheeks burn scarlet. That was not a good look for the prince.__

_"What is this feeling; fervid as a flame,__  
__Does it have a name? Yes!__  
__Loathing! Unadulterated loathing__."_ Both men chorused as they looked at one another in shock. They had just agreed on something. Admittedly it was their shared hatred but still; they had actually agreed on something.__

_"For your face__ ."_ Arthur quipped. He really hadn't seen a more gormless looking face in his life. __

_"Your voice."_ Merlin retorted. The pompous, arrogant and booming voice which seemed to alternate between bellowing orders and throwing insults. Merlin had actually already perfected an impression of the prince which he had performed for the amusement of the other servants. __

_"Your clothing__!"_ Arthur spat as he pulled on Merlin's scarf, causing it to tighten around his neck and threaten to cut off his air supply. Merlin freed himself and he and Arthur glared at one another. How was it possible to hate someone so much in such a little space of time?

"_L__et's just say I loathe it all.__  
__Every little trait however small,__  
__Makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing__  
__There's a strange exhilaration in such total__detestation."_ Both men chorused as they reached the training ground and Arthur picked up a shield, threw it to Merlin and lunged at him with a mace. It took only a few minutes for Merlin to be grounded and as he pulled himself to his feet; he hooked his foot around Arthur's ankle and sent him crashing to the ground.

"_It's so pure so strong__  
__Though I do admit it came on fast__  
__Still I do believe that it can last__  
__And I will be loathing,__loathing you my whole life long__!"_ Both men agreed and whenever the training session ended, Merlin was black and blue and he limped across the field gathering equipment and cursing under his breath. The knights had joined Arthur and realised that Arthur's complaints about his servant had not been exaggerated. __

_"Poor Arthur you are just too good__  
__How do you stand it? We don't think we could__  
__He's a terror, he's a tartar we don't mean to show a bias__  
__But Arthur you're a martyr.__"_ The knights agreed; each thankful their own servant not only knew his place but knew how to respect their authority. Mainly because serving one of the knights was infinitely more preferable than serving Arthur. __

_"Well, these things are sent to try us.__"_ Arthur commented as Merlin came back towards them, weighed down with weapons and shields. __

_"Poor Arthur forced to reside__  
__With someone so stupid__  
__We just want to tell you we're all on your side!__  
__We share your__Loathing."_ The knights sung as they all turned from Merlin to Arthur before walking off the field. Whenever Merlin finally fell into bed that night and Arthur was in his; they both thought about their annoying new enemy.

"_What is this feeling so__sudden and new? I felt the__moment I laid eyes on__you."_ Merlin asked aloud. That stupid dragon he came across didn't exactly explain that his supposed destiny was being the slave of the world's biggest git. Screw Destiny, Merlin was making no long-term plans to stay in Camelot. As soon as he had his magic mastered; he was outta there.

"_My pulse is__rushing, my head is__reeling__!"_ Arthur commented as he punched one of his pillows to try and make it more comfortable to sooth his troubled head.

"_WE LOATHE IT ALL!__"_ Both men agreed; there was not a single redeeming quality that could be found on either side.

"_Oh what is this feeling?"_ Arthur asked. He had disliked people; he had hated people. He had despised people but he had never loathed a single person as much as he loathed Merlin. If Arthur had had his way; he would wrung that scrawny scarf-covered neck the day they met. 

"_Every little trait however__small makes our very flesh begin to crawl."_ Merlin noted. He had not seen any redeeming quality in Arthur. How on earth was an arrogant, childish, bullying, stupid brat like Arthur ever supposed to make Camelot into the greatest kingdom the world has known? How? He worked in magic not miracles!

The anger and hatred naturally had not faded overnight and the men immediately got on the other's nerves the next morning. Merlin woke Arthur who threw a goblet at him. as Arthur threw insults and Merlin resisted the urge to send Arthur flying out the window with one movement of his eyes, both of them began voicing their feelings again.

"_There's a strange__exhilaration__  
__In such total__detestation__  
__It's so pure so strong__  
__So strong__!"_ they agreed again; in its own way, their shared hatred was a good thing. Like a purge of general negative thought aimed at the easiest target; their rival. It strengthened the hatred and besides, every great hero needed a foe.

"_Though I do admit it came on fast__  
__Still I do believe that it can last and I will be__  
__Loathing Loathing for forever__  
__Loathing Loathing__  
__Truly deeply loathing__  
__Loathing you __  
__My whole life long__!"_ Both of them vowed. They could feel it in their bones. They would never, ever lose their hatred of the other. They would certainly never have even the cordial polite relationship between master and servant and for being friends- you're kidding right? There was no way on this earth they would ever get along. Ever.

Later that afternoon, Arthur returned to his room and his idiotic servant was nowhere to be found. Good. He needed some peace and quiet after a long day. However Merlin was lurking behind the door, ready to get some payback for how he was treated. While he couldn't physically fight Arthur; there were more ways of getting revenge than violence. __

_"Boo!__"_ Merlin yelled as he crept up behind Arthur and clapped his hands heavily onto the prince's shoulders and ran. __

_"Ahh!__ "_ Arthur shrieked involuntarily and turned as Merlin skidded out the door and ran for it. Arthur gave chase and as he did began making a series of threats ranging from torture to execution to public humiliation. Merlin simply ran and threw taunts back over his shoulder. And for the rest of the day, Camelot was amused by the arguing and battle of wits between their prince and his servant.

Down in the caverns underneath the castle; Kilgharragh shook his head. This was going to take longer than he thought.

**AN: I'm taking song suggestions so if you have any, let me know and I'll see what I can do with them. Next up, Gwen has unknowingly placed Arthur and Lancelot into a whole new kind of Danger…**


	2. Granger Danger

**AN: This song comes from the first Team Starkid musical; A Very Potter Musical which spoofs the Harry Potter series. This song is sung during the Yule Ball scene whenever both Ron and Draco realise to their horror that they've both fallen in love with Hermione so I figured it would be a good song for the love triangle between Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot.**

Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and Merlin managed to escape Hengist's fortress and flee into the forest. As they began the long trek back to Camelot, both Arthur and Lancelot had been sneaking looks at Gwen who was being half-supported by Merlin. Her ankle wasn't seriously hurt but the long walk wouldn't be doing it any favours either. It was after they made the slow, stinking walk through the caves covered in stinking Gaia berries and Gwen was with Merlin, washing the traces away in the river did both Arthur and Lancelot realise they could put a name to the strange situation.

"_Here I am face to face__with a situation__  
__I never ever thought I'd see__  
__Strange how a dress__  
__Can take a maid__  
__And make her nothing less than__beautiful to me,"_ Arthur sang to himself as he watched Gwen slowly wash her face. He hadn't paid that much heed to what she had been wearing but he could tell how well Morgana's dress flattered her. it was a bit tighter than her usual sort of modest dress and the colours flattered her skin tone. It was easy to see why Hengist was able to mistake her for Morgana for so long. Arthur could just imagine a crown of sorts on her head to complete the image of a princess. His princess. Wait what? __

_"I feel like my eyes have been transfigured__  
__Something deep inside has changed__  
__They've been open wide, but hold that trigger__  
__This could mean… Danger."_ Oh no, no, no, no this was bad. This was really, really bad. But it was also helping a lot of things make sense. Ever since Morgana had been found, half-hysterical with the revelation that Gwen had been taken in her place, Arthur knew he was going to bring her home or die trying. He had been trying to hide his feelings but he couldn't anymore. Not even from himself. __

_"I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love__  
__I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love__  
__With Guinevere…"_ Arthur whispered and even as he admitted it, he knew it was true. It had been coming on for a while but what they had been through just served to confirm it. He loved Guinevere and couldn't imagine life without her. __

Lancelot wasn't sure how it had happened but ever since the day they met, he had felt something for the kind, pretty seamstress who, along with Merlin supported Lancelot in his attempts to become a knight of Camelot and consoled him whenever his dream fell through. He had thought about her a lot whenever he'd left Camelot but seeing her again so unexpectedly had shook him for six. There was something plaguing his mind about Gwen and he now had the sudden overwhelming urge to privately vent his feelings to himself.

"_WHAT? What the hell is this?__  
__You expect me to sing about her?__  
__I don't care about her__  
__It's just a little make up__  
__Lancelot! Wake up__, I__'m mistaken__  
__She is the hottest girl I've ever seen__  
__Now because she's like a girl I've never seen__  
__Don't know why I'd ever be so mean,"_ Lancelot sung to himself. It was undeniable how beautiful she looked, especially in a noblewoman's dress and Lancelot was currently kicking himself at having blown his chances in Camelot. Had he have stayed, he would have at least tried to court her. however Lancelot looked over at Arthur and judging by the look on his face; Lancelot wasn't the only one experiencing newfound feelings. Uh oh.

"_This could mean… Danger!__  
__I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love__  
__I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love__  
__With Guinevere…"_ Lancelot sung to himself. The fact Arthur had fallen for her too was bad. Arthur clearly cared about her and was willing to fight to the death for her as today had proven. If Lancelot even tried anything, he knew Arthur would try and have his head.__

_"I wanna let her know..."_ Arthur sighed to himself. How could he do that? Like he had told Merlin, Uther didn't even want him to try and save Gwen, Morgana's friend. How could he expect his father to accept he wanted to marry her? how could he tell her and the world how he felt?

"_This won't be easy because I can't let it show."_ Lancelot commented. How could he tell her how he felt? For all he knew Arthur had already told her prior to this how he had felt for her. he couldn't come between them.

"_Would she laugh, 'Poor Arthur?'__  
__Come on Arthur!"_ Arthur scolded himself. No, she wouldn't laugh. Guinevere would possibly react in a lot of ways but he was certain she wouldn't be cruel enough to laugh at him. As they continued on the way back to Camelot, swords at the ready and conversation brief and focused on various topics, such as catching up with each other and wondering aloud how long the journey home would take, Arthur and Lancelot fell into a brief harmony.

"_You gotta let it go, you gotta let it go."_ The men agreed. Maybe they could fight it; maybe it would just go away. These confusing feelings. Yet they both knew it was in vain. They were both falling in love with the same girl and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Their heads were conflicted with thoughts both for and against their feelings for Guinevere and unless Lancelot was very much mistaken and he hoped he was, there was a certain blood rush occurring in his body which he did his best to combat. __

_"WHAT? What the hell is this?__  
__I want to sing about her__sing about her__  
__I want to make up__  
__Gwen wake up!__  
__I've been mistaken__  
__She is the hottest girl I've ever seen__  
__Now because she's like a girl I've never seen__  
__I don't know why I'd ever be so mean,"_ Lancelot sang to himself as he tried to focus on the here and now. They were feeling brutal thugs who if any of them had survived, would be baying for blood. He needed to be prepared and ready for any sort of attack. He couldn't be singing like some love-struck goon. Even if that was what he was at this moment in time. __

_"Here I am face to face__with a situation__  
__I never thought I'd ever see__  
__Strange how a dress__  
__Can take a maid__  
__And make her nothing less than__  
__Beautiful to me__  
__I feel like my eyes have been transfigured__  
__Something deep inside has changed__  
__They've been open wide, but hold that trigger,"_ Arthur sang to himself. How could things have changed so quickly? How had Gwen turned from Morgana's shy servant to the woman he was falling so hard and fast for? When did everything change? Arthur tightened his hold on his sword. He would worry about these emotions later. Right now getting back to Camelot in one piece was his main priority. He was not thinking about anything else other than returning to Camelot in one piece. Yet once again his gaze was drawn back to Guinevere, it was like he was a moth and she was the flame; dangerous but completely worth the pain.

As they set up camp for the night in a small clearing, Gwen and Merlin went to get some firewood leaving Arthur and Lancelot alone. Both men were initially lost in their own thoughts concerning Gwen and they reached the same conclusion at the same time and they caught one another's eyes. in that moment each man knew that the other was sharing his exact dilemma and for that reason they began harmonising about their shared situation. No matter what way they looked at it; this meant only one thing.

"_This could mean... Danger!__  
__We're falling in love, falling in love, falling in love__  
__We could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love__  
__With Guinevere,__  
__With Guinevere,__  
__With Guinevere,__  
__DANGER!__"_ Both Arthur and Lancelot claimed as they pressed their faces into their hands.

Whoever decided that love shouldn't be easy ought to be thrown off the castle battlements. For on that day; the most famous/infamous love triangle the world had ever known was born. It was one which history recorded several variations of. Yet no matter what way anyone looked at it; whosever side was taken; there were three things that certain triangle consisted of: heartbreak, treachery and yes, a whole load of danger.

**AN: I love A Very Potter Musical and the sequel. I urge any of you who haven't seen it; even if you're not that big a Harry Potter fan to watch it on YouTube. It's brilliantly funny, has good looking actors, excellent one-liners, an epic and unexpected bro-mance, a battle against an evil villain or two and a dragon! It's basically Merlin only with Harry Potter characters and singing! Next up, the battle is almost here. There's just One Day More to go. **


	3. One Day More

**AN: This song comes from Les Miserables and is sung by almost the full cast. I love this song, you get a sense of everyone preparing for whatever outcome the next day has in store for them. set just before the series 4 finale battle**

Merlin looked at the preparations being made for the battle. Arthur and the knights were working on a plan of attack. Gwen and the guards were ensuring everyone who had offered to fight was armed. Tristan and Isolde were listening to Arthur's instructions. Merlin looked with pride at his friend, once he had removed the sword from the stone, Merlin knew the confident warrior Arthur was back and ready to fight. The plans were made to make the fight tomorrow. Tonight they would prepare. Merlin stood back from the crowds and sang to himself.

"_One day more!__  
__Another day, another destiny.__  
__This never-ending road to Albion__  
__These men who don't even know my crime__  
__Will surely survive a second time.__  
__One day more_!" Merlin sang, he still carried so much guilt concerning Morgana. If he had done something to help her when he could, would things have been different? Would they have been able to stop all of this from happening? Or would Destiny have taken this course naturally?

As Merlin was lost in thought, Tristan turned to Isolde and smiled at her. Each and every day he fell in love with this beautiful, brave, strong, intelligent wonderful woman all over again. He honestly couldn't imagine life without her at his side. Tristan took her hand and squeezed it as he softly sang to her. "_I did not live until today.__  
__How can I live when we are parted?"_

_"One day more."_ Merlin breathed as the sun began to sink in the sky and the night began to draw in. this time tomorrow it would all be over. One way or the other. _  
_  
"_Tomorrow you could be worlds away__  
__And yet with you, my world has started,"_ Tristan and Isolde harmonised with each other. They didn't know what would happen tomorrow but they were confident that they would both survive. The world could go to hell tomorrow but as long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

Gwen stood back and watched Tristan and Isolde before glancing sadly at Arthur. His hurtful words still sticking into her skin, but had she expected? Forgiveness? Gwen had more important things to worry about, the battle, Elyan but she couldn't stop herself from softly sighing; "_One more day all on my own."_

Tristan hugged Isolde close as they both voiced their secret fear. "_Will we ever meet again?"_

Gwen looked at Arthur and managed to catch his eye before he looked away. That hurt. "_One more day with him not caring."_

"_I was born to be with you."_ Both Tristan and Isolde claimed. From the day they had met, they had felt that way. It was like they were destined to be together. Neither of them had loved anyone else the way they loved each other and that love would last them forever.

"_What a life I might have known."_ Gwen commented sadly. All her dreams and hopes had been torn to shreds by That Night. All she had left now were her regrets and the possibilities of what-might-have-been.

"_And I swear I will be true!"_ Tristan and Isodle claimed as they quickly kissed each other and regrouped with the others as the battle plan was being finalised and everyone was called back to determine who would go where and what would happen.

"_But now I'll never know."_ Gwen sighed as she joined the others again and listened to the plan of attack. The whole time she was going to be with Merlin, Arthur, Tristan and Isolde. That was good, they were all good fighters and since they were headed straight for Morgana, all the better.

Leon looked around at the fighters, there were a lot more than last time which was good, but he was missing two of his brothers who were currently being held prisoner with Gaius. Not so good. Still, he needed to focus as he addressed the fighters. "_One more day before the storm!"_

Arthur also scanned his men and the two women who were going to fight for Camelot too. "_Will you follow where we go?" Arthur asked them_

"_At the barricades of freedom."_ Leon added to loud cheers. They were going to do this. They were going to take back their kingdom and free their people or die trying.

_"Shall you join me, brothers, there?"_ Arthur asked and everyone let out a loud cheer in response. Of course they were going to be there. None of them were going to miss this for the world. Tomorrow was about freeing Camelot and making history. None of them would forgive themselves if they didn't fight.

_"When our ranks begin to form," _Leon began and Arthur cut across him, asking; "_Will you stay or do you dare?"_

_"Will you take your place with me?"_ Leon finished and everyone answered in unison.

_"The time is now, the day is here!"_ Everyone chorused. This was it, if they didn't make a fight for Camelot tomorrow, all was lost. No matter what the outcome was; and they were certain of victory; each and every one of them was a hero, a freedom fighter, a true knight of Camelot whether they really were knights or not.

_"One day more!"_ Merlin claimed as he slipped away from them and disguised himself as Emrys. Last time Morgana had been able to escape but Merlin was ready for that little obstacle. Or rather, Emrys was. Merlin quickly disguised himself in his Emrys form and slipped into the castle. He attached the Mandrake under Morgana's bed and as he walked through the castle, made certain that Morgana had seen him as a warning. He was coming for her. so she'd better be ready.

Morgana looked around the throne room after Helios and his search for Emrys came up empty-handed. She should have expected him to come sniffing around now that she was triumphant. He must be with Arthur. an attack was coming. An attack she would be more than ready for. They had ambushed her last time but this time around, she would be ready.

"_One more day to revolution,__  
__We will nip it in the bud!__  
__I will fight these pathetic little boys__  
__They will wet themselves with blood!"_ Morgana claimed and the anticipation of a battle filled her body. The adrenaline, the excitement, the bloodlust was fuelling her body and mind. Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be a very good day. she was going to rid herself of Arthur, Merlin, the knights and most importantly, Emrys.

_"One day more!"_ Merlin panted as he reached the woods and undid the enchantment he'd placed on himself. Morgana was going to lose more than just Camelot thanks to him now.

Helios and Morgana talked about the preparations for tomorrow and both warlord and sorceress agreed that tomorrow would be a day of violence, blood and victory.

"_Watch 'em run amuck,__  
__Catch 'em as they fall,__  
__Never know your luck__  
__Maybe Death's waiting for them all,__  
__Here a little wound__  
__There a little strike__  
__Most of them are goners__  
__So it won't take much!"_ They agreed. Both of them were armed, had reinforcements that outnumbered the pathetic knights of Camelot and were confident of victory. This was going to be mere child's play as far as they were concerned. They had already won, their opponents had nothing to lose. Yet they were unaware that this was the reason why their enemies were going to fight so much. They had lost everything and now they were going to get it back again.

"_One day to a new beginning__  
__Raise the flag of freedom high!__  
__Every man will be a king__  
__And every woman will be a queen__  
__There's a new world for the winning__  
__There's a new world to be won, do you hear the people sing?"_ Everyone in the woods harmonised as they prepared to get a night's rest before the battle tomorrow. They had nothing to lose, everything to gain and the determination, man-power and courage to see it through to the end. Morgana was finished.

Arthur looked at the people, his people. His confidence restored, he clapped one hand on leon's shoulder and another onto Percival's as he looked around at his people. He wouldn't be here without the support of every last one of them. Tomorrow, there was no place he'd rather be than at their side. "_My place is here, I'll fight with you!"_

Merlin watched the moon slowly rise and wondered who out of all of them would survive to see it again tomorrow. "_One day more!" _Merlin sang.

Tristan wrapped his arms around Isolde as they settled down for the night. "_I did not live until today."_ He claimed as he kissed Isolde's blonde hair.

Gwen sat aside from all the others, the exiled woman who doubted her own reasons for returning. Still by returning to Camelot, she was sealing her fate anyway. She may as well go down fighting and if she took Morgana with her, even better. "_One more day all on my own!_

Tristan and Isolde held tighter to one another as they asked the other, _"How can I live when we are parted?"_

_"One day more!"_ Merlin repeated as he kept his gaze on the darkening sky.

_"Tomorrow you' could be worlds away," _both Tristan and Isolde claimed. They both dreaded the possibility but they were going to war after all. The threat was there.

_"What a life I might have known!"_ Gwen sighed as she hugged her knees to her chest and once again regretted her stupid, gullible actions on those dark days of His return. If she could have gone back, things would have been so different.

_"And yet with you my world has started."_ Both Tristan and Isolde claimed. They literally were one another's world. They had been together for so long, loved each other for so long; life literally seemed meaningless without the other with them.

Morgana stared out her window. She couldn't see the woods but she knew they were all there. Well, let them come. She could do with getting her hands dirty with some Pendragon blood. "_One more day to revolution__  
__We will nip it in the bud__  
__We'll be ready for these__  
__Stupid boys,"_ Morgana warned.

Helios glared out his own window. He couldn't see the woods either but he knew their opponents were facing a useless battle. He loved the night before a good battle. It really made one feel alive, knowing they were destroying others the next day. "_Watch 'em run amok__  
__Catch 'em as they fall__  
__Never know your luck__  
__When there's a free-for-all!"_

_"Tomorrow we'll be victorious__  
__Tomorrow is the judgement day."_ Merlin sang to himself. Whatever happened tomorrow; things were going to be decided once and for all.

_"Tomorrow we'll discover__  
__What our Destines will have in store!__  
__One more dawn__  
__One more day__  
__One day more!"_ Everyone chorused. This was it. Destiny and Fate had been leading them here, to this day; to his hour, to this moment. Whatever happened; it was destined to be this way. And every last one of them would fight to the very end. Until the battle was won and Camelot's kingw as back on his throne or tragically for some; until their dying breath…

**AN: Sorry it gets confusing at the end but at that point the cast is just singing over one another and it's hard trying to get it all down on paper. Next up, both Morgana and Gwen know that whatever happens in the future, their friendship had changed them For Good. **


	4. For Good

**AN: This song also comes from Wicked and is sung by Glinda and Elphaba whenever they look back on their friendship and how much it managed to change them for the better even though fate has forced them apart. When I listen to it I think about Morgana and Gwen's friendship and how much I miss it. They used to be such good friends and now Morgana is just baying for everyone's blood. **

"I don't know what I've done to make you hate me so much!" Gwen claimed as their swords clashed at each other.

"It's not what you've done Gwen but what you're destined to do. I'm sorry but I can't let that happen!" Morgana retorted as she disarmed Gwen and tightened her hold on her sword. This was going to be quick and easy. Yet her grip faltered and the pain in her side increased and suddenly, Morgana knew it was hopeless. The moment the Camelot forces had attacked, she knew it had been over. Suddenly, she didn't want to fight anymore.

Morgana's sword clattered to the floor as she shook her head. _"I'm limited__  
__Just look at me - I'm limited__  
__And just look at you__  
__You can do all I couldn't do, Gwen__  
__So now it's up to you__  
__For both of us - now it's up to you..."_ Morgana claimed. It was foolish to outrun or attempt to outsmart destiny and ever since she first had that dream of Gwen being crowned queen; deep down, Morgana knew she would be the better queen. She hated to admit it, but it was true.

Gwen looked at Morgana, half wondering whether she could make a grab for her sword or if Morgana would strike if she did. Yet despite herself, Gwen didn't. Instead she stepped cautiously towards Morgana and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. _"I've heard it said__  
__That people come into our lives for a reason__  
__Bringing something we must learn__  
__And we are led__  
__To those who help us most to grow__  
__If we let them__  
__And we help them in return__  
__Well, I don't know if I believe that's true__  
__But I know I'm who I am today__  
__Because I knew you."_

In childhood Morgana had helped her overcome her shyness and become more confident in herself. It was Morgana who she shared her secrets with and who shared them back. Admittedly that bit her on the backside later on in life. But they had been best friends, more than best friends. They were sisters in everything but blood. Even now, their enmity had forced her to mature, become braver and less trusting. The banishment had made her more self-reliant and stronger.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
__As it passes a sun__  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
__Halfway through the wood__  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
__But because I knew you__  
__I have been changed for good." _Gwen stated. Morgana had done so much for her in her life. She was there when Tom died; was always someone who offered advice as well as making her smile. They used to be two halves of a whole. Maybe they still were in a way.

_"It well may be__  
__That we will never meet again__  
__In this lifetime__  
__So let me say before we part__  
__So much of me__  
__Is made of what I learned from you__  
__You'll be with me__  
__Like a handprint on my heart__  
__And now whatever way our stories end__  
__I know you have re-written mine__  
__By being my friend..."_ Morgana sang. She didn't do anything to dislodge the hand on her shoulder and she meant what she said. Gwen had always been there when she needed her. Gwen soothed her after one of her nightmares; calmed her down after she had argued with Uther or Arthur. Even now after what they had done to one another, Gwen had chosen Arthur after Morgana offered her the choice of staying loyal to her and Morgana's attempts on her life; that friendship they shared was a constant thought in their minds. Morgana often wondered how different things would have been; had they never befriended one another. _"Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
__By a wind off the sea__  
__Like a seed dropped by a sky bird__  
__In a distant wood__  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
__But because I knew you."_

_"Because I knew you,"_ Gwen repeated.  
_  
__"I have been changed for good."_ They harmonised and Gwen helped Morgana to her feet. Morgana swayed slightly and grabbed onto Gwen's hands, squeezing them tightly. There was a strange feeling she was experiencing. Something she hadn't felt since she'd killed Morgause. It was remorse. Remorse for what she had done and what she knew she was going to do in the future. _  
_  
_"And just to clear the air__  
__I ask forgiveness__  
__For the thing I've done you blame me for."_ Morgana stated. If only things could have been different… If only Gwen had just stayed loyal to her instead of escaping with Leon. If only she hadn't chosen Arthur over her. If only…

_"But then, I guess we know__  
__There's blame to share,"_ Gwen reasoned. If only she had done something. If she had confronted Morgana whenever she saw her with Morgause that long gone day in the market. If only she had told Morgana that she was there to support her. If only…__

_"And none of it seems to matter anymore."_ They both claimed. It was all in the past now; all they could do was remember the way things had been before and how much their foe had changed their life whenever they had been friends.__

_"Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
__As it passes a sun__  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
__Halfway through the wood,"_ Gwen mused; that was the way things had been. Morgana had been the one who came running into her life the day they met. They had met after Gwen had wrestled Arthur in the courtyard and Morgana immediately befriended her for giving Arthur a black eye and from then on they'd never looked back.__

_"Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
__By a wind off the sea__  
__Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood,"_ Morgana agreed. That was what Gwen had been like; she was the sort of person who changed another slowly but surely and it didn't become noticeable until time had passed and one looked back on the life they had lived before someone like Gwen came into their lives. __

_"Who can say if I've been__  
__Changed for the better?__  
__I do believe I have been__  
__Changed for the better,"_ they agreed and as they looked at one another; they both knew that this was a fleeting thing. Before they knew it; Morgana would be back to plotting against Camelot and Gwen would be trying to stop her. For now; the brief reconciliation was enough. This was their farewell. Their final farewell to the friendship they had had for so long and to the person they had known the other to be. They were still on their separate paths marked out by destiny and they both knew any future forks in the road were going to be marked by conflict. __

_"And because I knew you..."_ Gwen stated.__

_"Because I knew you..."_ Morgana repeated.__

_"Because I knew you...__  
__I have been changed for good.__"_ They harmonised and quickly hugged each other one final time as they heard running footsteps and an ominous rumbling sound. They both jumped back in different directions as the ceiling gave way and Merlin sprinted into the room. As he pulled Gwen to her feet, the dust cloud cleared.

Morgana had gone.

**AN: Next up, nothing will harm Freya, not while Merlin's around.**


	5. Not While I'm Around

**AN: This song comes from the musical 'Sweeney Todd' and is sung by Toby who suspects Sweeney Todd is dangerous but unaware of Mrs Lovett's role in his crimes; he vows to protect her from any harm. A very bittersweet song because you know he is helpless in the situation however his desire to help and protect Mrs Lovett reminded me of Merlin and Freya.**

Merlin and Freya sat huddled in the underground passage where Merlin had hidden Freya away. The knights, guards and bounty hunter were all looking for Freya; wanting to find and kill her. The young Druid girl was scared. She had been running, hiding and living in fear for so long; trying to overcome the monster inside her which destroyed her every night and midnight. Freya knew she had been a dead woman the moment she entered Camelot. Yet she hadn't expected Merlin to appear, free her and care for her the way nobody had for so very long. Freya trembled as they waited on tenterhooks for the sound of guards and knights finding them. Merlin tightened his hold around Freya.

"It's going to be alright." Merlin reassured, yet in his heart he knew they were just empty words. It would take a miracle for them to get out of this and Merlin was pushing his luck when it came to miracles these days.

"I'm scared Merlin." Freya confessed in a whisper. She was more than just scared. She was terrified at what was to happen to her. She was constantly living in fear. Merlin tightened his hold on Freya and softly began singing to her.

"_Nothing's going to harm you__  
__Not while I'm around__  
__Nothing's going to harm you – I swear__  
__Not while I'm around__  
__Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays__  
__I'll send 'em howling__  
__I don't care__I got ways."_ Merlin reassured. He meant it. Freya had changed his life so much in the short time he'd known her. They had fallen for each other so quickly and Merlin knew he would do whatever it took to save her. Even if it meant revealing himself and leaving Camelot; he'd do it.

_"No one's going to hurt you__  
__No one's going to dare__  
__Others can desert you__  
__Not to worry-__  
__Whistle, I'll be there."_ Merlin explained. Freya had told him about her years of isolation, constantly moving from one place to the next. Not only trying to find a cure or a means to break the curse that had been inflicted onto her but also fleeing for her life. Merlin couldn't imagine living a life like that; he felt lonely sometimes but there was always someone there for him. Merlin was determined to do the same for Freya. __

_"Demons will hurt you or they'll try__  
__For a while but in time__  
__Nothing can harm you__  
__Not while I'm around."_ Merlin swore. As long as he was here and able to keep Freya's location secret then they would be safe. It wouldn't take long anyway; soon they would find a cure, then they could run away together and be free. Merlin was set on finding a cure; if he couldn't find one from Gaius then Kilgharragh was bound to know something. Sure the dragon was getting a little testy with him these days but he was bound to know something.

"How can you be sure that we'll be safe? Everyone's looking for me and they won't stop even if the curse is broken. You have no idea of what I've done." Freya explained.

"We will be safe. I promise. Even if we have to go somewhere that nobody knows us. If we have to change our names to avoid being found. It wouldn't matter. All that matters is getting you cured." Merlin replied.

"What if a cure can't be found and I'm stuck like this forever. Merlin I can't endanger you like that. You're the only friend I have in the whole world." Freya explained. Merlin's optimism was endearing but she had long since given up on any hope that she would be cured. Merlin however simply kissed her cheek and tightened his hold on her.

"_Not to worry__  
__Not to worry__  
__I may not be smart but I'm not dumb__  
__I can do it__  
__Put me to it__  
__Show me something I can overcome__  
__Not to worry, Freya."_ Merlin reassured. He had managed to overcome, outsmart and triumph over any obstacle that was flung into his path. Merlin was damned if he was going to let this stupid curse beat him. He would free Freya and they would be safe and happy. Who said his destiny couldn't involve Freya at his side?

"You're so brave Merlin." Freya complimented. She meant it; Merlin was the only person who whenever they found out about who Freya was, what Freya was, didn't run or try to kill her. He helped her; he gave her a dress fit for a princess and food perfect for a king and more important than anything else, he made her feel like… like she had never been cursed in the first place. He made her feel free. He made her feel alive again.__

_"I'm not brave or being clever__  
__I'm just trying to protect you__  
__I don't need to__- __I will never let anything harm you-__  
__Like some."_ Merlin denied with a smile before becoming sincere again. Merlin knew what Freya had been through. He more than anyone knew the importance of self-preservation but at the same time; he couldn't understand how people like the bounty hunter existed. Those who willing sought to hurt people for their own gain rather than help someone who was clearly in desperate need of their help. __

_"Nothing's going to harm you__  
__Not while I'm around__  
__Nothing's going to harm you, Freya__  
__Not while I'm around."_ Merlin reinforced his promise to Freya. He meant it; Merlin was ready and willing to do whatever it takes to ensure Freya's safety. He couldn't let Uther and the bounty hunter win. He couldn't let them harm Freya. She was innocent; she hadn't been able to control the monster she became whenever midnight approached. If they could only understand that…__

_"Your demon will harm you__  
__For a while,__ b__ut in time__  
__Nothing's going to harm you__  
__Not while I'm around."_ Merlin promised as he kissed Freya and got to his feet to find out what the knights and guards were doing now.

Freya watched him go and sighed sadly. If she had Merlin's courage and faith then she would be happier. Yet she knew they were fighting a lost cause. There was no way not even Merlin could undo what had been done to her. They were playing a dangerous game and time was running out. Even if they escaped and found somewhere safe; they would never be really free. Freya felt that familiar rush of pain as her body began to prepare itself once more for the nightly transformation. After all this time it still hurt.

Midnight was coming. _  
_  
**AN: Next up, it's impossible to deny but Gwaine is the Ladies' Choice.**


	6. Ladies' Choice

**AN: This song comes from 'Hairspray' and is sung by Link. I faced a bit of a personal dilemma when I first heard this song; the 2007 movie version. I loved the song but despised Zac Efron. However this song to me just screamed Gwaine and I wanted to give him a solo so here goes.**

It was undeniable that Sir Gwaine had always a special way with the ladies. He was a charmer, a flirt and many a woman had fallen for him over the years. Ever since he came to Camelot and especially since he had been knighted; Gwaine had a large number of female fans. There were many reasons why Gwaine was so adored by the women of Camelot. He was handsome, funny, cheeky, charming, brave and his hair… it was joked that Gwaine's hair had a fan club of its own.

The men of Camelot weren't so sure. They had seen how their wives, girlfriends, sisters and daughters turned into giggling wrecks whenever Gwaine was around. What was the worst was that Gwaine knew his effect on the women. To him, that was made life so worthwhile; the various beautiful women he seen on his travels. Take today for example, he was dawdling around the lower town and it seemed like there were more beautiful women in town today. Gwaine grinned to himself as he spotted a pretty young woman with long blonde hair who was occasionally glancing at him and smiling shyly as she shopped in the market.

"_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake your hips in my direction  
A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home then unwrap me  
Shop around little darling I've got to be  
The Ladies' Choice, Ladies' Choice."_ Gwaine sang as he took the woman by the hand and began dancing with her. The woman giggled, blushed and nervously danced along, eyes darting occasionally to see who was watching them. They had already gathered a fairly large crowd of people who were watching on of the knights dance with a random woman. Gwaine let go of the woman's hand and instead took the hand of a woman with black hair who had been walking with her daughter.__

"Hey little girl looking for a sale  
Test drive this Camelot male  
It's gonna take cash to fill my tank  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
Hey little girl going window shopping  
I got something city stopping!" Gwaine claimed as he spun her around a few times. Unlike the first woman, this woman pushed away and smiled apologetically at Gwaine who pretended to be hurt by her rejection. The woman's daughter ran over and took her hand and gave Gwaine a toothy smile.

"I'm married, sorry." The woman apologised. Gwaine shrugged, winked and simply scanned the crowd for another dance partner. Women were now moving towards him, wanting to be the one he chose next. Instead Gwaine decided to take a middle aged woman away from her husband and began dancing with her.__

"Hey, little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the Ladies' Choice, Ladies' Choice." Gwaine claimed as the woman's husband scowled at him and she returned to him and Gwaine grinned at him but mentally prepared himself to receive a punch. It wasn't his fault that men tended to get jealous of the fact he could charm their wives better than they could. As Gwaine looked around for a new partner, he noticed a familiar face moving through the crowds; as curious as anyone else to see what the commotion was. However once she seen Gwaine and the women around him, Gwen cast her eyes. Who else?

__"Care to dance my lady?" Gwaine asked as he went into an exaggerated bow and took Gwen's hand, who was suddenly reminded of the day they had met.

"No thanks Gwaine, I'm alright. Besides, people are staring." Gwen declined and Gwaine grinned at her as he recalled their first meeting and he jokingly dropped to his knees.

"Oh dear sweet Princess Esmeralda, I am not worthy but please, grant me one dance so I may die a happy man!" Gwaine exclaimed loudly and Gwen couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter as she helped Gwaine up and smiled.

"Alright then, one quick dance." Gwen smiled and Gwaine began spinning her around and began singing again.__

Hey princess, listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the Ladies' Choice!" Gwaine offered and Gwen stared at him in open-mouthed shock. Say what? Gwaine simply laughed at her.

"I'm kidding!" Gwaine laughed but Gwen shook her head and stepped back from him as the knights and Arthur walked towards the hastily parting crowd, the knights looked jealous and suffice to say Arthur hadn't been pleased at the sight of Gwen and Gwaine dancing in front of everyone. He knew they were just friends but still.

"Gwaine, what are you doing?" Arthur asked and Gwaine casually shrugged his shoulders.

__"What can I say Princess?" Gwaine asked as he began singing again. "_I'm the Ladies' Choice  
The Ladies' Choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice- choice-choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice_!"

With that Arthur rolled his eyes and wondered why on earth he had knighted Gwaine. Knights were expected to be mature, courteous and respectful, especially around women. They weren't supposed to be singing and dancing around the market like a mad thing. As they made their way up to the castle, it was clear however that Arthur was alone in that line of thought; indeed everyone else was complimenting Gwaine on his singing and dancing skills.

Not for the first time Arthur questioned the sanity of his people.

**AN: Next up Gwen and Morgana help Merlin to consider himself a part of Camelot. **


	7. Consider Yourself

**AN: This song is a true classic. It's from Oliver! And I don't know why but the idea of them all being cockney pick-pockets just seemed really funny. Seriously though I wanted a big chorus number and once again was nostalgic for the good old days of series 1 and 2 when Morgana was nice and they were all friends. **

Morgana had to admit there was something very intriguing about Arthur's new servant. The day he arrived in Camelot, Gwen had come rushing into her chambers chattering nineteen to the dozen about some stranger who had called Arthur out in front of everyone for bullying his servant before getting into a fight with Arthur himself. Morgana met the same man not long after and found there was something strangely endearing about the awkward country boy. She wanted to be his friend, she could tell, especially considering how much he and Arthur loathed each other that this Merlin was going to make life in Camelot a whole lot more interesting.

"You wanted to see me my lady?" Merlin asked as he stood awkwardly in Morgana's doorway. Safe to say he hadn't the best introduction to the king's ward; given he had seen her undressing but unlike Arthur, Lady Morgana seemed friendly enough.

"Indeed Merlin come in. I wanted to know how you were settling in. Don't worry you can be perfectly honest with me and Gwen. Whatever's said in this room stays in this room." Morgana reassured as she gestured to herself and Gwen who smiled at Merlin.

"It's good, a bit different to what I'm used to but I'm coping." Merlin replied. He could tell life in Camelot wasn't going to be easy but he also knew that in the end, it would all be worth it. If he hadn't killed Arthur by then. Or maybe if he had.

Morgana nodded thoughtfully. "Well, don't bother yourself too much about Arthur. Poor boy, any brains he had had been beat out of him years ago."

"Along with all his manners I might add." Gwen commented; she didn't envy the poor princess or lady who ended up being betrothed to that man.

"That explains a lot." Merlin quipped and the three of them laughed. Morgana grinned at Merlin and began singing.

"_Consider yourself at home__  
__Consider yourself one of the family__  
__We've taken to you so strong__  
__It's clear we're going to get along."_ Morgana sang to Merlin. She could tell that Merlin was going to be a great friend to them all. Call it intuition or whatever, Morgana just knew.

"_Consider yourself well in__  
__Consider yourself part of the furniture__  
__There isn't a lot to spare__  
__Who cares? Whatever we've got we share!"_ Gwen added and her singing voice was different from Morgana's. Morgana's voice reflected her status and the obvious elements of lessons she had had while Gwen's was more of a natural voice; but it worked well. The contrast between the voices yet the harmony it produced was one that sounded great. Much like the two women of different standings themselves, Merlin inwardly noted to himself. __

_"If it should chance to be__  
__We should see__  
__Some harder days__  
__Some dangerous days__  
__Why grouse?__  
__Always we'll overcome__  
__The threats we face__  
__Then the drinks are on the house!"_ Morgana explained. They had faced more than one dangerous threat to Camelot over the years and had come out on top every time. Sure the dangers were scary but the relief and celebration afterwards was generally worth it. Merlin looked uneasy at that idea; he had already saved Arthur's life at least twice by now; if this was going to be a regular thing then he'd have to be careful.

"_Consider yourself our mate__  
__We don't want to have no fuss,__  
__For after some consideration, we can state__  
__Consider yourself__  
__One of us!"_ Gwen reassured as she put an arm around Merlin. Morgana liked to put people on edge or frighten them. It was her way of testing someone; whether they could rise to the challenge or fall short. What she was trying to say was that Merlin shouldn't worry about life in Camelot. It was a good place to live. __

_"Consider yourself..."_ Morgana prompted.__

_"At home?"_ Merlin replied unsurely.__

_"Consider yourself..."_ Morgana repeated.__

_"One of the family."_ Merlin replied with a bit more confidence. __

_"We've taken to you,"_ Gwen continued. __

_"So strong."_ Merlin smiled; the two women were quite nice and he was pleased he had some friends in Camelot who would be able to help him for when Arthur was being his usual prat self.__

_"It's clear we're going to get along."_ The three of the chorused. They could all just tell that the three of them would be great friends. Morgana and Gwen had been best friends for years and they were certain that soon Merlin would be a great friend for them too. __

_"Consider yourself well in!"_ Gwen said to Merlin.__

_"Consider yourself part of the furniture."_ Morgana smiled at him.__

_"There isn't a lot to spare?"_ Merlin asked as he looked around the room. It seemed to him that Morgana had plenty to spare but decided against pushing it further. He needed all the friends he could get in this place after all. And who knew, maybe one day he would be able to show them just who he really was. Maybe. Let's not get crazy. __

_"Who cares?__  
__Whatever we got we share."_ The two women replied as Morgana got up and poured all three of them a glass from the small jug of wine she kept in her room. While Gwen declined, Merlin looked uneasily at the glass.__

_"Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity-__  
__There a glass of wine for all."_ Morgana explained as she drank some of the wine herself and Merlin smiled as he took a sip of the liquid. It wasn't exactly a nice tasting drink but he appreciated the offer. It was clear that it was only nobles who could afford wine and by offering it, Morgana was proving she seen the servants on an equal level to her. __

_"Only it's wise to be handy with a broom or pan__  
__When the prince comes to call!"_ Gwen joked as she fetched her own broom and held it playfully the way one would hold a sword and swung it at an invisible Arthur before setting it aside as she and Morgana approached Merlin again and quickly hugged him.__

_"Consider yourself__our mate.__  
__We don't want to have no fuss__  
__For after some consideration we can state__  
__Consider yourself...__  
__One of us!"_ They harmonised and Merlin smiled warmly at the pair of them.

"Thanks, it's good to know I have some friends." Merlin admitted. He meant it. Merlin could tell that both Gwen and Morgana were going to be good friends of his. The three of them were bound for greatness; he knew it. Merlin could feel it in his bones.

**AN: Next up, as Gwen reflects on her banishment, she also tries to reason that there were worse things she could do. **


	8. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**AN: This song comes from Grease and is Rizzo's solo song which she sings whenever she fears she could be pregnant and suffers the abuse and scandal of being a possible teenage mother. However the whole tone of regret and attempt to reason her situation was one I felt would have matched Gwen after she was banished. Yes she had screwed up her life but she could have done worse.**

Gwen walked slowly through the forest pulling the small wagon of belongings behind her. She didn't know where she would go or what she would do. she didn't know anything anymore. All she did know was that she was banished from Camelot and she was not going back. None of this made any sense. Any feelings she had had for Lancelot had died years ago. Why was it that whenever he came back she acted like that? What had driven her to do that? She loved Arthur, was going to marry him so what on earth had made her kiss Lancelot? Gwen didn't know. It was midday; she'd walked all morning and gotten a good few miles from the kingdom. If she reached the borders she'd be fine. But where would she go? Ealdor possibly or Odin's land? Nemeth was a good number of miles away and right now, Gwen wanted to be as far away from Camelot as she could go. As she stopped to sit and rest her aching feet, Gwen shook her head. Whatever had happened, her bed was made and she now had to lie in it.

"_There are worse things I could do,__  
__Than kiss a boy or two.__  
__Even though the world thinks I'm trashy,__  
__And no good,__  
__I suppose it could be true,__  
__But there are worse things I could do."_ Gwen sang to herself. It could have been worse. Arthur could have executed her for one thing. Gwen was on her own now; Elyan had disowned her, her friends had turned their backs on her, she was homeless. It was time for her to grow up. Besides, there were worse reasons for her to have been exiled. She could have been like Morgana.__

_"I could fight against all the guys__  
__Seek to wound and make them cry.__  
__Poison them or cause them pain,__  
__Make them think it's just a game__  
__Then let the fatal wound seep through__  
__That's a thing I'd never do."_ Nobody knew this but whenever Morgana and Morgause took over; they made Gwen an offer. If she were to betray Camelot and join them, they would have let her. Morgause offered to teach her to be a better fighter, a ruthless fighter. Gwen however refused their offer. Yet she was smart enough not to show the same sort of defiance as Leon. That defiance had him facing death, Gwen assumed the role of meek and mild servant while gathering as much information as she could on that damn Cup of Life as well as knowing the guards shift to be aware of the best time they could escape. The defiance courage she had then was the courage she was going to need now. As she got to her feet and gathered her cart, Gwen again wondered where she would go to now.__

_"I could walk from town to town__  
__Constantly thinking of a crown__  
__Sit and cry every day,__  
__And throw my life away,__  
__On a dream that won't come true."_ Gwen mused. Yes the knowledge of what she could have had and lost was a painful thought in her mind but she couldn't cry anymore. All the tears she had were gone, shed in those dark nights in the dungeons or arguing with Arthur. She was going to have to toughen up now if she wanted to survive. Back in Camelot she was never alone, she always had someone to help her, someone to talk to. Now she had nobody. Besides, she wouldn't have been that good a queen anyway. She didn't have the proper upbringing a queen required, she didn't know how to run a kingdom, she would have been completely out of her depth. What was a crown anyway? A tacky lump of metal that properly ached after a while. She didn't need that. She didn't need the others anyway. If your brother chooses your friends over you, who needs him? If your best friends don't offer to hear your side of the story, forget them. Gwen was better off without them. Happier without them. She wouldn't miss having them around at all.

And if she could believe that crap, then this exile thing would be a lot easier. __

_"I could hurt someone like me,__  
__Out of spite or jealousy.__  
__I don't steal and I don't lie,__  
__But I can feel and I can cry.__  
__A fact I know you all knew.__  
__But to cause you to do the same too,__  
__That's the worst thing I could do.__"_ Gwen sang. She wondered about Morgana and the person she became because none of them could help her. They had turned their backs on her and let Morgause destroy all the goodness in her. Would that happen to her? Would she seek to hurt the people she once cared about? Yes she was angry with them but she was also angry at herself. Could it be possible that someday she would become like Morgana; hurting those who weren't like her? Gwen shook her head. No, she could not, would not let that happen. She was still a good person, yes she had screwed up her life big time but she was still Gwen. After what had happened, she was still the same person and she would never wish anyone to ever have to go through this in her place.

Gwen came to the other side of the woods and reached a sort of crossroads. One route took her towards Ealdor, she knew that from past experience. Another took her northwards while one went east. Gwen wasn't sure which path to choose, she couldn't turn and go back. As she glanced over her shoulder, the trees blocked the sunlight from the forest ground, making the woods seem darker. The other paths were clearly lit by the sun. Gwen decided to take that as a good sign. Things were bad now but they could always be worse.

With that thought in mind, she turned and chose her path. She didn't know where this particular path took her. All she knew was that whatever happened, she was on her own now.

**AN: Next up being a servant isn't easy. In fact it's a Hard Knock Life!**


	9. Hard Knock Life

**AN: This is from 'Annie' and is sung by the orphans whenever they're doing their chores and vent their feelings about being stuck in a harsh orphanage. After the angst of the last chapter I wanted to do a lighter one. George even sings in this! Any requests are still welcome.**

Being a servant was not easy. You worked long hours every day, you had to follow orders to the letter, you had to be polite and courteous to the various nobles and knights who lived in the castle, you were expected to be seen and not heard. Basically working as a servant sucked. It was the end of another hard, long day and the servants were preparing to make their way homes to get some rest before the torment started up all over again. As the servants took a moment to sit on the steps before they headed home, Merlin and Gwen joined them. They probably worked harder than the other servants. Aside from their duties, they had to help Gaius with his work, calm any disputes that Arthur and Morgana had and oh yes, save the kingdom from complete destruction every now and then. Merlin shook his head wearily and began singing.

"_It's the hard-knock life for us!__  
__It's the hard-knock life for us!__  
__Instead of treated,__"_ Merlin sang and the other servants nodded in agreement.__

_"We get tricked!__"_ the servants all chorused. The nobles loved to mess with their 'stupid' servants heads by giving them impossible orders or flung insults at them or played cruel practical jokes on them. __

_"Instead of breaks,__"_ Merlin added. This was the first time he got to sit down all day. all he wanted to do right now was crawl into bed and sleep for a year. __

_"We get beat!"_ The servants replied. Arthur wasn't the only one who had a habit of throwing things at the servants. It wasn't just the nobles, the head cook was heavy with a ladle or wooden spoon if she needed to be and nobody dared get on the wrong side of the servant's main supervisor.__

_"It's the hard-knock life!__  
__Got no status to speak of, so,__  
__It's the hard-knock row we how!__"_ Gwen claimed. None of them had any option in their lives. They were born peasants through chance. The nobles were born noble through chance. It didn't give them the right to be so harsh on them. if she was a noble, she'd treat her servants with the respect they deserve. __

_"Cotton blankets,__"_ Ada commented as she thought of her itchy blanket at home and the soft quilts which Lady Rebecca had draped over her bed. __

_"'Steada of wool!__"_ James nodded in agreement. One day he would buy himself a woollen blanket for him and his family. Someday. __

_"Empty Bellies__,"_ Luke added and he wrapped his arms around his grumbling stomach and thinking longingly of the food he had been surrounded by all day in the kitchens and being unable to have any of it. __

_"'Steada of full!__"_ Daisy nodded. The cooks were always able to cook up a storm and it was torture serving nobles food that she wasn't allowed. Especially whenever they barely ate any of it and it had to go to waste. __

_"It's the hard-knock life!__"_ Everyone chorused. __

_"Don't if feel like these orders are never stopping?__"_ Merlin asked. Arthur always managed to present 'just one more chore' to him because the prince lived under the assumption that Merlin didn't do a single thing. Merlin knew the day would come whenever Arthur would know exactly what he has done over the years. __

_"Don't it seem like they'll never become light!__"_ Gwen asked. Morgana was one of her best friends but sometimes she would completely swamp her with chores to do. There'd be a mountain of clothes that needed repaired or she'll get into a fight with Uther and Arthur causing Gwen to have to calm her down. __

_"Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?"_ Merlin asked his fellow servants. Since day one he had been dreaming of that wonderful, glorious day when he would look Arthur Pendragon in the face and joyfully yell those two wonderful words in his pratty prince face. 'I QUIT!'__

_"It's easier than puttin' up a fight."_ The servants agreed. In the beginning and in their naivety they would attempt to argue against their masters or refuse to do something. All that resulted in was almost losing their jobs and a serious dock in pay. You learnt fast not to be too insubordinate in Camelot. __

_"No one's there when you're tired and exhausted!__  
__No one cares if you sick or if you're hurt!__  
__No one helps when the workload is too high!__"_ Gwen claimed. The servants all tried to help each other as much as they could with their own workload but there was only so much they could do. The needs of the nobles always had to come first and it generally just resulted in a case of every-servant-for-themselves. Harsh but true.__

_"From all the work you'd think we're slaves!"_ Everyone agreed. Luckily they weren't slaves. It sometimes felt like they were enslaved but really they weren't. if they were slaves, things would be a hell of a lot worse.

"_Empty belly life!"_ The kitchen staff claimed. It was a daily torment being in the kitchens. Especially whenever a feast was being prepared.

"_Rotten smelly life!__" _The stable boys added as they attempted to brush straw out of their hair and rub their dirty hands on their clothes.

"_Full of sorrow life!__"_ the maids claimed as they rubbed their tired eyes.

"_No tomorrow life!__"_ the manservants finished. Every single day was going to be like this. Would it ever stop? __

_"A day off we never see."_ George suddenly stated. None of them had ever heard him complain before about his work. Usually it was the opposite. Merlin however scoffed at his fellow servant.__

_"A day off what's that?__  
__Tell me!"_ Merlin retorted. He hadn't had one of them since he arrived in Camelot. If he wasn't working for Arthur, he was saving that idiot's stupid behind from some form of life-threatening danger. A day off sounded like pure paradise to Merlin.__

_"No one cares for you a smidge__  
__When you're a servant or a maid!__" _Gwen added. It was true, nobody gave a damn about the servants. They were 'replaceable' if something happened to them. She hadn't needed to be told that when she had been kidnapped by Hengist's men a few weeks ago.

"_It's the hard knock life!" _Everyone chorused depressingly. It was tough but what could they do about it? They always had been servants and they always would be servants. End of. Merlin looked at his fellow servants and grinned. He knew exactly how to cheer them up. Merlin got to his feet and put on an arrogant expression as he looked at the servants and mimed putting a crown onto his head.__

_"You'll stay here until this dump shines__  
__Like the jewels on this crown I'm wearing!__" _Merlin claimed in his spot-on impression of Arthur. It had taken him a few days to master a perfect impression of Arthur's voice and his imitations always made the servants smile. He was still working on his Uther Voice though but he could say 'This must be the work of sorcery' in a spot-on mimic of the king. __

_"Yank the whiskers from his chin__  
__Jab him with a sewing pin__  
__Make him drink a stinking drink__  
__We love you, our lord!"_ the servants joked as they pretended to perform those actions on Merlin before bowing their heads in mock respect and laughing. __

_"Get to work!__  
__Strip them beds!__  
__I said get to work!__"_ Merlin snapped, still using his Arthur voice but adding a more petulant tone and stomping his feet like a spoilt child. __

_"It's the hard-knock life for us__  
__It's the hard-knock life for us__  
__No one cares for you a smidge__  
__When you're a servant or a maid! It's the hard-knock life." _All of the servants chorused again as they lamented the demands of their jobs and the struggles of being peasants.

"_It's the hard-knock life."_ Gwen added shaking her head.

"_It's the hard-knock life!"_ Merlin finished on a slightly high note and back using his normal voice.

On that note (no pun intended) the servants took their leave, the majority went to their homes in the town, others lived in the servant quarters in the lower depths of the castle and Merlin returned to his small room just off of Gaius' quarters. As they fed themselves and crawled into bed to get some rest before starting the same routine all over again; the servants had to wonder if their life would ever get any better.

**AN: Next up, he's always in her dreams and in her sleep. Like some sort of Phantom, he haunts her mind.**


	10. Phantom Of The Opera

**AN: I am kind of nervous about this one. It's such a famous song and I'm basically attacking it with a flamethrower. As the name suggests this song comes from 'The Phantom of the Opera' and is sung by Christine and Erik. It just does seem written for Merlin and Morgana and could anyone else imagine Merlin stalking Morgana in Erik's half-mask. I think it'd be funny in a creepy kind of way. **

The dreams about Emrys were becoming more and more frequent. In each and every one they had done battle and every time Emrys had defeated her. The strangest thing about Emrys was the inexplicable familiarity Morgana felt whenever he appeared in her dreams. She was certain they had met before. Yet for the life of her, she couldn't place where. Morgana was certain that had they met before then she would definitely have remembered it. It was his eyes. Every time he looked into her eyes, she could see something familiar about them.

"_In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
That this Emrys is here,  
Inside my mind."_ Morgana sang under her breath as she climbed into her bed. She hoped she wouldn't dream about him again tonight. The battles that appeared in her mind, were more than battles. The way they moved and duelled, it was almost like a dance of sorts. A dance of destiny. A dance of death.

Yet as she drifted off into sleep, Morgana's wish wasn't granted. The next thing she knew, she was on that same dark battlefield underneath the blood red sky. And he was there. The old bearded man dressed in his red robe and there it was again, that feeling of familiarity. __

"Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you,  
Grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me,_  
To glance behind.  
You see that Emrys is there,  
Inside your mind."_ Emrys claimed and Morgana looked at him with wide eyes. In all her dreams she had never heard him speak before. Morgana wasn't sure how to react. She had attempted to discover Emrys' identity yet nobody had told her. When she had asked some druids she had come across; they had seemed almost fearful whenever they had answered. Whoever Emrys was, he must be powerful and dangerous. __

"Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I'll remove the mask you wear." Morgana threatened, it could be possible that Emrys was someone under a disguise. It could be why she couldn't place him in her mind. Maybe they had met before but not while he looked like that. That meant Emrys was somebody she knew…__

"It's not me they fear." Emrys warned. Why would they fear him, he was going to be the one to restore magic and their freedom to them. No, if the druids feared anyone it was Morgana. Magic or not, she was still a Pendragon. __

"My power and your fate  
In one combined.  
Because Emrys is here  
Inside your/my mind." They chorused and at that moment Morgana jerked awake. She looked around her small hut, almost expecting Emrys to jump out and attack her. Morgana lay back on her bed and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She could not act like this. She had work to do, plans to make, people to kill and a kingdom to take over. Morgana could not let some deranged old man control her like this. Yet as the night fell, she had one of her dreams again. Once again she was on the battlefield and as she looked at the dead that surrounded her, Morgana could sense the approach of Emrys. __

"He's here! Emrys is here!" Morgana breathed to herself.

"_Beware, Emrys is your doom!"_The bodies of the fallen seemed to whisper as Morgana spun around to face her foe. She raised her hand to defend herself but Emrys reached out and pushed her hand aside and looked into her eyes. as green eyes connected with blue, Morgana once again felt that infuriating sense of familiarity. She knew those eyes. She knew him. not just from her dreams but from somewhere…_: lyrics/p/phantom_of_the_opera/the_phantom_of_the_ ]__  
"In all your fantasies__  
You always knew  
That man and mystery,"_ Emrys claimed. He knew that Morgana was still to realise just who he was and he wondered how long it would take. __

"Were both in you." Morgana whispered as she stepped back and once again they began to duel in her dream. As they fought, flashes of light and energy erupted around them and they began their fateful dance of death, weaving their way through the fallen.__

"And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
Emrys is there/here  
Inside your/my mind." Morgana and Emrys harmonised as they fought. Morgana had to admit, for such deadly foes, they made a pretty impressive harmony. As he gained the upper hand, Emrys studied Morgana.__

"Soon, angel of darkness," he warned his rival as Morgana scowled and blasted him back away from her. What did he mean by that?__

"He's there, Emrys is here!" the bodies all seemed to eerily chorus once more as the old man staggered to his feet and looked at Morgana challengingly and laughed tauntingly at her.__

Fight!_Fight against me!  
Fight my angel of darkness!  
KILL ME!"_ Emrys taunted as he held his arms out to show he wasn't going to even attempt to defend himself or fight back. As Morgana fired another attack at Emrys, he deflected it and the energy rebounded onto Morgana and sent her crashing to the ground. Morgana rubbed her head and she attempted to focus on her surroundings. Just where was this place?

Almost as if he had read her mind, Emrys responded. "_I have brought you,  
To the place where you will fall.  
To this kingdom where all must face judgement  
You have come here.  
For one purpose and one alone.  
Since the moment you first dreamt of me,  
We were coming here to fight  
For our destinies.  
Our destiny…"_ Emrys warned as he raised his hand and everything went dark.

Morgana jerked awake in her bed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her mind was racing. The pace where she would fall? Fighting for their destinies? Did that mean that Emrys would kill her? Morgana shook her head. No. Emrys would not beat her. he could try but when the day when they were to meet ultimately came, she would be ready for him and she would kill him. Dreams could be misunderstood after all.

Meanwhile in Camelot, Merlin woke up feeling confused and disorientated. He had just had the freakiest dream in which he had sang, danced and fought with Morgana. Merlin fell back on his pillows and shook his head. He really shouldn't eat before going to bed. Dreams like that were just too weird…

**AN: Next up three young girls imagine their future husbands and possible encounters with Matchmakers.**


	11. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**AN: This song comes from 'Fiddler on the Roof' and is sung by Tzetiel, Hodel and Chava as they discuss the marriages that would be arranged for them due to the traditions of their town. My school did this play back in 2010 and I was part of the stage crew and it was a great show.**

Sixteen year old Mithian wandered around the grounds of her castle home feeling bored. Her parents had invited different leaders to discuss a political alliance and both Olaf and Godwyn had brought their daughters along. Vivian was almost fifteen and Elena was twelve. Mithian had known both of them for years and she liked both of them. As they wandered around the conversation turned, as expected with teenage girls, to boys.

"So Mithian now that you're sixteen have your parents chosen your husband yet?" Vivian asked.

"I already told them that I'm not considering marriage until I'm at least twenty and I want to marry someone of my choosing, not theirs." Mithian replied.

"But aren't marriages meant to be arranged?" Elena asked.

"Maybe but I want to at least know my husband before I marry him. Even if I don't love him, I want to be able to at least like him." Mithian explained. There was nothing that scared her more than the idea of being trapped in a loveless marriage with a man she hated. Even if she was merely friends with her husband, it would be bearable.

"_But__, somebody has to arrange the matches,"_ Vivian reminded, she already knew that her father would only give her the very best so she had little to worry about.__

_"We might get someone wonderful,"_ Elena commented.__

_"Someone interesting,"_ Vivian continued.__

_"And well off,"_ Elena stated, obviously they would have some sort of nobleman as a husband but preferably a prince or a lord.__

_"And important,"_ Vivian nodded in agreement,_ "My mother and father__  
__Will make me a match,__  
__Find me a find,__  
__Catch me a catch__  
__Mother and Father__  
__Look through your book,__  
__And make me a perfect match,"_ Vivian commented wistfully as she dreamt of her perfect future husband. She would only expect perfection.__

_"Don't worry Father__  
__I'll bring the veil,__  
__You bring the groom,__  
__Slender and pale.__  
__Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be,__  
__The envy of all I see."_ Elena sang, even at twelve she was dreaming of romance and imagining her ideal husband. Mithian, being older and more aware of the downsides of arranged marriages, cast her eyes skyward and shook her head at the younger girls.__

_"For Papa,__  
__Make him a scholar."_ Vivian commented, her husband would have to be brave, smart, loyal, funny and not to mention extremely handsome.__

_"For mama,__  
__Make him rich as a king."_ Elena replied, she had never known her mother but she knew her mother would ensure that whoever she married would always be able to provide for her.__

_"For me, well,__  
__I wouldn't holler__  
__If he were as handsome as anything.__  
__Mother and Father__  
__Make me a match,__  
__Find me a find,__  
__Catch me a catch,__  
__Night after night in the dark I'm alone__  
__So find me match,__  
__Of my own."_ Vivian and Elena harmonised and Mithian turned to them and raised her eyebrows. Vivian was fourteen and Elena was twelve, in a way they were still merely children yet she knew it wouldn't be long before marriage would be discussed and offered. She knew her parents were currently trying to sort out a marriage for her brother, he was seventeen. Mithian put her hands on her hips and looked at her friends.__

_"Since when are you in a match, Elena? I thought you just had your eye on your horses.__And you have your eye on your reflection."_ Mithian reminded. Elena was devoted to her horses and Mithian couldn't deny that Vivian was vain to say the least. __

_"Well, why not?__I'll only have on husband and he'll only have one wife.__Why shouldn't I give him the best?"_ Vivian retorted as a hand moved instinctively to fix her already perfect blonde hair.__

_"Because you've no idea what we're in for!__  
__So whatever offer you get, you'll take, right?__  
__Of course right!"_ Mithian explained as she removed her shawl from her shoulders and draped it over her head and began play-acting._ "Vivian oh Vivian__,__  
__Have I made a match for you!__  
__He's handsome, he's young!__  
__Alright, he's sixty-two.__  
__But he's a nice man, a good catch, true?__  
__True.__  
__I promise you'll be happy,__  
__And even if you're not,__  
__There's more to life than that-__  
__Don't ask me what."_ Mithian sang and as Elena giggled at the stunned look on Vivian's face, Mithian rounded on her and continued singing.__

_"Elena, I found him.__  
__Won't you be a lucky bride!__  
__He's handsome, he's tall,__  
__That is from side to side.__  
__But he's a nice man, a good catch, right?"_ Mithian sang and Vivian draped her own shawl over her head and joined in with Mithian's play-acting.

"_Right."_ Vivian nodded in agreement. _"You heard he has a temper.__  
__He'll beat you every night,"_

"_But only when he's sober,__  
__So you'll alright."_ Mithian finished and she rewrapped her shawl around her shoulders and looked at Vivian and Elena, they had to understand that marriage wouldn't be as wonderful as they thought.__

_"Do you think we'll all get a perfect prince?"_ Mithian asked, yes they were princesses but that didn't guarantee anything. They could be married off to anyone and they wouldn't be able to say anything about it. If it's for the good of their kingdoms then how could they put themselves before their people? Life didn't work like that, not for them.

"_Well we'll find the best we can."_ Vivian and Elena chorused and Mithian rolled her eyes. They still didn't get it, did they?

"_With no real power, no authority, and only family background? That's how you'll get a man."_ Mithian replied. Men were only interested in beauty and titles. Some of the girls she had grown up with and who were the same age as her were married to older lords simply to improve their wealth and stature. It seemed as though at last Vivian and Elena were understanding what she had been trying to tell them. __

_"Don't worry Father__  
__You know that I'm__  
__Still very young.__  
__Please, take your time." _Elena sang, looking back at the castle as though her father could hear her. She was wrong, she was not ready for marriage. __

_"Up to this minute,__  
__I misunderstood__  
__That I could get stuck for good."_ Vivian added. She had never thought about it that way. Marriage was for life; until death would they part. Vivian couldn't imagine having to spend her whole life in a loveless marriage. The idea was unthinkable.__

_"Please__  
__See that he's gentle__  
__Remember,__  
__You were here before.__  
__It's not that__  
__I'm sentimental__  
__It's just that I'm terrified!"_ The three of them harmonised as they walked back across the gardens and into the castle again and they gripped each other's hands tightly on the word 'terrified' as though it would ward off any unwanted possible husbands. As they made their way up to Mithian's chambers, they continued singing.__

_"Mother, Father__  
__Plan me no plans__  
__I'm in no rush__  
__Maybe I've learned__  
__Playing with fire__  
__A girl can get burned__  
__So,"_ As they held the last note for a few second, they entered Mithian's chambered and shut the door behind them.

"_Bring me no ring!"_ Mithian warned as she shook her head.

"_Groom me no groom!_"Vivian added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Find me no find!"_ Elena finished, holding up her hands in a 'stay way' style

"_Catch me no catch__  
__Unless he's a matchless match."_ The three of them harmonised as they flopped down on Mithian's bed.

The three girls were each quite different; the mature and skilled archer, the stereotypical blonde-haired beautiful maiden and the horse-loving tomboy. Yet this was the one thing they were now agreed on. No husbands until they were ready to marry and they were at least able to befriend him. In the future they would look back on that day when they discussed the topic of marriage in the gardens of Nemeth palace and as two of them were being forced down the aisle in Camelot; they couldn't help but wonder just how right or wrong they were.

**AN: Next up, Arthur's Not Alone. **


	12. Not Alone

**AN: This song comes from AVPM and is sung by Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione as the latter three convince Harry that he isn't alone in his fight against Voldemort. My updates in general may be screwed up over the next while. My laptop has screwed up on me and it had the list of all the songs I wanted to do so for me, my organisation has gone; add to that writer's block and the fact I'm sharing a laptop with the rest of my family. Five computer-addicts sharing one laptop is not good. Anyway here goes:**

Arthur walked through the woods leading out from Ealdor feeling completely worthless. It seemed these days that everyone he cared about betrayed him in some form of another. Morgana, Guinevere, Lancelot and now Agravaine. Arthur half expected Merlin to turn around and reveal he's committed some act of treachery too. Merlin led the way; having more knowledge of the area as well as the confirmation that a cave-in had finished off the last of those who had followed them. Arthur didn't even respond to the news that his uncle was dead. He was just numb now.

Gwen studied Arthur as they walked through the night. She hadn't expected a warm welcome, she knew the wounds were still raw for Arthur. The hug was simply an instinctive reaction to seeing a familiar face in a time of hardship. Maybe they had to move on but right now, she still loved him and wanted to help. As they stopped to rest, Tristan and Isolde drifted off to sleep, Merlin disappeared to get firewood, Arthur sat up, unable to sleep; tear tracks etched on his face. Gwen wasn't sure what she could say but it didn't stop her approaching Arthur and tentatively reaching for his hand. The fact he didn't push it away, spurred her on.

"_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
And I've seen how heartless  
The world can be  
And I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see,"_ Gwen slowly sang. The past few months had actually done her some good. She had matured, toughened up and knew just how harsh the outer world away from Camelot was. Arthur glanced at her but still said nothing; it reminded her of how Uther used to be after Morgana's first takeover. Arthur needed to know Morgana hadn't won and she wouldn't win. As long as they were together, they were unstoppable.__

"That Arthur, you're not alone  
Because you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through  
Now I know it aint easy," Gwen reasoned. Despite everything that had happened, she still loved Arthur. Maybe she'd never know what made her do that on that awful night but that didn't matter. One mistaken kiss cannot undo the power of the heart.

"_No it aint easy,"_ Arthur replied. If being a king were easy then he wouldn't be in this mess now would he?

"_But it aint hard trying,"_ Gwen stated. All good things in this world were worth fighting for. It didn't take much, just determination and conviction in doing what was right. If you had that, you were able to succeed.

"_It's so hard trying."_ Arthur argued stubbornly and despite the situation; the fact everything had gone so wrong; Gwen had to smile. Arthur was still as stubborn as ever. He was down but not out. Arthur had to admit, he missed that smile so much the past few months and he had to smile back at Gwen. When this was all over, he was going to set things right between them.

"_Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
Tell me  
That baby you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through."_ Arthur and Gwen harmonised and grinned at the other. In that moment, it was all forgotten. Lancelot, the kiss, the exile, the danger they were currently in. Screw it all. Who cares? As long as they stuck together, they were going to be undefeatable. Morgana had best pack her bags because they were not going to let her take their castle and their thrones without one hell of a fight. Side by side.

But the moment ended and Arthur looked away; thinking of all he had to do. His people were counting on him. He had made so many mistakes already and if he lost, Camelot was doomed. _Now I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize,"_ Arthur stated as he reached out and stroked Gwen's cheek with his free hand. He had acted too rashly; he couldn't do that as king. There was a lot he would have to put right when this was all over. Gwen tilted her head slightly and Arthur moved in to kiss her. Just then…

"_Hey guys!"_ Merlin stated as he wandered over with some firewood he had gathered. Arthur and Gwen jumped apart and Arthur glared at Merlin who suddenly realised what he had done. Again.

"_You ruined the moment."_ Arthur claimed.

"Sorry," Merlin apologised. "But I heard you both and it's not just you two. It's the three of us against the world right?"

"Right," Gwen agreed and Arthur nodded. It had been the four of them but now obviously it was just them three. Like Merlin said, the three of them against the world. A golden trio of sorts.

"_No, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep us from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through."_ The three of them harmonised. The three of them were more than friends; they were family. Although what kind of family was yet to be seen. Sometimes Arthur and Merlin were like brothers; other times it was Gwen and Merlin who were siblings; occasionally Arthur felt as though he and Gwen were Merlin's parents the way he acted. Whichever way it was; they were family and the love they had for one another was the strength they needed to face whatever monster/demon/threat was flung into their path next. __

"Cause it don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through." The three of them stated as they drifted off to sleep. As the dawn broke, the three of them along with Tristan and Isolde reunited with the other escapees from Camelot. They found the sword in the stone; planned their attack; took back Camelot and defeated Morgana and Helios.

After the battle was fought, the clear up begun, the dead were given the burials they deserved and repairs were being done for the people of the town. Gwen stood at a window staring out at the courtyard. It felt so good to be back again even if it wasn't for long. Yet it seemed that Arthur and Merlin had already discussed this and they walked over to Gwen.

"I'm just taking a last look. I'll be going soon enough." Gwen said.

"We want you to stay." Merlin replied.

"I can't." Gwen shrugged.

"Yes you can. We had a word with the king and apparently your banishment has been repealed. If you want, you can stay." Arthur replied. He had seen Tristan lose the love of his life and Arthur knew full well how easily that could have been Gwen dying in his arms. He had lost her too many times before, he wasn't going to lose her again.

"I don't know. I want to stay but at the same time I can't." Gwen said. There were too many bad memories here. Yet even as she argued with herself, she knew it was hopeless. Camelot always had been and it always would be home.

"_Gwen you're not alone  
Cause you're here with us  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep us from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through."_ Arthur and Merlin both sang as they hugged her; they loved her; one as a sister, the other as a wife. If Arthur repealed the banishment then nobody could argue with him. Morgana had tried to split them up before and each attempt failed and it was going to stay that way. Gwen stepped back from the hug and grinned as she glanced back out the window and shook her head.

"I never really left this place did I?" Gwen mused. She had always carried part of Camelot with her. In her thoughts, her tears, her memories, her love. Camelot was as much a part of her as her flesh and blood. She supposed you never really did leave behind the place you call home. No matter where you go or what you do; inevitably you always come back. The three of them beamed at one another as they thought of their lives in Camelot.__

"Fighting wizards and witches, and magical beasts  
Taking on goblins and ghosts and daring feats  
It's all that we love, and all that we need.  
At Camelot, Camelot!  
Taking on spells and enchantments, poisons and evil friends  
We beat them before so we can beat them again!  
Back to the place where our story begins  
In Camelot, Camelot!" The three of them harmonised. Camelot was a very unique and special kingdom. It was crazy. It was dangerous. It was bizarre. And that was exactly why they loved it so much and would always fight for the kingdom. Because Camelot with all its insanity and threats and monsters was their home.__

"I'm sorry, what's its name?" Merlin joked.

"_Camelot! Camelot!"_ Arthur and Gwen sang back.__

"I didn't hear you two!" Merlin claimed as he put a hand next to his ear.

"_Camelot! Camelot!"_ Arthur and Gwen shouted louder and Gwen had to laugh. Out of everything she had missed about life in Camelot; her home, her brothers; the adventures; this was what she missed the most. Being with Arthur and Merlin, having fun and being happy.

"_I'm glad I came back!"_ Gwen said. She had risked her life by coming back yet she would do it a million times over. If it meant always coming home to Camelot, then there was nothing any of them wouldn't do for that kingdom.

**AN: I added the reprise because 'Get Back To Hogwarts' is such a long and complicated song with all the characters that I wasn't sure how I could assign everyone an appropriate character and still have it make sense. As the reprise consists of both songs I just thought 'why not?' and chucked it in there. Next up; Morgana Will Prevail.**


	13. I Will Prevail

**AN: This song was suggested to me by 'The Electric Phantom' and it comes from the musical 'Wonderland' and is sung by the evil new Mad Hatter who wishes to kill Alice and take over Wonderland. When I first heard this song I was initially unsure; the first verse is quiet and introspective but when the music kicked in and it was just Morgana all over. It's also my new favourite song. Seriously look this song up, it is awesome!**

Morgana followed Helios up from the tunnels and towards the bedroom he had assigned the woman he had kidnapped that afternoon. He didn't reveal her name and as Morgana spotted the familiar red cotton dress lying abandoned on the bed, he didn't need to. Morgana picked up the red fabric and swore under her breath. Even now she was still ruining her plans. Well not anymore. Morgana was going to finish Gwen off once and for all. Morgana spun on her heel and faced Helios.

"Prepare your men, we're going on a hunt." Morgana ordered and as he left, Morgana looked back at the dress and began singing to herself. "_A friend believes the best in you,  
And that belief  
Always makes the darkest lies  
Seem almost true.  
With slight of hand,  
This almost truth  
Can beguile the purest youth  
To your command."_ She had hoped that Gwen would have remained loyal to her. She should have known Gwen would choose her precious Arthur. Still he wasn't able to help her this time. Morgana flung the dress back onto the bed and followed Helios. As she mounted the horse he gave her and they headed into the woods, Morgana scanned the muddy ground for footprints and took off. She was going to do two things. Find the pest and kill it.

"_Now every piece is in place  
And all that's left to erase  
Before I take over all the power,  
Is every trace of dear Gwen  
The almost-Queen,  
She's been a thorn in my side  
And she can run but can't hide  
We're fast approaching  
The witching hour  
And settling scores  
Is my routine."_ Morgana sang as she spotted footprints in the ground. There had been too many lucky strokes where Gwen was concerned. The fake sorcerer, her escape with Sir Leon, Gaius interfering with her plans, Arthur not having the guts to kill her, but none of that mattered now. Morgana suddenly spotted the black veil snagged on a branch. She was close. This was going to be easy.

"_Oh well, all's well ends well,  
Farewell Gwen!  
Too late,  
Checkmate is your fate -  
It's over!"_ Morgana claimed and within minutes she had found her. Gwen was standing panting for breath. Morgana could see the fear in her eyes as the former friends studied one another. Morgana knew Gwen so well. She was going to cry and plead and promise not to tell. Of course then she would go running straight to Camelot. Banishment or not it wouldn't keep her from trying to get another one over on Morgana.

"Morgana, please I swear I won't tell a soul." Gwen pleaded and Morgana smirked. Like she said, predictable. However this was almost too easy. There was no fun in simply striking her down now. Instead, Morgana decided to draw it out a little longer, pay with her food before she ate it so to speak. Give Gwen a chance, let her think she stood a chance of being the brave heroine, escaping her foe's clutches and returning home with everything forgiven. Then strike. Morgana loved hunting. The thrill of the chase and the knowledge that the prize's life lay in your hands. Then ending its life. It was an exhilarating feeling of power and control, one she thrived on.

"_I come alive  
When you're afraid!  
I'll write the ending  
Of your tragic Fairytale,  
I will survive,  
And you will fade.  
A withered flower small and frail,  
While I prevail."_ Morgana claimed and she knew exactly how she was going to make Gwen suffer. It was going to be fun. A little game. Like in the old days when they used to play together.

"Tell you what Gwen, let's play a game of hide and seek. I'll count first!" Morgana gloated childishly and she began counting on her fingers.

"She's gone mad." Gwen though to herself but she ran anyway. She didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she had to get to Camelot and find some way of letting Arthur know that Agravaine was the traitor and that he, Morgana and Helios were plotting something big. In the distance she could hear Morgana childishly shouting; "Ready or not, here I come!" and she urged herself to run faster. Her breath was aching her lungs, there was a stitch in her side that felt like a stab wound but adrenaline was pumping in her veins and the anger caused by the truth was stirring her blood ensuring she ran faster than she'd ever run in her life.

"_This time it's gonna be me  
The last thing you'll ever see,  
An Armageddon of my devising,  
There's no way you can escape  
From what I do.  
So leave your half-hearted soul  
For me to bully and rule,  
The sly magician  
Of compromising,  
To conjure all that is false  
Until it's true." _Morgana sang as she urged her horse to follow the path Gwen had taken. This was going to end today. She was so close to taking back what was rightfully hers and Morgana was damned if she was going to let Gwen even think she stood a chance of beating her. Morgana thought back to her previous attempt to kill her former best friend.

"_Poor Lancelot, Shade Lancelot  
Pathetic loser, fallen Hero,  
Bad news, you lose,  
Light the fuse,  
It's over!"_ It had been foolproof. Raise Lancelot from the dead and enchant Gwen into thinking she was in love with him and kiss him in front of Arthur. Morgana had all but stuck the dagger into Gwen's heart it had been such a flawless plan. But no! Arthur had to be too much of a wimp to see his beloved Gwen get her head chopped off and exiled her instead. Morgana had hoped it would have taught the stupid girl not to get involved with things that didn't concern her but it seemed some people just never learn. Pity.

Just as Morgana reached that thought, like a burgundy arrow, Gwen appeared from nowhere and Morgana raised her hand and her eyes flashed gold. Gwen fell to the forest floor and Morgana dismounted her horse and approached her unconscious foe. Now how was she going to do this? Stop her heart? Stab her? Slit her throat? So many possibilities. Morgana reached forward and tore off the ring that Gwen still was wearing around her neck before stamping it into the mud with her foot.

"_You die, I thrive  
And so it goes.  
I am the ending  
Of your tragic Fairytale,  
I will survive,  
And Heaven knows  
There is no way that I can fail,  
I will prevail!"_ Morgana claimed as the sound of horns and horses could be heard. Camelot was going on a hunt. The idea burst into Morgana's head. Killing Gwen was all fine and good. The possibility of taunting Arthur with the fact he had killed the woman he loved? Even better. Another benefit of her plan was knowing what would happen to the corpse once she was killed. Arthur had always loved roast deer. Morgana raised her hand and began reciting another spell, grinning wickedly as Gwen's body was enveloped with golden light. As the light faded and Gwen began to twitch, Morgana stepped back to watch the newest chase begin as Gwen ran for her life from the man she loved.

It wasn't long before she heard the whoosh of an arrow being shot from a bow. A fitting end to such a _deer _friend. Morgana remounted her horse and went to regroup with Helios to go over their plans for Camelot. This plan would be foolproof. This time Morgana would prevail.

**AN: Next up Mithian's not That Girl.**


	14. I'm Not That Girl

**AN: This song comes from the musical Wicked! It's sung by Elphaba when she realises she has fallen for Fiyero who has feelings for Glinda. It's a really touching song and one many are able to sympathise. We've all been in this position. **

Princess Mithian had to admit she was strangely conflicted following her visit to Camelot. She was unsure how she was supposed to react. The documents presented to her by Arthur were safely hidden in the bag attached to the saddle of her horse and Mithian wasn't sure whether she was relieved or upset that the marriage hadn't gone ahead. She was also confused about Arthur himself. She thought he'd liked her, that like so many others they could possibly learn to love one another. Yet those words he said rang in her head. As they made their way through the woods, Mithian began singing to herself.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl."_ Mithian sang as she thought about the time she had spent with Arthur. He seemed sweet and polite and she could see why so many noblewomen admired the young king. He had asked for her hand and it seemed that they would make a good match. Note the word 'seemed'. Mithian shook her head and scoffed. 'Hearts leap in a giddy whirl'? How old was she, ten? Dreaming of a romance like in those stories she used to hear? __

"Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl." Mithian scolded herself. Just because she was a princess it didn't mean she would have one of those stupid fairy tale romances anyway. Besides Mithian had always despised those stories. She'd always known that she would have been married off to some lord or possible king; love would have had very little to do with it. That was why Mithian had always loathed fairy tales. Those princesses always experienced love at first sight and she had tried to have that with Arthur. She tried to fall in love with him. She tried to be the idea of the perfect princess. But for what? the engagement had fallen through and she was returning to Nemeth unmarried but with the treaty. For the first time in so many years, Mithian was nervous at facing her parents. It was like she was thirteen and had smashed one of the palace windows with a badly-aimed arrow. Would they be angry at her for not getting married? Mithian laughed to herself, her father and mother had ben strict with her and her siblings but not that strict.

"_Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in,"_ Mithian commented as she tried to imagine herself as Queen of Camelot. Camelot was also a dangerous kingdom, prosperous but dangerous. Everyone knew that Morgana was still out there and most likely plotting to destroy Camelot. Mithian wondered how she would have coped with a takeover like the one which had happened before. She liked to think she was brave, was she really? Once more her thoughts reverted back to the girl. Mithian wondered what she must be like if Arthur was willing to risk starting a war with Nemeth. She must b something wonderful. __

"Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Dark hair with gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl..." Mithian sang as she thought about the girl and more and more pieces fell into place. It explained why Arthur seemed unsure about their marriage, Mithian couldn't imagine having to live a life wherein every single day she had to see the man she love with another woman. It also explained why she got the impression that Merlin didn't like her. He was clearly friends with the girl and wanted to look after her. The loyalty that Merlin had for his friends, both Arthur and the girl, was extremely admirable. Mithian wondered if Arthur was aware that he was lucky to be blessed with such a loyal friend and clearly loving woman. She wondered… Mithian shook her head.__

"Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl..." Mithian had always lived quite a sheltered life. She'd had very few friends and she wondered if she would ever find someone who would love her as much as Arthur loved his blacksmith's daughter. As Mithian thought over what had happened, she knew one thing. Mithian could never begrudge Arthur's happiness. He was a charming, polite and handsome young man who was destined to lead Camelot into greatness and she could only hope he would be able to have the happiness he deserved with the girl.

As Mithian arrived back in Nemeth, she looked around her home. She had learnt a lot about herself in her short time apart from Camelot. Obviously as a princess, she had rarely interacted with those below her stature but maybe it was time to change that. as she dismounted her horse and grabbed her bag to find the documents to present to her mother and father, a guard walked up to her and he escorted her to the throne room. As they reached the throne room, Mithian looked at the guard. He was quite young and handsome with green eyes and light brown hair and he smiled politely at her, revealing slight dimples in his cheeks.

"Thank you, erm," Mithian trailed off.

"Aaron, your majesty," Aaron replied politely and Mithian smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Aaron." Mithian smiled as he opened the doors and she entered the throne room.

Mithian might not have been Arthur's girl but suddenly, she didn't seem to mind anymore.

**AN: Next up Arthur and Merlin are just as Different As Could Be!**


	15. Different As Can Be

**AN: I have to admit this one was quite a challenge due to the lyrics. It comes from A Very Potter Musical and is sung by Voldemort and Quirrell as they plot to use Harry to restore Voldemort's body and develop a bro-mance along the way. It sound weird (mainly as it's from a parody musical) but strangely works. Obviously the only choice I had for this was Merlin and Arthur, mostly in series 1.**

Merlin and Arthur walked through the woods, returning to Camelot after seeing off the back of some creepy random beast thingy that wanted to kill the Pendragons and destroy the kingdom. It was getting quite repetitive. Get up, get dressed, beat the monster, go to bed. They needed some variety in these adventures. Restless, bored and simply immature, the boys decided to fall back onto their favourite pastime. Arguing with one another. Now as mature, wise, sensible men; their arguments were intellectual debates wherein they discussed important matters such as the world, the universe, the concept of destiny, the meaning of life…

"You're more annoying!"

"No, you're more annoying!"

"No, YOU'RE more annoying!"

"Oh yeah? Well…" Merlin trailed off and Arthur folded his arms, grinning triumphantly. Merlin did some quick thinking. "_You won't sleep on your tummy!"_

"What?" Arthur demanded and he thought of a suitable retort to this bizarre claim. "_You won't sleep on your back!"_

"We're quite a kooky couple you'll agree." They agreed. Really whatever son of a- decided that these two were going to be destined to restore magic to Albion and make Camelot the greatest kingdom in history must have been out of their mind. They had nothing in common; they hated one another ad both were waiting on the day when the other would get exactly what they deserve.

"_We share some friends and dangers,"_ Merlin offered; that was something they had in common. Maybe. But just because they were friends with the women and regularly risked their lives for each other didn't change anything. __

Something which Arthur commented on. "_And yet the feeling lingers,"_

"We're just about as different as anyone could be." They harmonised. There were only two things that both Arthur and Merlin agreed on. The fact they hated each other and the fact that they were so damn different. __

"You like being a girl and I like saving the world." Arthur boasted. Merlin was such a girl, hanging around Morgana and Gwen, wearing flowers in his scarf (well he did that once, but once is enough), being a wimp when mud and danger was involved. At least Arthur was a manly man, he was brave, tough and heroic. Little did he know the truth…__

"You think that you should rule the world, I think books are a thrill!  
Sipping tea by the fire's swell," Merlin commented. So he like the little things in life, who cares? If it wasn't for him coming to Camelot to study his magic and the fact he decided to check with Gaius and his books before ram-stamming off with his sword unlike some people; Arthur would be long dead. Besides after all the death-defying and blowing stuff up, it was good to kick your feet and relax sometimes.

"_Beating people is fun as well  
I like winning all my fights."_ Arthur argued. There was nothing better than the glory of victory. Arthur couldn't stand losing; he was a prince and princes never lose anything. __

"And you have no friends, hey that's a surprise!" Merlin quipped and Arthur glared at him. He had plenty of friends thank you very much! Unlike someone he could mention. __

"I guess it's plain to see  
When you look at you and me  
We're different  
Different as can be." They commented. Both couldn't be more different if they tried. One was a prince, the other a servant. One loathed magic, the other was destined for greatness with it. One accepted the glory of a hero, the other rarely received it. Even on the little things they were different, Arthur was arrogant and Merlin was polite. Arthur was a hothead in need of Merlin's calm rationale. Arthur spoke his mind and Merlin did his best to keep his opinions to himself. Arthur commanded the respect and adoration of his people, Merlin had a greater deserving of it. __

"You're a sissy, a twat a girl! I'm the future king!" Arthur boasted, grinning at Merlin who cast his eyes skyward. The day he revealed himself to Arthur, the royal pain was going to be eating a massive slice of Humble Pie.

"_I'm the most powerful person here, I've beaten everything."_ Merlin whispered to himself, mindful that Arthur didn't hear. Assassins, griffins, various foes of Camelot had all met their match in Merlin. Admittedly Nimueh was still out there being, well, Nimueh but he knew the day of reckoning between them would come and when it did, he was going to basically kick her ass. __

"My new world is about to unfold," Arthur claimed. Ever since he was a little boy, he was dreaming about ruling Camelot as king. It was going to be awesome, he'd do what he wanted, when he wanted, he'd have all the power and glory and beautiful women and everyone would love and respect their king. King Arthur would be the most famous, brilliant, glorious king in the history of the world, you see if he wasn't!__

"You'll get beat by a ten year old." Merlin muttered. They'd all gotten enough grief about saving the druid boy but Merlin got even more so when Kilgharragh revealed the druid boy, Mordred, was the person who was destined to kill Arthur. He knew the boy was kind of creepy (those eyes, they just… stared) but seriously? Arthur was going to be killed by a little kid? Right…__

"I'll kill him this time through and through." Arthur claimed, obviously he wouldn't kill a child, he wasn't his father but if they met several years in the future when Mordred was an adult and he tried to kill Arthur, then if it came to a fight to the death, then so it would be. __

"Or you might just give him another reason to." Merlin quipped. Seriously, there was such a thing as 'learning from the past' but it seemed that that was another one of life's lessons which Arthur had bunked off from. __

"You really must agree  
When you look at you and me  
We're different  
Different as can-" They commented and Arthur trailed off, lost in a sudden epiphany of thought as he considered his future. __

"I'll become king and I'll rule the land  
But you must help me through  
For when our plan succeeds-" Arthur sang but Merlin interrupted him. __

"Prevails!" Merlin quipped and Arthur glared at him to shut up.__

"Part of that power goes to you," Arthur explained. It pained him to admit but Merlin did have some uses. He made for a good target whenever they were ambushed and perfect bait for when they were looking to do the ambushing. Underneath that as well, he had seen that Merlin was a good friend to have to. When he wanted to be, he was loyal, brave and occasionally quite cunning. Arthur would have to find some way of repaying him. Maybe he'd give him some standing, nothing that wold go to his head mind. He could use a court jester or a town idiot. __

"When I get power, I'll restore magic," Merlin silently vowed himself. Someday it would happen. He would restore magic to Camelot and there wouldn't be any more need of people to live in fear or hiding due to something they could not control. __

"When I rule the land I'll have power and gold,

_And allies and weapons and horses, and all my knights!" _Arthur thought, being the king was going to be great. Obviously he wouldn't be king for a long time but still, a man can dream after all.

"_When I get power,"_ the men agreed and they monetarily fell silent, picturing their futures. It was strange but they could see the other playing a big role in their future. Maybe they would be friends in the future.

"Come on you idiot, when we get back to Camelot I have a lot of chores for you." Arthur said.

"I might be an idiot but at least I'm not a dung-smelling hog!" Merlin retorted.

Or maybe not…

**AN: That was actually quite a hard one. Anyway, as different as they are; these two are also a Dynamic Duo of sorts…**


	16. The Dynamic Duet

**AN: This song comes from the newest Starkid musical, Holy Musical B man which spoofs the Batman series along with characters such as Superman, The Green Lantern and Spiderman who turn up in Gotham. This particular song is sung by Batman and Robin when they meet, unite and form their epic bromance. I actually see Arthur and Merlin as a medieval style Batman and Robin.**

It was strange but somehow Arthur and Merlin had managed to forge some sort of friendship. Maybe it was because of the various dangers they had faced together or maybe it really was destiny. Either way; it hadn't taken long for the hatred to fade away and for a friendship take its place. However it was also being claimed that it was more than that. They still could argue over the colour of the sky if they had nothing else to argue about but if anyone else even tried to do the same; they quickly learnt that that was a mistake. Maybe they weren't friends.

One afternoon found Arthur contemplating his friendship with Merlin. Obviously if anyone asked, he denied even liking the servant but deep down, Arthur knew he had come to rely on Merlin. There were times he could be a good counsel or confidant as well as being able to cheer him up by being daft. Of course they argued but that was more through habit than anything else. As Arthur watched Merlin clean his room, he realised what he secretly thought of Merlin,

"_We're like long lost brothers who've found each other," _Arthur claimed. Merlin was annoying and lazy and he was also the younger brother Arthur had always wanted. Merlin turned and looked at him. __

"And love each other like family." Merlin added. Arthur was like a brother to him now; Merlin supposed you didn't routinely face death and danger with someone and not have some sort of bond. He had always wanted siblings when he was younger. __

"Though we're not related," Arthur commented, smiling to himself at the idea of being physically related to Merlin. Prince Merlin Pendragon, it didn't have the same ring to it. He couldn't imagine Merlin being a king or a prince but the concept was actually quite funny. __

"And it's totally belated," Merlin stated, he supposed Kilgharragh did have a point with all that 'two sides of a coin' stuff he was always talking about. Of course it wouldn't kill him to clarify it once in a while but he got it now. They were supposed to be like brothers; leading Camelot into its future glory as family. __

"I'm elated just to say  
You are my bro!" Arthur confessed, sure he teased Merlin sometimes but he and Morgana had grown up teasing and one-upping the other and they may well as have been brother and sister the way they acted. The same applied to Merlin. (Well not really but you get his drift)__

"Rightly so!" Merlin nodded and Arthur looked at him, Merlin grinned at him and Arthur shrugged. He supposed he could have done worse. Like that creepy servant who seemed to be almost too-obedient. __

"And where I go..." Arthur stated, nowadays it just seemed like a waste of time going anywhere without Merlin. he made good bait or target practice and occasionally he had a useful idea which saved their backsides whenever they got into trouble. __

"Is where we go!" Merlin agreed, they were a proper double act and when they were fighting side by side or performing some sort of heroics, they were undefeatable. That and it was good to leave Camelot for a while and go on some form of road trip. They generally involved some sort of danger but it was easily overcome. __

"And it feels as though  
It was destined to be so  
So very nice!" They claimed. Merlin had finally realised Kilgharragh was right and Arthur supposed that whenever he became king, he would consider making Merlin a member of his council. Nothing that held too much power mind, but something to show his appreciation of his brother. __

"How could it all have been so..." Arthur stated and Merlin cut across him, understanding what he meant.__

"Lonesome and hopeless I know." Merlin explained as they thought about times when they almost lost their brother; when Merlin drank the poison intended for Arthur; when Arthur was attacked by the Questing Beast. The sense of helplessness and prospect of life without his brother had forced both of them into drastic actions to save the other's life. It got them into trouble but it was also undeniably worth every second. __

"Promise you won't go out  
And get beaten and murdered on me." Arthur joked but he flashed a serious look at Merlin. He meant it; he needed his brother. Besides it took a lot of time and effort training a new servant to the standard that Arthur was accustomed to as well as being able to put up with him.

"_I cross my heart!"_ Merlin replied, he knew he couldn't reveal his darkest secret to Arthur yet but he hoped that when that day did come, Arthur would understand and realise that not all magic was bad. It seemed Arthur suspected this had hit Merlin a little harder than expected and he crossed the room and rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder. __

"I'll never let that happen  
We'll have each other's backs and," Arthur claimed. He would risk his life time and again for Merlin. Hell, he would damn well die for Merlin if he had to. Because that was what families did for one another; they fought for each other and if they had to, die for one another. __

"Take on any enemies  
And always save the day." Merlin grinned. They had seen off so many enemies since they had met and no matter how dark and dangerous things got; they always managed to find some way of emerging triumphant. __

"Merlin you parted the clouds." Arthur stated as he thought back to how he had been before he met Merlin. Somehow their friendship forced Arthur to wise up and become a better person. Some he attributed to Merlin, (as well as the verbal kick up the backside he got a few weeks ago from Gwen but that's another story.)__

"And by the light of the moon  
We have found the sunrise!" Merlin claimed. __

"Never thought I'd find it  
Truly blinded by it  
So bright, so bright, so bright." They harmonised as they thought about the importance of their brother to them. __

"You're a not-so-bright knight!" Merlin joked and in their usual style, Arthur glared at him and thought of a suitable comeback. __

"And you're my annoying morning bird!" Arthur quipped, that was one of the more annoying things about Merlin. How he woke Arthur up in the morning with that daft call. Someday he was going to find a suitable form of payback for that. Besides a merlin was a form of bird wasn't it? __

"We're wingmen singing in thirds.  
You bring spring to my winter  
Fighting the friendship fight." They agreed, the two of them were friends, brothers and in their own way they were proved society wrong. Nobility didn't have to be divided the way everyone thought it had to. __

"You're a not-so-bright knight." Merlin reminded. __

"You're an annoying morning bird." Arthur retorted and they laughed at one another. Some things just never changed between them.

"_We're wingmen, my vision is blurred  
For the tears of joy, no more dark, sad, lonely nights."_ They agreed before they broke off slightly and thought about what they had said. It was strange to think about how much had changed in so little time. They were friends but they were also,

"_Buddies! Bros! Homies! Amigos! Feasts! Battles!  
Bring them on, let's go!"_ they claimed and as they said each word, they clapped each other's hands and laughed at the childishness of their actions. They were like little kids sometimes.

"_We're like long lost brothers  
Who've found each other,  
And love each other like family!  
You are my bro!  
Rightly so!  
And where I go  
Is where we go!  
And it feels as though  
It was destined to be so, so very nice!"_ the two of them harmonised. As they stopped singing, Merlin and Arthur looked at one another and they considered their friendship. It was unusual, unique and they had to admit; they were a brilliant team. The contrasts between their characters served as a means of balancing each other out and meant that as long as they were friends and brothers; they were undefeatable.

A dynamic duo if you will.

**AN: Ok we're nearing 100 reviews and you know my 100-review policy. With the new review thing; I need you guys to number your reviews and sign them with your username if you haven't logged in. That way I can know who to contact to see what song I'll be doing next and to dedicate it to you.**


	17. He Lives In You

**AN: So the 100****th**** reviewer was the amazing Minch who suggested I do the song 'He Lives In You' from the Broadway version of 'The Lion King' which is sung by Rafiki who attempts to explain to Simba that Mufasa lives on in him. It was also suggested that it be based around Merlin and Bainor. **

Balinor struggled for breath and his eyes met the young man who had found him in his cave just yesterday. He knew. The moment he had laid eyes on Merlin, he knew exactly who he was. But he also knew that he couldn't help. Not now. His time was coming and he could feel his power going from him to Hunith's son. His son. Merlin tightened his hold on his father and Balinor, with the last bit of his strength, reached up and managed to clumsily stroke his son's face.

"_Night and the spirit of life calling  
And a voice just the fear of a child answers  
This is the title of our ancestors  
Oh, son of the dragon  
Wait, there's no mountain too great  
Hear the words and have faith  
Have faith."_ Balinor warned as his heartbeat slowed and he breathed his last. Merlin held his father to him and wept. Behind him, Arthur shook his head. Balinor had been their last hope. There was nothing they could do now.

Back in Camelot, Gaius listened to Merlin rely what had happened through choked sobs. He remembered Balinor, he had once been a good ally and friend but when Uther started purging dragons and Dragon Lords along with sorcerers, he had fled. A few months after that, Hunith arrived in Camelot, she was pregnant and was experiencing abnormalities that generally didn't occur in pregnancy. Gaius reached out and rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Balinor may have died, but there was part of him that was still here.

"_He lives in you  
He lives in you  
He watches over  
Everything you see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you."_ Gaius reassured and Merlin stared at him. As he dragged his sleeve across his face Merlin looked at Gaius confused. Gaius hastened to explain; becoming a Dragon Lord wasn't like sorcery; it couldn't be taught. Dragon Lords were born and the power was handed down, father to son, mother to daughter. The powers only emerged after the death of another Dragon Lord. Merlin looked at Gaius in shock and he hurried out of the room.

Merlin sat on a windowsill, staring out the window and watching the fruitless attempts to create some form of barricade for the night's attack. It was hopeless, Kilgharragh wasn't going to rest until Camelot was a pile of ashes and there was nothing that none of them could do to stop him. Merlin slapped the stone in frustration but all that served to do was cause pain to shoot up his hand. Merlin looked back out the window and Gaius's words ran themselves through his head.__

"He lives in you  
He lives in you  
He watches over  
Everything you see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you."

'He lives in you', what did that even mean? How does one live on after death? As Merlin attempted to puzzle out the riddle, he watched as Gwen hurried up to the courtyard with newly repaired shields and swords for the men. He watched as Arthur met her halfway and they swapped items, Arthur taking the weapons and Gwen taking supplies Arthur had smuggled out for the townspeople. As he watched the interaction, Merlin thought about both his friends who had lost parents. Tom had been renowned for his skills with the anvil and the way he turned metal into works of art. Ygraine had been known as the most kind and considerate queen the people of Camelot had ever known; ensuring only the best for her people. Merlin noted how it seemed those traits from both Tom and Ygraine had been passed onto their children respectively. They were dead but they lived on in Gwen and Arthur.

"Wait…" Merlin muttered to himself and he ran those words through his mind again.Balinor had been the last Dragon Lord.

"_He lives in you,"_

Dragon Lord powers passed from father to son.

"_He lives in you." _

These powers passed on after the death of the father.

"_He lives in you."_

Balinor was dead.__

"He lives in you."

Balinor was his father. __

"He lives in you." 

Merlin was now a Dragon Lord and he realised that that had been what Gaius had been trying to tell him all along. Merlin gave a small smile as he admitted the truth.

"_He lives in me."_

That night Kilgharragh rampaged on the castle grounds, destroying anything and anyone in his path. The barricades were obviously proving themselves to be worthless but the knights weren't giving up without a fight. As they were beaten back, knocked unconscious, Merlin sprinted down into the fray. It was now or never. Kilgharragh seemed to laugh as Merlin ran towards him, unarmed, defenceless.

"This isn't your war to fight warlock." Kilgharragh warned.

"It is and you know it is. You cannot claim to want Arthur to lead Camelot into the dawn of Albion and then try to destroy us all before we have the chance. It is my destiny to protect Arthur and Camelot at whatever cost, your words, not mine." Merlin retorted.

"Powerful as you are, you know you cannot defeat me." Kilgharragh claimed and Merlin looked at him. His gaze hardened, his eyes seemed to gleam in the firelight, his fists were clenched and he was poised as though preparing himself for the fight. When he spoke however, he spoke calmly.

"I am the son of Balinor." Merlin confessed and at the mention of the name, Kilgharragh seemed to draw back and Merlin took that as his cue." _He watches over  
Everything I see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In my reflection  
He lives in me."_ Merlin explained and Kilgharragh actually seemed stunned. Merlin took a moment to appreciate that. The same dragon who spouted daft riddles and seemed to know everything about everyone had no idea he, Merlin, was the son of the last Dragon Lord. In that moment, Kilgharragh knew the battle was won. He bowed his head in respect and Merlin issued his orders. That the only reason Kilgharragh was being spared was so that would know that if he ever attacked Camelot again, Merlin would kill him.

Over time, Merlin thought about the brief time he had spent with his father. He had spent so little time with his father but the time he had spent was time he wouldn't exchange for everything. He thought about what he had learnt in those few days and he knew he had so much to thank Balinor for.

"_He lives in me  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything I see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In my reflection  
He lives in me."_ Merlin sang to himself. Aside from his fate to bring magic back to Camelot and help Arthur on his way to greatness but he also had something else to do. He wanted to make his father proud of him. No, he didn't 'want' to make Balinor proud of him; he was going to make his father proud of him, no matter what it would take.

**AN: Next up, their time together was brief, but along as Merlin and Freya had each other, that was all that mattered.**


	18. As Long As You're Mine

**AN: This song comes from 'Wicked!' and is sung by Elphaba and Fiyero when they go on the run and confess their love for one another. I was initially going to do this for Arthur and Gwen but felt it suited Merlin and Freya better.**

Merlin and Freya huddled in their small hideaway. Their time together had been so brief and it was also being cut shorter and shorter. The guards, the knights, the bounty hunter were all baying for Freya's blood and it was becoming less and less likely that they would escape.Merlin kept a tight hold over Freya, it was amazing just how quickly and strongly they had fallen for each other. Somehow the shy, cursed Druid girl had managed to turn his entire world upside down and Merlin wouldn't have changed a thing. Freya too felt the same way, Merlin was the first person in so long who had ever shown her true kindness, even after he learnt what she was. Freya knew her luck was running out, so she had to make the most of the little time she had left.

"_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreaming  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me."_ Freya sang to Merlin who did indeed tighten his hold on Freya and kissed her. Freya had been alone for so long, been persecuted and almost killed. She had almost forgotten that there were good people, loving people in the world. Until she had met Merlin.

"_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine…"_ Freya claimed. She knew the moment that evil woman had cursed her that she had been handed a death sentence. The only question was when that sentence would be carried out. Freya lived in constant fear, believing each and every day was her last. Slowly however she was beginning to regain faith that the curse could somehow be broken. The only question was how. Merlin however had informed her that he was doing all he could to ensure the curse could and would be broken.

"_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell."_ Merlin smiled. He was a lot of things to a lot of people; an idiot, a servant, a friend, a foe, a son, a sorcerer, Emrys, the list goes on. Yet to Freya, he was just Merlin. He liked that. Just Merlin. He had no duties or destiny for Freya, he was just a man. Even before he had fallen for Freya, Merlin knew he was going to save her. That was why he had released her from the bounty hunters cage, why he had hidden her away and smuggled her food. Now that he had fallen for her, Merlin was determined that he would free her from her curse and they would be happy together. They had to be. Freya had brought him so much happiness in such a short space of time, he didn't want to lose her.

"_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time."_ They harmonised as they dreamt of their future. Freya breaking free of her curse and Merlin breaking free of Camelot. They would run away, get some land somewhere or build a home by the lake. They would live a quiet and peaceful life together, free of fear and persecution. They would be so happy.

But then reality reared it's dark head. It was merely a dream. Even if he did free Freya and they found a place to call home, Merlin couldn't abandon his destiny. Neither of them could also deny the unlikelihood of their survival without getting caught by someone. Whilst both Merlin and Freya were experts at escaping their enemies clutches, their luck would run out sometimes. As Merlin commented as he shook his head.

"_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair,"_ Merlin whispered before he tightened his hold on Freya, squeezed her hand and stared into her eyes. No, he couldn't think that. They would come through this, he knew they would. Together. Their love was strong enough to overcome and survive any obstacle that was put into their way. __

"And though I may know I don't care!" Merlin and Freya agreed. Forget reality and its limitations. They could survive this and they would. Just for now however, they decided to focus on the moment. The surprisingly comfortable and cosy hideaway under the castle that was lit by dozens of flickering candles with smuggled blankets and food on the stone floor. It was Merlin and Freya against the word and right now, nothing else mattered.

"_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine!"_ Merlin and Freya sang to each other and sealed that promise with a kiss. They were scared, unsure of what would happen next, yet as they nestled together in their hideaway, hugging and sharing food and stories, exchanging kisses and promises, they were both determined that somehow, someway, someday, their dreams would come true.

Tragically they didn't and Freya perished the next night. However it was noted by various people and friends that Merlin often visited Lake Avalon that was found in the woods. A beautiful place surrounded by trees, pastures and mountains in the distance. Merlin would come to the lake and simply stand on the bank or wade into the water. He wouldn't speak, instead he would simply drift his hands over the water's surface and think about the beautiful kind-hearted young woman who had stolen his heart and who still kept it even now as she slept just below the water's surface. Finally at peace.

**AN: Next up, Gwaine decides to inform Arthur that he'll always be his friend. Even if he were gay!**


	19. If You Were Gay

**AN: This song comes from Avenue Q and I guess most people would see it as being more for Merlin and Arthur but I think it's funnier with Gwaine because it's Gwaine, he's awesome! **

It should be said that Sir Gwaine was very well liked in Camelot. Aside from being a knight, a hero, he was funny, a good friend and always the life and soul of a party. However that also caused a problem. It wasn't that Gwaine was an alcoholic per se but rather the various sort of drunk he could be. Gwaine ranged from being a fighting drunk, a boasting drunk, a flirting drunk, a let's-do-something-totally-insane-drunk but possibly the worst of all, sometimes he could be a singing drunk. Undoubtedly the singing drunk was the most annoying- Gwaine barely shut up when he was sober but once he was just drunk enough to sing, there was no stopping him. Therefore the others agreed that if Gwaine had gone on the drink, one of them had to be with him to ensure he wouldn't cause trouble.

Arthur was sat behind his desk studying some documents when the door opened and Merlin walked in with Gwaine stumbling behind him. Arthur looked at Merlin who grinned at him and Arthur groaned. This was not going to be good.

"Merlin in case you've forgotten, it's Thursday and Thursday is your day. Don't even think about it." Arthur warned.

"Gaius needs my help and the others are all busy." Merlin lied, it wasn't true but despite being one of his best friends, there was only so much he could take. Besides, Arthur threw a goblet at him this morning.

"Fine," Arthur replied and Merlin hurried from the room. "Gwaine just sit down and stay quiet."

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood. C'mon tell Gwaine all about it." Gwaine grinned as he slung an arm over Arthur's shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong just let me work." Arthur retorted. Running a kingdom wasn't easy and he was getting stressed. He didn't need to babysit Gwaine as well.

"Sure there's nothing wrong? You're my mate princess, I'm here for you. Always would be." Gwaine claimed and Arthur nodded. "Yep, even if you were gay."

"What?" Arthur replied and unfortunately, Gwaine took that as a cue to start singing.

"_Well, okay, but just so you know —  
If you were gay  
That'd be okay.  
I mean 'cause, hey,  
I'd like you anyway.  
Because you see,  
If it were me,  
I would feel free  
To say that I was gay  
But I'm not gay."_ Gwaine claimed, he was pretty open-minded about that sort of stuff. He wasn't gay himself, there were too many pretty ladies to prevent any questioning of his sexuality. Arthur shook his head. He was not gay. He was in a very happy relationship with Guinevere and very certain of his heterosexuality thank you very much. __

"Gwaine, please!  
I am trying to read..." Arthur stressed, showing Gwaine the document but Gwaine just grinned half-drunkenly at him. "_What?"_

"If you were queer," Gwaine began and Arthur rubbed his head, he was getting a headache.__

"Ah, Gwaine!" Arthur snapped; he just had to knight Gwaine didn't he? Flipping stroke of genius there Pendragon! __

"I'd still be here!" Gwaine promised, either unaware of the effect his words had on Arthur or rather trying to prolong it. It was fun to mess with Arthur's head. __

"Gwaine, I'm trying to work!" Arthur snapped as he contemplated having Gwaine thrown into the dungeons or stocks so that he could get some peace and quiet. __

But Gwaine was not easily discouraged and kept singing, "_Year after year,"_

"Gwaine!" Arthur said in the this-is-your-last-warning-otherwise-I-will-kick-your-backside voice; something which Gwaine, too caught up in his 'singing' paid any attention to.__

"Because you're dear to me,  
And I know that you," Gwaine trailed off and Arthur looked at him with raised eyebrows; this was getting to be beyond a joke.__

"What?" Arthur sighed wearily. Either he was getting too old for this or Gwaine was driving him insane, or maybe it was both; whichever it was Arthur was certain that quite soon one of them was going to need medical treatment and it seemed more and more likely that it would be Gwaine.__

"Would accept me too," Gwaine explained and Arthur hesitated.

"_I would?"_ Arthur asked and thought about it. Gwaine was a pain in the neck but he was still a friend. And Arthur supposed if it meant he stopped chasing skirts and causing trouble, he would accept Gwaine if he were actually gay.__

"If I told you today,  
"Hey! Guess what, I'm gay!"  
But I'm not gay.  
I'm happy just being with you." Gwaine claimed, cheerfully oblivious to his surroundings and content to simple sing until he sobered up. That took a long time but he knew lots of songs so everybody won. Well, I say 'won'…__

Gwaine I swear to God..." Arthur muttered, so far he had resisted the temptation to grab his sword but that temptation was getting stronger and stronger with every passing second.__

"So what should it matter to me  
What you do in bed with guys?" Gwaine sang loudly, practically shouting the last part and Arthur gawped at him.__

"Gwaine, that's GROSS!" Arthur yelled. He had never considered something like that and thanks to Gwaine, he was getting more and more mental scars and he was going to need a lot of counselling after this.__

"No it's not!  
If you were gay  
I'd shout hooray!" Gwaine claimed as he bounded around the room like an over-excited puppy dog and Arthur jammed his fingers into his ears. If Gwaine was going to be a child, then so was he!__

"I am not listening!" Arthur shouted, his fingers stuffed into his ears but Gwaine saw the challenge and accepted it. __

"And here I'd stay," Gwaine yelled as he pulled one of Arthur's fingers away and roared into his ear. Arthur freed his finger and clapped his hands over his ears properly and resorted to desperate measures to block out Gwaine's singing. He did the;_ "La la la la la!"_ noise instead.__

"But I wouldn't get in your way.  
You can count on me  
To always be  
Beside you every day,  
To tell you it's okay,  
You were just born that way,  
And, as they say,  
It's in your DNA,  
You're gay!" Gwaine loudly sang as he clapped his friend soundly on the back. That was the kind of person Gwaine was; he didn't make friends easily but when he did, he was their friend for life. Through thick and thin, until they day they died and all that jazz. __

"But I'm not gay!" Arthur roared at Gwaine who grinned defiantly at him.__

"If you were gay." Gwaine retorted; it was all hypothetical, a bit of fun. He knew Arthur wasn't gay but it was too easy to mess with his head. The others were considering having to a competition to see who could mess with Arthur's head the most and gain the best reaction. Arthur however had finally had enough and the last thing Gwaine thought of was how if they did have that competition, he so would win it with this little stunt.

Gwaine woke up with a hangover and spent the day in the stocks.

**AN: My bad attempt at crack humour. Anyway time for a more serious song as Morgana gives up on the idea of doing Good Deeds**


	20. No Good Deed

**AN: This song comes from Wicked and is sung by Elphaba when she believes Fiyero has been killed and accepts her fate to become the Wicked Witch of the West. It just seemed perfect for Morgana and I love giving her solos as well as exploring her fall to the dark side. **

Morgana stopped screaming long enough to glare at the three men who had destroyed her plans as well as harmed her sister. grabbing Morgause the way she had grabbed her so long go, Morgana vanished and they reappeared somewhere in the woods outside of Camelot. as they fell to the forest floor, Morgana looked at her sister and began reciting the first spell that came to her mind.

"_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen."_ Morgana recited as her eyes flashed gold and Morgause shifted slightly. The blast into the pillar had almost broken her neck but it didn't seem to be fatal. Even so Morgana was attempting to control her panic. Everyone else had abandoned and betrayed her; Morgause was all she had left. __

"Let her flesh not be torn  
Let her blood leave no stain  
Though they wound her  
Let her feel no pain  
Let her bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy her  
Let her never die  
Let her never die!" Morgana claimed. Morgause was the only person who accepted Morgana for who she was, she had helped, taught and guided her younger sister. It was Morgause who urged her towards her destiny as queen of Camelot. Morgause was older, stronger, wiser and Morgana could not lose her. __

"Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka-" Morgana trailed off and slammed her fist on the ground in anger. Her rage at Merlin, Gaius and the rest of Arthur's ragtag gang was affecting her magic. She couldn't focus and she needed to focus now more than ever. Morgana ran a hand through her dark hair and attempted to regain control of her emotions. __

"What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm doing!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Sister, how are you?  
Already dead of bleeding.  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?" Morgana asked. It seemed like everything was going wrong for her. her plans were constantly foiled by Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius. They would play. But how much longer was this going to go on for? Morgana had been so sure she had won but they stole Camelot out from under her. Her various foiled plans seemed to haunt her; the mandrake, the bracelet she'd given Arthur, the attempt to break Arthur and Gwen up, tracking down Elyan to force a power game; the takeover bid; all of it seemed pathetic and pointless now. But she had chosen her path, there was no going back.

"_No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!"_ Morgana claimed. What did she really have before? Uther never accepted her as his daughter, she lived in fear of her abilities and it was clear that those who he had viewed as 'friends' were nothing more than backstabbing traitors. Merlin had almost killed her, Arthur was just being Daddy's Perfect Little Boy and Gwen was just following the boys like the shy little mouse she'd always been. And of course they were the 'good' ones. As far as Morgana could see; they fought fire with fire and yet she was the one being punished. __

Speaking of punishment, Morgana thought about those who had tried to help her in the past and who had paid the price for it. The innocent child, the kind Druid and her sister… "_Mordred  
Aglain:  
Morgause:  
MORGAUSE!"_

"One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why  
No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did!" Morgana claimed; as far as she could see, doing the right thing only meant that good people died. All those attempts to help or seek help had resulted in bigger disasters than her plans. Well then, that meant there was only one alternative. Game over, Morgana was done trying to do what was right or what she viewed as right. All that was left now was her and her destiny, you were either with her or against her.

"_All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Camelot be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
If I cannot succeed  
Morgause, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!" _Morgana vowed as she tried yet again to heal Morgause and eventually the older woman managed to regain consciousness and use her magic to strengthen herself a bit more.

The sisters were down but they weren't out. It would take some time but they were determined to eliminate their enemies and regain what rightfully belonged to Morgana. A year later Morgause made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure Morgana would be triumphant and the death of her sister, as well as the foiling of their plan by one of Arthur's worthless minions just served to strengthen Morgana's lust for blood and revenge all the more. Morgana experimented with the depths of her power, playing with necromancy and human to animal transformations before taking and losing Camelot again. Even after the little white dragon healed her and se reunite with a long lost friend who was all grown up now, Morgana was more determined than ever to destroy her enemies and win. The girl she had been before was dead and she wasn't coming back.

**AN: If you don't like Morgana then make a joyful sound because Morgana is going down!**


	21. Voldemort Is Going Down

**AN: I am so sorry in the delay with this but bad writer has been suffering writer's block. Though how one gets writer's block when she knows the song she's spoofing is beyond me. Anyway another AVPM song for you guys sung when the DA is formed to take on Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. **

Arthur looked around at the dejected fighters. Gwaine's earlier statement had still echoed in their ears. They had no real chance whatsoever but they had to do something. They had to save Camelot or else die trying. Arthur looked at his newest knights; Elyan and Leon were discussing possible break in points and distraction methods with Merlin while Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot were discussing weapons. Over in the corner Gwen and Gaius were discussing possible medical care for casualties. Arthur was beginning to feel the pressure and trepidation of what they were about to do took priority. However it was quashed by a sense of newfound determination and therefore Arthur began to sing.

"_She thinks that we're finished  
She thinks that we're done  
She thinks that its over  
Her battle is won HA!  
She thinks that we're finished  
But we aren't through  
Stop and think my friends  
What we now have to do."_ Arthur claimed. They were down but they weren't out. They were outnumbered; the odds stacked against them and their foes happened to be immortal. However just because Morgana thought that she had the upper hand didn't necessarily make it true. Rather that arrogance would be her downfall. They weren't just fighting for a throne or crown; they were fighting for freedom, justice, equality and what was right. The others however didn't seem as convinced by Arthur's newfound determination and conviction but after a moment Gwen walked over to Arthur.

"_We'll never give up the fight  
We'll always stand up for what is right  
So now it's our turn,"_ Gwen commented; they had faced so many dangers before and they could do it again. If they all worked together then she didn't see any reason why they couldn't succeed. Morgana had always been focused on the bigger picture and she was most likely expecting Arthur to form some sort of army, not fight back with half a dozen fighters who had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Arthur and Gwen linked hands and smiled at one another. _"Our turn,  
Make a joyful sound  
Morgana is going down!"_

Arthur and Gwen looked at the others; yes it seemed impossible but how many impossible things had they faced? How many times had they looked death straight in the face and survived to look back and laugh? How many times did they think that this time their luck would run out before they emerged triumphant. This was no different. Morgana and Morgause had best pack their bags because their time in Camelot was coming to an end.

_"We must unite  
So we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
Morgana is going down!"_ they both harmonised; the others had to understand. It was now or never. If they gave up then Morgana had won, Camelot would fall. They couldn't let that happen. If they made a stand, fought back and gave it everything they had; they could succeed. They would succeed. The others were slowly becoming more convinced. There were no two ways about it. They had to fight. Not for themselves but for those who couldn't, those who had been hurt, those who mourned the dead, those who had been killed, the scared, the innocent; the people they had sworn to protect with their lives. Their people needed them and they couldn't let them down. It was as simple as that.

_"Can't you feel a fire burning?  
Now it's time we make our stand  
Defeat the witches and take back our homeland!"_ Gwen insisted as she studied the newest knights and Merlin. She felt pride in her heart as she knew each of them was brave enough to see this through to the end and wouldn't give up no matter what. Out of everyone who could have fought; she was glad that those five were standing before her.

_"We won't be pushed around anymore  
We'll be a force you cannot ignore  
We'll be the knights of the round table  
Of the round table."_ All of them harmonised as they looked at their newfound family. Because that's what they were now. Ever since they had sat at that old round table, they had become family. The bonds that connected them were more than friendship and even went beyond family. They were connected by this bond. Just as they had been equal at the table; the divisions between them, age, gender, social class had all been stripped away.They weren't just knights, they were freedom fighters, crusaders, defenders of truth, justice and liberty and they all knew secretly in their hearts that history would remember them as such.

"_We must unite  
So we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
Morgana is going down!"_ they loudly claimed. It wasn't a question of could they do it rather a question of when would they do this. The plan of attack was quickly made; the details of who would do what, go where and hopefully take out whom were finalised. Every last detail and possibility was considered and prepared for. The nine of them were certain that as long as they stood united, they could overcome anything.

**Almost two years later. **

They weren't as united this time. Three of them were imprisoned, one was dead and the other five were attempting to go into battle against Morgana and her forces again. Once again they were outnumbered but they had had more forces than last time. It gave them an advantage. Not much but any advantage was an advantage. However despite pulling the sword from the stone, Arthur was still having a crisis of faith.

"Arthur we can do this." Leon claimed and Arthur shrugged.

"We didn't let her win last time, what makes you think we will this time?" Merlin added but again he was ignored. Gwen, Merlin, Leon and Percival looked at one another and nodded. There was another way to get Arthur's confidence in their upcoming battle back. __

"We must unite so  
We can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
Morgana is going-" they all sang, oblivious to the confused looks they were getting from the other fighters. The other fighters didn't understand simply because they weren't there at the beginning; this was something between the five of them. Something which had helped seal the bond between them and their missing family. Arthur slowly smiled at them as the five of them continued singing.

"_We must unite  
So we can fight  
Morgana is going down!"_ the five of them loudly claimed so that everyone could hear. On the last line, the fighters all gave a loud cheer. That was what they were all here for; to fight for their kingdom and their people and the chance to possibly be the one who defeated the witch once and for all. Arthur reached for Excalibur and as they reached the hilltop, raised the sword into the air and with a loud battle cry of 'For the love of Camelot!' led the assault to once again completely kick Morgana's ass.

**AN: Next up for Arthur and Gwen, it's all about Tonight**


	22. Tonight

**AN: This song is from 'West Side Story' which focuses on the love between a white boy, Tony and Maria, a Puerto Rican girl who are divided by their loyalty to the rival street gangs; the Jets which Tony is a member of and the Sharks who are led by Maria's brother. The musical itself was inspired by Romeo and Juliet with Tony and Maria being the title roles and this song was based around the famous Balcony scene from the original play. Set after 2x02.**

Whoever decided that the course of true love couldn't run smooth ought to have been beat with something heavy. If it were smoother, there'd be no having to hide, no sneaking around trying not to get caught. No reminders that they might never be together properly because of society and stupid society's expectations. The prince and the servant had been falling thick and fast for one another and they both knew that their love would be strong enough to overcome any obstacles that were thrown into their path. At this moment in time they were sitting in Gwen's small home by the fire chatting about all that had happened over the past few days.

"I wish things were different." Arthur commented for the tenth time before he looked at Gwen sincerely. "I shouldn't let you wait for me like this. I know someday will be different but when will that happen? You deserve more than this. You deserve someone who can give you the world not just promise you it."

Gwen turned and looked at Arthur and shook her head. He didn't get it sometimes. "_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
In my eyes in my words and in everything I do  
Nothing else but you  
Ever."_ She didn't need the world, their situation wasn't ideal admittedly but she loved Arthur and if she had to wait for him then she would. Ever since she had fallen for him, Gwen knew in her heart that no matter what happened, there would never be anyone else for her. __

"And there's nothing for me but Guinevere  
Every sight that I see is Guinevere," Arthur replied with a smile. Many noblewomen and princesses were beautiful, it was undeniable but they all paled in comparison to Gwen. It wasn't just her looks either, she was brave, loyal and wasn't afraid to take Arthur down a peg or two when needed to. __

"Arthur…" Gwen began but Arthur cut across her as he hugged her tighter to him. __

"Always you, every thought I'll ever know  
Everywhere I go you'll be," Arthur promised. He meant it, every journey or danger or battle he would face, Arthur knew he would do so with the thought of coming home to Gwen being the thought that would keep him going. No matter how scared he became, how badly wounded he was; that would be the driving thought to keep him going to ensure their safety. __

"All the world is only you and me," They commented wistfully. None of it did seem to matter anymore. It was like the entire world had faded away and all that remained was the two of them sitting by the fire. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. __

"Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away  
Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you do, what you say." Gwen sang, the whole situation felt slightly surreal. If anyone had told her that she would be sitting alone with the prince and falling in love with him, she would have thought they were mad. This was the same arrogant pig that had been so rude just days before, who picked on Merlin and used to constantly annoy her and Morgana. But somehow that had all changed, it was strange and kind of exciting.__

"Today, all day I had the feeling  
A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right." Arthur claimed and he wasn't talking about his survival. He faced off life-threatening dangers every other day. The real miracle was how much his feelings for Gwen had changed. Somehow he'd gone from seeing her as a friend to something else altogether; he was falling thick and fast for her. Arthur never expected this to happen but it seemed so right. __

"For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight  
Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons all over the place." Arthur and Gwen harmonised as they tightened their hold on the other. It was like they had come through a dark tunnel into the light. They didn't feel alone anymore. Whatever dangers they faced next, they would do so together. __

"Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space." They claimed feeling that Camelot could be burning to the ground right now and they wouldn't notice or care, all their attention was focused on each other. Thankfully it seemed to be a quiet night in Camelot following the drama and excitement of the past few days, a fragile peace which they both knew wouldn't last. __

"Today, the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than all right  
But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight." They sang both of them thinking about how quickly things had changed over the past few days. The main turning point had of course been when Arthur had kissed Gwen after she offered him the small piece of fabric as a token to wear for luck; said token was still wrapped around Arthur's arm under his sleeve. The kiss had been a catalyst, the final push they needed to confirm their feelings for the other, the proof that what they were feeling was correct and that the other felt the same way.

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." Arthur commented as he held back a yawn and Gwen nodded in agreement. Suffice to say it'd been a long day. They stood up and Gwen climbed into her bed and Arthur curled up on the makeshift bed on the floor. 

"_Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight,"_ they sang as they drifted off to sleep, both of their dreams alternating between possible futures that they have together. The next few years consisted of various ups and downs with problems coming in various shapes, forms and people. However any time they doubted the chance of them having a future together, Arthur and Gwen merely thought back to that night, the first night and that was all they needed to make it through.

**AN: Next up, nothing could hurt Isolde now, not even A Little Fall Of Rain. **


	23. A Little Fall Of Rain

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have two major reasons why not. The first is my internet connection was down all weekend and I couldn't get online. Secondly my A Level results came on Thursday which means I am now officially a Fresher at Manchester Met University's Crewe Campus! Anyway all happiness aside I am racking up the angst and tragedy with this one. This song comes from Les Miserables and is sung by Eponine as she is fatally wounded and dies in Marius' arms. I could do a massive rant about Isolde and her unfair death but that would literally go on for about half an hour so I'll leave you with this instead. **

The fighters grouped in the throne room scattered; Morgana fled and Gwen chased off after her while the other four did battle with Helios. Confident that Arthur, Tristan and Isolde had the situation under control, Merlin too hurried off to deal with Morgana. As they moved around Helios, the three of them were equal to the warlord's skill, Tristan turned to Isolde and called over the sound of their swords clanging and slashing.

"_Good God, what are we doing?  
Isolde, have you no fear?  
How are you doing my beloved?  
Why have we come here?"_ Tristan asked, he still didn't know what had possessed them to join the fight; he only had a grudging respect for King Arthur but since they had gotten tangled up in this mess, he supposed they had to see it through to the end. Isolde seemed in her element as she seemed to dance around Helios, deflecting his blows and returning her own and in that one second, the two of them hit perfect strikes.__

"To get what we have been promised,  
What we were offered in Ealdor  
He said he would give it  
I don't think I can stand anymore." Isolde replied as she pressed an arm to her stomach. As Arthur and Tristan brought down the Southron warlord, Isolde fell to her knees and moved her arm away to see the pale skin and white vest turned scarlet with blood. __

Tristan was at her side in an instant. _"Isolde, what's wrong?  
There's something wet upon your chest  
Isolde you're hurt  
You need some help  
Oh, God, it's everywhere!"_

The blood was seeping into her clothes and running off her slim frame and onto the floor. As Tristan held onto her, Arthur slowly eased up the saturated shirt to get a look at the wound. It was already too late, as far as he could see, the sword had punctured right into her stomach; Arthur had seen this kind of wound many times before and even with emergency treatment, was fatal. Even so, he attempted to withstand the bleeding, even though all three of them knew it was only a matter of time. Isolde summoned her fading strength to reach up and stroke Tristan's face. __

"Don't you fret, dear Tristan  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow." Isolde claimed; it was strange but dying didn't hurt as much as she'd imagined. The wound had gone right into her body but other wounds she had received in her life had hurt more than this. If anything, she was just feeling tired. So very tired…__

"But you will live, Isolde - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love." Tristan promised and he looked at Arthur, shouting at him to do something but they knew it was hopeless. The battle was still waging on, Arthur didn't know whether Gaius had been liberated from the dungeons with the others and Isolde was fading too fast. __

"Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me," Isolde requested_._ That was all she needed right now, just to be held by Tristan, her childhood friend who had freed her from an arranged marriage by them running away together. They'd had a good life, it'd been fun. Smuggling, running from the law, just the two of them, no rules, no responsibilities and nobody getting in the way of their love. __

"You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now..." Tristan vowed. He had loved Isolde, ever since they were children and the daughter of a local lord whose horses his father tacked shoes for offered to play soldiers with him. The little blonde child who had grown up into a stubborn tomboy of a young lady that had sobbed for hours when her father arranged for her to marry an older lord she'd never met. Tristan still remembered that night; it had rained. They stood in the rain, he'd wiped her tears, vowed they would run off together and he had kissed her. __

"The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last." That had been what she had said that night after he'd kissed her. They had stood, the lady and the farm boy, drenched to the bone, freezing cold, laughing and planning their future together, plotting their escape and elopement. That had been the night all his dreams had come true.

"_The rain that brought you here  
Was Heaven-blessed!  
The fights begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, Tristan  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now."_ Isolde reassured and sure enough the sounds of the battle were rescinding and the doors burst open as Merlin and Gwen hurried back into the room unharmed.

"Morgana's escaped," Merlin informed before they took in the sight; Helios was lying dead on the floor while Tristan was supporting Isolde and Arthur attempting to compress a wound. As they hurried over, Arthur stood back and shook his head. Merlin hung his head and Gwen shut her eyes, shaking her own. __

"That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close," Isolde repeated, she remembered saying those words before. She'd been so young, only sixteen years old and her father had told her she'd been betrothed to some stuffy ancient old lord called Lord Marke. Isolde had hurried to find Tristan, running through the lashing rain, sobbing at the idea. Tristan however had reassured her that things would be okay. He'd hugged her, wiped her face and promised her that her arranged marriage would not go ahead. She had asked how such a thing could happen when it had all been arranged and there and then, without warning or asking, he'd kissed her. __

"Farewell dear Isolde,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here  
I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping." Tristan reassured as Isolde's breathing became more and more laboured. Time was almost out for her. Isolde looked back at Tristan, struggling to gather the last of her strength to try and kiss him once more. Tristan bent his head and their lips briefly met. As they moved back, Isolde looked as though there was no more blood left in her. She was pale as a sheet; the blood stain on her arm seemed even more vivid as she looked back at Tristan.__

"And rain...  
Will make the flowers... grow..." they whispered as Isolde's eyes seemed to go vacant before they shut. As Tristan held her limp form to his chest; he began sobbing into her hair. Behind them, Arthur and Gwen seemed to be having a silent conversation and Merlin looked at Isolde. She had been kind, supportive, brave and wise; Isolde had had so much to live for, so much wisdom and support to give. This wasn't fair! This wasn't right! She shouldn't have died, not like this! Merlin stepped forward cautiously and placed a hand on Tristan's shoulder.__

"She is the last to fall  
The last of us to fall upon this barricade." Merlin muttered, almost to himself. The battle had been won, everyone else was either beginning to tend to injured friends and comrades or else pursuing the escaping Southron fighters who had survived. It seemed so cruel for Isolde to have died this way.__

"Her name was Isolde  
Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid." Tristan muttered, Isolde had always been so brave; when they were children she had climbed to the top of any tree without hesitation; the one who ensured they never got caught while smuggling. Even in death, she hadn't been scared but instead used her final moments to reassure him that everything would be alright. __

"We fight on in her name." Arthur promised, still in shock at what had happened. Isolde had listened to him, helped reassure him, supported him even though they had just met. Her courage, loyalty and determination should not be dismissed. Isolde was the perfect example of what a good person was and what they must do. __

"She will not die in vain." Gwen added as she reached out to squeeze Isolde's limp hand. Isolde had been the reason she hadn't turned back after Ealdor; her reassurance that everything would work out, her kindness and support had been like that of an older sister_. _First Morgana, now Isolde, she just lost both her sisters in one day.

"_She will not be forgotten."_ The four of them promised. How could they forget Isolde? Arthur, Merlin and Gwen had barely known her but she had impacted their lives so much. They wouldn't have gotten this far without her help and support and none of them would ever be able to forget her. Tristan however was feeling so lost without Isolde, they had been together for so long; they were two halves of a whole. How was he supposed to live without her now?

**AN: Man that was depressing so next up to try and add some humour, Merlin attempts to sing to a dragon. As you do…**


	24. Hey Dragon

**AN: yet another AVPM song for you guys, I swear I'll add some variety to this soon. This song is sung by Harry as he faces the Hungarian Horntail and I just had to do this song. It's total crack given that Merlin's playing guitar and singing to a dragon but the series wasn't exactly 'historically accurate' so yeah, Merlin plays guitar and do you know why? Because he's Merlin freaking Emrys that's why! Also I don't know if Aithusa is male or female but I think male so yeah, Aithusa's a boy here.**

As strange as it sounds, dragons and babies had a lot in common. They were very attached and devoted to their 'parent'; they required a lot of love and attention; they were cute but there were also some downsides. Apparently baby dragons, much like baby humans, start teething at a young age. Anyone who has had a baby or younger siblings or cousins knows that a teething baby is cranky, irritable, in pain, gets very little sleep and tends to scream a lot. A baby dragon acted in a similar manner with the added 'benefit' of being able to breath fire. After putting up with the torment of a teething, angry, bratty Aithusa, Kilgharragh decided it would be good if he let someone more 'superior' to him deal with Aithusa for a while otherwise pretty soon, he'd be the only dragon left in existence again.

"You want me to do what?" Merlin asked. Was he seriously being summoned her because Aithusa was refusing to sleep?

"It is highly important for you to strengthen your control and powers as a Dragon Lord, young warlock," Kilgharragh lied, this was getting too easy. "Therefore you need to care and control Aithusa, or else the day will come when he will rebel and hurt you."

"He'll what? What do you mean, he'll join Morgana or something?" Merlin asked, silently damning Kilgharragh and his riddles. Merlin found it was easiest to jump to the worst conclusion because it usually ended up that it was the worst case scenario with riddles like this.

"Something like that," Kilgharragh warned ambiguously, he was referring to when Aithusa reached the teenage stage. (If you think humans were hormonal when puberty kicked in, they were nothing compared to dragons.) Merlin cast his eyes skyward and walked over to where Aithusa was sulking. Normally Aithusa was excited whenever he seen Merlin, he was always wanting to play or have fun whereas today he was lying on a rock with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Merlin muttered to himself. He needed to think this through logically. Aithusa was a baby, how did you get a baby to sleep? Rock it? Merlin reached out but Aithusa snarled at him and Merlin stepped back in case he got burnt. Tell it a story? Merlin tried but this time his scarf got singed. Merlin paced up and down, racking his brains, he had no clue on what to do and then it hit him.

"_Accio guitar!"_ Merlin said and in a flash of light a strange wooden device with strings appeared from nowhere. Merlin caught it and sat cross-legged on the ground, balancing the item on his knee while tracing and plucking the wires with his fingers. As they moved, the wires began to emit a sort of musical sound. Merlin looked at Aithusa who was looking back at him with big orange eyes and Merlin began to sing.

"_Hey Dragon  
You don't gotta do this  
Let's re-evaluate our options  
Throw away our old presumptions  
Cause really you don't wanna go through this."_ Merlin sang as he made a mental vow to never have children. Not that he considered actually getting married and having children, given that he was so busy protecting the kingdom. This experience however made him decide that no matter what, he would never willingly become a parent. He'd happily be an uncle and had already called dibs on being godfather to any of Arthur and Gwen's children but his own children? No way, besides he had two dragons, that was more than enough for him. __

"I'm really not that special  
The powerful Emrys is only flesh and bone  
The truth is in the end  
I'm pretty useless without friends  
In fact I'm alone  
Just like now but anyhow  
I spend my time in Camelot  
Trying to be this cool guy  
I never even asked for  
I don't know any spells  
Still manage to do well  
But there's only so long that can last for." Merlin continued, being Emrys and having all this power, both magical and concerning the dragons wasn't easy. He wondered how different things would have been if he had never befriended the others; how different would their adventures have been, would they have even happened? Even now after four years, Merlin still sometimes had no clue what he was doing but strangely just winging it or going on instinct worked better for him. Plans tended to go horribly wrong.

"_I'm living off the glory  
Of some stupid children's story  
I had nothing to do with  
I just sit there and get lucky  
So level with me buddy  
I can't defeat thee  
So please don't eat me  
All I can do is sing this song for you.  
La-la-la-la-la," _Merlin continued. Someday, that's all they were going to be. Stories, history passed on from generation to generation; the adventures of him, Arthur, Gwen and the knights would be seen as fables, myths and legend. That may be. But for now, he was content to sit in this field with his guitar thing and sing to his pet dragon. __

"Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra," Aithusa rasped back; for anyone else the idea of a harmonising dragon would seem insane/weird/just plain scary but somehow Merlin knew this might not be a one off. Seriously he really missed the old Ealdor days sometimes when everything was plain, simple and albeit boring. Since Aithusa had calmed down however, Merlin decided it was better if he just went along with it. __

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
That's right Aithusa  
You never asked to be a dragon  
I never asked to be a warlock  
We both just jumped on the band wagon  
But all we need is guitar jamming  
La-la-la-la-la." Merlin claimed, aware that throughout all of this Kilgharragh looked as though if he could have face-palmed, he would have. Hey Merlin didn't ask for any of this; he didn't ask to be born with magic, he didn't ask to be a Dragon Lord but hey you have to do what you have to do. Possibly the weirdest thing about this whole situation as how easily he made music, good music come from this guitar thingamajig; but then again Merlin was a man of many talents. __

"Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra," Aithusa rasped as his eyelids began to droop slightly over his orange eyes. The song seemed to have almost lulled him to sleep. At last. __

"La-la-la-la-la  
Goodnight Dragon." Merlin sang as he strummed his fingers over the wires one last time as Aithusa drifted off to sleep. The baby dragon was unbelievably cute, curled up on a stone sleeping, occasionally letting out little puffs of smoke as he snored. Hard to believe one itty-bitty dragon caused so much annoyance and pain. Merlin lightly stroked the baby dragon's smooth scaly head before vanishing the guitar and turning back to Kilgharragh.

"Don't say a word." Merlin warned.

**AN: More angst next time as Merlin reflects on him and Freya and how No One Would Listen…**


	25. No One Would Listen

**AN: And I am back in the angst mode. This song comes from 'The Phantom of the Opera' and is sung by the Phantom but was actually deleted from the 2004 film version even though it's beautifully sung by Gerard Butler. Just a short one tonight because I'm tired. **

Merlin sat alone on a windowsill; his face pressed against the glass that was slightly misted over by his breath as he stared up at the stars. So much had changed in such a short space of time and it was only now he was able to really stop and think about it. A week ago he and Gaius had been walking back up to the castle when they seen her. Trapped in the cage and chained up like an animal. The moment he laid eyes on her, Merlin knew there was something special about her. so he freed her, protected her, fed her, clothed her; fell in love with her.

Freya.

And now she was gone. He couldn't save her. Merlin saved the lives of every person in this kingdom time and again; when he hadn't wanted to or felt they didn't deserve it, he had saved them. But when Freya needed him to protect her, to save her, he let her down. It wasn't just the sorrow of losing Freya which hurt him but also the guilt he had been carrying round ever since. He was the only person who tried to help Freya and he failed.

"_No one would listen  
No one heard her  
Or heard what the outcast heard  
Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In the dark, my heart heard music,"_ Merlin sang to himself. It wasn't hard to wonder why people feared Freya, come midnight she turned into a beast which couldn't stop itself from killing innocent people; but to hunt her down for something she couldn't control; to chain her up and sell her to the highest bidder? It made him sick to think people like that existed in this world. They were the real monsters. Merlin however seen past the monster which took over Freya; he saw the real person, the sweet, scared, innocent girl who needed someone to understand that she wasn't a monster, that she needed help. She needed a friend. __

"I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music  
Then at last  
I spoke in the gloom  
I began to cry  
"I hear you"  
"I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears." Merlin claimed; he sympathised with Freya so much. He knew what it was like to fear yourself, when you didn't know what the powers you had been given could do; it tended to be quite scary. Not knowing your limits was possibly the most terrifying thing for anyone with magic. That was partially what drew Merlin so much to Freya. They were both scared, alone and needed someone who could listen and understand them without the risk of being judged. __

"I saw her loneliness  
I shared in her emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but me  
As I heard what the outcast said." Merlin sang; he had fallen for Freya so quickly, the past week had been a constant toing and froing between his developing feelings, the doubled secrecy and the desire to free Freya and keep her safe. Merlin hadn't been able to tell anyone even though he knew Gaius knew he'd freed Freya. Gaius believed her to be dangerous, Arthur wanted to ensure the beast that was killing his people was dead, Gwen and Morgana knew better than to get involved with matters that didn't concern them. Who could he have turned to? Who actually would have seen, heard or understood what he did when he was with Freya?

"_No one would listen  
Never to her  
But I heard as an outcast too,"_ Merlin repeated himself. He connected with Freya, not just because of their attraction to one another; they needed a friend, a hand to hold when they got scared. Their love wasn't some epic romance and they never got their happy ending, yet when he thought about what Freya had done, she accepted him for who he was, she made him smile like nobody else ever hand, allowed him to dream of finding some sort of peace in his life; Merlin couldn't help but smile. The two outcasts who had found love in such a short space of time, separated only by death. It was tragic but also tragically beautiful. Their time together was brief, but it had also been unforgettable. Merlin wiped his eyes again as he looked out the window. It was a calm Spring night, the lake waters wouldn't be disturbed by wind or rain; that was a comfort.

"Sleep well Freya," Merlin whispered as he slipped off the windowsill and returned to his room, his mind still only focused on the Druid girl who had stolen his heart.

**AN: Man, when I angst I flipping angst, don't I? Don't worry guys, the next song is also about death but this time we're celebrating it. Everybody now! 'Ding dong the witch is dead!'**


	26. Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead

**AN: know what I realised, this is the 26****th**** chapter and I have had no Morgause yet, well I've mentioned her but never really put proper focus on her. This one is a real classic from 'The Wizard of Oz' and sung after Dorothy kills the Wicked Witch of the East and I wanted to do a light hearted cheerful number with some Merlin and Gwen friendship too. Set just after the end scene of 'The Coming of Arthur' when everyone is in the courtyard. **

Arthur and Gwen broke apart to loud cheers and Merlin regarded his friends for a moment before lightly bounding down the steps towards the group. All around them everyone was smiling and relief was plastered over their faces. The danger had passed, they were safe again and free from Morgana and Morgause's tyranny. Merlin grinned at his friends and Gwen turned to him.

"So Morgause is really dead?" Gwen asked. When the others returned, Lancelot had briefly explained what had happened in the throne room. Apparently Morgause had been killed in the attack by being blasted into a pillar, supposedly breaking her neck.

"As far as any of us could tell. Judging by Morgana's reaction when she seen Morgause, she thinks so too." Merlin replied thinking about how Morgana's hysterical screams literally brought the ceiling down.

"I definitely heard a snap." Lancelot added; the sickening crunch of bones snapping had echoed throughout the room as Morgause was levitated and slammed into the pillar by Gaius' spell. Who knew the old man was so powerful? The others nodded at this gruesome yet informative news thoughtfully before Gwen looked at Merlin.

"So the wicked witch is dead," Gwen prompted and a wider grin spread across Merlin's face as the two best friends looked at one another. They had been planning this ever since Morgause crashed into their lives, spreading her evil; risking their lives and generally making everyone miserable and causing them pain. The point was that Merlin and Gwen had been prepared for what they would do on that wonderful, joyous day when Morgause was eliminated from their lives forever and that wonderful, joyous day seemed to be today.

Arthur and the knights watched in bemusement as Merlin and Gwen suddenly linked arms and began skipping around the courtyard, oblivious to the stunned looks from the other servants, guards and knights. As they skipped, the pair began singing as loudly as they could. _"Ding dong!  
The witch is dead!"_

"_Which old witch?"_ Gwen asked with a laugh.

"_The wicked witch!"_ Merlin replied a though the answer was obvious, even if Morgana was just as bad as her sister.

"_Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!"_ The pair proclaimed loudly. The various reactions of the others was quite funny. Lancelot was bemused, Leon was trying to hide his grin, Elyan was wondering how long they had been preparing this, Percival was considering how they were weird, but in a good way; Gwaine was considering joining in for a laugh and Arthur was torn between the amusement of the situation, wanting to join in and trying to remain somewhat mature. __

"Wake up, you sleepy head!  
Rub your eyes, get out of bed!  
Wake up, the wicked witch is dead!" Gwen and Merlin claimed; why were people standing around staring and doing nothing? They all needed to be celebrating! They were free at last! The danger had passed and one half of Evil and Eviler/ The Smirking Sorceress Sisters (just two of the many nicknames for the sisters) was dead. Normally they respected the dead, even if the dead was a foe. However given that Morgause had attempted to kill all of them on repeated occasions, tried to manipulate Arthur into killing Uther, turned Morgana evil, was remorseless and merciless; smirked like there was no tomorrow and wore too much eyeliner… well they could be forgiven for the impromptu celebrations.

"_She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below, below, below!  
Let's open up and sing,  
And ring the bells out!  
Ding dong, the merry-o!  
Sing it high, sing it low!  
Let them know the wicked witch is dead!"_ Merlin and Gwen finished as they re-joined the others who had been laughing and tapping their fingers or nodding their heads to the rhythm. They just wanted to help people smile again; Morgause got exactly what she deserved and that in itself was a cause for celebration. So yes, ring out the bells, sing, dance, throw a massive party for everyone in the courtyard; something had to be done. Morgause had had it coming and she'd got it. ('IT' being the ass-kicking she had deserved the second she set foot in Camelot) there was a moment of silence before Elyan asked the question he had been wondering.

"How long have you had that prepared for?" Elyan asked his sister who shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, around the time Morgana disappeared wasn't it?" Gwen replied; she and Merlin had been talking about Morgana and whether or not she would be safe and Merlin had claimed that when Morgause died, he would skip around and sing like a madman. It all developed from there.

"Yeah, we've been waiting ages to do that." Merlin added with a laugh. It was so worth the wait however. Arthur lightly shook his head dismissively. After what they had all been through the past while, they all needed to find a way of letting off some steam. Besides there was going to be a celebration, numerous in fact all throughout the kingdom to celebrate the downfall of Morgana and the Pendragon's rightful return to the throne.

"Well now that you've finished, I think it's time the real celebrations began." Arthur commented and the eight of them made their way into the castle, Merlin and Gwen still humming their little tune to themselves.

**AN: Then Morgana turned up with green skin and a broomstick vowing vengeance for the death of her sister. Anyway the next song is about six merry murderesses' discussing reasons for killing Arthur. Why? He had it coming!**


	27. Cell Block Tango

**AN: This song comes from 'Chicago' and is sung by the inmates of Cook County jail as each woman explains her reason and justification for murdering her partner. I love this song it's just so catchy and I changed some of the lyrics around trying to suit them to my needs as well as really screwing up the Hungarian translation and just winging that bit. Hopefully it works out alright. **

Arthur slowly came round, there was a splitting pain in his head and he was disoriented. Arthur winced and attempted to move before he became aware that he'd been tied to a chair. The room was dimly lit by candles but as far as he could tell, he was in the main hall of the castle. This didn't help explain the situation at all and instead Arthur began attempting to free himself but whoever had tied him up had done their job properly. Arthur stopped struggling momentarily as he heard whispered voices and footsteps.

"Who's there?" Arthur called but the answer he got wasn't the one he was expecting. Instead six different voices began speaking.

"_Pop Six Squish Uh uh Cicero Lipschitz!  
Pop Six Squish Uh uh Cicero Lipschitz!  
Pop Six Squish Uh uh Cicero Lipschitz!"_ The voices chorused to form a sort of rhythm; all of the speakers (singers?) were female and all of them seemed very familiar to Arthur who furrowed his brow in confusion. What the hell was going on here?__

"What's going on? Who's there?" Arthur demanded but instead of an answer, the women moving around in the shadows began to start singing and a strange sort of vibrant, loud, trumpeting music began to sound from nowhere.

"_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it…"_ the women all harmonised loudly and as they sang, Arthur began to suspect just who the faces behind the voices were.__

"I betcha you would have done the same!" one voice which sounded suspiciously like Morgause claimed as the six hidden singers began repeating that same harmony they had begun with. "_Pop Six Squish Uh uh Cicero Lipschitz!"_

Then out of the shadows appeared Morgana, dressed all in black as usual but there was something different about her; this wasn't her usual spiteful Morgana self. Morgana approached him and began singing. "_You know how people  
Have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Arthur.  
Arthur liked to gloat about ruining my plans.  
No, not gloat. Taunt."_

Arthur stared at his half-sister in shock. He never taunted about his victories; but he supposed Morgana took everything so personally these days, she must have seen every one of his triumphs as a sort of insult.

"_So I get beaten this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
Looking for a little bit of sympathy  
And there's Arthur lying  
On his bed, drinking some wine  
And gloating. No, not gloating.  
Taunting! So, I said to him,  
I said, "You taunt me one more time..."  
And he did."_ Morgana continued with a fake sigh before she smirked at him and produced a crossbow from nowhere and pressed it against his head as her finger curled around the trigger.

"_So I grabbed his crossbow from the floor  
And I fired two warning shots... into his head."_ Morgana claimed as she aimed the crossbow at the ceiling and let the arrow shoot out of it and moments later there was a dull thwack as the arrow embedded itself into the ceiling.

"Morgana, tell me what is going on!" Arthur demanded but again he was ignored and Morgana stepped back into the darkness as the women continued singing.__

"He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!" the women all harmonised and quietened down as footsteps moved out of the shadows and approached Arthur whose confusion doubled. Morgana was one thing but Princess Mithian?

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, he hadn't seen her in months and as far as he knew, she'd never met Morgana. Like Morgana however, Mithian ignored his questions.

"_I met Arthur Pendragon about a year ago,  
And he told me he was single  
And we hit it off right away.  
So, we got engaged  
He'd shown me around, I met his friends, we'd had a picnic, went hunting  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me,  
Single, my ass."_ Mithian claimed, spitting out the word 'single' like it was poisonous and Arthur realised she was holding one of her hands behind her back. He knew Mithian was a great archer and hoped she wasn't also wielding a crossbow too.

"_Not only  
Was he seeing someone  
Oh, no, he was engaged to her too.  
A Blacksmith's daughter, you know.  
So that night when he broke it off, I gave him a drink, no hard feelings."_ Mithian claimed as she moved her hand from behind her back to produce a goblet which she tilted so that it fell over Arthur's mouth. It appeared to be water.

"_You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic."_ Mithian claimed and Arthur began attempting to spit the liquid out of his mouth while Mithian turned away and the women all began singing their chorus again. The worst thing about that was that after a while, it was getting quite catchy; even if it was based around ways these women wanted to kill him.

"_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!"_ the women claimed and a feeling of injustice crept through Arthur. He hadn't been that much of a git had he? As the women quietened down once more to let their third soloist speak, Arthur began wondering who it would be. His mouth fell open as the third singer stepped forward. Oh no, no, no, no, no!

"Guinevere," Arthur whispered. Morgana he understood, Mithian could be under some spell but Guinevere; surely out of everyone, she was the last person who would want him dead. Right? Again, Gwen acted as though she hadn't heard him and her hand was hidden behind her back.__

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
Carving up the chicken for dinner,  
Minding my own business,  
And in storms my boyfriend Arthur  
In a jealous rage.  
"Have you been seeing Lancelot?!'"  
He says. He was crazy  
And he kept on screaming  
"Have you been seeing Lancelot?!'" Gwen relayed, stepping closer to Arthur on each impression until she was yelling in his face. Arthur shook his head, he had never done that. Well there was the whole Bracelet fiasco but that was a whole other story. Before Arthur could say anything, Gwen moved her arm so that the knife in her hand was pressed against his stomach.

"_And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!"_ Gwen commented casually, like it was nothing serious before showing Arthur the blood stained knife. As she stepped back into the shadows, again the women took up their chorus again.__

"If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!" as they fell quiet, Arthur suspected they were walking around the hall each time as this time footsteps came from behind him and a voice he hadn't heard for so long began singing. Now he knew something freaky was going on. He might have mistaken Morgause's voice but this woman was definitely dead, right? __

"What am I doing here? 

_They're saying I kidnapped Arthur as revenge and I cut his head off.  
But it's not true, I'm innocent. I don't know why everyone says I did it.  
I tried to explain my innocence but they didn't listen to me."_ Nimueh claimed as she rested an axe in her hands and stepped into Arthur's line of sight. Did Morgana plan all of this; they knew she had a thing for raising the dead. Did she bring back Nimueh and put Mithian and Gwen under spells just for some sick, confusing, twisted plotto kill him? Besides this was so wrong, Nimueh was a lot of things but she was no innocent!__

"Yeah, but did you do it?" Gwen's voice asked curiously from the shadows. __

Nimueh dropped the axe to the floor and shook her head. "_Uh Uh, not guilty!"_

This time they didn't sing as loud and Arthur suddenly realised something obvious. With their weird and catchy music and their loud singing; how had nobody heard anything? Where was everyone else? The knights? The guards? Merlin? Why was he trapped here alone with these bloodthirsty murderesses? Just as Arthur reached this train of thought, yet another familiar face stepped out of the shadows. He'd been right in his suspicions._ lyrics/c/chicago_the_musical/cell_block_ ]__  
"My sister, Morgana and I had this double act  
And we would try and kill her pathetic half-brother Arthur.  
Now, I'm very skilled at what I do,  
And we planned these 20 different attacks in a row  
One, two, three, four, five... lunges, arcs,  
Back-hands, explosions, one right after the other.  
So this one night we're fighting it out the three of us, and  
Arthur calls for reinforcements, so I go out to get kill them."_ Morgause claimed as she stepped towards Arthur, while her hands weren't hidden, instead they were clenched. Arthur was still trying to make sense of all of this insanity.

"_I come back, open the door, and there's Arthur about to kill my sister.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later;  
When I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew he was dead."_ Morgause claimed as she unfurled her hands to reveal scarlet stained palms which she used to slap both of Arthur's cheeks, smearing them with the blood.

"Let me go! Stop this madness!" Arthur shouted but it was too late, they were starting up that chorus again. This whole situation didn't make any sense. Two of these women were dead; two weren't killers so fair play to Morgana; if she was trying to make him as insane as she was, it was working.__

"He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I done it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?" the women all claimed. Arthur tried to find some logic in all of this. Was trying and failing. Once again he attempted to loosen the knots in the ropes around his wrists, cursing inwardly as he did so. It seemed all the techniques in untying knots had been forgotten somehow. __

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used her  
And he abused her  
It was a murder but not a crime!" The women all harmonised before they fell silent once more. Arthur had so far seen five of them. Who was the sixth going to be? That question was answered as Princess Elena stepped forward. Like Mithian and Gwen, there was something different about her too. Something colder.

"_I loved Arthur Pendragon  
As much as I possibly could.  
He was a real nice guy...  
Kind, friendly  
But he was always trying  
To find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
Looking for himself  
And on the way  
He found Sophia, Vivian, Guinevere and me too I guess."_ Elena explained as she walked around Arthur. She didn't seem to have any weapons and he could see her hands, so what was she going to do to him?

"_I guess you can say we broke  
Up because of political differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
And I saw him dead."_ Elena said as she grabbed Arthur by the hair and jerked his head back with enough force to cause some pain but not do any real damage. Arthur didn't understand her problem, neither of them had wanted to get engaged but their fathers had forced him. It wasn't his fault. __

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
All along  
'Cause if he used us  
And he abused us  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?" The women all exclaimed and Arthur had to protest about that. Ok he had been a prat, an idiot, the worst possible boyfriend that ever existed. But he had never ever abused any one of them; he'd never physically harmed any of them! That went against everything he stood for and believed him. Arthur attempted to explain that but, you guessed it, he was again ignored. The women were all so caught up in their anger and vengeance that they seemed oblivious to anything else. __

"He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!" they all claimed and a new thought struck Arthur. If they were the only people here; who the hell were they talking to aside from him? Just as he pondered that conundrum, all six of them; Morgana, Mithian, Gwen, Nimueh, Morgause and Elena stepped out of the shadows and approached him.__

"You taunt me one more time!" Morgana warned as she slapped Arthur.__

"Single my ass." Mithian spat at him.

"_Ten times!"_ Gwen claimed, casually playing with the blade.__

"I'm innocent." Nimueh protested but with a mocking glint in her eyes.__

"About to kill my sister." Morgause snarled dangerously.

"_Political differences."_ Elena shrugged. __

"Pop Six Squish Uh uh Cicero Lipschitz!" the women sang as two of them began roughly shaking his shoulders and then all of a sudden, everything went dark and everything Arthur knew was lost…

"Arthur! Arthur, wake up!"

Someone was shaking him and Arthur jolted awake and looked around his chambers, breathing heavily and deeply as though he'd just run a mile. Arthur fell back with a sigh of relief. It had all been a dream. One crazy, messed up nightmare of a dream. Arthur turned slightly to see Gwen supporting herself on her elbow as she looked at her husband with concern.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked, she'd been woken up by Arthur trashing around in his bed and shouting. It had been a harsh throwback to a long-gone time when Morgana used to do the same with her nightmares.

"Yeah, it was just a really weird nightmare." Arthur claimed as he rubbed his eyes and Gwen kissed his cheek.

"Well it's over now. Go back to sleep." Gwen prompted and Arthur obediently laid back down on his pillows and drifted off to sleep. Gwen watched her husband for a few moments before slipping out of bed, to pour herself a glass of water, humming a little jazzy tune of her own under her breath as she did.

**AN: Sorry for the end cliché but this was the only way I could justify Gwen, Mithian and Elena being somewhat murderous without them being OOC. Anyway next up, it's not that much, but it's all Arthur's asking of Gwen.**


	28. All I Ask Of You

**AN: This is another 'Phantom of the Opera' song sung when Christine explains to Raoul about her encounters with the Phantom and Raoul vows to love and protect her. This one is set in the series 3 finale when everyone's preparing for the battle and there's a little something at the end for Minch who suggested it. **

"You'll need to prepare bandages, there'll be casualties." Arthur said to Gwen as around them, the knights and Merlin were sharpening their swords, preparing for battle. Gwen set down her sword and looked at him with a frown.

"I'm coming with you," Gwen insisted, they were in this together and she wanted to fight.

"It's too dangerous, besides Gaius will need your help more than we will. And I need to be certain that you'll be safe," Arthur replied. Gwen looked at him and sighed.

"You know one day that won't work on me." Gwen commented and they both smiled. "Just promise me you'll be safe." Arthur looked around quickly before taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears;  
You're here, nothing can harm you,  
My people need to be as safe as you.  
Let me be their freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears;  
I want to stay here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you."_ Arthur sang. He knew Gwen was just as willing to fight but the odds were stacked enough them as it was. He couldn't let her risk her life, or worse, she meant too much to him to lose her. He knew that she would understand it from his point of view; she was safe but the people of Camelot weren't. They needed him. There was no other alternative. __

"Then say you love me with every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
Promise me that all you say is true,  
That's all I ask of you." Gwen replied. She knew better than to argue but Arthur was right. It didn't mean she was happy about being left behind but she understood why. Arthur wasn't the only one who needed reassurance at this time. While in her heart she knew he'd come back, her mind was another story and the reality of the situation, as pointed out earlier by Gwaine, meant that within all this uncertainty, she needed something she could be sure of. Love. __

"Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light;  
You're safe, no one will find you,  
Your fears are far behind you." Arthur reassured her, tightening his hold as he did. One of the best things about their hideout was that it was literally in the backend of nowhere. Nobody besides them knew where they were and how to find them. It also meant having an advantage on Morgana and Morgause as well as ensuring Gwen and Gaius' safety. All of them were quite high on the sister's hit list, but the four of them, him, Merlin, Gaius and Gwen definitely made the top five along with Uther and therefore the most likely to be killed if they were spotted in the castle. __

"All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night;  
And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to hide me." Gwen claimed; in the end that was all she wanted. For this nightmare to be over. To have the darkness and pain of the past week banished into memory and for all of them to be safe and happy again. She wanted her fellow townspeople to be free, she wanted them all to go home and she wanted to be certain that Arthur would come back for her. while things obviously couldn't go back to the way they were before, just for this to be over would be enough. __

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
Anywhere you go, let me go too,  
Guinevere, that's all I ask of you." Arthur asked. The past week had consisted of a constant feeling of fear, panic and tension. He was scared alright, scared for his people, his father and for Guinevere. He didn't know whether they were alive or dead until their reunion in the woods following Gwen and Leon's escape, which was something neither of them was willing to go into details about. He couldn't live without her in his life and knowing they could be together forever was enough to keep him going. __

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
Say the word and I will follow you." Gwen responded, she meant it; they'd made their choice a long time ago and after all they'd been through; she couldn't imagine life without Arthur. The only thoughts which kept her going through witnessing Morgana and Morgause's brutal slaughter of innocent people was planning her escape and reunion with Arthur and fantasies of their future together. Her favourite had been the fantasy wherein she and Arthur reunited, eloped, returned for the battle and at the end when Morgana was beaten, she ripped that crown off Morgana's head and placed it on her own. Hey a girl can dream. __

"Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning." They harmonised as Gwen leant in and kissed Arthur's cheek. It would almost be time for him and the others to go. __

"Say you love me," Gwen whispered. She needed to hear him say it before he went. Just incase he didn't come back…

"_You know I do."_ Arthur replied. How could he not? Guinevere was unlike any other woman he knew; brave compassionate, clever, tough, loving, loyal; she was there in his darkest times and was always willing to do whatever she could to help him out of trouble. After everything they'd seen and done, how could he do anything else but love her. __

"Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you." Gwen insisted, that had always been the only thing which had mattered to her about Arthur. Not his title or his power or his wealth. She loved him for who he was, the brave, kind, funny, inspiring, loyal, occasionally idiotic man who never gave up without a fight and stood up for what he believed in and for those who needed him no matter what. Gwen stepped back slightly to look at Arthur, to fully take in the sight of him. "_You must go  
They'll wonder where you are  
Come back for me Arthur!"_

"Guinevere, I love you!" Arthur said as he quickly kissed her. As he stepped back, he took in the look on her face. It was always the same look she had when he kissed her. The mild blush coupled with the slight tones of disbelief that he'd kissed her along with the affection when she opened her eyes. That was the image of Guinevere he wanted to take with him, the image which he wanted to be the last thing he saw if the worst came to the worst. __

"Go with your knights,  
Be with them for the fight!" Gwen urged, it was almost time. Right now it was the men who needed Arthur, not her. She'd be fine. __

"And soon you'll be beside me!" Arthur vowed as the idea came to his mind. When this was all over and they returned to Camelot, he was going to ask her to marry him. He didn't care what anyone else thought; Arthur loved Guinevere and he wanted the whole world to know it. __

"Just as long as you come back for me." Gwen repeated but almost teasingly; silently challenging him. Arthur smiled at her and they kissed again. This kiss was different to the first one; it was one of fear and reassurance, of worries and promises.

As they stood entwined, neither of them noticed Lancelot slipping away from the others.

Lancelot leant against the wall and sighed. What had he expected? He remembered how they had been at Hengist's castle; it was why he walked away after all. He regretted that only not as much as he did now. If he hadn't walked away, how would things have turned out for them? He didn't know. It seemed now that he never would know.

"_I gave you my heart  
Saved you from the danger and dark  
And now how you've repaid me  
Denied me and betrayed me  
He was bound to love you when he kissed you."_ Lancelot claimed, yeah he was annoyed at this. How could he not be? Arthur once again bested him, while neither of them admitted it, from the day they met; they had been in a silent contest of one-upmanship. Still he couldn't blame Arthur for falling for Gwen; he'd have been surprised if he hadn't. Didn't make it hurt any less though. __

"Say you'll share with me one love,  
One lifetime say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning." Arthur and Gwen harmonised as they finally broke apart and gathered everyone else together for one last talk before they went. Lancelot walked back over to them, masking his emotions behind a mask as he re-joined the others but as he did so; he caught Arthur's eye and made a silent vow as they briefly stared one another out. __

"You will curse the day you did not do  
All that she asked of you!" Lancelot vowed; Gwen only deserved the best and if Arthur ever hurt her or broke her heart; he would make sure that he paid for it. The last thing he wanted was to hurt someone but Arthur needed to know that he wasn't going to give up so easily. However none of them knew that darker forces were beginning to work against the three of them and over a year later; all they knew would be destroyed…

**AN: Yay for Lancelot!Angst! Honestly though I did kind of feel sorry for Lancelot when I first seen that scene. I just wanted to hug him. Next up Merlin finally finds a home. **


	29. To Have A Home

**AN: This song comes from AVPS and is sung by Harry when he arrives at Hogwarts and finds a new home. This one is a reveal which I don't actually think I've done so far. Either way; this is a beautiful song, written and performed by Darren Criss and I love it. **

The silence seemed to deafen them. The shock and enormity of what Merlin had just confessed and proven had stunned all of them into silence. They had joked about it; the idea of someone like Merlin having magic but the reality of the situation was a whole other story. Merlin stared at his feet; waiting for the anger, the accusations, the sentence of exile or execution; he didn't dare look up to see the hate in his friend's eyes. However the knights and Arthur weren't looking at him, instead, as one they had turned to Gwen; beseeching her mutely to take control or tell them what to do. Gwen hadn't said a word through Merlin's confession while the others had spouted questions of what he had done and why. Instead she had absorbed it all; taking on board all Merlin had said and what he hadn't. There was only one way she could react.

Merlin kept his gaze on his boots and the red hemline of Gwen's dress appeared in his limited line of sight before her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. The hug told him more than words could. She accepted him; he was still the same Merlin. Merlin hugged her back and within seconds the others were there; breaking the silence with claps on his back and wisecracks about how easier things would be now for them. Finally Arthur seemed to find his voice.

"Well, it seems we have a lot to organise. The ban needed to be repealed and there hasn't been a Court Sorcerer for nearly thirty years; we'll need to speak to Geoffrey and get it done properly." Arthur commented.

"You mean it?" Merlin asked; this couldn't be real, could it?

"Of course we do; after all you've done, it's the least we can do." Gwen smiled, Merlin shook his head in disbelief as a grin spread over his face. Later that evening; after an emergency council meeting which got the majority of details arranged, Merlin wandered around the castle and felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He also felt something else. A sort of peace. Like he was finally home.

"_Home,  
I've heard the word before,  
But it never meant much more  
Than just a thing I've never had."_ Merlin sang to himself; he'd been born and raised in Ealdor but he'd never really felt like he belonged there. He was the weird, clumsy kid who had hardly any friends. When Hunith suggested he go to Camelot, he'd been so excited. That he'd finally have a place to belong. But in a way, it was even worse in Camelot than it was in Ealdor. The shaky start, the dangers, not to mention the whole 'anyone-accused-of-magic-will-die-horribly' thing. __

"A "place,"  
They say, "Hey, know your place!"  
But I've never had a place to even know,  
Or a face that I could go to  
If I needed someone there..." Well ok, that was a slight exaggeration, Merlin mused. He was almost always able to speak to Gaius; if he was desperate he sought out the Dragon's help but there was nowhere he could go where he could just be Merlin. Somewhere where he could just be himself; not a servant, not bound by some destiny, not a foe to a well, psychopath but that place didn't seem to exist for him. Now however that the truth had finally come out and everyone accepted him; maybe at last Camelot would now become home. Merlin stopped at a window and focused on the good times, the funny times. When everything got crazy but it was strangely funny. Like when the Goblin escaped; Merlin had just laughed so much at what had happened; Uther being bald, Arthur braying with donkey ears; Gaius being possessed by a goblin; obviously the fate of the kingdom was at stake but still, good times. Good times. Even thinking about it caused Merlin to laugh.__

"I'm laughing  
It's hard to hide a smile  
My god, it's been a while  
Since I have had a reason to.  
To think  
It's been here all along  
Somewhere to belong,  
And a reason,  
A something-to-believe-in." Merlin mused; he supposed in a way Camelot always had been home. Why else would he have risked so much to protect and defend it if he didn't consider it home? Aside from Destiny and all that stuff Kilgharragh came out with; the bottom line was; in his heart of hearts, the place had become home the moment he set foot in it all those years ago.__

"I've finally found it,  
A place where I'm wanted...  
This must be how it feels to have a home." Merlin claimed. He felt so many different things; pride in the strength of the kingdom and it's people; hope for the changes the next days and weeks would bring and also a sense of peace. He didn't have to hide anymore. He didn't have to lie anymore. He was free. Free to be himself. Free to practise magic. Free to be Emrys. Free. He liked that word. __

"I used to dream about it  
But never schemed or counted  
On fantasies or wishes-  
It breaks a man to see what he misses  
So many nights I'd pray  
For a better life, a better day  
But I never thought that it'd come true  
Now that it's here, I don't know what to do  
And I'm trying not to cry," Merlin claimed as he thought about how he would dream about a Camelot with magic; everyone knowing who he was. There were two alternatives; the dream and the nightmare. Luckily for him; he'd gotten the dream. How many times had he longed to reveal himself; to proclaim to everyone that he, Merlin, had magic and now that it had all happened; his secret revealed, magic about to be re-legalised… he didn't know what he was supposed to do. For once, Merlin had no smidge of what to possibly do and maybe that was why tears pricked his eyes. Because he didn't know how else to react; he was simply crying with relief. __

"This must be how it feels  
To have a home." Merlin mused as he returned to Gaius' quarters. His mentor was sitting up and they spoke long into the night about all that had happened, what would happen and what could happen. Everything as they knew it was about to change; there were going to be mixed reactions, struggles would appear and they'd be overcome. But tonight at least; they imagined the positives; how things would improve both rapidly and over time.

A week later found Merlin pacing nervously outside the doors to the Great Hall. Like a knighting ceremony; the induction of a new council member, and by extend a lord- yes he was Lord Merlin now, title and everything. It came with the Court Sorcerer tag apparently; was done publically with a feast afterwards. A feast in his honour, Merlin never thought he'd see the day… Merlin stopped and took a deep breath as the doors opened.__

"I've finally made it  
I've hoped and I've waited  
And for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone  
My heart starts to heal  
To know that it's real.  
This is how it must feel  
To have a home!" Merlin claimed; this was what he had been born to do. Merlin stepped into the hall and quickly glanced around; the knights were beaming with pride at their younger brother; Gaius' expression was one of paternal pride while Hunith was next to him dabbing her eyes. Arthur and Gwen were ready and waiting; carefully expressionless but Merlin could see the happiness in their eyes as he approached them. As he was formally introduced as Lord Merlin; Camelot's Official Court Sorcerer, Merlin once again felt that sense of peace he'd been feeling ever since he'd revealed himself. This was where he truly belonged; these people especially were his family.

And Camelot truly was his home.

**AN: Aw bless him. Just because they were commoners didn't mean they were bad people. Gee Lord Agravaine, you need to understand that. **


	30. Gee Officer Krupke

**AN: This song was requested by the amazing MerlinFreyaFTW; check out her stuff; it is brilliant. This song comes from 'West Side Story' and is sung by the Jets as they mock Officer Krupke and the authorities' distrust of them. I thought it suited Agravaine and how much he clearly hated Merlin, Gwen and the knights. I had a lot of fun with this one and I hope you enjoy it. **

It was a fairly quiet afternoon, Arthur was in a council meeting; Leon and Gwaine had gone on patrol with some other knights and Merlin, Gwen and the other knights had taken the time out to relax; they were grouped on a stairwell which led up to the knight's quarters and were chatting. Somehow their conversation had turned into a ranting session about Lord Agravaine and the fact that he seemed to hate all of them for some reason. Arthur's uncle had made it plainly clear that he disapproved of him knighting commoners as well as the close friendship he had with Merlin and his relationship with Gwen. This hadn't gone down too well with them when they found out; hence why they were sitting here now discussing Agravaine, or as they had unanimously dubbed him- Agra-Pain.

"He really has it out for us, doesn't he?" Percival commented.

"I don't see why he should though. We were the ones who fought, we were the ones justly knighted and friends of Arthur's; our background shouldn't matter. I don't want to be rude but where was he when Morgana and Morgause took over?" Lancelot replied.

"Good point," Merlin commented. He didn't trust Agravaine as far as he could fling him; there was just something creepy about him.

"Why don't you ask him then?" Elyan stated.

"Because of this thing I'm rather fond of called 'living'. I suppose we have to at least put up with him but it doesn't mean we have to like the arrogant old toad." Merlin shrugged and Gwen got to her feet.

"_Hey you!"_ Gwen snapped in a rough voice that was supposed to be an impression of Agravaine. It was Merlin who excelled at mimicking voices but he knew who she was pretending to be.__

"Who me, Lord Agravaine?" Merlin replied in an innocent tone, grinning at his friend.__

"Yeah you, give me one good reason for not having you exiled, you peasant!" Gwen snapped as she gently smacked Merlin on the back of the head.

"_Dear kindly Lord Agravaine  
You gotta understand  
It's just my bringin' upke  
That got me out of hand  
My mother was a farm girl  
My father was never there  
Goodness me, sometimes I despair!"_ Merlin claimed as he fell to his knees and jokingly grabbed his temples in mock despair. The others were fighting a grin and joined in with their friends' playacting. __

"Gee, Lord Agravaine  
We're very upset  
We never had the riches  
That every child ought to get  
We aren't delinquents  
We're misunderstood  
Deep down inside us there is good." The knights and Merlin harmonised; all of them kneeling on the floor in front of Gwen who folded her arms over her chest but was fighting back a grin of her own. __

"There is good!" Merlin claimed__

"There is good, there is good  
There is untapped good  
Like inside, the worst of us is good." The knights chorused. Just because they didn't have noble or wealthy backgrounds didn't make them bad people. They were brave, loyal and deserved their title of 'knight' just as much as their other knights. It was just a pity that certain other people didn't see it that way.__

"That's a touching good story." Gwen claimed, wiping away a mock tear and attempting to stay in character which was hard, the men always cracked her up.__

"Let me tell it to the world!" Merlin exclaimed he jumped to his feet. __

Gwen smacked him on the back of the head and frowned. "_Just tell it to the king!" _Gwen said and they paused for a moment to decide who would be the king. Elyan volunteered and he stood on the stairs and Merlin knelt in front of him, clutching his hands together.__

"Dear King Uther, your highness  
Growing up was really rough  
With little food to eat  
I'm skinny yet also tough  
My parents didn't want to have me  
But somehow I was had  
Leaping lizards, that's why I'm so bad!" Merlin claimed; growing up in Ealdor hadn't been so bad; actually he'd had a good childhood and still considered the small village in the backend of nowhere to be home. Elyan listened to him and nodded before turning to his sister. __

"Right! Lord Agravaine  
You're really a square  
This boy doesn't need a king  
He needs an physician's care  
It's just his crazy thinking  
That ought to be curbed  
He's psychologically disturbed!" Elyan claimed, gesturing to Merlin who jumped back up to his feet.__

"I'm disturbed?" Merlin asked, pulling a face. That was a cheerful thought. Not. __

"We're disturbed, we're disturbed  
We're the most disturbed  
Like we're psychologically disturbed!" Lancelot, Percival and Merlin claimed as they grabbed their heads and pulled faces until Elyan clapped his hands off the stone banister.__

"Hear ye, hear ye. In the opinion of this court, this child is depraved on account he never had a normal home." Elyan claimed and Merlin's grin reappeared.__

"Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived!" Merlin exclaimed even though he knew he wasn't really. It was all in the name of fun; it felt good to blow off steam as well as mock Agravaine.__

"So take him to a physician. You!" Elyan claimed as he came back down the steps and pointed at Percival. __

"Who me?" Percival asked and Merlin climbed up the steps and laid down on them. Percival sat a few steps down and the others grouped at the bottom. __

"Arthur throws things at me  
Gwen always clobbers me  
Gaius you're always busy  
The knights gang up on me  
Destiny plays with my head  
Morgana wants me dead  
Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!" Merlin claimed over-dramatically. While it was 'mostly' true, except for the bit about Morgana; that was just life in Camelot. It was crazy, fun and admittedly could drive Merlin insane one day. Until then, he was content to have his fun. __

"Yes, Lord Agravaine  
He shouldn't be here  
This boy don't need a doctor  
He needs a useful career  
Society's played him a terrible trick  
And sociologically he's sick." Percival claimed as he pressed a hand to Merlin's forehead as if checking for a fever and turning to the others and they realised what would be happening next. Or rather who they would be mimicking next.__

"I am sick!" Merlin claimed, throwing in a fake cough for good measure.__

"We are sick, we are sick  
We are sick, sick, sick  
Like we're sociologically sick!" Merlin and the knights all agreed and Percival cleared his throat; he wasn't one for doing much talking or singing. __

"In my opinion, this man does not need to see a physician at all. Being born a peasant is purely a social disease." Percival claimed with his fingers crossed; he was proud of his background actually. __

"Hey, I got a social disease!" Merlin claimed, whatever that meant. But it sounded good so he went with it. __

"So take him to his employer!" Percival said and they quickly moved around; Merlin climbed off the steps and Lancelot stepped up to pretend to be Arthur while Merlin, Gwen, Elyan and Percival remained grouped at the bottom. __

"Dear kindly Prince Arthur  
They told me to get a job  
Like slave around after you  
Especially since you're a slob  
I'm not that antisocial  
I'm only anti-work  
Holy moley, that's why you think I'm a jerk!" Merlin claimed, out of all he had said today that was probably the most honest. He was always slaving around after that slob of a prince. Lancelot nodded his head; knowing just how much Merlin actually did in Camelot and turned back to Gwen, smacking his head the way Arthur did if someone made a mistake in training.__

"Damn Lord Agravaine  
You've done it again  
This boy doesn't need a job  
He needs a year in the dungeon  
It's not just a question of misunderstood  
Deep down inside he's no good!" Lancelot claimed in a passable impression of Arthur's most arrogant tone of voice as well as pretending to throw something at Merlin who ducked and looked at Lancelot with feigned shock. __

"I'm no good?!" Merlin demanded, that right there was the crux of the problem. Agravaine didn't think they were 'good enough' to do anything but be servants. Showed how much he knew. They were the Knights of the Round Table; the Once and Future Queen and Emrys/Last Dragon Lord/Most Powerful Sorcerer to Ever Exist thank you very much. __

"We're no good?! we're no good?!  
We're no earthly good?!  
Like the best of us is no damn good?!" The knights all chorused in shock. They were three of the bravest and noblest knights in the land if you please. They took on an immortal army, faced danger every day and happened to be some of the most skilled swordsmen in all the kingdoms. The four of them turned to Merlin and began playfully shoving him around from one to the other. __

"The trouble is he's lazy." Gwen claimed, breaking the attempted tern character she'd been maintaining so far to smile; knowing full well Merlin was possibly the hardest working servant in the castle.

"_The trouble is he drinks."_ Percival added; Gaius' Tavern Excuse had become quite infamous not to mention the times Merlin would get dragged out to the tavern with Gwaine.

"_The trouble is he's crazy."_ Elyan added; well he wasn't crazy, Merlin just had these little quirks that were somewhat unusual.

"_The trouble is he stinks."_ Lancelot claimed as he jokingly held his nose; given the amount of times Arthur has Merlin mucking out the stables after all.

"_The trouble is he's growing." _Percival added and Elyan cut across him. "_The trouble is he's grown."_

The four men all dropped to their knees and turned to Gwen; their hands joined together as if they were begging. "_Agra-Pain, we've got troubles of our own  
Lord Agravaine  
We're down on our knees_

"'Cause no one wants a servant  
With a social disease." Merlin quipped.__

"Dear Lord Agravaine  
What are we to do?  
So Lord Agravaine  
Damn you!" The four of them claimed as they jumped to their feet and Elyan put Gwen in a headlock to mess up her hair the way he used to when they were younger. Gwen freed herself and they all started laughing at their antics. They really weren't wise sometimes.

"What if he'd heard that?" Gwen mused aloud as they settled down again and Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"What's he going to do, join Morgana?" Merlin quipped sarcastically. Agravaine was a creep and a slimeball but he wasn't any sort of real threat to them. Right?

**AN: I love Dramatic Irony. Next up these women seem to do nothing but cause Merlin and Arthur complete Agony.**


	31. Agony

**AN: This is from the musical 'Into The Woods' which takes four beloved fairy tales, Cinderella, Red Riding Hood, Jack and the Beanstalk and Rapunzel and turns them completely on their heads. This song is sung by Cinderella and Rapunzel's princes as they sing about their loves and the agony love can cause. Ironic thing is both princes in the play are basically jerks and Arthur and Merlin aren't. And to The Electric Phantom in reference to your review I think you mean Gwen-Slap. *Ba-Dum Diss***

Merlin and Arthur were huddled in the cave. Elyan had gone scavenging for food while Gwaine collected firewood with Gaius who was seeking herbs in order to attempt to heal Arthur's wounded leg. The five of them had been the only ones able to flee the Army of Blood and presently the only hope the kingdom had. Uther was imprisoned, many of the knights were slaughtered, Leon was also entombed in the dungeons and Gwen ensured her protection by feigning loyalty to Morgana. Even if all of them managed to escape; hope was still slight. The Army of Blood was immortal, the Cup of Life couldn't be destroyed, not to mention Morgana and Morgause were powerful, evil and blood-thirsty.

Arthur didn't want to admit it but he was scared. He was scared about what was to happen to his father and to Guinevere. Uther was certainly fated for the executioner's block and if Morgana or Morgause realised Gwen's loyalty was fake then she too would be joining Uther and his fate. He knew they were both strong and brave but in his heart of hearts he was more worried about Guinevere. Morgana had already proven her hatred and desire to see Uther killed and Arthur had a massive bounty on his head but Morgana was also volatile. One wrong move made on Guinevere's behalf would seal her fate. If it hadn't been already.

"_Will she abuse her  
Or show her disdain?  
How can she run to me?  
If I should lose her,  
How shall I regain  
The heart she has won from me?"_ Arthur asked aloud. He could only hope Guinevere was safe and that she kept a level head and made a safe getaway and didn't attempt to be some sort of heroine or martyr. It wasn't in her nature to action rashly but desperate times always caused desperate measures. Arthur simply couldn't lose her. Not like this. __

"Agony!  
Beyond power of speech,  
When the one thing you want  
Is the only thing out of your reach." Arthur mused; if only he had been able to reach her before they fled. If he knew she was safe then he would be able to fully focus on freeing his father and his people. But Arthur supposed that for now, he would have to assume she was safe even though none of them were safe now.

Merlin listened to Arthur and his thoughts turned to Freya. Over time he had realised her death was also a blessing. Freya's life had been dark, dangerous and deadly. She turned into a monster every night. Now in death, she was at peace. Freya was in her lake and sometimes, she visited him in his dreams. A vision of her standing in the lake, smiling and humming as she enjoyed her freedom. __

"Safe in her lake  
Asleep or awake  
Free of her nightmares.  
Blithe and becoming and frequently humming  
A light hearted air," Merlin claimed and Arthur looked at him. Merlin hadn't been fully honest when he let slip about Freya one day after Arthur and Gwen found him sobbing on a stairwell a few months after her death. Merlin told them how they had met briefly, fell in love but that Freya had been cursed and committed suicide by drowning herself. The only lie had been the last detail. __

"Agony!  
Far more painful than yours,  
When you know she would go with you  
If the curse was no more." Merlin stated; they could have done so much, been so much had it not been for that damn curse. The fact Freya was at peace didn't divert from the fact that Merlin missed her. he missed her every day; her smile, her good heart, her courage and the way she made him feel; like he was the most important man in the world. Merlin loved Freya and he always would. __

"Agony!  
Oh, the torture they teach!  
What's as intriguing-  
Or half so fatiguing-  
As what's out of reach?" the men harmonised, their voices echoing off the stone walls of the cave. There was truth in the old statement; you never realised how much you would appreciate someone until they were gone. __

"Is she not brave,  
Clever, Well-mannered,  
Considerate, Passionate, Charming,  
As kind as I'm handsome  
And destined for a throne?" Arthur asked aloud; using these characteristics as proof that Guinevere would be alright. She was strong enough to not give in to whatever demands Morgana and Morgause had as well as being smart enough to not only plot some means of escape but ensure there was no suspicion on her. Arthur was convinced that this wasn't just his ultimate test to prove himself as a future king; it was also Gwen's ultimate test to prove just who really was destined to be the true queen of Camelot. __

"You'd give her all she could wish for!" Merlin nodded in agreement, all they had to do was survive first. Two thoughts then sprung to mind; firstly, just how long would it take after all this was over for Arthur to propose and secondly, he'd need to start preparing his Best Man speech. __

"Then how do I know she's safe?" Arthur questioned, Morgana was paranoid and volatile, she could turn on Gwen at any moment. Nothing could be guaranteed anymore. __

"How do I know?" Merlin sighed. He could only hope Gwen, Leon, Uther and the others were alright. They had to be. __

"I think it's mad!" Arthur stated as he thought about all that happened. Only four days ago he had been worried about what would happen if his father found out that he and Gwen hadn't been 'enchanted' by that weird old sorcerer and now he didn't know whether they were alive or not. Perspective. It always came at the worst times. __

"You know nothing of madness  
Till you love a girl you barely know  
And you see her hiding there  
Trembling with fear,  
All the while protecting her:  
Agony!" Merlin snapped and shook his head apologetically. He didn't mean to snap; it's just that the constant fear and suspense coupled with his guilt at what Morgana had become before he stopped her and the hurt and pain caused by remembering Freya just needed to be vented. Arthur shrugged it off; Merlin was scared. They all were scared. __

"Misery!  
Woe!  
Though it's different for each." They agreed; Arthur was dreading the idea that Gwen might be dead; Merlin knew Freya was dead. What was happening now was a brief moment of connection. They weren't master and servant anymore; they weren't even friends. They were brothers. Brothers united in their love for two wonderful women who were currently just too far away for them to hold onto. __

"Only ten miles behind-" Arthur muttered. Just ten miles; that's how far away they were. A day's walk or not even a half day's ride. So close yet so far away.__

"Only ten feet below-" Merlin added; the lake was fairly deep and Freya preferred to keep herself hidden. She was shy and having been cursed into hiding for so long, was usually her way of protecting herself. Even if Merlin dove as deeply as he could into to the lake; she would just be out of his reach. __

"And she's just out of reach.  
Agony  
That can cut like a knife!" They both claimed. It was a simple fact, love hurts. Although some of Arthur's pain could also be credited to that arrow wound in his right leg. (Details, details.) Both Arthur and Merlin fell silent for a moment before Arthur whispered a final confession to Merlin as the sound of footsteps and Elyan, Gwaine and Gaius' voices could be heard.

"_I wish her to be my wife."_ Arthur confessed. When this was all over, he was going to do it; he was going to ask Gwen to marry him; forget what anyone else thought. Merlin looked at Arthur wide eyed before he grinned.

"Can I be the Best Man?" Merlin asked and Arthur simply gave Merlin his famous 'are-you-being—serious-Merlin?' look before they pulled themselves up off the floor in order to get some food. There had been no word from Camelot yet or sight of anyone else; but they had to maintain hope. Arthur and Merlin both took comfort from the fact that both Gwen and Freya were safe from harm.

What they didn't know was while they were sitting singing; two particular women were both working on how they were going to help save Camelot. One involved a simple matter of retrieving a certain magical sword while the other involved a duplicate cell key, Sir Leon and a purple dress…

**AN: What can I say, women get stuff done! Anyway it's that time again, almost. If you number your reviews and sign them, then whoever gets number 200 can choose the next song as well as who it's for. Good luck.**


	32. Supercalifragilisticexpialidoc ious

**AN: Sorry for the delay but we reached 200! This song was chosen by the brilliant stars4redvines and of course comes from Mary Poppins. Just some Merlin and Gwaine banter because it's so much fun to write. **

"Listen up we have an announcement!" Merlin stated as he stood up, swaying slightly, clutching his drink as he referred to himself and Gwaine. The others set down their drinks and regarded their friends.

"What is it then?" Elyan asked.

"We have invented a word." Gwaine boasted. "A brilliant, fantastic, unforgettable word. The greatest word to ever exist."

"Of course you have," Arthur scoffed as he downed the rest of his drink and ordered another. It was good to have a lad's night out. Just the seven of them, plenty of drinks and banter, leading to some good memories, lots of laughter and one stonking hangover the next day.

"We have!" Merlin insisted and gave a lopsided grin. "But you're too stupid to know what it is!"

"Am I really?" Arthur demanded, rising to the bait as Merlin knew he would. "What is it then?"

Merlin grinned at Gwaine as he downed the rest of his drink and signalled for another. In their genius, not only had they invented a word but they also had a song for it too. They were just that clever. Merlin cleared his throat, ensuring he not only had the attention of the knights but also the other tavern patrons who were now observing with interest.

"_It's...Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious!"_ Merlin explained, albeit slightly out of tune (blame the drink) but yes, that was their word. And what a word it was. Simply rolled off the tongue did it not? It was clear the others didn't agree, they were attempting to say supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious but stumbling and stammering in the attempt. __

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!" Merlin and Gwaine exclaimed as they clinked their drinks together and Gwaine jumped up, ignoring the shared groans and muttered 'Oh no' and 'Here we go'. While the knights liked Gwaine, he was a laugh and a good friend, his singing was another story. __

"Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me achin' nose  
The biggest word I ever heard  
And this is how it goes!" Gwaine claimed and they all had to laugh at that. Gwaine being afraid to speak? Yeah right! Gwaine couldn't shut his mouth even if his life was in danger. Especially if his life was in danger. Therefore the idea of a quiet Gwaine was absurd! That was like trying to imagine a modest Arthur or Merlin having magic. Impossible.__

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!" Merlin and Gwaine claimed. That was the reason they had created 'supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious'. It sounded insane but said enough times and the length of the word appeared to be quite clever; like an ancient Latin or Greek phrase from centuries past. That and it was really fun to say and the reaction was always brilliant. __

"I travelled all around this land  
And everywhere I've went  
I used my word and all would say  
"There goes a clever gent!" Merlin boasted, well he hadn't yet but by hell he was going to. He could just picture himself going up to someone and their reaction when he said the word. __

"When Dukes, kings and nobles  
Pass the time of day with me  
I say me special word and then  
They offer me some mead!" Gwaine laughed. It was the new top thing on both their to-do lists. Find someone, preferably a noble, and bamboozle them with their genius creation in order to reap the rewards of their intellect. What could go wrong? __

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!" Merlin and Gwaine sang as the seven of them were ushered out of the tavern and into the street. There was only so much singing that The Rising Sun would handle and both of them sang like there was no tomorrow. Which given their situation was more likely than not. Slinging their arms around each other's necks, Gwaine and Merlin refused to be deterred from their performance. __

"So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay!" Merlin claimed; it was certainly something to break an awkward silence if nothing else.

"_Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say."_ Gwaine added; seriously. It was one hell of a word; difficult to say and almost impossible to spell. (Seriously.) However it was long, sounded important and certainly was a mouthful. __

"But better use it carefully," Merlin warned a he attempted to look at the others with a serious expression and he attempted to waggle a finger at them warningly and almost set someone's house on fire had Lancelot not had the sense to grab his wrist before any accidental magic occurred.

"_Or it could change your life."_ Gwaine warned with a more passable serious expression, or maybe it just seemed like that because he was usually the one laughing and joking round, rarely acting seriously. __

"For example  
One night if you say it to your girl  
And that girl will be your wife!" Merlin advised the knights and Arthur couldn't contain himself any longer. He let out a loud burst of laughter. Out of all the jabbering nonsense that Merlin and Gwaine had produced that night that had to be the stupidest. Imagine proposing to someone using supercali-whatever it was; the man would probably be locked up as a lunatic. __

"It's supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!" Merlin and Gwaine repeated and the others again attempted to repeat the word.

"_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious."_ Lancelot managed it on his sixth attempt and quickly punched the air in victory. Actually once it was said, it was quite simple to repeat.

"_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious."_ Percival was the next one to successfully repeat it to the shock of the others. Now that wasn't fair. Percival rarely spoke and the one time he did, he managed to say the longest, craziest word known to man.

"_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious."_ Finally however all seven of them managed to pronounce 'supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious' and had to admit, were praising Merlin and Gwaine for creating a clever tongue-twister of a word. It certainly livened up a conversation when one of them casually used it as an adjective or impressively as a substitute for swearing. However it wasn't without its problems either as Merlin and Gwaine discovered when Arthur had them in the stocks after getting that damn song stuck in his head nonstop for a week.

Needless to say, both men took this as their cue to burst into song every time the word was mentioned and when Arthur became king; he had it banned.

**AN: He's some fun isn't he? Next up Uther attempts to seek out a Falcon in the Dive**


	33. Falcon In The Dive

**AN: Sorry for the wait but I've been busy moving into university halls. I'll most likely update on Tuesdays from now on. This song comes from 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' and is sung by Chauveilen as he attempts to discover the identity of the mysterious Scarlet Pimpernel and I felt it fitted Uther's hunts for Nimueh during the Purge. **

There are several stages of grief. Shock, denial, desperation, anger and finally acceptance. Uther Pendragon however was stuck on the fourth stage, anger. He could hardly be blamed for his fury; his beloved wife was dead. The official cause of death was haemorrhaging caused by the heavy labours of childbirth. Ygraine had been in labour for thirty hours before her son, Prince Arthur was born. Yet Uther knew otherwise. He knew her death was caused not just by his own hand- his desperate desire for an heir but blood also stained the hands of the priestess Nimueh. Anger too works in mysterious ways; his anger at himself had manifested into loathing and self-loathing and his rage at Nimueh expanded beyond her but anyone with magic was now his enemy. Uther looked at the assembled knights, many of whom were still so shocked and saddened by Ygraine's death. The queen had been kind and loving towards everyone and nobody doubted that she would be a perfect mother.

"_Hunt for the witch  
Comb the city, every street, every grate  
You put a guard at every gate  
Drag her out, shout the moment that you find her!  
Knock in the doors, lock up the city  
Track her down through this town  
And be quick about it...now!"_ Uther ordered. If any of the men doubted his order, they didn't question it. Only two people dared challenge an angry Uther and one of them had just died. As the knights left, Gaius turned to Uther.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked, he knew Uther was struggling with losing Ygraine but he didn't have to hunt down Nimueh like an animal.

"She killed my wife, she must pay for what she's done!" Uther snapped and Gaius stared at him before shaking his head and walking away. They all knew what would happen when they made the agreement. Nimueh had pleaded with Uther and Ygraine not to force her hand, interfering with the balance of life was dangerous and ultimately cost Ygraine her life. As the door shut, Uther turned away and displayed a rare moment of weakness by slumping his shoulders. However the moment quickly passed.

"_How the devil do I ever prevail when I'm only a man?  
But I'll never be duped by this scurrilous sorceress again  
I wasn't born to walk on water  
I wasn't born to sack and slaughter  
But on my soul, I wasn't born  
To stoop, to scorn, and knuckle under  
A man can learn to steal some thunder  
A man can learn to work some wonder  
And when the gauntlet's down,  
It's time to rise and climb the sky  
And soon the moon will smoulder  
And the winds will drive  
Yes, a man grows older but his soul remains alive  
All those tremulous stars still glitter  
And I will survive!" _ Uther vowed. It was like his eyes had suddenly been opened to reality. Magic wasn't the wonderful, magnificent thing those who practised it believed it to be. No, it was a poison, a curse; a plague which had to be eradicated and he would be the one to do it. He couldn't protect Ygraine but he could protect his son and his people from the ghastly plague that was sorcery. He wasn't a monster, he was trying to do what he believed to be right; to protect his people. The problem was that rage and grief can do dangerous things to the mind; Ygraine had been the love of his life, one of just two people that he loved more than anything himself. He had failed in his duty as a husband to protect his wife but he could do his duty as a father and protect his only son from being harmed by magic; not for himself, but for Ygraine who died bringing Arthur into the world. He would do whatever it took to keep Arthur in this world.

"_Let my heart grow colder and as bitter as a falcon in the dive  
There was a dream, a dying ember  
There was a dream, I don't remember  
But I will resurrect that dream  
Though rivers stream and hills grow steeper  
For here in hell where life gets cheaper  
Oh, here in hell the blood runs deeper  
And when the final duel is near  
I'll lift my spear and fly  
Piercing into the sky and higher  
And the strong will thrive  
Yes, the weak will cower while the fittest will survive  
If we wait for the darkest hour  
Till we spring alive  
Then with claws of fire, we devour like a falcon in the dive."_ What Uther didn't know that what had initially begun with an order for Nimueh's arrest had become a Great Purge in which hundreds of innocent men, women and children were killed because they had magic or Uther suspected them to have magic. Even twenty years later Nimueh was yet to be caught and Uther had lost himself in anger, hurt and paranoia; constantly watching his back for any sign of Nimueh returning to finish what she started with the Pendragons. And yet, he also remembered life before the Purge. Sometimes he would lie awake at night or spend an evening sitting at his desk in his chambers simply reflecting. But the memories often turned sour when he reached the last memories he had. The blood… Ygraine's rasping breath… Arthur's newborn screams… Nimueh standing back shaking her head, supposedly helpless…

"_These are the days! Yes!  
Days of glory, days of happiness, and the dream  
And the memories prey on my bones  
Gnawing night and day and clawing through my brain and  
No, never bend! Never kneel!  
Rend her to bits! Bite!  
Now, the beauty of the fight  
I'm not a man to hunger for blood, but the spirit can cry  
To be younger and fiercer and fly  
Piercing into the sky and higher  
And the strong will thrive  
Yes, the weak will cower while the fittest will survive  
If we wait for the darkest hour  
Till we spring alive  
Then with claws of fire, we devour like a falcon in the dive."_ That was Uther's mantra, keep fighting and never surrender. Nimueh took all that was good in him and destroyed it. He spent twenty years trying to find her, to bring her to justice for what she did. Even though all along his heart knew what his head ignored; that his guilt was greater than hers. Yet that guilt only served to fuel his fire and Uther vowed that between the two of them, him and Nimueh, only one would survive.

And it wouldn't be her.

**AN: Next up, Lancelot's return and his gift for Gwen creates a new Riddle for him, Gwen and Arthur. Just who can be trusted? **


	34. The Riddle

**AN: Another song from The Scarlet Pimpernel where Chauvelin, Marguerite and Percy doubt their loyalty to one another- Chauvelin and Marguerite doubting whether the other in Chauvelin's search for the Scarlet Pimpernel whilst Percy, aware of Marguerite meeting with Chauvelin, doubts his wife's fidelity thus creating a riddle of lies, deceit and treachery which sounded a lot like 4x09 in my opinion. If Gwen and Lancelot seem OOC remember she's under a spell and he's a zombie. **

"I would like you to have it." Lancelot said as he held out the silver bracelet to Gwen who studied it curiously. She wanted to believe him but how could she be sure. Lancelot was dead and yet he was standing in front of her having miraculously survived. But why did it take him so long to return and why did he come back now when she was about to marry Arthur? Lancelot seemed to sense her distrust as he smiled at her and moved his hand slightly, gesturing for her to take it.

"_See the moon slink down in the sky, darling  
Let your fantasies fly, darling  
Life is cold, and the game is old,"_ Lancelot tempted as he held it out. That was all she had to do, put the bracelet on and everything else fell into place. No mess, no fuss just the plan going perfectly. Despite her every instinct warning her to stop Gwen took the bracelet and slid it onto her wrist. The moment she did so, a strange sensation overcame her. her mind seemed to go blank and the sole focus was the man standing before her.

"_Just see how virtue repays you  
You turn and someone betrays you  
Betray him first  
And the game's reversed!"_ Another voice which sounded like hers but harsher whispered in her head. Gwen frowned as another voice began slyly commenting about how handsome Lancelot looked and wouldn't it be nice to hold him and kiss him but then a third voice spoke up saying one word. No. Arthur. Remember Arthur. Loving, sweet future husband Arthur. But Lancelot was right there…

Lancelot smiled to himself as Gwen battled with her emotions and they made eye contact. For a moment they stared one another out before they began harmonising. "_For we all are caught in the middle  
Of one long treacherous riddle  
Can I trust you? Should you trust me too?"_ this was right, wasn't it? Forget Arthur, nothing else mattered but the two of them right? They just couldn't be together, tragically kept apart- that was the truth. Wasn't it? Yes… it was.

"_We shamble on through this hell."_ Lancelot prompted, he had been advised that Gwen would have trouble remembering them and their love; how Arthur cruelly forced them apart due to his own lust for Gwen. That was what Morgana had told him anyway, they were only doing what was right…

"_Taking on more secrets to sell."_ Gwen nodded, the sole protesting voice being drowned out by her other thoughts; how she loved Lancelot, how she had been left broken-hearted every time Arthur forced them apart so that her sole attention would be on him. Arthur Pendragon, who did he think he was?

"_Till there comes a day when we sell our souls away!"_ They harmonised and Lancelot left after he asked her to meet him in the throne room alone that night. The voice in Gwen's head was loudly screaming; 'Don't do it!' but she consented to do so. The inner conflict continued wherein every so often her mind would suddenly remember Arthur that things were not right. But then that voice was silenced and all she could think about was Lancelot…

Arthur did not like this. He was thrilled to have Lancelot back, it was a miracle that he returned. But to return now when he was just one day away from marrying Guinevere did not bode well with him. Arthur trusted Guinevere more than anyone else but at the same time Lancelot had always been an uncomfortable barrier between them. No matter how many times Gwen had reassured him that she never loved Lancelot, Arthur feared that his rival would someday win the one thing he prized most, Guinevere's heart. He couldn't let that happen. "_Through the mist your lover is beckoning  
Comes that moment of reckoning  
Faces change, even smiles grow strange."_ Arthur sang, there was something… off about Lancelot. He was different somehow but Arthur didn't know how.

"_And we all have so many faces  
The real self often erases  
Enticing lies flicker through our eyes  
Feel the terror draw ever nearer  
The more you stare in the mirror  
But hold your own  
Face the wind alone,"_ The three of them harmonised separately; unaware that the three of them were mere marionettes on strings being controlled by the puppet master Morgana- marionettes on strings constructed of lies, deceit and Morgana's hatred towards all of them and Camelot. In all her attempts to bring the kingdom down, this was one of her lowest blows. Something was going to happen and not all of them would make it through this.

"_Reel on, love! Toughen your scars  
Year by year we're falling like stars."_ Lancelot warned, time and time again Arthur and his envy had forced them apart but not this time. This time, Lancelot would get what was rightfully his.

"_Till there comes a day when we sell our souls away!"_ Gwen claimed, it felt like she was going mad; all these conflicting thoughts and emotions. One minute she was going to be marrying Arthur, the next she was planning to elope with Lancelot. She didn't even feel like herself anymore, she was drifting, unsure of where she was going, what she was doing, who she loved. Maybe she wasn't just losing her mind, maybe she was also losing her soul?

"_Can I run to you? Are you true to me?"_ Arthur asked, stupid question. Of course Guinevere was true to him, she loved him and he loved her. There was nothing and nobody that could ever destroy their love. Not even Lancelot DuLac.

"_I'll do unto you as you do to me!"_ Lancelot warned, Arthur had always beaten him but not this time. This time, victory was his for the taking. The lady's heart was rightfully his and his to take. By any means necessary.

"_And we slowly learn someone has to burn."_ Gwen claimed. This all felt wrong, somebody was going to get hurt by all of this and very soon.

"_Better you than me!_" The three of them agreed. Arthur didn't want anyone to get hurt but if Lancelot did something stupid, Arthur would have to ensure he was punished. The last thing Gwen wanted was for any of them to be hurt but self-preservation was a strong instinct. Lancelot wanted Arthur to suffer, Morgana told him how cruel and selfish Arthur was, he was just doing what was right.

"_Oh, every Judas once loved a Jesus."_ Arthur recalled from his studies, every traitor was once loyal to the person they were betraying. Lancelot had claimed he would lay down his life for Arthur and Arthur did refer to him as being the bravest and noblest of them all.

"_But finally treason will seize us."_ Gwen's conscience claimed as she began walking towards the throne room. Each step felt like another weight pressing down in her mind. Lancelot. That was all that mattered now. Seeing Lancelot. Being with Lancelot.

"_And only fools follow golden rules,"_ Lancelot recalled as he waited in the throne room. That was what Morgana had told him, playing by Arthur's rules had been the reason he and Gwen had been parted but not anymore. After tonight, the two of them would be together. Forever.

"_We all are caught in the middle  
Of one long treacherous riddle  
Of who trusts who, maybe I'll trust you  
But can you trust me?  
Wait and see!"_ The three of them claimed. That was all this was and had ever been, a constant riddle of who could be trusted, who was telling the truth and the riddle was becoming more and more complex. However the question of trust was soon about to be answered as Agravaine knocked on Arthur's door and at the same time, Gwen walked into the throne room…

**AN: That was a weird one to write. I don't ship Gwen/Lancelot so writing this one was weird that and most of my 4x09 works are post-4x09 fix it stories. Anyway next up nobody knows Merlin and Morgana the way they do…**


	35. The Way I Do

**AN: This is from the Starkid musical 'Starship' and is sung by Tootsie Noodles and MegaGirl as Tootsie attempts to convince the robot that she can feel love. There's also some singing done by Bug and February which has been adapted for this. The first time I've done a proper Mergana duet, well my interpretation of it anyway. Set in early series 3 so we have Semi-Evil Morgana and Merlin. **

"Is it worth it Morgana? What you're doing to all of us, to yourself? Is the throne of Camelot really worth all this treachery, pain and suffering?" Merlin asked as he stared down Morgana; someone he used to call a friend.

"You're hardly one to talk of betraying people aren't you?" Morgana hissed. She hadn't forgotten that Merlin had poisoned her. she'd never forget that the man she l- thought as being a good friend would do that to her.

"I had no choice Morgana and you know it. But you do, what is more important to you? A throne or the people who would love you no matter what?" Merlin asked, carefully reminding Morgana of what had been before. What they had been before. As they stared one another out, something in Morgana seemed to break and her eyes filled with tears.

"You want to know the truth? I'm scared Merlin. There I admitted it. I'm absolutely terrified. If I reveal myself and my powers I'll be killed. If I betray Morgause, she'll kill me. What am I supposed to do Merlin? How can I love you all if you would all see me burn." Morgana claimed as tears slid down her cheeks. Merlin looked at Morgana, he had only seen her like this once before, the time she'd come running to find Gaius in the middle of the night completely petrified about her growing powers. She had been just as scared and dare he say it, vulnerable, as she did now.

"_When you say you can't love,_  
_I think you've got it wrong_  
_And you say you can't feel, that your heart is evil,_  
_But I know your heart is strong."_ Merlin claimed as he nervously reached for Morgana's hand and held it reassuringly. Morgana's grip faltered slightly before she squeezed it back. He meant it, Morgana could fight this, if she really tried and was as brave now as she had been beforehand then maybe there was a chance that all wasn't lost…

"_Well, if that's who you are,_  
_Just a meaningless star in the sky_  
_Tell me what is the meaning, of what I am feeling_  
_if you are the reason why,"_ Merlin claimed as he remembered the weird relationship he had with Morgana. Sometimes it was slightly flirtatious, other times it was one comforting the other in times of darkness.

"_Now I may be dumb, but where I come from,_  
_Folks say they're fine when I know that they're blue,"_ Merlin continued and Morgana bit back a smile. Merlin was no fool, he acted the fool but she knew that Merlin was far smarter and shrewder than he initially appeared to be.

"_No, you don't know you,_ _the way I do."_ Merlin claimed. He knew who Morgana was and who she was destined to be however destiny could be changed, couldn't it. As he thought, Morgana let out a scoff and tore her hand away, attempting to become her usual aloof self and refusing to show any weakness.

_"You're all just frail and weak,_  
_And I want to destroy you all_  
_You're a sorry disgrace to the concept of race,_  
_And to logic and magic and law."_ Morgana snapped in an attempt to revert back to her newfound cold and callous self but somehow it wasn't working. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Then she made a mistake. She looked into Merlin's eyes.

"_But for some reason why,_  
_When you look at me I don't wanna be_  
_Destined to be this way_  
_Believe when I say you're the one anomaly,"_ Morgana couldn't figure Merlin out. Everyone else she could read like an open book but Merlin was different somehow. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"_You might not be smart,_  
_But there is a part of me_  
_That's starting to make a breakthrough,"_ Morgana claimed, Merlin wasn't stupid but he wasn't exactly a genius either. There was something so perplexing about Merlin; he was smarter than he looked and yet he was willing to play the part of the stupid servant anyway. He was shrewder than he looked, more dangerous than he looked. Where had she seen that before?

"_No, you don't know you,_ _the way I do,"_ Morgana claimed and Merlin regarded her. Morgana was unlike anyone he had ever met before. In all his wildest dreams and expectations, someone like Morgana, powerful yet powerless, brave yet scared, beautiful but deadly; was not someone he expected to encounter.

"_I never expected to find someone like you."_ Merlin claimed and Morgana shook her head. She was not going down that route.

"_My powers are protected from abnormal things like you."_ Morgana insisted but there was something else. Something was battling against her hatred of Merlin and what he had done to her. she remembered the old days, the good days. Her powers allowed her to see the future but she honestly didn't see this coming. "_When you know everything it is suddenly strange when you don't have a clue."_

"_I don't know anything but you're giving me a clue."_ Merlin claimed; he couldn't understand Morgana anymore but he was beginning to. She was just Morgause's pawn, a means to an end. Maybe he could help her; if he revealed himself then the two of them could face whatever comes. Together.

"_I can see past the surface,_  
_Finding the worth that is hiding beneath_  
_It's life and purpose,_  
_And all of sudden I feel like I've run into something that no one has seen."_ They harmonised before looking at one another. There always had been a sort of chemistry between them. They'd just never really acted on it before; with all the different things which had happened between them beforehand; it just never happened. If they could do this; overcome all that had occurred between them beforehand and started again afresh then maybe… just maybe…

Simultaneously they reached out and embraced one another, it was initially awkward but they both relaxed into the hug; their enmity and anger at the other was forgotten and they stood there for a moment taking in the other before stepping back but keeping a hold on the other's hand.

"_You're perfect and wonderful how I hoped you'd be,"_ Morgana claimed. She was seeing Merlin in a whole new light and she sort of liked it.

"_Morgana, I,"_ Merlin began, could he really do this, tell the truth about himself so that Morgana knew that she wasn't alone?

"_But it's really enough for you to be just a human being."_ Morgana claimed. Merlin was just Merlin and she needed that. She needed to know that with Merlin that what you seen was what you got.

"_There's something I need to tell you."_ Merlin claimed, this was it. He was going to tell her the truth.

"_And I know you'll agree, that's all we need to make_  
_All of our dreams come true,"_ Morgana claimed. If this was how it was meant to be then that would be enough for her.

"_You're a dream come true."_ Merlin claimed but Morgana again cut across him as she lowered her gaze.

"_If my life has an ending, I'm glad that I'm spending,"_ Morgana began. if this went wrong she was as good as dead but if that were the case then…

"_But I need to,"_ Merlin insisted and Morgana silenced him.

"_This short little time with you."_ Morgana finished. If she were to die then let her spend her last moments on earth with Merlin.

"_Say something to you,"_ Merlin claimed as they looked at one another.

"_I'm so much more_  
_Than what you thought before_  
_Now that we have gotten to,"_ they agreed; there was so much they both knew and didn't know about the other. Maybe now was the time to let all these truths out. Sooner rather than later.

"_Get to know you,"_ Morgana stated, she knew Merlin better know that she did before.

"_You don't know you,"_ Merlin claimed. Morgana was battling two different people; Good Morgana and Evil Morgana and he knew that only one could triumph.

"_But you don't know me, the way I do."_ They harmonised and moved closer together. Both of them were playing with fire; something that shouldn't be but could be. As they neared the other, Morgana lowered her gaze before looking back at Merlin.

"Merlin," Morgana whispered.

"Yes?" Merlin asked and in a flash Morgana's free hand flashed out from behind her back and the blade in her hand dove into Merlin's abdomen. As he fell to his knees clutching his stomach, Morgana stared down at him and a cruel smirk had replaced the frightened mask she'd worn beforehand.

"You're an idiot." Morgana spat before she turned and hurried away.

**AN: Isn't she so nice? Next up Arthur and Morgana have that age-old battle of the siblings; anything Arthur can do, Morgana can do better!**


	36. Anything You Can Do

**AN: This song is from 'Annie Get Your Gun' and is sung by Annie and Frank as they attempt to out-boast the other. Even though they're the two love interests this song always seemed like a pair of siblings arguing who's better. Ergo Arthur and Morgana are the ones battling it out to be the better sibling. Based in series 1 so they don't know they're actually siblings.**

Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana were like all siblings. When they got on, everything was fine and when they didn't, all hell tended to break lose. Even though they weren't related; they were the closest thing the other had to an actual blood siblings and they acted as such. They offered advice and support when needed, pulled the occasional prank, wound the other up and had that unique ability to argue about anything and everything.

Merlin, searching for Arthur had walked into Morgana's chambers to find that Arthur and Morgana were once again having one of their spirited debates over who was braver-smarter-more awesome than the other. While they debated, Merlin noted Gwen was calmly perched on Morgana's bed repairing a torn shawl and he decided to approach her first rather than get involved in the argument.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"They're arguing and I'm not getting involved." Gwen replied, she'd seen this before and with a brother of her own had similar experience. It was better to let them argue it out.

"Shouldn't one of us stop them?" Merlin asked and Gwen lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not their mother." Gwen replied as Morgana folded her arms across her chest and looked at Arthur with contempt.

"_Anything you can do I can do better  
I can do anything better than you."_ Morgana claimed, there was no doubt about that.She was smarter, braver, prettier and better at anything Arthur was good at.

"_No, you can't!"_ Arthur denied; he was a trained warrior, the prince, heir to the throne and he had to admit was quite the looker. Morgana was reasonably talented at fighting but she fell second to him.

"_Yes, I can."_ Morgana insisted; if she wasn't against fighting children, she'd wipe the floor with Arthur.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur retorted; if it wasn't against the rules of chivalry to fight women, he would so beat Morgana any day of the week.

"_Yes, I can."_ Morgana repeated. Aware how childish it sounded before dismissing it. This was a highly important matter.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur claimed as he raised his head cockily; Morgana in a bad mood was too funny.

"_Yes, I can, yes, I can!"_ Morgana insisted; you name a challenge, time and place and she would be there ready and willing to completely kick Arthur's backside to Mercia and back again.__

"Anything you can be I can be greater  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you." Arthur boasted; he was the best knight, the best swordsman, best jouster and not to mention he was someday going to rule Camelot and be the greatest king the world had ever known. Beat that Morgana.

"_No, you're not."_ Morgana retorted; Arthur and his pathetic ego. What she would give to take him down a peg or two…

"_Yes, I am." _Arthur retorted.

"_No, you're not." _ Morgana claimed.

"_Yes, I am." _ Arthur quipped

"_No, you're not."_ Morgana claimed, almost reayd to pull her hair out.

"_Yes, I am, yes I am." _ Arthur repeated as he folded his arms across his chest and grinned cockily at Morgana. "_I can kill a foe with a single bow."_

"_I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow."_ Morgana boasted, she could to, she was a very skilled hunter.

"_I can live on bread and cheese."_ Arthur claimed, ignoring the muffled scoff from Merlin who quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. Sure he could…

"_And only on that?"_ Morgana asked, stringing him along, hoping he'd fall for the bait.

"_Yes,"_ Arthur nodded and Morgana grinned as he took the bait.

"_So can a rat."_ Morgana tauntedgleefully. Arthur the rat, how befitting.

"_Any note you can reach I can go higher."_ Arthur claimed as they really got into the sing off. 

"_I can sing anything higher than you."_ Morgana claimed, unlike Arthur she had had music and singing lessons from a young age; Arthur was really fighting a losing battle here.

"_No, you can't." _ Arthur denied.

"_Yes, I can."_ Morgana retorted, rising her voice slightly.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur claimed as he attempted to reach a higher note.

"_Yes, I can." _ Morgana claimed as she reached another higher note.

"_No, you can't." _ Arthur attempted again and Merlin and Gwen put their fingers into their ears; something Morgana took as her cue to go higher.

"_Yes, I can." _ Morgana sang.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur attempted again to copy her and his voice cracked slightly.

"_Yes, I can."_ Morgana claimed as her voice reached the highest note it could.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur attempted once more before going into a coughing fit.

"_Yes, I can." _ Morgana sang as she pushed her vocal range to its absolute limit before rubbing her throat. She was going to regret that one tomorrow but it would be worth it in the long run. "_Anything you can run I can run longer  
I can run anything longer than you."_ Morgana claimed, Arthur was a sprinter but Morgana was a distance runner as they found out in childhood races around the castle; Arthur finished first but she could do at least two extra laps than he could.

"_Twenty minutes."_ Arthur pressed.

"_Thirty minutes." _Morgana claimed.

"_Forty minutes." _ Arthur boasted.

"_Fifty minutes." _ Morgana retorted and Arthur looked at her in disbelief.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur argued and morgana looked at him challengingly.

"_Yes, I can, yes, I can."_ Morgana claimed; she could do. After this they could have an endurance run of the castle; then she would easily win.__

"Anything you can say I can say softer." Arthur stated and Morgana laughed. Arthur had the biggest mouth in the kingdom.

"_I can say anything softer than you." _ Morgana retorted easily.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur muttered.

"_Yes, I can."_ Morgana whispered.

"_No, you can't." _Arthur murmured.

"_Yes, I can."_ Morgana hissed.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur claimed, practically mouthing the words.

"_Yes, I can, yes, I can."_ Morgana initially whispered before snapping; this was getting somewhat ridiculous but at the same time if she gave up, she was admitting defeat which she could not and would not do.__

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker." Arthur boasted; he had been the champion of the drinking challenges between him and the other knights in their youth.

"_I can do it quicker and get even sicker."_ Morgana retorted and Arthur muttered something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like 'lightweight'. 

"_I can open any safe."_ Arthur claimed; he'd been a demon in childhood, getting into every locked door and anything that had been sealed shut.

"_Without being caught?"_ Morgana asked, she had to admit that was kind of impressive.

"_Sure."_ Arthur grinned, well Uther had caught him oncebut Morgana didn't need to know that.

"_That's what I thought you crook."_ Morgana taunted. Merlin added that to the mental tally of who was beating who. So far Morgana was really beating Arthur so all was good.

"_Any dare you can hold I can do better."_ Arthur challenged remembering the various dare contests they had had a few years ago. 

"_I can do any dare better than you." _ Morgana retorted; she usually got away with them by playing up to the angelic little Lady Morgana vision Uther had of her. She could do no wrong in his eyes.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur challenged. After this they were going to have a good old fashioned dare contest.

"_Yes, I can."_ Morgana claimed; if they had a dare contest, bring it on.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur claimed; mentally planning various dares for her to attempt.

"_Yes, I can."_ Morgana insisted as she too mentally planned some dares for Arthur to attempt.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur claimed.

"_Yes, I can, yes, I can." _Morgana retorted before she looked around for inspiration and grinned._ "Anything you can wear I can wear better  
In what you wear I'd look better than you."_ Morgana claimed; her clothing was of course the best but she was also one of those people who looked good in anything she wore.

"_In my cloak?"_ Arthur challenged knowing the scarlet material would completely swamp her slim frame.

"_In your mail."_ Morgana added; she had always wanted to wear chainmail and fight like one of the knights but apparently that was unladylike.

"_In my boots?"_ Arthur asked, noting how Morgana pulled a face before nodding.

"_In your crown." _ Morgana claimed, unaware of how that statement would ring true in the not-too-distant future. (Would anyone like to tell me what foreshadowing is?)

"_No, you can't!"_ Arthur retorted; she could have anything but not his crown.

"_Yes, I can, yes, I can." _Morgana laughed as she tried to picture herself with Arthur's crown. __

"Anything you can say I can say faster." Arthur claimed and Merlin looked at Gwen as if to say 'got that right' and she smiled. This was prime entertainment for the two servants.

"_I can say anything faster than you."_ Morgana claimed; Arthur was a big mouth in more ways than one but she could probably speak faster than him.

"_Noyoucan't."_ Arthur gabbledquickly.

"_YesIcan."_ Morgana quickly babbled.

"_Noyoucan't." _Arthur said even faster.

"_YesIcan." _ Morgana claimed as the words mashed together into one.

"_Noyoucan't." _ Arthur retorted even faster.

"_YesIcan." _ Morgana claimed but she knew it wasn't as rapid.

"_Noyoucan't." _Arthur said faster than anyone could blink.

"_YesIcan." _ Morgana claimed but she had to give Arthur that one. Confident in beating her that time, Arthur returned to simple boasting.__

"I can jump a hurdle." Arthur claimed.

"_I can wear a girdle."_ Morgana retorted, referring to the under corset of her dress which emphasised her natural bust and curved.

"_I can knit a sweater."_ Arthur lied and Merlin and Gwen raised eyebrows at that one. Yeah right!

"_I can fill it better."_ Morgana claimed even though she knew Arthur was lying. He was getting desperate. Good. 

"_I can do most anything."_ Arthur insisted; there were some exceptions but he could do almost anything he was asked to do.

"_Can you bake a pie?"_ Morgana asked, knowing full well that Arthur had to concept of cookery whatsoever.

"_No."_ Arthur admitted sheepishly. Why would he need to do that?

"_Neither can I."_ Morgana shruggedlightly and Arthur considered how to find something he could do that Morgana couldn't.

"_Any town you could rule, I could rule better."_ Arthur insisted, he had her now. Out of anything that was the one thing they could all be sure of but Morgana wasn't going to give up so easily.

"_I can rule any town better than you." _ Morgana insisted; hypothetically speaking of course. She obviously wouldn't be able to rule any land unless she married some prince or king and they were all either already married or absolute idiots. Case in point, Arthur.

"_No, you can't."_ Arthur claimed smugly; he knew he would rule a kingdom and he knew Morgana wouldn't

"_Yes, I can."_ Morgana insisted stubbornly. If she could, she would.

"_No, you can't, can't, can't." _ Arthur repeated; he had won, they knew it and therefore he was trying to simply annoy Morgana now for fun.

"_Yes, I can, can, can, can." _ Morgana claimed out of pure stubbornness; Arthur was not going to beat her.

"_No, you can't." _ Arthur insisted.

"_Yes, I can."_ Morgana replied and at that point Merlin decided to intervene or at least escape. This had been fun but a bit freaky. Clearing his throat, he jumped to his feet and Morgana and Arthur seemed to remember that they'd had an audience all along.

"Well this has been fun but I have to… go and do… something." Merlin claimed as his usually quick wit failed him.

"Yeah me too," Gwen replied and they left the room and as they walked down the corridor they could hear Morgana and Arthur bickering again. For the first lady and crown prince; in the end they really were little more than overgrown five year olds. It was a good thing that they were friends…

**AN: Next up it's part one of a two-parter based on Gwen's exile when she's on her own.**


	37. On My Own

**AN: I quite enjoy writing about Gwen's exile, I think it was a very interesting twist in the series and allows for different ideas of what happened between 4x09 and 4x11. This song is from Les Miserables and is sung by Eponine as she laments the fact that her love for Marius will never be returned due to his love for Cosette.**

Gwen wrapped her bare arms around herself as she made her way through the woods. Her leg was aching, her stomach was clenched, her teeth were chattering with cold but her mind was like a fire; the knowledge of what had happened over the past day or two was rampaging around her head. Being kidnapped by Helios, Morgana's arrival and revelation about her plans and Agravaine, escaping, running through the woods, Morgana finding her and turning her into a doe, almost getting killed by Arthur (again), that brief, wonderful reunion with Merlin and now her walk alone back to the village to scavenge any of her belongings before heading to Ealdor. Something was about to happen to Camelot, to Arthur but she'd done all she could. She'd passed the information to Merlin and he left her. She was alone again. She'd gotten used to that over the past few weeks.

"_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here."_ Gwen sang to herself as she wrapped her arms around her almost bare waist tighter. Even though it had been good to see Merlin; their meeting left a worst ache in her chest than not seeing him. She just felt so homesick; for Elyan, Merlin, Gaius, the knights and of course Arthur. She just missed them all so much. She missed Arthur so much. __

"Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head," Gwen sang, she often would walk around at night. After one of their escapades she would slip off at night just to take in the night air, the peace and quiet and be grateful she was still there and able to do it. Nowadays she used her night walks as a form of escapism. She would hug herself, close her eyes and imagine that she was back in Camelot. She and Arthur had sneaked out for a midnight meeting in the woods and if she opened her eyes right now, he'd be standing there.

But he never was.

"_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me."_ Gwen claimed as she made her way deeper into the woods, keeping to the shelter of the trees, always on alert in case she stumbled across any of Helios' men or worse Morgana. Something told her that Morgana wouldn't be pleased to discover her latest attempt to kill Gwen had failed. As she walked, the sky began to drizzle rain, it wasn't heavy but it was noticeable but she didn't mind, there were worse things than the rain.

"_In the rain the stones shine like silver  
The moonlight is misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my head  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know to him I'm dead  
Still I say, there's a way for us." _Gwen claimed sadly. In the end all of that was just a dream. What she and Arthur had was gone and could never come back. How could it? She betrayed him with Lancelot the night before they were to be married. She couldn't exactly walk back to Camelot; not unless she wanted to die and her exile meant she was as good as dead to them all anyway. Yet the world does work in mysterious ways. Maybe, just maybe, fate was still to play another hand. Big 'maybe'.__

"I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers." It was almost dawn by the time Gwen had reached the village. She'd walked all night without stopping but had reasons to keep going. She was alive, she had somewhere almost familiar to go to and there was a chance that if she got to Ealdor, Merlin would visit, maybe even bring Elyan or Gwaine with him. the village had been mainly ransacked and the people were able to rebuild and continue with their lives. It was so different to Camelot, she barely knew any of them. Ignoring their stares, Gwen arrived at the small farm and packed up some clothes, money and food into a sack, fetched her sword from under her bed (just in case), bade farewell to the people who allowed her to stay and set off on her own for Ealdor. __

"I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known." Gwen claimed as she thought Camelot and Arthur once again. Their lives always had been too different. Arthur deserved someone better, who would make him happy, who would never do what she did. Besides the life of a queen wouldn't have suited her. All that lazing about all day doing nothing, bossing people around just wasn't her. being a queen wasn't like being a king, it was undoubtedly very boring. Even though Arthur had always said that if she were queen, her duties would be more essential for the kingdom; helping with the council, being a voice for the people, they used to joke she'd also be a warrior queen too. It would have been good. All that could have been. She couldn't lie to herself and say she didn't love Arthur anymore. Denial was not something she was good at.

"_I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own."_ Gwen claimed as she continued down the dirty and muddy track to Ealdor. With the news of Morgana's attack and Merlin now aware that Agravaine was the traitor, she didn't know what was about to happen. But if by some miniscule, minute chance that Arthur or any of the others sought her help; she'd be there in a heartbeat. If she needed to risk her life or lose it defending or fighting for Arthur, Elyan, Merlin or Camelot then she would. She'd do anything for them.

Because in the end, that's what you do when you love someone.

**AN: Next up is a companion piece for this wherein Arthur wonders just where Gwen is.**


	38. Where's The Girl?

**AN: This song also comes from 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' and this is a companion piece to the last chapter; set after 4x11 showing Arthur's perspective of Gwen's exile. Also who else is excited for series 5 starting tonight? Goodbye uni social life, hello hot knights and wizards!**

Arthur stood alone in his chambers lost in thought. So much had happened over the past few days; he had expected to make the alliance with Nemeth, was going to marry Princess Mithian but… he couldn't. Mithian was mature, kind, an excellent hunter and undoubtedly would be a great queen one day. She was perfect but at the same time, she wasn't Guinevere.

Arthur lied. When he told Guinevere that night that he couldn't forgive her. if she could offer a real explanation for what happened then he would have. They'd be together now. Husband and wife, king and queen. Arthur sighed and pressed his head against the window pane as he began to reflect.

"_I remember days full of restlessness and fury  
I remember nights that were drunk on dreams  
I remember someone who never hungered for the glory  
I remember her, but it seems ...she's gone."_ After the anger had faded slightly and the full realisation of what he had done hit him, Arthur regretted what he'd done. Surely there was some logical explanation for what had happened. but that meant nothing now. Guinevere was gone, gone forever. __

"Where's the girl?  
Where's the girl with the blaze in her eyes?  
Where's the girl with that gaze of surprise?  
Now and then I still dream she's beside me." Arthur claimed. None of them were used to not having Guinevere around. Elyan barely spoke to anyone these days, the other knights kept their opinions to themselves while Merlin still insisted that something wasn't right about that night. It didn't feel real. She appeared to him every night in his dreams, she controlled every thought he had. Sometimes Arthur felt that all he had to do was open the right door at the right time and she'd be right there.

But she never was. __

"Where's the girl  
Who could turn on the edge of a knife?  
Where's the girl who was burning for life?  
I can still feel her breathing beside me!" Arthur insisted as he shut his eyes. He could almost feel her hand on his shoulder, hear the swish of her dress on the floor and smell that scent of lavender which followed her everywhere. Arthur reached up to his shoulder and once again he felt nothing. __

"And I know  
She remembers how fearless it feels  
To take off with the wind at your heels  
She and I took this world like a storm!" They were the perfect pair, when they were together, they had almost been unstoppable. Arthur could remember times when they worked together and fought together, and if Arthur was truly honest with himself, he knew that Guinevere was infinitely stronger and braver than he was. Anytime she was pushed down, she was straight back up again and no matter what obstacles and dangers were flung in her path, she always overcame them. He didn't know where she was but he knew one thing; she would definitely be able to look after herself.

"_Come again!  
Let the girl in your heart tumble free!  
Bring your renegade heart home to me!  
In the dark of the morning I'll hold you  
I'll love you..."_ Arthur claimed; he did sometimes wonder what their lives would have been like had they married by now. They would have married for love, not politics, unlike so many others. Arthur stared out the window at the inky black sky wondering where Guinevere was now; where was she staying, how was she supporting herself, would she find happiness again somehow? It sounded selfish but all Arthur wanted her to do was to come back to Camelot, come back to him; they could make it work, he knew they could.__

"Where's the girl,  
So alive and still aching for more?  
We had dreams that were worth dying for  
We were caught in the eye of the storm!  
Come again!  
Let the girl in your heart tumble free!  
Bring your renegade heart home to me  
In the dark of the morning I'll hold you,  
I'll love you." Arthur claimed as he turned away from the window and climbed into his bed, still wrapped in his thoughts.. They had been through so much, seen so much; yes what had happened still hurt him but at the same time he still wanted Guinevere to come home; to come back to Camelot and her family, to come back to him. But it seemed to him like that would never happen. How could it? He didn't know where she was and even if he did, would Guinevere even want to come back after what had happened and how they had all treated one another? He didn't know. __

A few weeks later Arthur was in a semi-conscious state. Morgana's attack and Agravaine's treachery were hurting him as much as the physical wounds he had received in the past day or so. All he wanted to do right now was to lie in this bed and forget everything. Arthur then became aware that there was someone sitting on the edge of the bed he was lying on. He didn't care who it was, once again there was one person dominating his thoughts. He supposed this was the first time he saw her exile as a blessing; he knew she was safely away from Morgana and Agravaine and their supporters.

The he smelt it. That tauntingly familiar scent of lavender and he could feel those calloused hands tenderly checking his wounds and could feel strands of her hair ghosting along the damaged skin. It couldn't be… could it?

"_Where's the girl?  
Is she gazing at me with surprise?  
Do I still see that blaze in her eyes?  
Am I dreaming or is she beside me  
Now?" _ Was it her? Arthur wasn't sure, he didn't want to open his eyes lest he be mistaken but fate wouldn't be so cruel to let him think it was Guinevere. It had to be her. Arthur waited until he could feel the bedding shift backwards slightly as she retreated and after a few seconds, he opened his eyes. It was real. She was here.

"Guinevere,"

**AN: Next up Merlin can do a lot of things, but can he draw?**


	39. Hermione Can't Draw

**AN: Another Starkid song for you guys. Sorry for the late delay but uni life is quite busy that and I've been busy working on other stuff and freaking over series 5. No spoilers but rest assured it is SO worth the wait!**

As hard as it was to believe, Merlin had his fair share of talents. He could dodge objects at speed, find a way to secretly kick their enemies' asses, he could do brilliant impressions of people and he could even juggle. However Merlin had a secret, there was one thing he'd always struggled with ever since he could remember. Drawing. He could not draw anything to save his life. Luckily one of Merlin's talents was his ability to keep a secret so nobody knew of his lack of drawing skills.

Until now.

Somehow the truth had gotten out that Merlin struggled to draw/doodle/sketch and when they learnt this, the knights decided they would be supportive and loyal friends who knew that everyone had a flaw and it was nothing to be ashamed of.

"What's this Merlin?" Gwaine asked as he grabbed the book out of Merlin's hands. Merlin turned scarlet as Gwaine studied the pages, taking in the diagrams and descriptions whilst the others noticed the pieces of parchment around him which showed poor attempts at drawing a sparrow.

"Give it back." Merlin snapped as he grabbed the book back.

"Merlin it's nothing to be ashamed of, we all have stuff that we can't do." Leon commented.

"Yeah, it's just your bad luck that you can't draw." Elyan added as the knights looked at one another and Merlin felt a sense of foreboding. He knew that look but it was already too late.

"_Merlin can't draw,  
Merlin can't draw,  
Merlin cannot draw.  
He only reads books and he cannot draw,  
Even if he's reading a How-to-Draw book!" _The knights all started singing, drawing a loud crowd around them. Merlin clenched his fists and resisted the temptation to turn them all into toads. When magic was re-legalised the knights were going to get some serious payback! As Merlin stood in the courtyard embarrassed, he found himself thinking that fatal thought.

This could not get any worse.

"What's going on?"

Arthur and Gwen walked towards their friends who grinned and began singing louder with some of the people joining in. Hey it was a fairly catchy and funky tune.

"_Merlin can't draw,  
Merlin can't draw,  
Merlin cannot draw.  
He only reads books and he cannot draw,  
Even if he's reading a how to draw book!"_ Everyone claimed and Merlin groaned as a smirk unfurled on Arthur' face. Anyone who seen it would be unable to deny that he and Morgana were related. Luckily for Merlin, there was at least one person on his side.

"Ok that's enough, you've had your fun now leave him alone." Gwen instructed and the men looked at the only female member in their group of friends.

"Fine we'll stop. If you sing us a song instead." Gwaine challenged.

"Why would I do that?" Gwen asked, folding her arms and looking at them. Elyan however knew how to bait her into joining in.

"Because you can't." Elyan commented before turning to the knights and prompted them. "Come on,"

"_Gwen can't sing,  
Gwen can't sing,  
Gwen cannot sing!  
She only reads books and she cannot sing,  
Even if she's reading a How-to-sing book!"_ The knights and Arthur claimed. Gwen cast her eyes skyward before offering a rebuttal that she could sing as well as muttering something that sounded like 'Dancing on the edge' under her breath before glaring at them. Realising that they were on the receiving end of the Glare; (Morgana had her smirks, Gwen had her glare- either meant big trouble), the men decided to revert back to the original version. Just when Merlin thought he was safe…

"_Merlin can't draw,  
Merlin can't draw,  
Merlin cannot draw.  
He only reads books and he cannot draw,  
Even if she's reading a How-To-Draw book!"_ The men claimed as they even created an accompanying jig to their childish chant. Merlin decided to be the mature one and walk away. As he did so, he managed to retain some control over his temper. Merlin also had many life philosophies and in situations like this; Merlin tended to follow the concept of 'Don't get mad. Get even.'

Yes the knights had best watch out, Merlin mightn't be able to draw but he was one hell of a prankster.

**AN: Not my best effort I'll admit but it's actually a hard song to work with. Those who didn't get the 'Dancing on the Edge' thing, basically Angel Coulby is starring in a series set in the 1930s and she plays a singer in a coloured jazz band who rise to fame through their music. Anyway the next one, as heartless as he may seem, sometimes Uther gets lonely and he wishes that somehow, Ygraine could be with him again. **


	40. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**AN: Yet another 'Phantom' song- I'm going to end up being sued by Andrew Lloyd Webber soon enough. This one is sung by Christine as she remembers her father and their relationship. I wanted to do an Uther/Ygraine song properly for ages as I think their relationship is really interesting and one I wish they could have expanded on in the series. **

Uther Pendragon gave off the impression that he was a stern, cold and even ruthless man. Many would be right in that assumption however there was one person who had been able to see the real Uther Pendragon, the kind and even loving man beneath the mask of king. Ygraine Pendragon. The only daughter of Lord DuBois, they had met not long before Uther had become king and didn't take long to fall in love. They were married, became King and Queen and were happy. The only struggle they faced in their marriage was conceiving a child. Due to a serious illness she had suffered in childhood, Ygraine struggled to conceive and in their absolute desperation and desire to have a child, they asked their friend, the High Priestess Nimueh to help. And she did. Ygraine fell pregnant and nine months later, Prince Arthur Pendragon was born.

However none of them realised that in order to bring one life into the world, another must leave. By giving birth, Ygraine gave up her own life. The king was widowed, the prince was motherless and Camelot lost its queen.

Uther stood alone in his chambers, the shock and pain of losing his wife was as raw now as what it had been twenty years ago. There was so much she had missed; Arthur's first steps and his first words; ironically his first word had been 'Mama'. Their son was all grown up now, all but a man now but without the influence of a mother, Uther sometimes wondered if his son would be any different. Over the years it was suggested that he remarry in order to give the kingdom a queen and Arthur a mother. The answer was always the same. No.

"_You were once my one companion  
You were all I needed in life  
You were once a friend and wife  
Then my world was shattered."_ Uther sang in the solitude of his bedchambers. Even after all this time, the sight of the bed hurt him. It was big enough for two but only one slept in it. Ygraine had been the only woman he had ever truly loved; she was more than his wife, she was his best friend, his confidante a pillar of support when he needed it. When he lost her, he lost almost everything he cared about. __

"Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here." Uther sang; there had been countless days, especially in the immediate aftermath of her death wherein Uther had hoped it had all been an awful nightmare, that he'd wake up one morning and Ygraine would be in the room, having woken Arthur to spend some time with her family.

It never happened. __

"Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could." While Ygraine's death had broken Uther's heart, losing her gave him two new life goals; ensuring Arthur's safety at all times and ridding the world of the evil that was magic. It was in her name and memory that Uther did these things. Ygraine had given her life to allow Arthur to live and therefore it was a disgrace to her memory to endanger Arthur's life. By extent the rest of his people needed to be protected from sharing her fate. Magic was evil and caused nothing but pain and misery for those who were affected by it. His actions were for the greater good. Right? __

"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle." Uther reflected as he thought of Ygraine lying in the crypt deep in the bowels of the castle. She was all alone now, sleeping beneath the many floors of the castle. The few stone statues which were placed around the crypt were not the sort of things which Ygraine would have liked. Uther sometimes wished he had buried her in the graveyard where sunlight could fall on her grave and flowers could be placed. That would have been better than to have her languishing in the dark crypt. __

"Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the curse just die?" Uther asked aloud as he dragged a hand over his eyes. He had shed so many tears for Ygraine and even though so much had changed over the past two decades or so, so much was still the same. Magic still existed and Nimueh was still awaiting her chance to kill both him and Arthur. Would she ever give up? Uther doubted it. he may have little in common with the witch but their stubbornness had always been shared. __

"Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!" Uther requested. It had been hard but he had managed to continue living without Ygraine. As harsh as it sounds, life goes on even after someone close to you dies. You had to keep going but it didn't mean that you didn't miss the lost loved one; you just adapted. You managed to keep going.__

"No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!" Moving forwards had been difficult; of course it had but Uther found ways of coping. He watched as Arthur grew up and began to see different reminders of Ygraine in him; he had her colouring, her determination to keep trying until he succeeded and her sense of knowing what was right. Uther managed to keep Camelot running smoothly and become stronger, doing his best to protect his people. Yet while he managed to move forwards, he never stopped looking back to Ygraine and wondering just how differently things would have been had she lived.

**Next up Mithian considers the concept of Happily Ever After**


	41. Happily Ever After

**AN: This song comes from 'Once Upon A Mattress' a comedy musical based around the fairy tale 'The Princess and the Pea' and is sung by Winifred the 'princess' of the title as she compares fairy tales to her own life. I felt it suited Mithian as it's a funny song and she's an awesome character.**

Princess Mithian of Nemeth was sitting by the fire in her private chambers with a book open on her lap. It had been her favourite book when she was a child but now that she was older, she realised how unrealistic the book was. Then again they were fairy tales so she couldn't expect them to be realistic. Mithian flicked through the stories, the tales of handsome princes and beautiful princesses falling in love; naturally they had enthralled her as a child but now that she was older, she knew that those sorts of things didn't happen. Mithian shook her head in expiration.

"_They all live happily, happily, happily ever after.  
The couple is happily leaving the chapel eternally tied.  
As the curtain descends, there is nothing but loving and laughter.  
When the fairy tale ends the heroine's always a bride."_ Mithian noted as she flicked through the pages again to the beginning of the book to the first story. Cinderella.

"_Ella, the girl of the cinders, did the wash and the walls and the winders.  
But she landed a prince who was brawny and blue-eyed and blond.  
Still, I honestly doubt that she could ever have done it  
Without that crazy lady with the wand.  
Cinderella had outside help!  
I have no one but me… Fairy godmother, godmother, godmother!  
Where can you be? I haven't got a fairy godmother.  
I haven't got a godmother. I have a mother…  
A plain, ordinary woman!"_ Mithian claimed, what she found unrealistic about Cinderella wasn't the fairy godmother, magic existed and she used to dream of having a fairy godmother of her own. No, the unrealism was found in the key aspect of the story. A servant girl and a handsome princes falling in love? yes, _that_ happened in real life. Shaking her head, Mithian flicked past a few stories before coming to another one which irked her. Snow White.

"_Snow White was so pretty they tell us  
That the queen was insulted and jealous  
When the mirror declared that Snow White was the fairest of all.  
She was dumped on the border but was saved by some men who adored her;  
Oh, I grant you, they were small.  
But there were seven of them!  
Practically a regiment!  
I'm alone in the night.  
By myself, not a dwarf, not an elf, not a goblin in sight!  
That girl had seven determined little men working day and night just for her!  
Oh sure! The queen gave her a poisoned apple.  
Even so she lived happily, happily, happily every after!  
A magical kiss counteracted the apple eventually."_ That was one that used to confuse her when she was younger; Snow White hadn't asked to be the fairest in the land, she just was, but the Queen tried to kill her anyway. It hadn't made sense. As she got older however she could see that the Queen had some clear envy problems, something she had seen frequently in the other ladies of the Nemeth court, especially concerning some of the knights. The whole poison apple thing never made sense to her either. A kiss that could cure poisoning? How did that work? It didn't.

Mithian wasn't stupid. She knew that if she did marry, it would most likely be to ensure an alliance with another kingdom. That was how royal marriages really worked. There was none of the love and romance drivel like in Cinderella or Snow White or Sleeping Beauty (another story which greatly irked her). Besides there surely had to be more to anyone than just their appearance; Mithian didn't believe in love at first sight but she did believe that if she did have an arranged marriage, she could probably befriend her husband and possibly grow to love him eventually.

"_Though I know I'm clever I'll do what they tell me I have to!  
I want some happily ever after to happen to me!  
Mithian of Nemeth, has one simple human desire  
Oh, I ask for no more than two shoes on the floor next to mine.  
Someone to be best friends with  
To hunt, arch or listen to my opinions…  
Well, he'd be fine." _In the end, that was what she wanted. Mithian just wanted to be content in her marriage. She knew that it would be highly unlikely for her to properly fall in love but if she could be happy in her marriage and friends with her husband that would be fine. Mithian also didn't want to be some pretty little thing that's seen and not heard. Mithian had her own mind and voice and she would not allow them to be supressed. And if her husband ever tried to stop her from going hunting or practicing her archery, well that would be a grave mistake indeed.

"You will leave for Camelot tomorrow." King Rodor informed his daughter before stepping towards her and hugging her tightly. "I know you will make us proud."

"I will Father," Mithian nodded as she turned and walked out of the throne room. When her father had summoned her to the throne room, Mithian had been initially confused but now she was feeling a range of emotions. She was nervous but also excited. This was what she wanted wasn't it? This was her duty to her people and her kingdom, a way of ensuring peace between Nemeth and Camelot for all time. This was her chance to do something great for her people, not just now but for years to come. All she had to do was marry Arthur Pendragon.

"_But now it's all up to me…  
And I'm burning to bring it about.  
If I don't, the consequences are severe  
Even though I barely know him, it's a risk I have to take!"_ Mithian claimed to herself. She had met Arthur a few times in the past but she hadn't seen him for a few years. They were almost the same age and everyone knew that the young king was steadily proving himself to be a strong king. Mithian knew a lot rested on her shoulders by marrying Arthur and she hoped that everything would work itself out. As she returned to her chambers and began considering what to take with her to Camelot, her eyes fell on the book that was sitting on her desk. Was this going to be it?

Was she going to get her happily ever after at last?

A week later Mithian was back from Camelot and once again reading her book of fairy tales as she thought about what had happened in Camelot. Initially things had been going great until Arthur admitted he couldn't do it. He loved another. A blacksmith's daughter. That was why he couldn't marry her. the rejection did hurt slightly but Mithian could never begrudge Arthur for wanting the same thing she had, to find his own happily ever after with the blacksmith's girl. She had managed to befriend him but Mithian had been able to tell there would never have been any love between them even if they had been married for fifty years. She wasn't going to find her happily ever after with Arthur but who said she needed to stop looking.

"_I want to get into some sort of happily ever after.  
I want to walk happily out of the chapel eternally tied.  
For I know that I'll never live happily ever after 'til after I'm a bride!  
That is what the stories say.  
Yes, hopefully it'll be happy!  
Or at least I'll merely be satisfied!"_ Mithian claimed as she flicked through the stories but instead of scoffing, she smiled. If she replaced the word 'servant' in Cinderella with 'blacksmith' and changed the fairy godmother and her magic to Merlin and his loyalty to his friends then that was the story of Arthur and the woman he loved. The prince/king and the servant/blacksmith's daughter. Maybe she was wrong about fairy tales. Maybe they did exist. Maybe her handsome prince was still out there waiting for her to find him someday.

With that thought in mind, Mithian smiled as she began rereading.

**AN: I like writing Mithian she's cool. I think she was like everyone else, she wants someone to love and who'll make her happy. Question: who do you all ship her with if anyone? For me it's Leon. Ok I admit it Mithian/Leon- I ship it. **

**Next up: Merlin and Mordred fight it out. Warning: this one will contain a lot of swearing.**


	42. To Be A Man

**AN: This one comes from 'Holy Musical Batman' and is sung by Batman and Superman as they battle it out to decide who will save Gotham City and Robin from Sweet Tooth (a parody of The Joker) and it's basically Merlin and Mordred fighting it out. This may contain some series 5 spoilers of the first 2 episodes, everything else is what I'm speculating but be warned. This chapter has bumped the rating up to a T because of the language but that couldn't be helped. **

"You fear me, don't you _Emrys?"_ Mordred asked Merlin, a taunting gleam in his eyes as he used Merlin's druid name. Merlin looked around but the two of them were alone in the woods, the knights had all gone out on a hunt but the two of them had been separated from the rest of them. Merlin looked back at Mordred and glared at him. Everyone may have warmed to the newest knight but Merlin was smarter than that.

"Listen to me Mordred, you may have everyone else convinced that you're a good guy but I know better and when you put a foot wrong and you will, I'll be waiting." Merlin warned. He had faced off worse threats than Mordred. Mordred smiled briefly before letting the smile drop and replacing it with a severe glare (AN: I love it when he does that!) and he walked towards Merlin until they were a few feet apart.

"_I am a man of justice  
I am a Camelot knight."_ Mordred taunted, really who would everyone be more inclined to believe, a knight who saved the king and almost killed Morgana or Merlin. __

"I am a man of destiny  
I am a man who does right  
You're such a sycophantic suck up.  
How can you call yourself a man?  
You say you fight for truth and justice?  
I say you're working for Morgana, man." Merlin retorted. Oh yes, he saw straight through Mordred. Arthur believed he owed Mordred his life, the knights accepted him as a friend, Gwen had initially been unsure until she'd been informed of what Mordred had done. Even Gaius was willing to give Mordred a second chance. Merlin was not convinced of this Mordred, he suspected there was something going on between him and Morgana; he wouldn't put it past Morgana to fake her stabbing. Once again she had a man on the inside but unlike Agravaine, Merlin was taking none of it.__

"You hide your powers with ease  
But I can see into your soul  
I see a scared little boy  
Behind the fool and the foe." Mordred claimed. Credit where it was due for Merlin, he had managed to keep himself hidden from everyone for so long without being discovered. He would need to take some tips from him. Yet the fact remains, Merlin feared him. Emrys feared him and that knowledge felt amazing. __

The two men stared one another out. They knew that things were all going to come to a head between them one day. There was only room in Camelot for one of them. The question really was who. Simultaneously they began shouting at one another. "_Fuck you!  
I'm gonna kick your ass  
Fuck you!  
I'm taking you down  
Fuck you!  
You want to be the man,  
You've got to beat the man.  
I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man."_ They both claimed. Merlin knew his destiny and Mordred's. however he also knew that destiny could be changed and he was determined that should anyone's destiny be changed, it was Mordred's. __

"I've learned a lot about life  
Since I got my destiny." Merlin claimed, knowing what was at stake was his motivation for everything. It was all about helping Arthur become history's greatest king and ensuring that Albion was born and survived under his command. __

"You mean being Emrys?  
You're just so powerful." Mordred claimed sarcastically with a smirk and Merlin inwardly noted that that seemed to be compulsory for all his enemies. Was there like a memo or something that went around all the villains requiring them to smirk? A question for another day. __

"You're only jealous man,  
It's so obvious, so clear." Merlin insisted, if Mordred wanted to be childish and descend into a taunting match, bring it. In case he hadn't noticed, Merlin was Camelot's reigning Insult-Throwing Champion, had been for years. __

Mordred snorted. "_Me being jealous, come on!"_ Him being jealous of Merlin? Yeah right! Why on earth would he feel envious of Merlin? His powers were strong and he knew how to use them to achieve his ends. __

"I'll show you why right here." Merlin warned and with a flash of his eyes, Mordred was blasted back onto the ground. He furiously pulled himself to his feet and attempted to retaliate but Merlin expertly dodged the attack. __

"Fuck you!  
I'm gonna kick your ass  
Fuck you!  
I'm taking you down  
Fuck you!  
You want to be the man,  
You've got to beat the man.  
I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man!" Merlin and Mordred repeated and they began fighting it out, sending attack after attack at one another. They dodged blows and fired sticks and stones. All the while the power of their magic whipped up the wind around them. While Merlin was powerful, Mordred was unafraid to fight dirty and managed to send some dirt flying into Merlin's eyes, causing him to fall to his knees and try and rid his eyes from the dirt. As he did so, Mordred stalked over and pushed him down onto the ground.__

"All of your games amuse me  
The fool, the jokes, the taunts, the game.  
But you can't defeat me  
Can't hit me with your powers now." Mordred taunted. How pathetic was Merlin? If he was supposed to be Emrys, the most powerful Druid in the world then the druids must have been really desperate when they chose him. __

But Merlin wasn't beaten yet. You see he knew that there would be some confrontation between him and Mordred eventually and he was prepared for this eventuality. _"You look cool as a knight  
For a foolish brat  
I got some mandrakes tonight  
I'm onto your shit."_ Merlin claimed as he produced a mandrake and used it to bind Mordred's powers and Merlin pulled himself to his feet.

"_Fuck you!"_ Mordred swore as Merlin for good measure, beat him on the head with the mandrake and used his magic to burn the top and ensure Mordred's powers remained bound until he was felt like undoing it. which would be oh around, never!__

"Fuck you!  
I'm gonna kick your ass  
Fuck you!  
I'm taking you down  
Fuck you!  
You want to be the man,  
You've got to beat the man.  
I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man." Merlin insisted as he used his magic to push Mordred around before lifting him up and crashing him into the ground again. All the while he gave Mordred warnings. He knew exactly what Mordred was planning to do but he was already three steps ahead at all times and he would always be watching everything Mordred did. One wrong move and Merlin would not be so merciful. As Merlin sent Mordred crashing to the ground, he turned away, picked up his sticks and ran off, clacking them together to re-join the hunt.

Mordred coughed and tried to force some air back into his wounded lungs. As he watched Merlin run off, Mordred narrowed his eyes. If this was how Merlin wanted to play his game then Mordred was more than ready for him.

"Bring it on Emrys." Mordred hissed as he winced and pulled himself to his feet, straightened himself and returned to the hunt.

**AN: Next up Nimueh issues a warning to Uther; he'll get his dues. Just You Wait and see.**


	43. Just You Wait

**AN: This one comes from 'My Fair Lady' and is sung by a frustrated Eliza as she struggles with Henry's elocution lessons and comes up with ways of killing him. it was suggested I do it for Nimueh and Uther however after listening to the song and considering the lyrics, I changed it to Morgana to give her a solo because I haven't done that for ages. **

Morgana stared at her reflection in shock as the fateful words of Uther's confession echoed around her head. Uther was her father. Uther was her _father. Uther _was her father! As Morgana stared at her reflection she began seeing more and more possible physical similarities between her and Uther. In that moment Morgana's shock turned to a burning, fiery rage that was pounding through her veins and enflaming her thoughts as she realised the extent of the truth. Uther was her father and she was older than Arthur. That meant she had a claim to the throne and rather than acknowledge her as his daughter, he allowed Goloris, the man who raised and loved her as his own to believe that was what she was when all along he knew the truth. Morgana glared at her reflection and shook her head.

"_Just you wait, Uther Pendragon, just you wait!  
You'll be sorry, but your tears will be too late!  
You'll be beat, and I'll have power;  
Will I help you? I would rather…  
Just you wait, Uther Pendragon just you wait!"_ Morgana claimed furiously as she thought about all the times Uther referred her as being 'like a daughter' to him. was she not good enough, not perfect enough like Arthur to be acknowledged a his flesh and blood. He was going to pay for this.

"_Just you wait, Uther Pendragon, till you're sick,  
And you scream to fetch a doctor double-quick.  
I'll be there to see you die, and go watch them cry!  
I swear, Uther Pendragon, just you wait!"_ Morgana vowed as she got up and paced around her room. Morgause would need to be informed of these developments. They now not only had more reason to kill Uther but Morgana know had a claim of her own to the throne. She was Uther's daughter after all. She mightn't like the truth but it had its uses. And it wouldn't just be Uther she would go after either…

"_Oh Uther Pendragon!  
Just you wait until I go after your son!  
Oh Uther Pendragon!  
And I torture and kill him just for fun!  
When you yell about your loss I'll be there being the new boss."_ Morgana insisted. She thought about all the times Arthur was given more love, affection, respect and power because he was Uther's 'only child and heir'. Lies! It was all lies! Obviously as a woman, Morgana would have been behind Uther in the succession but she still ought to have been part of that succession in the first place! Besides she knew that if she did go after Uther, Arthur would obviously try and defeat her. Let him try. She was a powerful sorceress and had powerful allies. He and his pathetic knights would be no match for her.

"_Oh Uther Pendragon!  
Oh Arthur Pendragon! Just you wait!"_ Morgana claimed as she moved around her room, changing out of her nightdress and into her riding clothes and cloak, preparing to sneak out and see Morgause. They would both pay, father and son, for denying her the birth right and power she had been entitled to.

"_One day I'll be triumphant, I'll be leading this land  
Have all of those with magic at my command!  
One evening the people will say:  
"Morgana our queen,  
We have all of your praises to sing.  
Next week on the twentieth of May  
We proclaim Queen Morgana Day!  
All the people will celebrate the glory of you  
And whatever you wish and want we gladly will do.""_ Morgana claimed as she imagined herself as queen. She would be a more powerful and successful ruler than Uther or Arthur ever could be. Morgana would restore magic to the land, she would free her people for darkness and fear and as such, she will be the greatest queen the world has known. And if anyone tried to stop her…

'_"Thanks a lot," I'll say politely, so well-bred;  
"But all I want is Uther Pendragon's head!"  
"Done," they'll say, quick as anything  
They'll pull in that disgraced former king  
Then they'll march you, Uther Pendragon to the wall;  
And they will tell me: "Your Highness, sound the call."  
As they raise their swords, I'll shout:  
"Off with his head!"'_ Morgana imagined as she looked back at her reflection and smirked, imagining herself as queen of Camelot with the headless body of Uther at her feet. So many innocent people died such horrific deaths at Uther's hand and so his death would mean justice and vengeance for every last man, woman and child whose deaths were the result of Uther's hatred, arrogance and fear. It would not be long until that day came, once she and Morgause had their plans in place and Arthur was out of the way, she would take her place as Queen of Camelot once and for all.

"_Oh Uther Pendragon,  
Down you'll go, Uther Pendragon!  
Just you wait!"_ Morgana swore to herself as she sneaked out of her room and castle to head into the woods to meet with Morgause. Her sister was naturally shocked by the news about Morgana's true heritage but they were in agreement. Uther was going to pay for this.

Just you wait and see…

**AN: Next up an exiled Gwen thinks of her home**


	44. Home

**AN: This comes from the Broadway version of 'Beauty and the Beast' and is sung by Belle after she takes her father's place in the Beast's castle. The original in sung fantastically by Susan Egan (aka Meg from 'Hercules') and was suggested for around the time Gwen is exiled. **

Gwen walked slowly through the woods, hood over her head and pulling her wagon of belongings behind her. She had been walking for two days and over those two days she had done a lot of crying, venting and questioning. Gwen reran the past few days over and over again in her head trying to find an answer to the one question she could not stop herself from asking. Why? There was only one logical conclusion she could think of, or at least the only one which lessened her guilt. Maybe it wasn't her fault, maybe she and Lancelot (if that had even been Lancelot) had been enchanted somehow. Maybe… but it also didn't change the reality of the situation. She was exiled from Camelot and she was not going back.

"_Yes, I made mistakes,  
Been a fool, gone astray.  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you monster!  
If you think that what you've done is right, well, then...  
You're a fool! Think again!"_ Gwen claimed as she kicked a tree stump before slumping down onto it, adding a painful throbbing in her right toes to add to her tired legs, headache and broken heart. Arthur was hurt, they were all hurt. Gwen knew she should be thankful she was even still alive however her ability to always look on the bright side seemed to have deserted her over the past few days. Just like everything and everyone else. Arthur always claimed he would allow everyone a second chance. Where had hers and Lancelot's second chances been? As night fell, Gwen was still sat on the stump looking around her. __

"Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold...  
I was told every day in my childhood, even when I grow old:  
"Home will be where the heart is." Never were words so true!  
My heart's far, far away. Home is, too." Gwen claimed as she looked around the woods. Where was she supposed to go to now? Camelot was the first and only home she'd known. It was where she was born, raised and had lived for all of her life. She'd never any desire to leave Camelot and live somewhere else, now she had no option. Tom always used to tell her and Elyan that no matter where they went in their lives, no matter what happened; if they had someone they loved in Camelot, Camelot would be their home. If that were the case then Camelot would always be her home. Even if everyone there hated her and turned their backs on her; if she loved them, if she loved that kingdom, it was her home. __

Gwen rested her hand on her rake as she mucked out the pigs for the family who had taken her in and looked around the small village that lay just over the borders in Annis' lands. It was a quiet, quaint village; the sort of place where everyone knew one another. The village was peaceful and a good place to live but it wasn't somewhere she belonged. "_Is this home? Is this what I must learn to believe in?  
Try to find something good in this lonely place...  
Just in case I should stay here forever, held in this empty space  
Oh, but that won't be easy. I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away, this home's a lie."_ Gwen sang to herself quietly. Thinking of this place as being her new home wasn't the only lie. As far as anyone knew, her name was Genevieve and she had been the only survivor of a fire which tragically killed her six brothers and her betrothed. It hadn't been something she'd wanted to do but all she wanted now was a peaceful existence and that had meant lying. It didn't do anything to fix her homesickness which felt like a constant heavy weight resting on her stomach that refused to go away.__

"What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately!  
And to think I complained of a unique, special town!" Gwen claimed as she began raking through the muck and straw again. She'd give or do anything if it meant she could go back to Camelot or see the others again, just for one day. One day of being with her friends and family; even if they ended up battling a monster or risking their lives for some reason or another, she wouldn't mind. Life in Camelot was like that, dangerous, crazy and completely fantastic. How could she ever have wanted a quiet, peaceful existence compared to that? __

"This isn't home, I won't be here for a day or forever!  
Shut away from the world until who knows when!  
You think my life has been altered once, it can change again.  
You can build higher walls around me! Change every lock and key!  
Nothing lasts. Nothing holds all of me.  
My heart's far, far away, home and free!" Gwen claimed as she slipped down the passageway out of the tunnels. Helios had made his 'intentions' clear when he took her from the village and Gwen had had no intention of hanging around one way or the other. Now she knew she was getting out of there. Not only because of what Helios clearly wanted but because Morgana was planning something with him concerning Camelot. And she knew that Gwen knew so there was only one option for Gwen.

She would have to tell someone, Merlin, one of the knights or Arthur. Bottom line, she had to go to Camelot.

She would have to go back home.

**AN: Next up Morgana and Gwen are defying gravity. (All concept of gravity being anachronistic to the series is ignored.) **


	45. Defying Gravity

**AN: This song comes from Wicked and is sung by Elphaba and Glinda as they learn about the extent of corruption in Oz and each makes her choice about whether to make a stand or stay loyal to the Wizard. It also makes the end of their friendship and the emergence of Elphaba's infamous persona, the Wicked Witch of the West. It just felt perfect for Gwen and Morgana and no spoilers but next week's episode looks set to be amazing as Gwen and Morgana finally have some sort of confrontation. **

"You're leaving."

It wasn't a question, it wasn't an accusation; it was merely a statement. Gwen turned and looked at Morgana and nodded her head. There was no point denying it. She couldn't stay here and watch as Morgana destroyed everything she held near and dear. Once night had fallen and Leon got himself out of the dungeons, they were gone. Morgana didn't even get angry; she knew all along that when push came to shove and she was given the chance, Gwen would leave to find Arthur.

"You can't expect me to stay here." Gwen replied. What was she staying for? To watch innocent people get hurt and killed while Morgana exacted some deranged form of 'vengeance' against Uther and Arthur? Any notion of the women being friends vanished a very long time ago. They had both known it; up until recently they had both merely been pretending to stay friends.

"I could make you stay." Morgana commented. They both knew that all it took was one word and Gwen was paralysed or hypnotised or even dead. Gwen stared Morgana out; it was almost scary to think that these two women were the same little girls who shared secrets, played together and made a little finger vow to be best friends forever and ever. Such a shame that forever and ever is such a long time.

"Do it then." Gwen challenged and Morgana stayed still. Gwen shook her head. "_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt this town forever  
I hope you think you're clever!"_ Gwen claimed as she looked onto the courtyard. The flagstones still had some bloodstains on them after Morgana's men fired onto the crowd. Eight people had been killed simply for being there. And Morgana believed she was better than Uther? They truly were father and daughter in Gwen's eyes. __

"I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition!" Morgana accused. She knew all along Gwen would go running back to Arthur. She had still been having those dreams of Gwen wearing her crown and sitting on her throne. That was what they both wanted in the end, to be queen. How different were they really? __

"So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now!" the women claimed and Gwen walked over and took Morgana's hand and to her credit, Morgana didn't pull away. __

"Morgana please, just say you're sorry:  
You can still be an heir  
If that's what you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted," Gwen pleaded. It didn't have to be this way. If Morgana stopped all this, got rid of Morgause; restored the Pendragon's to the throne and showed remorse then maybe, just maybe they could move forwards. That was all she had to do for Gwen; just say those words and they could start to rebuild. __

Morgana nodded and then shook her head_. "I know:  
But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:  
Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!"_ Morgana sang as she looked around. She couldn't live that life anymore. She wasn't Uther's sweet lovely ward anymore. This was who she was now, this was what she was destined to be. It was time she lived her own life by her own rules. And this was how she had to do it. __

"It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!" Morgana insisted, it was her way or no way now. There was nothing holding her back, even if she wanted to, she could let go of the very ground and fly if she so wished. __

"Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur!" Gwen argued. Morgana was blinded, by her abilities, by what she had done and what she wanted to do. This was insane, she couldn't live like this. People have gotten hurt and would still get hurt if Morgana remained as queen. __

"I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!" Morgana claimed. She was through with living in fear of her magic and who she was. In accepting and developing her powers she managed to find a sort of peace within herself. Yes, her chosen path was darker than expected but these things just worked themselves out that way. If giving up meant going back to how she was before then Morgana was sorry but they could forget it. Morgana turned back to Gwen; her oldest and dearest friend. The one person Morgana had hoped would always be at her side.

"_Gwen - come with me. Think of what we could do: together.  
Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Gwen -  
Dreams, the way we planned them,"_ Morgana offered. This was the one and only chance she would offer Gwen. Join her and remain friends or leave her and end their friendship. She needed Gwen; someone who could always offer support and a wise mind. Morgause was her sister and Morgana loved her but even she had to admit, Morgause could be extremely hot-headed when she wanted to be. Which was always. __

Gwen looked at Morgana unsurely. "_If we work in tandem,"_

"There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity," They sang and they recalled their friendship. The two girls had met the day Gwen had been running a delivery up to the castle and Arthur picked a fight with her, believing her to be a boy. Morgana had watched as the fighting children were pulled apart and Gwen's cap fell off, revealing her as a child. After seeing the cut lip and black eye Gwen had given Arthur, Morgana was compelled to befriend the blacksmith's daughter. Ever since that day they had been inseparable. They shared secrets and fears, laughed and cried together, fought and made up. They were each other's sisters in everything except blood. __

"They'll never bring us down!  
Well? Are you coming?" Morgana asked and for the first time, Gwen broke eye contact and looked around. __

"I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this," Gwen stated. She couldn't do it. She couldn't join Morgana down that road of darkness. It wasn't right, it wasn't her and they both knew it. __

"You too  
I hope it brings you bliss," Morgana replied. As much as she hated to admit it, she could picture Gwen as queen. She mightn't have the background but she was sweet, brave and clever with a strong sense of justice and refusal to let her voice go unheard. She would make a great queen. Morgana just wished she'd be queen of any kingdom except Camelot. __

"I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend." They harmonised and they hugged each other tightly. So many unspoken things that had never been or ever would be said were expressed in that hug. It was each other's final farewell to their friendship and sisterhood. They both knew what was going to happen next; there was no point trying to deny it. Arthur and whatever men he had gathered would fight and instinctively both women knew just who would win. __

"So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown!" Morgana claimed; no matter what happened they had reached the point of no return. From this moment on they would be enemies. They would fight and end up trying to kill the other. It was sad but it was also how things played out. Yet whatever happened Morgana would fight but even if she was beaten, it wouldn't stop her. "_And nobody in all of Camelot  
No king that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!"_ Morgana vowed. Uther would never beat her and neither would Arthur. She would die before she would bow down to them and accept them when she was the true queen. __

"I hope you're happy!" Gwen stated. In the end that would be all she could offer Morgana. Her hopes that Morgana would be able to find some sort of happiness and peace before discovering her true self.

In a cave outside of Camelot, Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan and Gaius were discussing what they would have to do. They didn't want to do this but they had no alternative. "_We must fight, she's wicked!  
We must fight!"_ The men agreed. Even though there were only five of them, they knew all hope was not yet lost. Merlin had called for reinforcements and they knew Gwen would be working on some sort of escape. It wasn't much but it was all they had. __

"Bring me down!" Morgana repeated. She didn't need to be a Seer to know that Arthur was planning some sort of attack. Let him try, she was ready for him. __

"No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her down!" Arthur and the men agreed as they continued working on strategies and possible ways of defeating Morgana and Morgause as well as destroying the Cup of Life. It wasn't a preferable fight but they had to.

Morgana and Gwen looked at one another before Gwen curtsied and left the room. As she hurried to her home and waited for the sound of the guard's bell ringing to signal Leon's escape; Morgana stayed in her room and approached her window as Morgause joined her. Soon a golden trail emerged as two cloaked figures ran from the kingdom into the woods.

"Away you go, back to your precious prince." Morgana stated with an almost routine smirk and sneer.

Morgause didn't notice it was faked.

**AN: Next up Merlin's having self-esteem issues but Gwen is having none of it. Come on Merlin, get back up!**


	46. Get Back Up

**AN: Another Starkid song, this one comes from Starship and is sung by Taz as she tries to restore Commander Up's confidence and help him be the tough solider he used to be. I wanted to do some Merlin and Gwen friendship because I haven't written any of that for a while. Also for a bit of fun, the first one to comment on the 'You're The Voice' reference gets to pick the next song. **

None of them could deny that the odds were not in their favour. There were nine of them going up against two powerful and murderous sorceresses who had an undead army at their disposal. The strange thing was that it wasn't Arthur who was unsure about whether he could actually do battle against Morgana; they were siblings after all and siblings could fight over anything and everything; it was actually Merlin who was having problems. He just felt so guilty, if he had told Morgana the truth, owned up about his magic then none of this would have happened. It was his fault Morgause took her away, it was his fault that Morgana turned to darkness because she felt nobody could help her. Everything that had happened was his fault.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Gwen asked her best friend with concern. Merlin nodded, then he shook his head, then he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know if I can do this." Merlin replied. If he had told Arthur or the knights that they would attempt to laugh and tell him to man up. Gaius would reassure him that he had to do it and Merlin knew that if anyone would sympathise with him, it would be Gwen.

Gwen however looked at Merlin. She was sorry but was this upset, moody almost nervous man really the same Merlin who ran head-first into danger time and again, risking himself to save his friends and Camelot? Where was that Merlin, the one who took down trolls and goblins and usually the first to do the recklessly stupid thing someone had to do to ensure everyone survived? Normally Gwen would offer sympathy and support but they had no time for that.

"_You say  
You've lost your edge  
I say  
It's all in your head  
So listen up! I gotta message for you."_ Gwen claimed causing everyone to stare at her as she jumped to her feet and pulled Merlin up with her. She knew that if Merlin tried, he could pull some sort of stunt that only Merlin could pull in order to defeat Morgana. __

"You've got  
Something of a dry spell  
But you taught  
Me everything that I know  
So why not  
Let me teach a thing or two," Gwen offered. It had been Merlin who had shown her just how important it was to make a stand, even when it seems nobody will listen, if you make a stand and fight you can succeed. He taught her how her courage was merely hidden away and he taught her how to find something to lighten any dark mood. He was her best friend and always there for her, now she was returning the favour. __

"You're a total badass,  
At the top of your class  
Now you're telling me you have your doubts?  
Well I'm not about to let  
A Round Table member forget  
What being part of the Round Table is all about!" Gwen claimed. There was something about Merlin that screamed 'badass', it wasn't an everyday thing, it was in times like this. In times of crisis and danger you could see Merlin, someone who was usually dismissed as a wimp or idiot, picking up a sword or planning some way of ensuring they maintained the upper hand. Besides they were all part of this Round Table group; Arthur had wanted to call them the 'Knights of the Round Table' but since three of them weren't knights it didn't seem right. Anyway the point was in this group of friends, they were all brave, strong, just and loyal and the ability to kick of sorceress backside and look cool doing it was a bonus. __

"We're here to get the job the done  
It doesn't matter if it's tough or it's fun  
We don't hide and we don't run away  
'Cause...  
We're here to get the job done  
We'll do it better than anyone  
And if we ever feel like we've gone astray  
We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!  
So you've gotta get up, gotta get back... get back up!" Gwen insisted as they looked around. Yes they were currently outlaws hidden in an old castle but her point was that they weren't going to keep running, they were going back to make a fight. This was their chance to put things right. They wouldn't sit in silence. They wouldn't live in fear. They were all going to fight and they were going to win. __

"I know you see the rough times  
Hell, I see them too  
But I haven't seen anyone  
Face them half as well as you  
This is no time to worry  
This is no time to fuss  
I know just how great you are  
And I think I speak for all of us..." Gwen claimed as she looked at Merlin. Of course this was hard on Merlin. It was hard on them all; Morgana had been their friend, they'd trusted her and she just turned around and betrayed them like they meant nothing to her. It was just what they had to do besides they were all here because of Merlin. He helped Arthur, Gaius and Elyan escape Camelot, convinced Gwaine to join their cause, made contact with Lancelot who brought Percival and it was because of him, she managed to escape. Do you really think that three years ago Gwen would have had the courage to escape Camelot from under Morgana and Morgause's noses or even force Sir Leon to wear a dress? (Long story, funny story.) The point was, Merlin was the glue holding their group together. They needed him both now and during the fight. __

Gwen turned away from Merlin and approached the knights. "_Okay you lot. Say something nice, or I will kill you."_ Gwen threatened and the others looked at Merlin before grinning at their friend. __

"You're the coolest dude around!" Gwaine admitted, Merlin was the best friend he'd ever had. He had to admit there was something cool about Merlin. Usually he was a mild-mannered occasionally foolish servant but when push came to shove, he fought as much as anyone else. __

"You've never let me down!" Lancelot added. From the day they met, Merlin had been a friend to him. he helped him achieve his dream of being a Camelot knight, not once but twice now. Merlin was the most loyal and devoted friend he'd ever known and Lancelot hoped that one day he could return the favour. __

"Take a good look in the mirror." Percival offered, he'd only just met Merlin but from what he could see, Merlin was clearly braver and more loyal than he let on. There were layers to this man and it was interesting to find out what those layers were. __

"You're an awesome guy," Elyan added. He meant it, how else could you describe someone who risked his own life to save some random man hedidn't know because it was his friend's brother. Back in the castle of Fyrien Merlin had impressed him by his decision to go back for Arthur. __

Gwen beamed at Merlin who looked overwhelmed at all the praise. _"And the reason why ,"_

"Every one of us is here," Gwen and the knights harmonised as that familiar beaming grin spread over Merlin's face as his optimism and confidence were restored. Could he defeat Morgana and Morgause? With both eyes shut and his hands tied behind his back!__

"I'm here to get the job the done!  
I'm a beautiful son of a gun  
I'm the only one who can make it through!" Merlin claimed. In all of his moping he had forgotten something very important. He was Merlin aka Emrys aka the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived and oh yeah he was a Dragon Lord too. So could he destroy the Cup of Life? You bet he can! __

"That's true, it's what you gotta do," the others harmonised as they all regarded one another. They were a team, a family and if Morgana and Morgause genuinely thought that they were going to win, those two were sorely mistaken. __

"We're here to get the job done  
Doesn't matter, small or a ton  
And when we're down, and there's none we can do  
We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!" Everyone claimed. They were down but they weren't out. Tomorrow was always a new day and tomorrow would be the day that they fight and win. It was a few centuries too easy for such a phrase but all they could say was: bring it on. __

"I gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!" Merlin claimed. He was wrong, he could do this. He couldn't let Morgana and Morgause win. This was his destiny they were messing with and you didn't do that not if you wanted to live. __

"We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!  
We gotta get up,  
Gotta get back  
Get back...  
Get back up!" Everyone agreed and they grinned at one another before preparing to go over battle plans and strategies with Arthur, Leon and Gaius. They all had a sense of confidence and power running through them; their conviction to succeed was drowning their fears. They weren't just going to win; they were going to do so knowing that their courage would inspire generations to come and Merlin knew that no matter what; these people would always be at his side.

**AN: Next up, like I said, first one to find and comment on the 'You're the Voice' reference gets to pick the next song because I'm bored and want to involve you guys some more. **


	47. My Favourite Things

**AN: So the majority of you caught the 'You're The Voice' reference but the first one to do so was Catkid14 who suggested this song. I have to admit I really don't like 'The Sound of Music' but I made a promise and I always do my best to keep them. **

Whenever they're finished battling monsters, going on quests, tracking down traitors, foiling Morgana's evil plans and general daily life in Camelot, it was good for the Round Table to just kick back and relax. All of them except Arthur that was who was still in a council meeting. The six of them were lying out on the training field, making the most of the warm spring weather and chatting away about anything and everything before they got to the topic of their favourite things in life.

"_Woollen scarves and being with friends  
Very rare lie-ins and the day's end  
Pulling a prank on an annoying king  
These are a few of my favourite things."_ Merlin claimed. He liked the little things in life; being with his friends, his scarves, getting a blessed lie-in and finishing work. Not to mention the occasional prank on Arthur of course. Some people wouldn't see those sorts of things as having great importance but with all the insanity in Merlin's life; it was the little thing that mattered.__

"Bunches of flowers and stolen kisses  
The first stars of night and making wishes  
My brothers and the first day of Spring  
These are a few of my favourite things." Gwen added, rolling her eyes as the others wolf-whistled about her remark about stolen kisses. Like Merlin it was the simple things in life for her, Gwen had never been one for fancy gifts and still made the occasional wish on a star. As Gwaine made a remark about 'young love', he started considering his favourite things. __

"Maidens in dresses who flirt and wink  
Being with my brothers and having a drink  
Knowing I'm the best at everything  
These are a few of my favourite things." Gwaine claimed. Those were things that made him happy, a beautiful maiden a nice pint of mead and the knowledge that he was the best of them all, because he was. After all, he was Sir Gwaine and he was awesome. And he supposed his mates were pretty good to have around too. __

"When it's a bad day  
When it gets rough,  
When I'm feeling mad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad." The three of them claimed. Life just got everyone down sometimes; when you had a day when everything that could go wrong, went wrong, it was nice to have ways which made you feel better. Sometimes those little things you like can just put a smile on your face and make you feel better even when things are just not going your way. __

"Going hunting or tending the horses  
Travelling the land with our forces  
My brothers and sister I can rely on for anything  
These are a few of my favourite things." Leon claimed grinning at the others. He loved being a knight and what it entailed, travelling the land, protecting his people. He also enjoyed hunting and had always had a soft spot for the palace horses, tending to them in his free time as well as his surrogate siblings of course. None of his own siblings had survived infancy and so these 'unofficial' siblings were the only ones he had.__

"Forging metal and making things with my hands  
Learning to fight and protecting this land  
My sister and brothers at my side if needs be  
These are a few of my favourite things." Elyan claimed. He still would go down to his father's old forge and help out there from time to time. It reminded him of when he was a child and would spend hours in the forge with his father. Being a knight meant he had some purpose in his life and being reunited with Gwen and finding these new brothers meant that he had a new reconstructed family and he saw absolutely nothing wrong with that. __

"Protecting children and memories I hold dear  
Arm-wrestling and having no fear  
This newfound family and the friendship it brings  
These are a few of my favourite things." Percival stated, it was rare for him to speak, never mind sing. What he said may seem strange but they all knew that behind the big, tough first impression one had of the knight, he was actually just a big softy underneath. They also knew that if any of them let that little fact slip, they automatically entered themselves into an arm-wrestling competition against Percival. He did have a reputation to protect after all. __

"When battles come  
When danger strikes  
When everything goes mad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad." The six of them harmonised and were quiet for a moment before they began debating who would win in a fight. While it hard to decide which of the knights would win if they all fought it out, Gwen claimed victory by playing the 'chivalry' card and Merlin grinned to himself. Not only was he happy because he was with his friends and adopted siblings but because he knew that if they really all did fight it out he'd win with his eyes shut and one hand behind his back.

**AN: And if you'll excuse me I need to scrub my teeth, this was too sweet for my liking. Anyway next up after successfully getting Elyan's blessing Arthur, Elyan, Merlin and the knights make a toast- to life! To life! L'chaim! **


	48. To Life

**AN: This song comes from 'Fiddler on the Roof' and is sung by Tevye, Lazar Wolf and the chorus as the two men agree that Tevye's daughter Tzetiel will marry Lazar Wolf. I love this song and totally winged it on the Russian translation. Yes I am aware of the irony of posting this song to these characters but please keep the reviews spoiler-free for those who don't know. **

Arthur knocked on the door and as he did so he felt a sudden surge of nerves as he waited for the door to open. He had been planning on doing this for months and somehow now just seemed like the right time to do it. However there was one thing he needed to do first, one thing that could possibly disrupt his plans and hopes. After what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds, the door opened and Elyan looked at Arthur.

"Is something wrong?" Elyan asked as he opened the door wider to let Arthur in. As Arthur fidgeted slightly as he entered the room, Elyan suddenly realised why Arthur was there and why he was nervous. Well it was about time. He expected this to happen ages ago. Still this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for a bit of fun.

"I've come to ask you something very important. I would like your blessing to ask Guinevere for her hand in marriage." Arthur explained and he was relieved that he hadn't stumbled over his words, or worse stammered. Elyan however frowned and looked thoughtfully at the king.

"You want my blessing?" Elyan repeated and Arthur nodded. The sight of the king looking so nervous almost made him crack up there and then. "Well, I know that you love my sister however I'm not so sure. I mean, Gwen's the only family I have, she's always been there for me and I only want what's best for her. I mean, can you guarantee that she'll be safe or looked after? I mean many will oppose a 'commoner' queen and with Morgana out there, how do we know Gwen will be safe?"

Arthur was completely gobsmacked, he hadn't seen that coming. "Well Elyan, I assure you that I do all I can to try and keep Guinevere safe and if she was my wife then I would willingly die to ensure her safety and we both know she can also hold her own. Guinevere deserves the best and she would receive no less. However if you really disapprove I respect your judgement but I will just propose anyway. I love Guinevere and I want to marry her." Arthur admitted sincerely and Elyan grinned at him.

"I knew that, I was just messing with you. You've had my blessing all along, Brother." Elyan replied as he offered his hand to Arthur who gratefully shook it. Elyan moved towards his table and poured them both a drink of wine. _"Here's to our prosperity. Our good health and happiness. And most important,  
To life, to life, l'chaim."_

"L'chaim, l'chaim, to life," Arthur repeated gratefully, using the old saying that meant 'to life' that was rarely used but still occasionally heard during causes for celebration such as the feast after a battle or at a wedding or christening.

"_Here's to the brother I've tried to be,"_ Elyan claimed and Arthur clinked his goblet off Elyan's with a grin.__

"Here's to my bride to be," Arthur added happily as he realised that all his dreams were about to come true. Tomorrow, he was going to propose tomorrow. __

"Drink, l'chaim, to life, to life, l'chaim  
L'chaim, l'chaim, to life  
Life has a way of confusing us  
Blessing and bruising us  
Drink, l'chaim, to life," the two men chorused as they drank their wine and immediately poured themselves another drink. After all they had been through in just over the past year, battles, quests, monsters, deaths, treachery, threats and so much more; it was good to finally have something they could celebrate and be happy and excited about. __

"God would like us to be joyful  
Even when our hearts lie panting on the floor," Arthur claimed, the wedding would be a beacon of hope, not just for him and Guinevere but also for the kingdom. It was a way of showing that even when times were getting tough, they could still be happy.__

"How much more can we be joyful  
When there's really something  
To be joyful for?" Elyan added, he was overjoyed, he knew how happy Gwen would be at finally marrying Arthur, not to mention all their friends would be thrilled for them too and could imagine the wedding day and actually walking Gwen up the aisle in the time-honoured tradition. __

"To life, to life, l'chaim," the men repeated as they finished the wine, clinking their goblets together once more.

"_To Gwen, my sister,"_ Elyan stated, Gwen was more than his sister, she had raised him, supported him and always had his back. For once he had been able to do something to repay her for all she'd done for him.__

"My wife!" Arthur exclaimed, it felt amazing to say those words. His wife. Arthur was already picturing standing at the front of the hall next to Guinevere as they finally became husband and wife.

"_It gives you something to think about  
Something to drink about  
Drink, l'chaim, to life!"_ The two men claimed as they left the castle and made their way down to the Rising Sun. this called for a great celebration and as they entered the busy tavern they noticed that Merlin and the knights were already there looking at them expectantly. They should have known they would all be there waiting on them to turn up. Arthur however walked over to the bar and the barman quickly bowed to him. __

"Barkeep," Arthur addressed and the barman quickly bowed again as his wife went into a quick curtsey at the sight of the king. __

"Yes, Your Majesty." The barman replied, still trying to get over the fact that the king was actually in his tavern. He was used to the knights keeping him in business but the king had barely set foot in the tavern since he was a young lad. __

Arthur beamed as he gestured to the packed tavern and shouted. _"Drinks for everybody."_

The patrons cheered and the barman and his wife began pouring drinks as he asked Arthur, _"What's the occasion?"_

"I'm taking myself a bride." Arthur announced, he hadn't proposed yet but he was going to do it and so that warranted a celebration. And some Camelot Courage. __

"Who?" the people shouted eagerly and Arthur grinned at Elyan and the other knights who were beaming as they realised Arthur had finally done it.__

"Elyan's sister, Guinevere!" Arthur announced and everyone began cheering. Some were surprised at the revelation that the king was going to marry Gwen, others like Merlin and the knights were pleased for them both and they all raised their glasses to toast the king and his future brother-in-law.__

"To King Arthur  
To Elyan  
To Gwen, your sister," the entire tavern claimed in a chorus as they clanked their drinks together in celebration. __

"My wife!" Arthur shouted joyfully as he and Elyan joined the other knights and they all downed their drinks and quickly ordered some more. They would pay for it in the morning but tonight, who cared? __

"May all your futures be pleasant ones  
Not like our present ones  
Drink, l'chaim, to life  
To life, l'chaim  
L'chaim, l'chaim, to life  
It takes a wedding to make us say  
Let's live another day  
Drink, l'chaim, to life!" Everyone claimed; they had been through so much with the constant threat of Morgana, losing King Uther, almost having the kingdom go to war and general hardships, it was fantastic to finally have something wonderful to celebrate. Especially a wedding between the king and one of their own; they all knew Gwen. She was a sweet girl and they knew Arthur would make her happy. __

"We'll raise a glass and sip a drop of schnapps  
In honour of the great good luck  
That favoured you  
We know that  
When good fortune favours two such men  
It stands to reason we deserve it too  
To us and our good fortune  
Be happy, be healthy, long life  
And if our good fortune never comes  
Here's to whatever comes  
Drink, l'chaim, to life!" everyone claimed. They all deserved a bit of happiness in their lives and none of them found reason to begrudge Arthur and Gwen for having the same. Things would work out but on the off chance they didn't, then they would take whatever came and they would take it on the chin. They were the people of Camelot, they were resilient like that.

As the people sang and celebrated, a trio of hooded strangers in the corner suddenly spoke up and as Merlin looked at them, he could sense their powers and ability. Those three people were Druids. As Merlin made eye contact with one of the men, the man nodded and he could hear him speak in his head while one of the trio spoke directly to Arthur and Elyan. __

"Many Blessings to you  
The Gods bless you both, we drink  
To your health and may we live together in peace," the Druid claimed and Arthur and Elyan nodded at the strangers. The 'gods' remark hadn't been missed by them but Arthur was in too good a mood to do anything about it. Tonight was a night of celebration and happiness.

"_Many Blessings  
The Gods bless you both, we drink  
To your health and may we live together in peace," _the other two Druids claimed and they offered their hands to Arthur and Elyan who shook them, knowing that the three strangers meant them no harm even if their suspicions about them were correct. __

"May you both be favoured with the future of your choice  
May you live to see a thousand reasons to rejoice  
Many Blessings  
The Gods bless you both , we drink  
To your health and may we live together in peace!" The three men claimed and they all went back to celebrating the future marriage between the king and the blacksmith's daughter. They could tell that this was the start of something wonderful for the kingdom. __

"We'll raise a glass and sip a drop of schnapps  
In honour of the great good luck  
That favoured you  
We know that  
When good fortune favours two such men  
It stands to reason we deserve it too  
To us and our good fortune  
Be happy, be healthy, long life  
And if our good fortune never comes  
Here's to whatever comes  
Drink, l'chaim, to life!" The entire tavern claimed as they spent the rest of the night celebrating the upcoming wedding. When the tavern finally shut in the middle of the knight, Arthur, Elyan, the knights and Merlin all managed to somehow stagger drunkenly back to the castle to try and get some sleep as they awaited what would happen at some point the next day. Indeed thanks to what had happened in the tavern, the only person who didn't know what was going to happen was Gwen herself. __

Meanwhile in a hovel hidden away in the woods, Morgana flicked through one of her books which dealt with necromancy and how one conjured and controlled a Shade. As Morgana scanned over what she needed or rather who she needed. Morgana smirked as her plan came to mind and she mimed raising a class. "_To life!" _

**AN: She's such a spoilsport isn't she? Anyway next up it was the voices that drew her to the lake. Those Voices just reaching out to her…**


	49. Those Voices

**AN: This song comes from AVPS and is sung by Harry and Sirius when Harry, Ron and Hermione find the Mirror of Erised and learn the truth about Lily and James' deaths. This one is fairly AU but I needed it to fit to the song because I didn't want to change the lyrics too much. **

It was that day of the year again. The day when everyone mourned and remembered what had happened on that day seventeen years ago. It was a day of remembering the tragedy that almost tore the kingdom apart and whilst the townspeople went about their daily lives, a young woman was wandering through the forest alone, not willing to be around anyone today of all days. As she walked alone with her thoughts, the woman stopped as she heard what sounded like people singing in the distance.

_La, la, la, la, la..._

Something about the singing made the young woman stop and turn around. She debated whether or not to follow the strangely familiar voices. Part of her wanted to see who it was, the other part knew she had enemies lurking in the woods who wanted to strike her today. Placing one hand on the dagger her older brother had given her for her eighteenth birthday, the young woman walked in the direction she had heard the voices and as she walked, she could hear them again.

_La, la, la, la, la..._

The young woman stopped and stared. The voices had drawn her to a lake she had passed by many times. It was quite a picturesque place really, the lake surrounded by the trees and some mountains in the distance. However it wasn't the scenery the young woman was focused on; it was the two people standing in the water. The tall handsome blond man and the slightly shorter dark haired woman who were smiling at her that seemed so familiar. Before she knew what she was doing, the young woman had removed her shoes and held the hem of her dress above her knees as she waded into the water.

"_I know you.  
I've seen you in a dream,  
An old familiar scene, from somewhere...  
You know me.  
There's glowing in your eyes,  
A glow I recognize, from somewhere..."_ The young woman claimed as she stopped when the water reached her knees, she was so close to them and she knew at once who they were. She didn't remember them personally but she and her brother had been compared to them so many times and she walked past that portrait every single day. The man and woman weren't just any man and woman, they were King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Her mother and father.__

"Those voices,  
Singing out,  
"La, la, la, la, la..." the woman claimed and the ghosts of the king and queen smiled at their daughter. __

"La, la, la, la, la..." they repeated as they looked at their daughter. She was eighteen now and so very different from the year old toddler they had left behind along with their three year old son who at twenty had recently been officially crowned king as he came of age. __

"La, la, la, la, la... la." The family harmonised and the princess felt a mixture of emotions, part of her was joyful at actually seeing her mother and father, albeit in ghost form whilst another part was sad that they were only ghosts, reminders that they had been taken away before their time and a third wished her brother had joined her on her walk so that he could see them too.

The princess didn't know how long they simply stood staring at one another but the sound of water rippling made her turn and drop one side of her dress as she reached for her dagger at the sight of the man wading towards him. He was fairly tall and slim with dark hair and dressed in a long robe. The past eighteen years had been kind to his physical appearance if little less. There were barely any lines on his forehead or at his eyes and the tips of his sideburns were only slightly grey. The princess glared at him as he approached. How dare he come here? How dare he see her parents on today of all days?

"You, what are you doing here?" the princess asked. She knew who he was, what he had done to her parents. Everyone knew of the events of that day. How Sir Mordred betrayed the kingdom and formed an alliance with Morgana and they led an attack on the kingdom. In the midst of the battle, Morgana and Queen Guinevere duelled while at the same time Sir Mordred and King Arthur were battling it out. Both the king and queen were slain yet when Morgana and Mordred escaped, Merlin was found claiming that it was his fault the king and queen had died. Apparently he had known Mordred was the traitor yet had done nothing to stop him. In their sorrow and anger at the deaths of their monarchs and friends, Merlin had been seen as practically an accomplice and exiled from the kingdom. Nobody had seen him since. Until today.

"I always come here," Merlin replied. The past seventeen years had been horrific, losing his two best friends, being exiled by his other friends, knowing that he had been the cause of Arthur and Gwen's deaths. He came to the lake every year on this day to see not just Arthur and Gwen but also Elyan, Lancelot and Freya as well as reflect on everyone who had died because of him.

"You shouldn't. It was your fault! You betrayed them! You're the reason they died!" The princess snapped and had it not been so serious, Merlin would have been amused at how much she sounded like Arthur then. He almost expected her to call him a prat.

"You don't understand." Merlin replied before he looked at Arthur and Gwen's ghost forms. "_I see them.  
They were people that I loved,  
You were barely old enough to be there.  
But I know you.  
You have your father's eyes,  
Beneath your mother's dark hair."_ Merlin claimed, the princess had only been a baby when Arthur and Gwen had been killed, he didn't expect her to understand. As he looked at her, Merlin could see some resemblance to both Arthur and Gwen in her. Her skin was a light shade of brown and her dark wavy hair was almost waist length Her eyes however were blue like Arthur's. From what he remembered and had heard, the current king was supposed to be the spitting image of Arthur. __

"Those voices,  
Ringing out,  
"La, la, la, la, la..." Merlin sang as he thought about all he had lost and how today was the worst day of the year for him. Seventeen years ago his destiny and his life was torn apart at his best friends' deaths and the knowledge that those he considered friends still obviously blamed him as did he made it worse. __

"La, la, la, la, la..." The ghosts of Arthur and Gwen sang as they looked at Merlin. Poor Merlin had always been a true friend and his experiences after their deaths were unjustifiable. It hadn't been his fault they had died, it was Morgana and Mordred's.

"_La, la, la, la, la..."_ Merlin and the ghosts chorused before Merlin looked back at the princess who was looking at them with growing comprehension. If her parents were pleased to see Merlin and were singing with them, then maybe things hadn't been as they had seemed. Maybe. Just as she thought that, Merlin turned back to the princess and looked at her beseechingly. __

"I would never do  
Anything that could hurt you!  
They were both my family!  
You're all that's left of what I knew,  
You must know somewhere that it's true!  
Do you understand me?" Merlin asked as he reached for her hand. The princess looked at her parents before looking at Merlin and in that moment she did understand. Merlin's admission of guilt had been merely Survivor's Guilt, he had lived but Arthur and Gwen hadn't. Somehow she did know that Merlin wasn't lying, that he would never lie to her and that unlike her dear auntie Morgana, he would never try and hurt her.__

"Yeah, I do." The princess replied as she took Merlin's hand before they looked back at Arthur and Gwen's ghosts who were beaming at them with pride. __

"Those voices  
Reaching out,  
"La, la, la, la, la..." Merlin and the princess harmonised as they both reached out to Arthur and Gwen with their free hands, whilst they slid through the translucent hands of the ghosts; there still was that sense of a connection, of a unity between king, queen, princess and warlock as they stood in the waters of the lake.__

"La, la, la, la, la..." Arthur and Gwen sang as they slowly began to fade from sight. The princess blinked back the tears and resisted the urge to beg them not to leave her again as she and Merlin remained holding onto each other's hands and harmonised one last time._ "La, la, la, la, la... La."_

For a moment they stood still, staring at the empty lake before the princess shivered slightly before turning and wading back out of the water, being weighed down by the soaked bottom of her dress. As she stood on the bank, wringing out the excess water, Merlin too waded out of the lake and she looked at him.

"Merlin, I was wondering, could… could you tell me about them? About how you met and what really happened, I think I want to know the truth if that's OK with you." The princess requested. Merlin looked at her before nodding in understanding before sitting down on the ground and gestured for her to join him. As he dried their clothes with a quick flash of his eyes, Merlin smiled at the princess as she sat down beside him and he began to tell his story.

"Well, it all started when I first came to Camelot many years ago,"

**AN: Ok so it's that time once more. Whoever gives me review number 300 gets to pick the next song to be done in the next chapter. Thanks again for all your support. **


	50. Maybe Next Time

**AN: So the 300****th**** review came from Robson3010 who initially asked for 'raise Your Voice' from Sister Act however I felt the lyrics were too hard to adapt and I'm really sorry about that. However I was offered an alternative. This song comes from Cabaret and is sung by Sally. Some of you may be familiar with the Glee version, I don't watch Glee so I wouldn't know.**

Morgana stumbled through the woods and collapsed to the ground. Once again she had had it all and once again she had lost everything. Damn them all. Damn Arthur, damn Merlin, damn Gwen, damn Gaius, damn those stupid knights. Damn them all to hell! Morgana rubbed her painful side as she considered what had gone wrong. Why was it that every time she planned something, worked out every last detail and considered every last possibility the end result was that they always fell apart? What was wrong with her? How could her perfect plans fall through?

Oh yes, that pain in her side was reason why. Her 'dear' brother and his ragtag gang of hangers on who always had to step in and ruin her hard work. Why couldn't they understand? Morgana was simply taking what had been stolen from her, what should have been her birth right? Was that really such a crime?

"_Maybe next time, I'll be lucky__  
__Maybe next time, I'll win__  
__Maybe next time__  
__For the first time__  
__My victory won't hurry away."_ Morgana sang to herself. What angered her more than anything else was the fact that both sides were fighting fire with fire. Morgana had to give her enemies their due credit; they always gave as good as they got but that was the problem. They fought fire with fire yet Morgana was the one who always got burnt or seen as the villain. Next time however, next time would be different. __

_"I'll take power so fast__  
__I'll be home at last__  
__Not a loser anymore__  
__Like the last time__  
__And the time before."_ Morgana claimed as she attempted to use her magic again before remembering that it hadn't worked. Somehow Emrys had managed to bind her powers. There was another issue that was causing her trouble. Who was Emrys? Who was that's strange powerful old man and what did she ever do to him to make him her enemy in the first place? Morgana dismissed Emrys for the moment, the loss of her throne and title for the second time was more of a pressing matter for her.

The last time, there now had initially been brilliant. She had had three of Arthur's most trusted friends locked up, her Southron forces outnumbered the knights two to one and still she had been defeated. Arthur and Merlin managed to gather everyone together again, even recruit some she didn't know and of course Little Miss Perfect came back from exile, all things forgiven, to join the fun too.

The time before, the first time had almost been perfect. She and her sister, triumphant on Camelot's throne as the whole kingdom bowed to her. Except for the few who escaped and ultimately joined with Arthur to defeat her. That time Morgana had been too busy trying to save Morgause to care about her defeat. That came later but when it did it made her more determined to win. __

_"Everybody loves a winner__  
__So nobody loved me;__  
__'Queen Morgana of Camelot'__  
__That's what I long to be."_ Morgana claimed. What was really so wrong with wanting to be queen? As Uther's eldest child she was entitled to the throne. Instead her bratty half-brother had taken the throne and Morgana knew that the title of queen was undoubtedly going to go to Gwen.

That was another thought which seemed evident of the double standards in Camelot in Morgana's opinion. When Morgana 'commits treason' she's forced to leave Camelot and treated and hunted like a criminal but when dear sweet Gwen commits treason, everything's fine and forgiven about two months later. Where was the justice in that? Ok so _maybe_ Morgana had put her under a spell and kissing someone wasn't as big an act of treason as imprisoning and killing the king. But that wasn't the point! The point was that if Morgana did something bad; it was awful and utterly unforgiveable whereas if anyone else did, it was fine.

Just as Morgana thought that, a little white dragon flew down and looked at her curiously. Morgana pulled herself up and looked into the little creature's orange eyes. She supposed it was quite cute and usually she hated anything cute. As the dragon breathed over her, Morgana let the warmth bathe her body and felt not only her wound heal itself but also that rush of power connected to her magic. As the dragon bowed it's head and flew off, Morgana said those two words she rarely used.

"Thank you."

She meant it, not just for the dragon's healing of her wounds but it restored her magic, her power. Morgana smirked as she realised what that meant. She was down but she was not out. Nice try Emrys but it took a little bit more than a mandrake to stop Morgana Pendragon from getting what she wanted.

"_All the odds are in my favour__  
__Something's bound to begin__  
__It's got to happen, happen sometime__  
__Maybe next time I'll win."_ Morgana vowed as she continued through the woods and began planning. Let those fools in Camelot have their victory celebrations and their weddings and coronations; let them think they had won, that she was finally defeated. Morgana wasn't beaten fully, not just yet. There was always another plan to make, another ally to find. There was always another next time.

And next time she would win.

**AN: That's one think I do like about Morgana, she never does give up without a fight. Anyway next up, Leon thinks about a certain princess and what it means if he can't love her. **


	51. If I Can't Love Her

**AN: This song comes from the Broadway version of 'Beauty and the Beast' and is sung by the Beast after Belle runs away following the West Wing argument as he laments his belief that the curse will never be broken. I love this song and this pairing is very rarely done- watch the opening scene to 5x04 and tell me you don't ship it. **

As difficult as it may be to believe, Sir Leon regarded as the greatest, bravest and oftentimes handsomest knight in Camelot struggled with women. He always had done ever since his first kiss earned him a punch in the jaw from a certain blacksmith's daughter who shall remain nameless to his embarrassing attempts to woo girls during his adolescence. Instead Sir Leon devoted himself to his duties, training and weaponry. It was easier to deal with an army than an emotional woman. However that all changed with the arrival of one person.

Princess Mithian of Nemeth.

When she first arrived in Camelot to be Arthur's bride, Leon like the other Round Table members found themselves divided between their desire to see Arthur try and find happiness and the knowledge that exile or not Arthur and Gwen did belong together. as Mithian's visit progressed and she showed herself to be mature, charming, fun and a good archer, Leon suddenly found himself experiencing strange feelings. Feelings he attempted to suppress. However when Arthur announced the engagement was off due to his love for Gwen, Leon struggled between two more overpowering urges. The first being to track down his friend and bring her home to Camelot. The other was to embrace the princess.

That night Leon stood alone in his chambers thinking about Mithian and his feelings for her. It was crazy, he'd only known her for a few days and she barely knew him. Leon shook his head and began to sing to himself. "_And in her beautiful face__  
__There's not the slightest trace__  
__Of anything that even hints of romance__  
__I wish it could be so__  
__Who would say no?__  
__But I know I have no chance,"_ He knew that Mithian couldn't possibly feel the way about him as he did about her. She had come expecting to marry Arthur and had herself claimed she believed it impossible to fall in love in such a short space of time.

"_Hopeless__  
__As my dream dies__  
__As the time flies__  
__Love a lost illusion, Helpless__  
__Unforgiven__  
__Cold and driven__  
__To this sad conclusion."_ Leon continued as he thought about Mithian. He genuinely never felt this way about anyone before and yet he barely knew Mithian. Besides Leon highly doubted that Mithian would return to Camelot after what had happened. If he were her, he wouldn't want to return either.

After the battle had been won a few weeks later, Leon still found himself thinking about Mithian. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was due to Arthur and Gwen's reunion or Tristan losing Isolde but the knight found himself thinking more and more about Princess Mithian. Leon had attempted to put his feelings down to a fleeting crush but at the same time he was relieved to know she was safe. Aside from Nemeth being a quiet, peaceful kingdom; Leon knew that had Mithian married Arthur she would have been in great danger from Morgana. The last thing he wanted was for Mithian to be in any sort of danger. Leon's behaviour however hadn't gone unnoticed.

"So who is she?" Gwaine asked and Leon looked at them. No way was he letting them know his feelings for Mithian.

"Someone I knew but it cannot be between us." Leon replied and the others looked at him sympathetically.

"Why not?" Merlin asked wondering just who Leon's mystery woman was.

"It just can't." Leon replied and he walked away still singing to himself. "_Her beauty had moved me__  
__Her intellect impressed me__  
__What would it mean, if I can't love her?__  
__No passion could reach me__  
__No lesson could teach me__  
__How I could have love her and made her love me too__  
__If I can't love her, then who?"_ This was crazy but at the same time it was completely sane. Sir Leon of Camelot was in love with Princess Mithian of Nemeth. The problem was that nothing could become of it. they were of different rank, lived in different kingdoms, she had been engaged to Arthur and they all knew dating a friend's ex was a definite no-no.

For the next few years Leon attempted to move on from his feelings for Mithian. One night however they all came flooding back as an exhausted, terrified Mithian arrived in Camelot and only managed to tell Leon that she was relieved to see him before passing out in his arms. As he stood in the chamber that he had carried Mithian to and watched as Gaius and Merlin tended to her whilst Arthur hovered awkwardly and Gwen was calmly absorbing the scene; Leon could only stare at the sleeping Mithian.

"_Long ago I should have seen__  
__All the things I could have been__  
__Careless and unthinking, I moved onward__  
__No pain could be deeper__  
__No life could be cheaper__  
__No point anymore, if I can't love her."_ Leon thought to himself as he hoped that Mithian would be alright. Reason claimed that she was merely exhausted and would be fine after some sleep but what if she wasn't? Leon began mentally kicking himself. He was supposed to be a knight for god's sake and yet he lacked the courage to tell this amazing woman how he felt about her? Leon couldn't lose her, not again. Leon vowed that whatever was wrong with Mithian, he would do whatever it took to ensure her safety, even if it meant laying down his own life for her.

It's strange to think what people do for love.

When it was all over, Morgana beaten once more and Mithian and Rodor recovered and ready to return to Nemeth, Leon was escorting Mithian and Gwen to the courtyard, preparing himself to tell Mithian how he felt before she left. Could he really do it though? Tell Mithian he was in love with her? even as he thought that, Leon knew the answer. Yes, yes he could and damn the consequences.

"_Her spirit could win me__  
__She inspires hope within me__  
__Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free__  
__But if it's not to be__  
__And she can't love me__  
__Let her heart then be free."_ Leon reasoned as they reached the courtyard and Mithian joined her father who was speaking to Arthur who was joined by Gwen.

"We're so grateful for all you've done," Rodor said as he hugged his daughter to him.

"It was nothing, Mithian is our friend as are you. We don't abandon our friends in Camelot." Arthur replied as he clasped the man's arm and Gwen and Mithian shook each other's hands before the Nemeth royals mounted their horses, promising to return to Camelot and took off. Leon watched Mithian ride off before he could say anything and felt a surge of disappointment and regret at his lack of actions. As Arthur went to return into the castle Gwen walked over to Leon and gave him that same smile she used to when they were younger and she'd caught him doing something naughty.

"Princess Mithian is a very nice young woman isn't she?" Gwen offered.

"She is more than kind, she is loyal to her friends and family as well as being one of the funniest and considerate, not to mention one of the best archers I've ever met." Leon replied, turning red as he realised how his confession had sounded.

"Yeah I know, believe me," Gwen replied. She still had that scar on her thigh from three years back. Gwen smiled at Leon and took his hand, pressing a piece of parchment into it. "Anyway I think she had something she wanted me to give you."

With that Gwen walked off and Leon opened the folded parchment and read the message written onto it.

_Sir Leon, I am greatly thankful for your help and support for me over the past few days. I was genuinely so relieved when you met me on the stairs that night. I knew if I would be safe anywhere it would be in Camelot with you and your friends. I know that we barely know each other but I consider you a great friend and possibly even more than that. This is very unorthodox but I wish for us to write to another; I would like to get to know you a bit better as I have always thought highly of you ever since we met. If you wish to write to me, I would greatly appreciate them and respond in kind. Respectfully yours, Mithian._

Leon read and re-read the note. Mithian wanted to write to him and she didn't even think of him as a friend, she said she thought of him as more than that! Leon looked around the emptying courtyard, quickly punched the air and hurried inside to find some parchment and a quill.

**AN: Aw I love Leon. Anyway next up it's time to make a stand. Stop insulting and start revolting!**


	52. Revolting Children

**AN: This comes from the new musical adaption of the Roald Dahl classic 'Matilda' and is sung by the schoolchildren when Matilda uses her powers to defeat the Trunchbull and they celebrate their newfound freedom and sense of rebellion. I love this song and I wish I had done something like this when I was at school, still there's always uni rebellions. **

The plans were set, Arthur had retrieved Excalibur and his confidence and the time was almost upon them. Soon they would leave for Camelot to fight for their people's freedom. As they talked about Morgana, how she had taken control over the kingdom once more, Merlin looked around the clearing at the knights, townspeople, their new friends Tristan and Isolde and their old returning friend, Gwen; he felt that surge of pride and determination. They could do this.

"_Never again will she get the best of me!__  
__Never again will she take away my freedom.__  
__And we won't forget the day we fought__  
__For the right to protect our kingdom!" _Merlin sang loudly causing everyone to look at him. some such as Tristan and Isolde looked confused at the outbreak of singing, others looked impressed at the servant's voice whilst the knights nodded and Gwen were grinning, she'd missed this.

"_Never again will the dungeon door slam!"_ Leon and Percival vowed thinking of Gwaine, Elyan and Gaius who were imprisoned in the dungeons in the bowels of the castle.

"_Never again will I be bullied!"_ Gwen added, after being attacked, exiled, turned into a doe, imprisoning and torturing her brother and all the other crap Morgana had done to her, enough was enough. This time Morgana was going down!

"_Never again will I doubt it when__  
__Destiny says I shall be king!"_ Arthur added, he finally believed all that stuff Merlin ahd been telling him. if the sword slid from the stone into his hands that meant he was meant to be the Once and Future King, Morgana had no place on his throne.

"_Never again!__  
__Never again will we live behind bars!__  
__Never again now that we know we are,"_ All five of them chorused and turned to the other knights and townspeople who were watching them curiously and interestedly.__

_"Revolting warriors__  
__Living in revolting times...__  
__We sing revolting songs__  
__Using revolting rhymes.__  
__We'll be revolting warriors__  
__'Til our revolting's done,__  
__And we'll have Morgana vaulting.__  
__We're revolting!"_ the five of them harmonised as the others reacted to that claim. They had a point; this was their protest, their revolt against Morgana and everything that she stood for. They were going to fight to protect their kingdom, their. Camelot was their home, Arthur was their king and they were going to make a fight.__

_"We are revolting warriors__  
__Living in revolting times...__  
__We sing revolting songs__  
__Using revolting rhymes.__  
__We'll be revolting warriors__  
__'Til our revolting's done,__  
__And we'll have Morgana vaulting.__  
__We're revolting!"_ All of them sang, not caring how loudly their voices echoed off the trees and around them. They didn't care! They were going to scream as loud as they can, charge through the forest to the castle and fight those invaders out of their home. They were going to fight! They were going to fight and win!__

_"We will become a screaming hoard!"_ Merlin yelled loudly to cheers.

"_Arm yourselves with your shields and sword!"_ Gwen added, lifting her own aloft.

"_Never again will we be ignored!"_ One of the townspeople shouted, Morgana didn't care about them, she only cared about the title of Queen.

"_We'll find out where Morgana's stored!"_ Arthur added, knowing Morgana she would most likely be in the throne room therefore he, Merlin, Guinevere, Tristan and Isolde would make their way to the throne room whilst the others defeated the Southrons.

"_And have her running to the door!" _Percival added, they had beaten Morgana numerous times before, why should this time be any different?

"_It's not insulting; we're revolting!"_ Leon shouted to loud cheers from everyone. Even if they added a little insult about Morgana that was part and parcel of having an enemy. __

_"We can fight how we like!__  
__If we're supposed to be wrong__  
__Wrong is right!__  
__Everyone's ready for the call__  
__We stand together and tall!__  
__You tell us to 'stay inside the line'...__  
__But if we disobey at the same time,__  
__There is nothing that Morgana can do!"_ Everyone sang. This was what they had been born to do. They were to defend their kingdom at all costs. Morgana seemed to have forgotten something crucial about the people of Camelot. When the chips were down and the odds stacked against them then every last man, woman and child were willing to fight and defend their kingdom. It was part of being a citizen of Camelot, everyone had the right to life and everyone had the right to fight.

"_So make a plan and get ready to,"_ Arthur claimed as Merlin grinned and took over.

"_Make a stand and a fight__  
__For what's right 'cause right now we are..."_ Merlin claimed and trailed off and everyone began singing as one loud, resounding chorus of defiance and hope.__

_"R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N__  
__We're S-I-N-G__  
__U-S-I-N-G...__  
__We'll be R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N-G.__  
__It is too late for you.__  
__We are revolting!"_ Everyone claimed loudly as they prepared themselves for the fight. It was a case of now or never, this was their day of revolution, their day to fight for themselves, their kingdom and their future. Today was Revolution Day.__

_"We are revolting warriors__  
__Living in revolting times...__  
__We sing revolting songs__  
__Using revolting rhymes.__  
__We'll be revolting warriors__  
__'Til our revolting's done,__  
__And we'll have Morgana vaulting.__  
__We're revolting!"_ Everyone shouted and they left the clearing in the woods and began making their way to the egde of the forest. Before long they had reached the trees, went over the battleplan once more and Arthur stood before them all and raised Excalibur aloft.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Arthur roared as he led the attack.

The revolution had begun.

**AN: Next up, Morgana tries to help Lancelot understand, in this world there will always be guys like Arthur…**


	53. Guys Like Potter

**AN: This song comes from A Very Potter Sequel and is sung by Snape and Lucius Malfoy as Malfoy, who wants to kill Harry tries to get Snape on his side by reminding him about his love for Lily and the fact she chose James over him. It's based around the 'Snape's Worst Memory' and 'Prince's Tale' chapters from the books and is a beautiful song, despite the fact it begins with 'There are so many douchebags in the world'.**

"I would rather die than betray Camelot." Lancelot claimed as he struggled uselessly against the bonds he was ensnared in. rather than react angrily, Morgana shook her head in a pitying style.

"Really Lancelot, you and I aren't so different. We both want what is rightfully ours yet Arthur stands in our way." Morgana replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lancelot replied defensively.

"Oh yes you do. We were friends once, Gwen and I. friends confide in one another. Gwen told me all about brave, handsome, kind Lancelot and how he swept her off her feet. Until he left her. I thought I was cold hearted but I'd tip my crown to you if I had one." Morgana replied tauntingly giving Lancelot and mock curtsy. Lancelot however was still kicking himself over that little incident and refused to respond to Morgana's comment.

"Look Lancelot, I know you try and be the perfect knight in shining armour but if I know anything it's that nobody is perfect. Not even you. So don't even try. It's simple really. You help me become queen and I help you get the girl." Morgana offered as her eyes flashed gold and the bonds fell away and she held out her hand to Lancelot.

"No." Lancelot replied. He loved Gwen but she had made her choice. He hated it but he would just have to live with it. Morgana however attempted not to scoff. This one really was trying to be prefect wasn't he? Still even good, perfect men had their weaknesses and means to be broken. This was going to be easy.

"_There are so many clot poles in the world__  
__Yes, so many clot poles get the girls__  
__Who deserve more than absolutely anything__  
__That any knight or prince could ever bring__  
__But men like that, they have her on a string__  
__And they don't care," _Morgana claimed and she could see the effect her words were already having on Lancelot who steeled himself. He would not be beaten by such words. Even so…

Morgana smirked to herself. This was too easy. "_For there will always be guys like Arthur__  
__To realize tears in your eyes because he got her__  
__She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her...__  
__If you'd only done__  
__Something more for the one__  
__Back when you were young..."_ Morgana claimed and she picked up a crystal and placed it into Lancelot's hands.

"See Lancelot, this is what could have happened." Morgana claimed as her eyes flashed gold. Lancelot peered into the crystal which clouded over slightly before clearing to show him various images. Lancelot proposing… their wedding day… Gwen smiling, her stomach swollen due to pregnancy…

"Stop that!" Lancelot said, tearing his eyes away from the visions of the life he could have lived had he not left after the battle at Hengist's castle. Morgana however smiled and her eyes flashed gold a second time. He was almost there; he was about to snap, all he needed were a few more jabs.

"Does that hurt, knowing what you could have had? Well, this is what is to come." Morgana replied and despite himself, Lancelot stared back into the crystal. This time the images were of Arthur proposing, Arthur and Gwen being crowned king and queen and Lancelot tore his gaze away. He was reminded constantly that he and Gwen would never be, the fact was rubbed in his face enough in Camelot but actually seeing their future contrasted with the one he could have had was too painful. Even for him. __

_"So many assholes in this place  
So many assholes in my face!  
Why can't they leave me alone  
To love princesses, maids, and queens?  
They wouldn't ever be in between..."_ Lancelot claimed and he wasn't thinking about just Arthur, but Morgana too. Both Arthur and Lancelot knew how close Gwen had been to choosing Lancelot and they both knew Arthur was scared that someday Gwen would leave him for Lancelot. It was a day Lancelot hoped for and a day Arthur feared. They both knew that was why when they were in a group, Arthur made sure to give Lancelot gestures or looks that clearly said _'she chose me, not you. Back off.' _It was understandable, he would have done the same. Had he the chance. All that was bad enough, now Morgana was throwing it in his face too. He didn't need that. __

"You'd treat her nice and never be mean  
And you would care...  
But there will always be guys like Arthur," Morgana reminded as she watched Lancelot's inner battles with interest. Good people were always such hard work to corrupt but it was always fun watching.

"_Who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water  
He'll never ever think her perfect as I thought her..."_ Lancelot thought. Obviously in his own option, his love for Gwen was stronger than Arthur's but when you got down to the bare bones of it; the men's opinions and feelings were only half of the story. At the end of the day it had been Gwen's choice to make, Lancelot or Arthur. She'd made her choice, she'd chosen Arthur. Lancelot mightn't like it but he had to live with it. He hated to admit it, but the better man had won.

"No, forget your deal Morgana. I'll die before I help you." Lancelot vowed and Morgana's expression hardened and she looked at the knight spitefully.

"I'll bare that in mind." Morgana spat before with another flash of her eyes, Lancelot was out cold and his memory of being held captive was wiped. Morgana looked at the unconscious knight and shrugged. Let it never be said that she hadn't offered to help. __

"But now you're alone  
Left to pout and moan  
'Cause you were totally pwnd." Morgana claimed before she rebound Lancelot and dragged his unconscious form out of her hovel and left it somewhere in the woods. Her plan failed, she returned to her hovel and began plotting a new one.

**AN: Sorry if Lancelot seemed OOC but I hate writing Angsty Lancelot. Anyway next up the knights decide to seize the day.**


	54. Seize The Day

**AN: This song comes from Newsies and is sung by Davey and the Newspaper boys as they plan to go on strike against the 'New York World' newspaper. When I heard this song I just loved it, it just is a perfect song and if you're using the real songs as a guide, I used the 2012 Broadway version.**

Tyranny had taken hold of Camelot along with Morgana and Morgause. However with every tyrant, there were the brave few who were defiant. With Uther it was the druids and those with magic. With Morgana it was the group of nine men and woman who managed to escape, unite and plan to defeat her and Morgause.

In the old castle where they had taken refuge, the motley group of knights, royalty, physician and servants were sitting around the round table, each having made their pact to stay loyal to Arthur, to fight by his side and defend the kingdom with their lives. The plan was made, the arrangements were set and if they were lucky, victory was in their grasps. Arthur felt overwhelming pride and compassion for everyone around the table; these people had all proved how highly they regarded him as their future king and he was eternally grateful and thankful for each and every one of them. Even Merlin. As Arthur stood and looked at his friends, no, _family,_ in the eyes, he knew he couldn't have asked for better.

"_Now is the time to seize the day_

_Stare down the odds and seize the day_

_Minute by minute that's how you win it_

_We will find a way_

_But let us seize the day."_ Arthur claimed. This was it. Their one chance to defeat Morgana, Morgause and the Army of Blood, destroy the Cup of Life, free Uther and restore him to the throne and all without being captured or killed. No pressure. Beside him, Merlin stood and looked around.

"_Courage cannot erase our fear_

_Courage is when we face our fear_

_Tell those with power safe in their tower_

_We will not obey!"_ Merlin sang; if courage alone was enough to defeat Morgana and Morgause then they would have beaten the sisters a hundred times over by now. They had all performed their own acts of defiance through public declarations of loyalty to Uther (Leon), escaping Camelot (himself, Arthur, Gaius, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon and Gwen) or simply turning up in a time of need to support old and new friends (Lancelot and Percival.) whatever way their defiance was done, each was a message to Morgana and Morgause; we will not obey you. We will fight you. We will beat you.

"_Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side_

_Too few in number and too proud to hide_

_Then say to the others who did not follow through_

_You're still our brothers, and we will fight for you."_ Gwen added as she too looked at all the men with pride as well as feeling guilty that she had only been able to get Leon out. They both had wanted to free as many knights as possible but knew that a mass breakout would basically mean mass suicide. All of the knights were like her family now and she felt a rush of sisterly love for them all. They were her knights, her boys and there were no men she would more willingly fight with. Merlin grinned at his friends as he looked once more around the round table.

"_Now is the time to seize the day_

_Stare down the odds and seize the day_

_Once we've begun_

_If we stand as one_

_Someday becomes somehow_

_And a prayer becomes a vow."_ Merlin sang. He knew they could do this. If they kept to the plan, stuck together and worked and fought as hard as they could, then he knew that they would succeed. So many people were counting on them, if they failed now then Camelot was doomed.

"_And this fight starts right damn now!"_ Gwaine claimed slamming his fist onto the table and grinning at his newfound friends. He meant what he had said, they had absolutely no chance of surviving but what the hell? He never could resist danger and if he was going to die, he may as well die a hero.

"_Now is the time to seize the day."_ Merlin repeated once more. The time was now.

"_Now is the time to seize the day!"_ Everyone agreed loudly. If they didn't make their fight now then they never would, it was as simple as that really.

"_Answer the call and don't delay."_ Arthur added, looking in particular at Lancelot and Percival who had both come, even though Percival didn't know them, when Merlin sought Lancelot's help and Arthur had to admit, despite the fact he and Lancelot never saw eye to eye, the more familiar and friendlier faces he had around him, the better.

"_Answer the call and don't delay."_ Everyone repeated as they thought about what they had to do and what it would mean when they did. _"Wrongs will be righted_

_If we're united_

_Let us seize the day!"_

"_Now let 'em hear it loud and clear."_ Gwen said as though Morgana and Morgause could actually hear them plotting their downfall.

"_Now let 'em hear it loud and clear."_ Everyone repeated as loudly as they could so that their voices echoed off the walls in a resounding chorus.

"_Like it or not we're drawing near."_ Merlin grinned, despite the obvious perils they would face, there was something thrilling and exciting about this battle that he hadn't felt before. Something about today, about now, was something more important and significant than the actual battle itself. He couldn't understand what, he just knew today was more important and special than any other.

"_Like it or not we're drawing near."_ Everyone repeated. It wouldn't take them long to reach Camelot and once they were there, it was all systems go. If it all went according to plan then by this time tomorrow, everything would be the way it should be.

"_Proud and defiant_

_We'll beat the tyrants_

_Judgement day is here!_

_All of Camelot, look what's begun_

_One for all and all for one!_

_Fight! Fight!"_ Everyone chorused as they went over the plan once more. Gaius and Gwen would remain behind in case of any casualties, when they reached the castle, Merlin and Lancelot would head for the Throne Room to destroy the Cup of Life whilst Arthur and the knights went to the dungeons to free the other knights and Uther before making a fight for it. As they prepared their weapons and for their departure, the group looked at their newfound friends and family. There was no going back now.

"This is it," Arthur said and everyone nodded in agreement. "I know we can do this."

"Of course we can, we're the Round Table." Merlin grinned and a playful mood overtook him as he stood aside from the table and began pretending to be Morgana placing an invisible crown onto his head, folding his arms and adapting the manner of a spoilt child. "Look at me! I'm Morgana, the queen of Camelot and you'll all do as I say!"

"Of course your majesty." Lancelot joked as Gwen crept up behind Merlin and mimed removing the invisible crown off his head, shoved him aside, feigned crowing herself as queen and pulled a pose. Everyone laughed and bowed to their new pretend queen before looking at each other. All joking aside the time of battle had come and they needed to fight before it was too late.

"_Now is the time to seize the day_

_They're gonna see there's hell to pay_

_Nothing can break us_

_No one can make us quit before we're done_

_One for all and all for_

_One for all and all for_

_One for all and all for one!"_ Everyone agreed, yelling out the last line. They weren't just fighting for themselves, they were fighting for Camelot, for freedom and equality for every last man, woman and child.

Today was the day.

**AN: Next up, all Arthur wants to be is Gwen's knight, her one knight. **


	55. One Knight

**AN: This is from 'Wonderland' and sung by Jack the White Knight as he vows to help and protect Alice through Wonderland and from the Red Queen and Maddie who both are after her. It's a sweet song and I could see why it was suggested for Arthur to be singing about Gwen.**

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as he walked down the corridor to see Morgana and Gwen standing outside Arthur's chamber door which was ajar. Morgana pressed a finger to her lips and gestured to the door. From inside the room they could see Arthur pacing around muttering under his breath with his sword in his hand. As Merlin crept to the doorway, the trio pressed themselves against the wall as Arthur continued pacing and muttering.

"I can't tell her but I don't want to lose her. I can't." Arthur muttered and he sighed, shook his head and ignorant to the three eavesdroppers who were swapping curious looks wondering who the anonymous 'she' was; began singing.

"_Give me a dragon I can slay__  
__Just say the word and I'll obey__  
__Show me a damsel in distress and I'll save her__  
__If there's a mission I'm your man__  
__Throw in the lady if you can__  
__No I'm not Lancelot__  
__I'll be braver."_ Arthur claimed. He was a trained knight, a battle hardened warrior. Beasts, monsters, bring them on but dealing with his feelings for Guinevere; that made him want to run screaming to the hills. Besides how did he even know Guinevere felt the same way especially after the whole Hengist's castle/Lancelot fiasco?

Outside the door however Merlin and Morgana shared comprehending looks while Gwen leant forward slightly to hear better. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on between her and Arthur and while she knew she was falling for the prince, she wasn't sure about him. Luckily for them Arthur was about to answer.

"_I'll rush in to save the day__  
__It'll look good on my resume__  
__I don't care about the take home pay__  
__I just wanna be, I wanna be your__  
__One knight who'll fight__  
__And be a Wonderful guy__  
__One knight in sight__  
__Who has been board certified__  
__You'll never find another one like me,__  
__And even if you ever do,__  
__Show me one knight who will be half as true."_ Arthur claimed as he sang to an invisible (and hidden) audience. It was times like this that he hated being a prince. Had he only been a knight then he wouldn't be in this mess. Sure there would be a few raised eyebrows at a knight courting a maid but it wouldn't be seen as scandalous as the prince falling in love with a maidservant. Arthur knew he wasn't perfect, there were plenty of good, decent men who could sweep Guinevere off her feet, one particularly sprung to mind but if he wanted to be arrogant, he would also say that he was better than them even if it mightn't be true. What did it really matter anyway? This was Camelot and in Camelot the prince and a servant could not be in love. Arthur ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room.__

_"No matter where you wanna go, I'll take you there__  
__Because you know__  
__The rules of chivalry aren't quite dead yet__  
__So you just stick around with me__  
__I promise you you're gonna see__  
__A happy ending riding into the sunset."_ The idea, the insane/wonderful idea came to him in a flash. They could elope! If he told Guinevere how he felt and if she felt the same then they could elope. They could run away, get married and return as husband and wife, prince and princess. The marriage would be binding and there would be nothing that anyone, not even Uther could do about it! All sense of reality was abandoned in this fantasy but Arthur didn't care. It could work. Really it could!

"_When there is a real close call__  
__There'll be shining armour wall to wall__  
__And a knight like me because after all, I just wanna be__  
__I wanna be your one knight__  
__Stage right__  
__Who never misses his cue__  
__Show me one knight who'll smite whatever comes after you__  
__A knight who when you ask will always say__  
__"Your every wish is my command!"__  
__I'm the one knight for Guinevere of Camelot."_ Arthur claimed as he allowed reality to seep back through. Even if they couldn't elope or even court, he was certain he could find ways of letting Guinevere know exactly how much he cared for her. He would always protect her from harm, even if it meant hurting himself- something he had done at Hengist's and if any monster, beast or danger presented itself to her, he would protect her. Of course he knew Guinevere could protect herself but he wanted to protect her too. __

_"Please just give me half a chance__  
__I'm an outsource knight so I work freelance__  
__I don't even need a real big advance just a kiss will do__  
__If I can be your__  
__One knight__  
__All bright__ but never__ shy__  
__Still the one knight bright white,__  
__But still a regular guy__  
__A knight who when you ask will always say__  
__"Your every wish is my command!"_ Arthur claimed, holding a high note and behind the door, Merlin barely managed to stifle a muttered 'whipped' comment before Morgana pressed her hand over his mouth and gestured to Gwen who had been standing transfixed at the door listening to Arthur vent his feelings about her. So he did feel the same way about her as she did about him…

"_I'm the one knight for this endeavour__  
__One knight now and forever__  
__One knight for Guinevere's hand,"_ Arthur claimed, sure it was a little early to think about such things but they could also die tomorrow after all. However before he even thought about proposing, he would have to tell Guinevere beforehand.

"Oh my god!" Morgana exclaimed, completely forgetting to be quiet as the three of them looked at each other in shock. Did Arthur just say that? Morgana's hand clapped over her mouth and Merlin attempted to run for it but it was already too late. The door was flung wide open and a scarlet faced Arthur stared at his three friends.

"W-what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, how much had they heard?

"Just passing by." Morgana answered trying not to give themselves away. Arthur turned and glared at Merlin who wasn't as skilled at improvising.

"I was just, well, anyway look at the time, I have to go and… do something," Merlin replied and legged it, tugging Morgana along with him. They rounded the corner, nodded at each other and peered around the corner to where Arthur and Gwen were still standing awkwardly and avoiding eye contact with each other.

"So, how much did you hear?" Arthur asked and Gwen chewed her lip before looking at Arthur.

"All of it," Gwen offered before steeling herself. Arthur had revealed how he felt, now she had to do the same. "And I feel the same about you." Gwen confessed. Arthur peered up and down the corridor before he allowed his reckless side to take over and kissed Gwen. In that moment they weren't prince and servant.

'_One knight and Guinevere of Camelot.'_

**AN: Next up the others notice something strange about Gwen and wonder what's wrong with her. Is she ill or insane? Maybe she's in love…**


	56. She's In Love

**AN: This comes from the Broadway adaption of 'The Little Mermaid' and is sung by Ariel's sisters and Flounder as they realise she's in love with Eric. I like this song as it gives the sisters more of a role and the concept of this is AU. Basically Arthur and Gwen manage to keep their relationship secret from everyone but now the knights are beginning to suspect them. **

The knights were taking time out from saving the kingdom to sit on the steps and relax, take in the sight of the kingdom they saved as well as eyeing up a pretty maiden or two. Elyan however was sitting lost in thought. Ever since he had returned, he had noticed something was different about Gwen. Aside from her being braver and more confident in herself than she had been four years ago; there was something else that was off about her. something he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was acting weird and in Camelot that generally wasn't a good thing.

"I just hope she's all right." Elyan thought aloud.

"Who are you talking about?" Gwaine asked.

"_I'm talking about Gwen, that's who,"_ Elyan replied and Leon looked up.__

_"What about her?"_ Leon asked, he'd known Gwen almost all his life and she was like a little sister to him.__

_"She sure is acting fishy lately!"_ Elyan explained and Gwaine nodded understandingly. He'd noticed it too. __

_"I'll say! Wandering in circles! Playing with her hair!"_ Gwaine offered thinking about how Gwen was usually level headed and hardworking, now it was like she was in her own little dream world.__

_"That girl is up to her neck in something!__  
__She's dizzy and she's dreamy,"_ Elyan claimed shaking his head in confusion. Anyone who knew her knew that that sort of behaviour wasn't like Gwen.__

_"Her head's up in the clouds,"_ Gwaine added, sometimes you had to practically yell to get her attention sometimes. __

_"Her eyes have gone all gleamy__  
__It's like there's no one home,"_ Leon offered, it was weird to see her staring and smiling at nothing. Like she was under a spell or something…__

_"She wastes away the days__  
__Moping on the proverbial shelf."_ Lancelot offered; it was weird to see her moping around but he supposed that all that stuff that happened with Morgana must have affected her more than they had initially thought.__

_"You ask her where she's going__  
__She giggles like a fool,"_ Percival reminded, thinking of how he had seen her wandering around and had asked her politely where she was going and simply getting a giggle in response.__

_"She's emotional and stressed__  
__Like she's losing her cool." _ Leon added thinking about the other day when she had seemed angry about something and muttering something about 'inappropriateness' under her breath repeatedly. __

_"It's more than just a phase__  
__Face it, she's just not herself."_ Elyan said looking at his friends for advice and support. However they were knights, they could fight beasts but that didn't mean they understood the workings of the female mind. __

_"Is she ill?"_ Lancelot suggested, maybe it was delusions caused by a fever?__

_"Or insane?"_ Gwaine offered, life in Camelot could drive someone mad. Case in point, Morgana. __

_"Was she hit on the brain?"_ Percival mused, maybe she just got a heavy blow to the head and this was its aftermath.__

_"What has got her bothered so?"_ The knights all asked each other. Seriously they had no idea whatsoever as to what was wrong with their friend.__

_"It's stress!"_ Leon claimed; Yes, she was just overworked. That was it. __

_"It's the flu!"_ Lancelot countered. Flu or something like that.__

_"I just wish we had a clue!"_ Elyan stated and in that split second, all of them had that moment of epiphany. They knew Gwen wasn't sick or overworked or crazy. They knew exactly what was wrong with her. It was so blindingly obvious. How hadn't they seen it before now? __

_"Oh, wait! Oh, dear!__  
__Good grief! It's clear...__  
__She's in love!__  
__She's in love!__  
__Pounding heart! Mind in distress!"_ They chorused as it all fell into place. Being dreamy, smiling and giggling at nothing, unexpected happiness and giddiness; of course! Gwen was in love. __

_"Look, I think she's even wearing a brand new dress,"_ Elyan noted as they fell quiet and acknowledged Gwen as she passed them singing to herself and smiling warmly at the knights, a basket of laundry resting at the hip of her new blue dress. As soon as she had gone, they began singing again.__

_"She's in love!__  
__She's in love!__  
__Glory be!__  
__Lord above!__  
__Gotta be she's in love!"_ The knights chorused. Now that they knew she was in love, there was just one burning question that came to mind. Just who was she in love with? As they began to ponder that mystery, merlin walked over to them, curious at their outburst of singing. __

_"Hey, Merlin – d'ya notice anything weird about you-know-who?__"_ Gwaine asked, gesturing up the direction Gwen had gone. Merlin looked at the area and looked back at his friends. __

_"You mean Gwen? I'll say!__  
__She acts like she don't see me__  
__She doesn't even speak__  
__She treats me like old meat__  
__Left over from last week,"_ Merlin claimed. He and Gwen were best friends but recently she had been acting really weird. Normally they would talk about anything and everything (well not everything obviously) but nowadays she seemed more secretive. He could only hope she was all right.

"_You see her late at night__  
__Tossing in her bed__  
__She's moody and snappy__  
__Oblivious as a rock__  
__You walk right up and tap her,"_ Merlin added thinking about how Gwen's moods tended to shift. Most of the time she was her usual cheerful Gwen self, other times she seemed distant or in a daydream and sometimes she was angrier and scarier than Morgana and Morgause combined. Merlin had made the mistake of trying to speak to Gwen when she was angry and long story short, he still had a bump on his head. __

_"She stands there like a box!__  
__As sure as a dog bite__  
__Something's made her lose her head!__  
__She has lost her head!"_ the knights agreed waiting on Merlin to put the pieces together and work out just what was wrong with Gwen.__

_"And she sighs, and she swoons__  
__And she's humming little tunes__,"_ Merlin noted, not that that was a bad thing, it was just so, so un-Gwen-like behaviour. __

_"Even has a sorta glow,"_ The knights added, still waiting for Merlin to work out what they were implying. She was so happy sometimes, it was like she was glowing or something.__

_"What on earth could it be?"_ Merlin asked aloud, it was so weird to see.__

_"Any dollop head can see!__  
__That sigh!__  
__That glow!__  
__That swoon!"_ the knights pressed and Merlin's face dropped as he realised the truth. __

_"Oh, no!__  
__She's in love!"_ Merlin realised and the knights sarcastically applauded before continuing.__

_"She's flipped, it never fails!"_ The knights claimed. Of course she was in love, when people fell in love they weren't themselves, were they?__

_"She's in love!"_ Merlin realised and felt foolish for not working it out sooner it was obvious!

"_A__nyone can tell!"_ the knights claimed, it had taken them a while but now it was so clear to all of them.__

_"See her hips__  
__How they swish!"_ Merlin added thinking about the newfound spring in Gwen's step that had developed over the past while.__

_"Well, well, well__  
__Don't you wonder who the lucky man is?"_ The knights claimed; that was what they were trying to work out. Just who had Gwen fallen in love with?__

_"She's in love!"_ Merlin repeated yet again as it began sinking in. His best friend was in love. But with who? __

_"She found a chain-mailed hunk!"_ the knights agreed; it had to be one of them. Gwen spent most of her free time with the rest of them. Therefore logic dictates that it had to be one of the knights or Arthur. Yeah right! Like Gwen would fall in love with Arthur!__

_"She's in love!"_ Merlin confirmed. Acting weird, singing to herself, giggling at nothing, daydreaming; she had to be in love. There was no other explanation really. __

_"And now she's as good as sunk!"_ The knights claimed. Once someone fell in love they were goners. __

_"See her blush!"_ Merlin said, thinking about how they usually found her blushing at something or another. __

_"See her grin!__  
__Gotta be love she's in!__  
__Gwen-and-someone sitting in a tree!__  
__K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ They all joked, reverting to momentary childishness before reconsidering the situation at hand.

"_H__er cheeks could not flush pinker!"_ Gwaine mused, agreeing with Merlin's blush comment; he found it sweet in a brotherly way. __

_"It's clear as can be!__"_ Elyan nodded. __

_"She's caught – hook, line and sinker!"_ The men all agreed. __

_"Crushed out!"_ Elyan stated.

"_Switched on!"_ Lancelot added

"_Worked up!"_ Gwaine offered.

"_Far gone!"_ Leon included

"_Knocked down!" _Percival reasoned.

"_Hard hit!"_ Merlin included.

"_In deep!__  
T__hat's it!__  
__She's in love!__  
__She's in love!"_ They all harmonised as they thought about their friend and sister. So Gwen had fallen for someone, they weren't sure who and now they were dying to find out. __

_"She's in love!"_ Merlin reinforced for good measure, just in case nobody else had picked up on that little fact. __

_"She's in love!__  
__She's in love!__  
__Plain to see!__  
__No mistake!__  
__Look at those moonbeams in her wake!__  
__Obvious what they must be symptoms of—__  
__She's in love!__  
__She's in love!__  
__She's in love!__  
__She's in love!"_ The men all sang before looking at one another and drawing up possible ideas for who Gwen was in love with as well as drawing up a list of what they would do to whoever the guy was in the unlikely event that they made the foolish mistake of breaking her heart.

Up in his chambers, Arthur moved back from the window with a sly smile on his face before drawing his arm around Gwen and holding her closely to him.

"I think my secret's out." Gwen said with a smile and as Arthur laughed and kissed her, she grinned to herself.

Yes, she was in love.

**AN: Next up all canon is suspended as six Merlin villains unite to take down their common foe.**


	57. Rogues Are We

**AN: This comes from Holy Musical B man by the villains of Gotham as they unite and Sweet Tooth persuades them to form an alliance to defeat Batman by outnumbering him. I love this song and all canon is suspended as I wanted to do a massive villain chorus number as I've had hardly any villain-y songs yet.**

Miles away from Camelot, across the murky waters, a series of boats carried various men and women towards the Isle of the Blessed. All of them carried some sort of hatred and vengeance towards Camelot, the Pendragons and of course, Emrys. As they convened in the ruins that scattered the island, one of the men looked around at his companions and addressed them.

"_Line up, sign up if you're looking for some sin.__"_ King Cenred claimed as he regarded his allies and the woman closest to him, a blonde in a scarlet dress nodded and looked around. __

_"And a dirty way to win."_ Morgause continued, there was absolutely nothing wrong with fighting dirty, as long as they were the ones doing it. __

_"Get pissed, enlist, tap in to the devil within.__"_ Lord Agravaine said as he regarded the others who like him, had given into their dark side. __

_"Let the villainy begin.__"_ Helios finished as the six villains who had decided that in order to defeat Camelot, they would need to work as one. If the teamwork of the knights beat them before, logic dictated that such teamwork would aid them now. __

_"We're joining forces, we're making clever quips.__  
__We revel in malevolence.__  
__Four thousand horses of the apocalypse.__  
__Giddy up Camelot.__  
__Giddy up, up, up.__  
__We're going rogue, rogue, rogue!__  
__Rogues are we.__"_ They all sang; the six of them; Nimueh, Cenred, Agravaine, Morgana, Morgause and Helios were each in their own way, powerful and ruthless. They were traitors, assassins, warlords, enemy kings and sorceresses. What sort of pathetic knights would dare think they stood a chance of defeating them.__

_"We are the traitors and the warlords."_ Morgana claimed referring to herself, Agravaine and Helios.

_Rogues are we___

_"We are the witches and the kings.__"_ Helios added referring back to Morgana as well as Morgause, Niumeh and Cenred.

_Rogues are we___

_"We're rising up from the underground."_ Morgause claimed; they and their followers were everywhere; you only had to know where to look to find them.

_Rogues are we___

_"We're taking over your streets!__"_ Agravaine agreed. All it took was one informant on the inside and the secrets, plans and fears that you needed to know to achieve your aims were yours. Treason was child's play really, hence why they were so good at it. __

_"Maintaining the balance and using it to put you to tears.__  
__I'm cruel but never crass.__"_ Nimueh claimed. She didn't mean to let bad things happen, sometimes, well, they just did. Pity really. Not. _  
__  
__"Look no further than here to see a lord without fear.__  
__I've got a certain touch of class.__"_ Agravaine added, nobody would expect the brother of the tragic Queen Ygraine and the uncle of King Arthur to be a traitor; more fool them. Arthur was nothing more than a mere puppet on a string and he was the puppet master. __

_"I made my army immortal with the Cup of Life.__  
__Then I send them off to fight.__"_ King Cenred boasted, calmly leaving out the minor detail that Morgause almost killed him with one of his own men and chose to ignore the smirk that the blonde sent his way. Damn she was scary. __

_"I've got ice in my veins!__"_ Helios boasted, a cold heart, a ruthless attitude and a massive army behind him. The warlord's name was infamous throughout the lands not just for murder, ransacking and theft. Everyone knew he also had a fondness for very pretty maidens too.__

_"Venom in my eyes. I'll weed out any wussy.__"_ Morgause snarled, she had a no-nonsense attitude to life. It was her way or no way and if you dared to cross her in any shape or form well then you better have had lived a good and long enough life. __

_"I'm a pretty little princess, but I ain't no…__"_ Morgana claimed and out of all of them she seemed the unlikely villain. The once most beloved and highest ranking woman in all of Camelot who now wanted to see the kingdom bow to her or burn. Those things tend to escalate quite quickly. __

_"Rogues are we.__  
__We are the traitors and the warlords.__  
__Rogues are we__  
__We are the witches and the kings.__  
__Rogues are we__  
__We're never to be defeated.__  
__Rogues are we__  
__We're taking over your streets!__  
__Rogues are we!"_ They all chorused. The reason they decided to work together was because the Pendragon's and their knights had beaten them once too often. Enough was enough. Camelot was theirs for the taking and yet every attempt they had made ended in complete failure. Therefore the antagonists needed some sort of plan. It wasn't just the fact they were united in planning their attack. Everything needed to be worked out flawlessly. But how were they do to do that?

"Maybe if you root out the cause of your failure, that ought to help."

The group of six regarded the newcomer and raised their swords and daggers ready to strike down whoever dared interrupt them and have the nerve to challenge them. The newcomer stepped forward and pulled off his hood to reveal a young man with tousled dark hair and a young face that would appear handsome had it not been for the strikingly cold blue eyes.

"Mordred." Morgana recognised him at once. He had grown up from that small boy she had saved and had been saved by so many years ago. This wasn't a little boy, he was all grown up now.

"Speak boy, what do you mean?" Cenred, who was in no mood for games, demanded. Mordred stepped forward and looked at them all. To him the answer was obvious.

"Your problem is Emrys. Emrys lives to defend Camelot and Arthur. Get rid of Emrys and Arthur is nothing and then the kingdom shall fall." Mordred explained with a small smile.

"And who is this Emrys?" Morgause insisted.

"Merlin." Mordred confirmed. "Kill Merlin and the kingdom's yours."

The others looked at Mordred stunned as the pieces fell into place. Merlin was Emrys. The most powerful sorcerer in the world who was destined to protect Arthur. To get Camelot, they would have to kill Arthur. To kill Arthur, they would have to kill Emrys. To kill Emrys, they would have to kill Merlin.

Easy.

"_Rogues! Assemble. Gather and Unite. __  
__And take a mental snapshot of this most auspicious night.__  
__We've got strength in numbers now, the battle can begin.__  
__We're waging war on Camelot and the war is ours to win.__"_ Mordred claimed. He knew Cenred's army was massive and immortal, that Nimueh, Morgana and Morgause could raise the dead, that Helios had an army of his own and that Agravaine would be the perfect person to lead both Arthur and Merlin to their deaths. As long as they did work together, Camelot was theirs. __

_"Rise up! Like a natural disaster.__  
__We take out Emrys, then we take the crown!__  
__We're harming harmony, arm in arm we hold our stance.__  
__In solidarity he hasn't a chance.__"_ Everyone claimed, oh yes they could do this. Kill Merlin and the entire kingdom fell into their hands. There would be hundreds of them and only one of him. what one man could defeat all that? Not even Emrys was that powerful.__

_"Rogues are we!__  
__Rise up! Like a natural disaster.__  
__We take out Emrys, then we take over the town!__  
__We're harming harmony, arm in arm we hold our stance.__  
__In solidarity he hasn't a chance.__"_ They all sang before they began putting their plan into place. If they worked this out perfectly with no flaws or problems then Camelot and indeed all of Albion would be theirs now and forever.

Hovering above them, Merlin bit back a grin as he watched his enemies plot his downfall. They honestly expected to beat him? those poor fools had forgotten one little thing. He was Emrys and Emrys was (anachronistically speaking) a badass.

"What do you plan to do young warlock?" Kilgharragh asked the Dragon Lord sitting on his back. Merlin grinned at the dragon.

"I've already worked it out." Merlin grinned. They wanted to fight him? Bring it on.

**AN: Of course Merlin would have a plan, he's Merlin! However next up Merlin wonders just who he is. **


	58. Who Am I?

**AN: This is another song from Les Miserables, sung by Jean ValJean as he reveals his identity to the court to spare a man believed to be him from false imprisonment. This is a wonderful song and for me, Colm Wilkinson owns it; other actors may play ValJean, but for me, he IS ValJean.**

Ever since Merlin discovered that Morgana had been searching and hunting for Emrys, he knew that time was slowly beginning to run out for him. whilst her attempts to find Emrys had come up fruitless, Merlin knew that Morgana was far to strong-willed and determined to give up easily. Therefore he had been more careful than ever with his secrets. Only Gaius and the Druids knew him as Emrys and Merlin knew he could rely on them to keep it that way. It didn't make him feel any better about the situation.

"_Tha__t man she seeks is me__  
__She claims to know me at a glance!__  
__Right here I can be found__  
__A false identity, my only chance!__  
__Why shouldn't I save my hide?__  
__Why should I prove her wrong__  
__When I have come so far__  
__And struggled for so long?"_ Merlin sang to himself as he considered the only encounter he and Morgana had had when she called him Emrys. It had been when he had been under her control to assassinate Arthur and he had confronted her in his old man form. If she only saw him in his old man form, then that meant that she didn't know that he, Merlin, was also Emrys. A very small comfort. __

_"If I speak, I am condemned.__  
__If I stay silent, I am damned!"_ That was the crux of the problem for Merlin. if he admitted who he really was, he would be killed. The question being whether Morgana or Arthur killed him first for having magic and being Emrys. If he didn't tell the truth then who knew what lengths Morgana would go to in order to discover the truth. Morgana had great power and no conscience and that was a horrifyingly bad mixture. __

_"I am the protector of hundreds of Druids__  
__They all look to me.__  
__How can I abandon them?__  
__How would they live__  
__If I am not free?__  
__If I speak, I am condemned.__  
__If I stay silent, I am damned!"_ Merlin sang. So many depended on him to restore magic to the land and help create Albion. He was the symbol of hope, of a better tomorrow for so many people. if he revealed himself, then all was lost. How was he supposed to continue like this? Initially his older alter ego Dragoon/Emrys served as a means of him to use magic to help his own and his friends' destinies be achieved (as well as have a little bit of fun by pushing Arthur around and beating up the knights) but the fun and games had ended and the reality was coming back in droves. What was he to do? Reveal himself and be killed or stay quiet and allow others to die in his place?__

_"Who am I?__  
__Can I condemn these men to die for me__  
__Pretend I do not see their agony__  
__The innocent who claim my race__  
__Who go to judgement in my place__  
__Who am I?__  
__Can I conceal myself for evermore?__  
__Pretend I'm not the man I was before?"_ That was one option, Merlin knew but could he really do it? Merlin always knew that the day would come wherein he would reveal himself but suppose that day never came, what happened then? Could you really live a lie for your entire life? Who was he really? Merlin or Emrys?

"_And must my name until I die__  
__Be no more than an alibi?__  
__Must I lie?__  
__How can I ever face my fellow men?__  
__How can I ever face myself again?__  
__My destiny is planned out, I know__  
__I made that bargain long ago."_ A sense of determination filled Merlin. He was destined to be Emrys. He was destined to be the most powerful warlock that ever lived. He was destined to restore magic to the land and unite Albion alongside Arthur. That was the deal that was made so many years ago and it was his burden to carry and he knew in his heart that if he did give up, he would never be able to look himself in the mirror again. He was Merlin. he was Emrys. The two were one and the same. Him.

"_I give out hope when hope was gone__  
__I give them strength to journey on__  
__Who am I? Who am I?__  
__I am Emrys!"_ Merlin confessed as he knew what to do when the day came that Morgana discovered who he was. He was going to hold his head high and yell the truth to the Heavens for all to hear. Men, women, children, Druids, magical beings and dragons would all know the truth. They would know the identity of the elusive Emrys; literally the last person anyone would suspect.

That day came at the Battle of Camlan. Morgana, Mordred and their forces all were demanding that Emrys step forward from the Camelot fighters who were ready to fight and stunned as Merlin stepped forward. Morgana's eyes narrowed as Merlin spread his arms wide and turned so that everyone; the stunned Arthur and knights, the triumphant looking Mordred and a furious Morgana could see the real identity of Emrys. __

_"And so Morgana, you see it's true__  
__I was always right in front of you!__  
__Who am I?__  
__I AM EMRYS!" _Merlin roared and as his bellowed confession echoed and resounded over the plains all was deathly silent. The force of the yell, coupled with the power coursing through his veins as finally everyone knew he was; meant that the very ground below them began shaking as above them the sky crumbled with ominous thunder. Merlin raised his head and looked Morgana square in the eye and her fury turned to something akin to fear as they stared each other out.

"I am Emrys. I am your destiny. I am your doom." Merlin/Emrys said in a controlled voice as he raised his right hand. Morgana raised hers and her fear turned back into that infamous smrik.

"That's what you think." Morgana hissed and the battle begun.

**AN: After the events of 4x01 and 4x02, both Morgana and Merlin are missing someone.**


	59. Missing You

**AN: This is another AVPM song and is sung by Harry and Quirrell as they think about who they've lost and how much they miss them. It's a very endearing song and what I love about Starkid is that even in their spoofs, they can be serious but keep their plays light-hearted, a bit like Merlin in a way. **

The aftermath of the Dorrocha attack and the loss of one of their close friends had hit the Round Table pretty hard. They knew that one of them had to die but the fact that one of them did die still took some getting used to. Merlin especially took Lancelot's death the hardest, Lancelot was the only one aside from Gaius who knew his secret and accepted him for who he was. If Merlin was being honest, out of all the others it was always Lancelot whom he considered to be a brother to him.

"_I never had a brother__  
__And I never had a sister__  
__And friends sometimes aren't quite the same__  
__But I had him, and life seemed fair__  
__Yes, when I had him, he was there__  
__To give me strength, show concern__  
__Ask for nothing in return__  
__Give advice, talk me through__  
__Do the things that a brother should do."_ Merlin sang to himself one afternoon as he watched the knights' train. Lancelot's absence was conspicuously noted and Merlin recalled how they had first met and how he managed to 'help' Lancelot become a knight, Lancelot repaid him by keeping Merlin's secret and they both knew from then on that they could rely on the other. That was why when they fled, Merlin knew to send a message to Lancelot to inform him that Camelot was in danger and his help was needed. That and he really needed a friend who understood him at the time.

Now that friend was gone. __

_"And I'm missing you__  
__I'm just missing you."_ Merlin claimed. He and Lancelot had always been good friends and there was that secret banter between them when one or the other would slyly reference Merlin's magic, knowing that the others were completely lost on the references made. That and when he just needed someone to talk to, Lancelot was there.

Hidden in her hovel in the woods, Morgana looked around aimlessly. The fact that she had killed her sister and for nothing was hurting her just as much as Lancelot's death hurt Merlin. Morgause was her sister, her only friend in the world who gave her life to ensure Morgana would be queen. However that sacrifice had been in vain. Uther and Arthur were still alive therefore Morgause had died for absolutely nothing. __

_"There it is, she's gone__  
__And she's left me all alone__  
__The battle I have to fight, I guess I'll fight on my own__  
__But when I had her, my life was fine__  
__When I had her, she was mine."_ Morgana claimed. Morgause had been all that she'd had. She had helped Morgana see the truth, about Camelot and about herself. It was Morgause who helped Morgana become all that she could be and without her, Morgana had no idea about what to do. She needed to become queen. But how would she do that? How could she do that with Morgause's guidance, confidence and support? __

_"She'd share her thoughts, be a sister and friend__  
__Guiding me until the end__  
__Strength my powers, make me become great__  
__Fill the world with fear and hate__  
__And I'm missing you."_ Morgana confessed. She wasn't one to express emotion. That had been the first thing Morgause had taught her, allowing others to see and guess your emotions made you weak. If an enemy can read you, they can beat you. The fat remained however, her sister died and at her own hand. Morgana, nobody else, had been the one to ram the dagger into Morgause's heart and if she was being totally honest; she regretted it.

"_I'm just missing you."_ Merlin admitted. Things weren't going to be the same now that Lancelot was gone however Merlin also knew that he would feel the same had any of the other knights died in his stead. There was a bond between them all, unlike any other bonds in existence and to lose one of their own after such a short space of time… Merlin wasn't sure how this would affect them in days to come.

"_Now I'm all alone__  
__Now you're gone for good__  
__Now I'm stuck right here wishing I understood__."_ Both Merlin and Morgana claimed as they thought about the sibling they had lost. Lancelot and Morgause were dead and they weren't coming back and it was up to Merlin and Morgana to find a way of overcoming this loss and struggle onwards if they could. __

_"You gave me hope when my spells weren't right__."_ Merlin thought as he recalled how every time he began trying to master a new spell, Lancelot would watch out of curiosity and to offer encouragement to Merlin so that he could get it right. It had been a testament to the strength of their friendship when Merlin, whilst attempting to master a camouflaging spell, somehow turned both of their hairs blond. Rather than getting angry or panicking, Lancelot had merely laughed and they spent about an hour doing various impressions and mock-ups of Arthur before the spell wore off. Merlin just didn't have that friendship with any of the others. __

_"You gave me reason to fight for my birth right."_ Morgana claimed. In her shock at learning the truth about her parentage, it had been Morgause who realised that Morgana did in fact have a legitimate claim to the throne. She was Uther's daughter and his eldest child, being seven months older than Arthur. That was when Morgana truly understood her full potential and destiny to become the queen of Camelot. Who could offer her the same guidance, reason and support that Morgause had?__

_"And I'm missing you__  
__I'm just missing you__  
__I'm just missing you__  
__I'm just missing you."_ Merlin and Morgana harmonised (impressively given that they were miles from the other) as they both stopped and allowed memories of Lancelot and Morgause respectively to wash over them. They recalled the good times as well as the bad and of course, the final moments they had had with the other. Neither of the could deny the overwhelming sense of loss they felt as well as the regret they carried for not doing something to have prevented it happening in the first place.

**AN: Next up, Morgana and Morgause attempt to puzzle out why Gwen, not Morgana is destined to be Queen. **


	60. Stepsisters' Lament

**AN: This song comes from the Rodgers and Hammerstein's adaption of Cinderella. I've seen the 1997 version and I love it. The stepsisters sing this as they watch Cinderella and the Prince meet and fall in love and I wanted to do something kind of funny. Besides if you think about it, if you compare Arthur and Gwen's romance to that of Cinderella, Morgana and Morgause are basically the wicked stepsisters of the story.**

Morgana relayed the vision she had seen in her dream the night before to Morgause. The blonde sorceress was attempting to determine whether or not the vision was a prophecy or merely a possibility. The future was difficult to foretell and Uther would never allow such a marriage to take place however if and when Arthur became king and then proposed, that would be problematic.

Morgana however was fuming. It was bad enough that Arthur was attempting to usurp her from her rightful claim to the throne but at least he, like her was a blood heir and as much as she hated to admit it; Arthur did legally have every right to the throne. Gwen however, what possible claim or right to the throne did she have? If Gwen honestly believed that her little romance with Arthur was going to allow the possibility to be queen then she had another thing coming. Yet Morgana had to admit; this kind of devious and cunning plot for power than Gwen had been impressive given that it was Gwen. Morgana shook her head, furious with both herself and her so-called friend.

"_Why would a kingdom want a queen like her?__  
__A kind and gentle beauty?__  
__Why can't a kingdom ever once prefer__a wicked queen like me?!"_ Morgana wondered aloud. Why couldn't fate just give her what she wanted and deserved? Besides how on earth could anyone expect Gwen to be a good queen? Morgan highly doubted Gwen would uphold the laws of the kingdom and certainly would never sentence anyone to death. Morgana however was certain she had no qualms with such orders. __

_"She's a frothy little bubble__  
__With a sweet kind of charm__  
__But with very little trouble__  
__I could break her little arm!__"_ Morgause stated, she had spent a lot of time observing the people who stood the highest chance of possibly ruining their plans. She supposed the woman was kind and sweet. Too bad Morgause loathed anything kind and sweet. __

_"Oh why would a kingdom want a queen like her?__  
__So obviously unusual?__  
__Why can't a kingdom ever once prefer a powerful queen like me?!__"_ Morgana asked aloud. A commoner queen? Had you ever heard the like? Camelot needed a strong and powerful queen who would keep control over the land, enforce the laws, restore magic and ensure that Camelot was the most powerful kingdom in the world. Camelot needed her to be queen. Nobody else. __

_"Her face is exquisite I suppose,__  
__But no more exquisite that a rose is."_ Morgause commented, it would be understandable if Arthur chose Gwen for his queen on looks alone. There was no denying the servant was pretty and any young man desired a 'trophy wife' after all. It was one of the reasons why she never married, that and Morgause preferred being a black widow when it came to men. That was where the fun was. __

_"Her attitude may be delicate and soft__  
__But not any softer that a doe's is__."_ Morgana claimed, bringing it back to her earlier point. How on earth could Miss Innocence and Light dare to plot and try and take Morgana's throne from her? And besides if Gwen did become queen, she would be almost too nice to be a good queen. __

_"She acts like everyone's her friend__," _Morgause stated, it was sickening to watch. In life you did not need friends, you needed allies and minions who would ensure that you get what you wanted, what you needed and as soon as possible. Everyone knew that. __

_"She's hardworking and never lazy," _Morgana offered, in fairness she could manage the workload and duties involved with being queen. Besides she must have been working hard to plan all of this. Then again, Morgana supposed Gwen had to be doing something to keep herself busy in the year Morgana had been away. __

_"She tries to be brave and strong...__"_ Morgause stated, thinking about when she and Cenred had captured Gwen and her brother and attempted to force her to choose between Elyan and Arthur, knowing full well she would end up bringing Arthur to save her brother. Good people were always so predictable. __

_"So why is Arthur going crazy?__  
__Oh why would a kingdom want a queen like her,__  
__A queen who's merely lovely?__  
__Why can't a kingdom ever once prefer__a queen who's evil as can be?!__ "_ The sisters harmonised. Camelot did not need a sweet and kind queen, Camelot needed a tough, strong queen who would run the kingdom effectively and take no prisoners. Therefore Camelot needed Morgana to be its queen, nobody else could rule it better. __

_"She acts all sweetness and light__  
__So we'll need to keep her in check__  
__But with very little trouble__  
__We could easily snap her neck!"_ Morgause commented. That would be in their best interests. They would keep an eye on Gwen and if they couldn't do anything to separate her and Arthur then they would have to consider other measures. That was the only advice she could offer Morgana at the moment, trust the girl as far as she could be flung until they had taken over. __

_"Why would a kingdom want a queen like her,__  
__A queen who's kind and loyal?__  
__Why can't this kingdom ever once prefer__a wicked queen like me?__  
__What's the matter with the prince?__  
__What's the matter with the people?__  
__What's the matter with this land?"_ Morgana and Morgause asked as they debated what to do, with Gwen becoming an unexpected threat, it meant having to reconsider their plans and take it one step at a time. Allow Uther to 'learn' the truth about his son and the servant and then work from there. Neither of them would tolerate any sort of usurper to the throne and honestly what kind of kingdom would prefer to see a commoner as queen instead of the woman who rightfully deserved it?

**AN: The odds are stacked against them, it's unlikely they'll succeed. Maybe they should give up. No way!**


	61. No Way

**AN: Yet another AVPS song that's sung by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco as they work out a plan to try and defeat Lucius, Umbridge and the Death Eaters. I love this song and it just suits these three to a T.**

As dawn broke over the forests surrounding Ealdor, Gwen, Merlin, Tristan and Isolde woke to see that Arthur was already awake and staring morosely at the dimmed flames. Tristan and Isolde quickly offered to try and find food to allow Merlin and Gwen to speak to the depressed king. The past few days had really hurt him, Morgana having taken power and Agravaine having been revealed as the treacherous snake who had betrayed them all. Coupled with the constant running for their lives and every doubt and fear Arthur had in himself being magnified a thousand times over meant the king was completely out of his depth. Gwen and Merlin approached Arthur who didn't acknowledge them as they knelt beside him and waited for him to speak, rather than forcing him.

"I don't know what we can do." Arthur eventually said.

"We can fight." Gwen replied. They both looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, you need as much help you can get."

"The fact remains, Morgana has an army of Southrons, she's taken the castle and the town and we don't know how many knights we have or even where they are. It seems hopeless." Arthur stated. All his confidence was gone, torn away by the betrayal of his uncle and sister.

"It seemed hopeless last year too but we got through that." Gwen reminded, nine of them versus an immortal army and they had managed to win then, why couldn't they win now?

Merlin jumped to his feet and began singing. "_My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster.  
I'm in control, commander and master.  
Lady Morgana's creating disaster-  
But she ain't the boss of me!" _Merlin claimed. He would be damned if Morgana even thought for a second they were giving up without a fight! Just because Morgana thought she was the queen, it didn't mean she really was. Not as long as thye were willing to stop her.__

"A head-on collision with a catastrophic setback  
It makes you either wanna get lost, or get back.  
I choose the latter; let's not forget that  
We hold the cards this time,  
So there's no need to bitch or whine!" Merlin insisted as he already worked out exactly how to restore Arthur's confidence in himself and his people. It was so gloriously simple. They needed the sword in the stone. They needed Excalibur. Once they had the sword, victory was in their grasp. __

"There's no way  
I'm gonna take another option,  
No way I am gonna settle with a loss!  
No way I'm gonna sit around and watch,  
There's no, no way...  
There's no way  
You're gonna find me in the background,  
No damn way you gonna see me satisfied!  
No way they're ever gonna make me back down,  
No, no way...  
There's no way!" Merlin insisted. If they just gave up now and allowed Morgana to destroy all that they had built and hoped for then Merlin genuinely would never be able to forgive himself. This time he was going to have no qualms about charging to fight for Camelot and Arthur. They were going to do this, they were going to fight and they were going to win and there was absolutely no way that they would give in. beside him Gwen nodded and smiled at Arthur. __

"Home field advantage,  
The upper hand is ours,  
So the game is on!" Gwen claimed. They had more men this time and Morgana knew that Agravaine's betrayal would have ruined Arthur's confidence. Therefore she wouldn't expect such a sudden counterattack. Besides the army they were facing was mortal this time. If Morgana wanted a fight then she was damn well going to get one. As for Gwen personally, she would relish the chance to get back at both Morgana and Helios for what had happened between them last week. They seriously underestimated her, such a shame. For them.

"_The clock ticks,  
But we've got our tricks  
To fuss with and fix what wrong!"_ Arthur commented as he looked at his friends. If they were to fight, they would need to do it very soon. The longer Morgana stayed in charge of the kingdom, the more people who would be in danger and he couldn't let his sister kill his people simply because they remained loyal to him. __

"Let's wake up and go, guys,  
Take out the bad guys,  
Break out your mad eyes!" Merlin insisted and they had to smile at that last comment before Arthur and Gwen got to their feet and the three of them began harmonising with each other. __

"We'll take it on together,  
We're stronger and we're better  
And if there's a problem-  
Ha! Whatever!" The three of them sang. In the end, it always went back to the three of them didn't it? Even before Morgana went bad there was something about the way the three of them had each other's backs. The times when Merlin was poisoned or accused of treason, Gwen was kidnapped or accused of witchraft, Arthur had assassins trying to kill him or just needed someone to convince him he would be a good king; they were always there for each other. Through the bad times but also through the good, the time the Goblin escaped or when Merlin helped Arthur and Gwen conduct their relationship and the countless days when they would just take time out to hang out and be friends.

"_There's no way  
We're gonna leave it up to chance,  
There's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight!  
No way you gonna see us on our ass,  
There's no, no way  
There's no way  
We're gonna settle with sorrow,  
Leave right now if you think this ain't real!  
Today, not waiting for tomorrow!"_ The three of them sang and Arthur felt a burst of courage and determination charge through him. He could do this! He could take on Morgana and defeat her. He would take back his throne and he would do it with Merlin and Guinevere at his side. All he needed was a sword and a way to slip into the castle. The rest would be child's play. __

"No, no way there's no way,  
No, no way there's no way,  
No, no way there's no way,  
There's. No. Way!"The three of them claimed and they grinned at one another.If they were honest, they had missed this. The three of them against the world, saving their kingdom and refusing to let anything and anyone force their friendship apart. So if Morgana thought she would stay queen for long, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin just had two words for her.

No. Way.

**AN: It's Arthur and Gwen's wedding day and everyone is reflecting on how much has changed in so little time. So many sunrises and sunsets…**


	62. Sunrise Sunset

**AN: This comes from Fiddler on the Roof and is sung by Tevye, Golde, Perchik, Hodel and the chorus during the scene when Tzetiel and Motel defy tradition and marry for love. it's a beautiful scene, powerful song and basically sums up what I think every parent must think when their children get married. How has that baby you held in your arms, now the adult marrying the person they love?**

Arthur and Gwen stood at the front of the hall, their hands joined as old Geoffrey of Monmouth performed the marriage ceremony in front of the crowded hall. It had been a long, interesting and often difficult journey but here they were; getting married in front of family, friends, townspeople and other well-wishers. Scattered throughout the congregation, some weren't as fully focused on the service, some were focused on their own thoughts.

Elyan stood near the front. This all still didn't seem real. Even walking Gwen up the aisle had felt like some weird dream. In the back of his mind, Elyan still sometimes seen the girl who he would give piggybacks around the town, running and stumbling as fast as he could with her holding onto his neck, laughing her head off while they both ignored their parents' warnings to be careful. He also would see the small annoying boy who used to order him, Leon and the other boys to take part in his game otherwise they would be in big trouble with his daddy. How times had changed. Elyan thought to himself; "_Is this the little girl I carried?__  
__Is this the little boy at play?_ "__

_"I don't remember growing older__  
__When did they?"_ Gaius thought to himself. He was still recovering from his imprisonment but he was determined to be at the wedding. He had watched both of them grow up but at the same time as he counted up the years in his head, it felt like whilst they had grown up and aged, he hadn't. How had it happened? Had he merely blinked and in that instant the two children suddenly became adults?__

_"When did she get to be a beauty?__  
__When did he grow to be so tall?"_ Gwaine mused. Gwen always had been pretty but the bride standing in front of everyone at this moment in time was beautiful. Arthur's stance, once supported by his arrogance was now being supported by a maturity it was joked he'd never had. How had everything changed? Surely they weren't like this yesterday? Had they? "_Wasn't it yesterday__  
__When they were small?"_ __

_"Sunrise, sunset__  
__Sunrise, sunset__  
__Swiftly flow the days__  
__Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers__  
__Blossoming even as we gaze."_ The men in the congregation seemed to think as one. Time was a strange thing. Sometimes it dragged on forever, other times it went by in a flash. Even as they watched time pass and things change, sometimes it still amazed them how much could change in so little time. In the past year alone they had had lost one king, gained another, almost had a war and this was the third time the king had been engaged in the past two months. Twice to the same young woman. __

_"Sunrise, sunset__  
__Sunrise, sunset__  
__Swiftly fly the years__  
__One season following another__  
__Laden with happiness and tears."_ The women all thought. With the changes brought by time, various experiences and emotions came with it. Joy. Sorrow. Fear. Excitement. War. Peace. Birth. Death. Love. It was all just part of life in the end. The good times came hand in hand with that bad. The dark times were over and they knew the better times were beginning today.

As Merlin watched his two best friends in the world exchange rings, a new thought came to him. Now that they were married, what dangers would they face now? Morgana? Enemies? War? Assassins? Babies? How would he help his friends through this? What advice could he give them when needed? "_What words of wisdom can I give them?__  
__How can I help to ease their way?"___

_"Now they must learn from one another__  
__Day by day."_ Percival thought as he considered his parents' marriage. His parents had had nine children, each one as different as the next. They must have had to learn and adapt to so much and now he supposed Arthur and Gwen would merely have to learn how to learn from each other and face whatever came to them as it did. Percival however knew they could rise to the challenge, there were no two people better suited to each other. __

_"They look so natural together."_ Leon thought suddenly. Most marriages in the upper classes were arranged with little input from the bride and groom themselves; indeed his cousin had only met his bride on the day they had married. Arthur and Gwen were different however. The lack of tension and nerves as well as the happiness on their faces made it clear for everyone that Arthur and Gwen were marrying for love, not for anything else. __

_"Just like two newlyweds should be,"_ Mithian contemplated as she stood beside her father. She bore no grudge towards either of them; how could she when Arthur's grin was spread across his face and Gwen's smile was mirroring his perfectly? Mithian wondered again whether or not she would meet someone who would love her and she would love the way Arthur and Gwen loved each other.

Just as she thought that, Mithian's eyes met with Sir Leon and she was struck by just how handsome the knight was. Mithian smiled sweetly at Leon who grinned back, ignoring the digs to the ribs and smirks he was getting from Gwaine and Percival. In that moment when Mithian and Leon's eyes had met, they were hit with the same thought. "_Is there a wedding in store for me?"_

"_Sunrise, sunset__  
__Sunrise, sunset__  
__Swiftly fly the years__  
__One season following another__  
__Laden with happiness and tears."_ The whole congregation thought a one as Geoffrey of Monmouth pronounced Arthur and Gwen to be husband and wife and broke into applause as the bride and groom kissed one another. Things were changing for Camelot and a bright and hopeful future was on the horizon.

**AN: Next up, Merlin's singing in the rain. Why? Why not?**


	63. Singing In The Rain

**AN: As the title suggests, this comes from the classic Gene Kelly movie 'Singing in the Rain' and when it was suggested for Merlin, I knew I had to comply. I haven't done some Merlin/Freya for ages so to make up for it, please enjoy a lovesick Merlin singing in the rain. **

Merlin walked up the stairs out of Freya's hideaway in the underground catacombs of the castle. He had a massive grin on his face and he felt like he could fly. He had just met the most amazing, kind, loving, beautiful girl in the entire world who accepted him for who he was and it just felt wonderful. As Merlin exited the catacombs by the gates that would allow him to fabricate a cover story if needed, he was momentarily brought back to reality by the heavy rain falling from the sky. It was properly heavy rain, the kind that soaked one through instantly and within seconds Merlin was soaked to the bone. However instead of running to seek shelter, Merlin threw his arms out wide and lifted his head to the heavens, basking in the water before walking along and singing to himself.

"_I'm singing in the rain__  
__Just singing in the rain__  
__What a glorious feeling__  
__I'm happy again__  
__I'm laughing at clouds__  
__So dark up above__  
__The sun's in my heart__  
__And I'm ready for love."_ Merlin sang, he knew he was in love with Freya and right now, everything in his life felt perfect. All of his troubles seemed to be washing away in the rain and he felt like a whole new person. Merlin felt revitalised and energised and felt that now, thanks to Freya, he could take on anything that was thrown in his path with ease. As he reached the courtyard, everybody else had taken shelter wherever they could as the rain got heavier and the distant rumbles of thunder could be heard. Merlin however, ignored them.

"_Let the stormy clouds chase__  
__Everyone from the place__  
__Come on with the rain__  
__I've a smile on my face__  
__I walk down the lane__  
__With a happy refrain__  
__Just singing__  
__Singing in the rain."_ Merlin sang as he walked around the courtyard still with a huge grin on his face as he looked around and began jumping through puddles like a child, spinning around in circles with his arms out wide and just enjoying everything around him. He was wet and cold and the storm didn't seem to be lightening up anytime soon but he didn't care! He was a man in love and that was all that mattered. Merlin began kicking his feet through the puddles and found that the sound of his boots slapping off the wet flagstones made a rather rhythmic sound and decided the only logic thing to do was dance.__

_"Dancing in the rain__  
__I'm happy again!__  
__I'm singing and dancing in the rain!__  
__I'm dancing and singing in the rain!"_ Merlin claimed as he began dancing around the courtyard. He was splashing through puddles, kicking arcs of water up around him and dancing mad jigs which to anyone else would have given the impression that he had either gone mad or had a few too many in the Rising Sun. little did they know. Merlin genuinely couldn't remember feeling this sort of happiness before. It felt like there was nothing wrong and everything in his life was perfect. He wasn't a secret sorcerer living in a kingdom that despised magic, risking his life every other day to save his prince from various forms of certain death. There was no great destiny weighing on his shoulders. No dragon bossing him around. He was just Merlin and Just Merlin was in love. therefore he couldn't keep his grin off his face.__

_"Why am I smiling__  
__And why do I sing?__  
__Why does September__  
__Seem sunny as spring?"_ Merlin asked aloud. It was a late September night, it was cold, lashing rain and yet to him, it may have been a warm May afternoon. Merlin honestly didn't know what had caused him to start singing and dancing like a lunatic in the rain but he supposed, maybe that was what love did to a person. It made them lose reason and sense and just embrace living in the moment. He had wanted to sing in the rain and so he had. It was as simple as that.

"_Why do I get up__  
__Each morning and start?__  
__Happy and head up__  
__With joy in my heart?"_ Merlin wondered aloud. This morning he felt like a whole new person, somehow he had known that by freeing Freya, he had done something special, something important and right. He had been in a cheerful, slightly playful mood that day. He'd swiped Arthur's breakfast, acquired one of Morgana's old gowns, had some banter with Gwen and Gaius before spending the evening with Freya. Even Gaius' warnings and the fact the Bounty Hunter was still in Camelot didn't dampen his spirits. Merlin knew what he was doing and he'd faced off worse threats than that foolish bounty hunter. He was flying high and nothing could upset him again.

"_Why is each new task__  
__A trifle to do?__  
__Because I am living__  
__A life full of you."_ Merlin claimed as a sudden idea burst into his head. It was crazy but it was genius. He and Freya could run away together, leave Camelot and start a new life. They had only just met but Merlin knew he was in love and that he would do anything to keep Freya safe. He could already picture it now, quitting his job, gathering what he could and he and Freya running off together. He didn't know where they would go or how they would get there but they were young and in love and they could do anything.

With that thought in mind, Merlin grinned and shook his sodden hair before turning and bounding up the steps into the castle. He beamed as he heard the bell at the top of the bell tower clang loudly signalling the change of the guard. It was midnight. That thought caused him to smile. Midnight, a new day for him and Freya was just beginning and he already knew it was going to be great.

**AN: I love irony. Next up after being hurt in the past, Gwen wonders whether she could handle falling in love again.**


	64. Falling

**AN: This song comes from the musical 'They're Playing Our Song' and basically sums up the fear felt when you start to fall for someone after being hurt beforehand. Set in 'Sweet Dreams' after that scene of Gwen alone in her house waiting on Arthur who's with Vivian. Anytime I see that scene I just want to hug her. **

Gwen drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees as she willed herself not to cry. She had sworn she wouldn't do this again. She had sworn that she would never cry over a man again. What was she doing? Crying over a man. Gwen sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand as she quickly changed into her nightdress and looked around her small house and shook her head.

"_I'm afraid to fly__  
__And I don't know why__  
__I'm jealous of the people who__  
__Are not afraid to die__  
__It's just that I recall__  
__Back when I was small__  
__Someone promised that they'd catch me__  
__And then they let me fall."_ Gwen sang to herself, she really ought to have been used to it by now. When she was younger, Tom used to promise her anything and everything but at times they were barely making ends meet. Elyan, before he left had reassured her that no matter where he was, if she needed him he would be there. He didn't even return after Tom died. As for Lancelot and now Arthur, suffice to say the two men had more in common than they probably cared to think. __

_"And now I'm falling__  
__Falling fast again__  
__Why do I always take a fall__  
__When I fall in Love?" _ The bottom line was that Gwen was falling and this time, there was nobody who could catch her. How could he catch her when it was obvious that he didn't feel the same? Gwen allowed herself a condescending smile, she really knew how to pick them. The supposedly perfect hero with commitment issues and the prince who needed a distraction while he waited for his perfect princess. Morgana was right, men were pigs. The frustrating thing was that whilst men were absolute tortures, they were so damned attractive. Women were drawn to men as moths to flame. __

_"You think by now I'd learn__  
__Play with fire you get burned__  
__But fire can be oh so warm__  
__And that's why I returned."_ Gwen claimed. Obviously if there was one thing she knew about, it was fire and the dangers it carried in its brightness and warmth. If you weren't careful with it, then it hurt you. Fire was the same as love it seemed. Maybe that was why she allowed herself to believe she stood a chance with Arthur. The romance of the prince and the maid and their secret love that defied society and its rules. It was like a children's story, a servant girl who is swept off her feet by a handsome prince. That didn't happen in real life.

"_Turn and walk away__  
__That's what I should do__  
__My head says 'turn and walk away'.__  
__My heart says 'I love you'."_ Gwen claimed. This was her own fault. She should never have allowed herself to go down that route in the first place. After the first time Arthur kissed her, she should have agreed that it meant nothing, it was a one-off, never to happen again. She should have believed him when he said the only reason he came to save her from Hengist's grasps was for Morgana. She should have stayed away during the whole Troll-Stepmother business. But she hadn't. Why? Because her stupid heart, her stupid, foolish reckless heart had told her that's he loved Arthur-Flipping-Pendragon!__

_"And now I'm falling__  
__Falling fast again__  
__Why do I always take a fall__  
__When I fall in Love?"_ Gwen wondered as she climbed into bed, alone with her thoughts. Why couldn't she have had an easy life? Why did everything have to be so complicated? Things weren't always like this, were they? Life was never this messy, emotions weren't so confusing. The bottom line was she was a servant, Arthur was a prince. They lived in two different worlds and therefore could not have had any chance of a loving relationship whatsoever.

And if she could believe that, she'd believe anything.

"You want me to do what?" Gwen asked Merlin as she tried to comprehend what Merlin had just told her. Arthur was under some sort of enchantment. A love enchantment and the only way it could be broken was for Arthur's true love to kiss him. No prizes for guessing why Merlin had informed Gwen of that little fact.

"You need to do this. Arthur will be killed if you don't do it." Merlin pressed.

"I can't do that. How do you even know I'm Arthur's so-called true love?" Gwen asked, wishing she was not in this situation. She had already decided she would have nothing more to do with Arthur, despite that treacherous little voice in her head claiming otherwise.

"Gwen," Merlin replied giving her that knowing look of his and Gwen sighed, causing him to beam. "He's in his tent."

Gwen turned and looked at the tent Arthur was in. "_Always turns out the same__  
__Loving someone__  
__Confusing myself__  
__Only got me to blame__  
__Help me I'm falling. Falling__  
__Catch me if you can."_ Gwen sang as she strode purposefully towards the tent, ignoring Gaius as he emerged and shoving her way into the tent. She had to do this. It was to save Arthur. It was now or never. And she really wanted to. Arthur was standing tall in the tent, acting as though he were in no pain whatsoever and he offered Gwen a smile as he looked at her.

"Come to wish me luck because I really don't think I need it." Arthur boasted and Gwen steeled herself.

"No Arthur, I have not come to wish you luck." Gwen replied and the smile fell from his face before being quickly masked by him shaking his head.

"Oh, well I hardly think that's fair." Arthur quipped and Gwen stepped forwards. This time she wasn't going to fall. This time, she was going to jump.

"Then allow me to make amends." Gwen said by way of warning as she pushed Arthur back and kissed him. as they broke apart and Gwen relayed what had happened to a stunned Arthur, Arthur returned to the tournament field and managed to solve the situation. That evening found Arthur and Gwen talking about what had happened and Gwen relayed her belief that while they may have a chance at romance, nothing could ever come of it. as Arthur walked away, Gwen sang to herself.

"_Maybe this time I'll have it all__  
__Maybe I'll make it after all__  
__Maybe this time I won't fall__  
__When I fall in love." _ Gwen sang, by all accounts it shouldn't work. However life wasn't easy and her father always said that if she wanted something, she'd have to work for it. besides if she had been able to break that spell on Arthur then that had to mean something more than just a kiss. Maybe they did have a chance to be together and maybe this time when she allowed herself to fall, Arthur would catch her.

**AN: Next up Mordred decides to kick it up a notch.**


	65. Kick It Up A Notch Reprise

**AN: This is a short one, it comes from the musical Starship when Junior launches an attack on Bug World simply because he's evil. I felt it suited Mordred in the series 5 finale so enjoy. Some spoilers so be warned. **

Mordred grabbed his sword and ran into the fray. This was what he was born to do. This was what he was destined to do. He didn't feel scared at the concept of facing his destiny, rather he was excited. After what Arhur had done to him and his people, he was finally getting revenge. It was time to stop being the good young knight. It was time to be bad. It was time to kick it up a notch.

"_I love to kick it up a notch__  
__Cause I'm evil and bad to the bone__  
__Now I'm fighting back!__  
__Looks like Mordred is all grown up."_ Mordred claimed, for months he had been seen as the almost innocent young knight but he wasn't. Not anymore. This was Arthur's fault, he had trained him too well. Mordred knew every sort of fighting style and strategy that the knights had and that therefore gave him the advantage.

"_And I'm having a blast__  
__Blowing things up__  
__I'll kill a million knights__  
__It's a thrill of the fight."_ Mordred claimed as he used one hand to strike down knights, the other to blow them back or blow craters into the rock face in order to send rock crashing down onto knights who ducked out of the way leaving themselves vulnerable to the attack. Mordred never felt so powerful, all this energy and determination was rushing through his veins faster than lightning. Pure raw adrenaline was fuelling his brain, blood and magic as he finally saw sight of his target.

"_So, call me a terrible guy!__  
__I love to kick it up a notch__  
__And watch,__  
__All,"_ Mordred claimed as he and Arthur both sprinted towards the other, striking down any enemies in their way to get to their friend-turned-foe.

"_Of"_

Mordred raised his sword and Arthur did the same.

"_You"_

Mordred swung his arm across the way Arthur had taught him to only mere months beforehand.

"_DIEEEE!"_ Mordred roared, the same echoing, bellowing, deafening roar he had given so many years ago as a Druid child, running from the Camelot knights through the woods as he slashed his sword, earning a direct hit. Arthur lurched forward, his hand flying to his side as he stumbled, willing himself to stay upright.

___"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Mordred stood back and laughed. He had done it. He had done what he had destined to do. He had won justice for himself and his people and Camelot for Morgana. Mordred grinned manically as he saw lightning distantly striking the ground followed by a deafening rumble of thunder that tore across the sky and then Mordred felt two things. The first being that powerful feeling of magic that solely came from Emrys. Emrys at the absolute height of his power. Mordred's manic grin grew wider, he and Morgana had won. There was nothing Emrys could do now.

The second thing he felt was Arthur's sword being plunged into his chest.

**AN: Told you it would be a short one, in my defence the song is barely a minute long. Next up all Gwen is left with are the voices of regret, whispering in the night. **


	66. Whispering

**AN: This comes from the musical 'Spring Awakening'. It's another song based around Gwen's exile but it's AU and fits with one of my other stories 'Esmeralda' but you don't need to have read it for this one. **

Just outside the town of Cornwall, in the shadows of the fortress which had once belonged to King Cenred, a woman was sitting alone. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and the events of the past two months had ensured she was as heartbroken as ever. However her most recent trial to face had been the one she had been informed of a few weeks back but was still struggling to accept. Hugging herself tighter, she stared around at the dark night. It was calm and peaceful and so silent that the gentle breeze could be almost mistake for voices calling through the night.

"_Whispering__  
__Here the ghosts in the moonlight__  
__Sorrow doing a new dance__  
__Through their bones, through their skin,"_ Gwen sang to herself. Maybe it was her homesickness but she began to imagine the wind becoming voices which developed familiar faces and bodies of the people she had hurt, loved and left behind. They weren't happy, living their lives; they were miserable, angry, adrift. Simply because that was how she felt and these ghosts of her past were reflecting those feelings as such. __

_"Listening__  
__To the souls in the fool's night__  
__Fumbling mutely with their rude hands__  
__And there's heartache without end."_ Gwen claimed as once again her mind travelled back to those terrible few days that had turned their entire world's upside-down forever. In those few days, three hearts were broken, a good man died, a brother lost a sister, a fiancée lost her fiancé and a woman caught in political crossfire of the Pendragon family was forced to leave all she knew behind for a crime she still couldn't believe she had dared to commit. __

_"See Arthur bent in grief__  
Merlin's face that morning  
__Elyan crumbles, and the townspeople grumble__  
__The villain issues warnings."_ Gwen claimed as she recalled, however painfully, the faces of everyone after it had been done and the exile was announced. Arthur attempted to be strong and in-control but Gwen knew him far too well. She knew she had torn out his heart and shattered it to pieces. The expression on Merlin's face the morning she left Camelot. The expression of remorse and regret for circumstances completely out of his control. The way Elyan looked at her, unable to understand or believe what had happened and unable to do anything about it. the looks and stares of the people who couldn't believe she had done such a thing, never mind to the king but to anyone at all. Then finally she recalled that smug, horrible way that Agravaine was almost gleefully ensuring her punishment be as severe as possible. Gwen was no fool, she had seen through the snake long ago and hoped he would someday get the punishment he deserved.__

_"History__  
__'Little Miss Didn't-Do-Right'__  
__Went and ruined all the true plans__  
__Such a shame. Such a sin."_ Gwen stated, to the people of Camelot, that was who she was now. The adulteress who betrayed the king the night before they were to be married with his most trusted knight. A story that couldn't have been made up. Except she had to hold onto the belief that all had not been as it had seemed, yet even if that wasn't the case. The fact remained she had kissed another man and there was nothing that could make that right again. no. the past was gone. She wasn't Guinevere anymore. She was Esmeralda who worked in the forge in Cornwall, having come to the town wanting to make a new start after a family fallout. It was a life built on lies but it was her life and she wasn't going back.

No matter how much she wanted to. __

_"Mystery__  
__All alone on this dark night__  
__A full moon over the blue land__  
__Summer longing on the wind."_ Summer had just passed and Autumn was slowly becoming colder, the days shorter and the nights darker. It seemed to reinforce her solitude but until when she initially left Camelot, this isolation as of her own choosing. The most that people knew about her was the limited information/lies that she had provided. Despite the numerous times she told herself that she was better off not being in Camelot; she was independent, stronger and not facing imminent death all the time now; if she could go back to be before it had all changed and done things differently, she would have.

As Gwen thought back along that hectic week, starting when Arthur proposed and ending the day she walked out of Camelot dragging a wagon of belongings behind her; there were so many things she had regretted doing. Yet the one thing she had no regrets about whatsoever was also the one which she probably ought to have regretted in the first place.__

_"Had a sweetheart on his knees__  
__So faithful and adoring__  
__And he touched me. And I let him love me.__  
__So let that be my story."_ Gwen claimed. No matter what came next, whatever the future had in store for her, she knew one thing. Once Arthur had loved her and she had allowed him to love her in every way. It had been unexpected and when she learnt, her first reaction had been to burst into tears. Now however it felt like a symbol of hope. That the darkness was behind her and she could make it through. She had a new home, a new job and a new life to live. It wasn't something to be feared or hated and it definitely wouldn't be a future monarch. No matter who their father was.

Thump.

Gwen's hands flew to her stomach as she felt for that source. Her hands rested on the swell of her stomach as a second thump followed the first. For the first time in so long, a proper smile crossed Gwen's face as she accepted the truth. This was her baby, conceived from love, they were her source of hope, that things would get better. Each gentle thump was a reassurance; 'I'm here Mama.'__

_"Listening__  
__For the hope, for the new life__  
__Something beautiful, a new chance__  
__Hear its whispering__  
__There again."_ Gwen claimed as her unborn child kicked for a third time. The news of her pregnancy had shaken her for six but the longer she thought about it; there were more positives to be drawn. The child would never be at risk from Morgana, there would be no battle for its legitimacy or its destiny to rule a kingdom that had exiled their mother. She would be able to support them both and in return the child will give her hope through its innocent beauty. Gwen had considered informing Arthur and Elyan but decided against it. they clearly didn't want her in their lives anymore so she wouldn't have them in hers.

Even after the child was born, a little boy whom she had named Amhar, Gwen was determined to give him as good a life as a single mother could. Having changed her name and severed all ties with Camelot, Gwen knew that nobody that knew her there was aware of Amhar's existence and that was the way Gwen needed it to be. Not for her sake but for Amhar's. she didn't need Arthur or Elyan or Merlin or any of the knights anymore and she would be pleased if she never saw any of them.

That all changed when the king of Cornwall's birthday came and several familiar faces appeared in Cornwall to join in the festivies…

**AN: Next up sometimes you have to look on the bright side of life!**


	67. Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life

**AN: You honestly didn't think I wouldn't have done a Monty Python song did you? Originally this was in Life of Brian however it also appears in the Monty Python spoof musical 'Spamalot' which spoofs their own parody film 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'. Sometimes everybody needs a bit of Monty Python. Enjoy!**

Arthur was not in a good mood. He was being forced to step up into his father's role of running the kingdom while Uther was ill, he was worried about what the future would hold now that Morgana was well, evil; there was so much pressure and expectations on him to prove himself as a future king. On top of all that there was increasing proof that there was a possible traitor in their midst working for Morgana and almost everything that seemed to be going wrong was going wrong. Arthur sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Things could not get any worse.

" Good morning Arthur."

Wait, they could. Arthur looked up to see Merlin standing in front of him with his usual beaming Merlin-grin on his face. Arthur threw a ball of parchment at Merlin who sidestepped to avoid it and his smile faltered as he looked at Arthur.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Everything." Arthur replied. "I can't run the kingdom, Morgana wants to kill us all, there's a traitor in our midst, I'm stressed, tired and frankly annoyed with everyone and my favourite sword is broken so _Mer-_lin I would say that this is not a good morning at all." Arthur ranted and Merlin though for a moment before pulling up a chair next to Arthur and grinning at him.

"_Cheer up, Arthur. You know what they say."_ Merlin said and in that instant, Arthur knew what was coming and it was already too late.

"_Some things in life are bad,__  
__They can really make you mad.__  
__Other things just make you swear and curse.__  
__When you're chewing on life's gristle,__  
__Don't grumble, give a whistle!__  
__And this'll help things turn out for the best...__  
__And always look on the bright side of life!"_ Merlin sang and Arthur looked at him. How on earth was he expected to do that when everything was going so horribly wrong? Merlin grinned at Arthur and kept on singing. Yes things weren't exactly perfect but they were better than what they had been before had they not?__

_"Always look on the bright side of life...__  
__If life seems jolly rotten,__  
__There's something you've forgotten!__  
__And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing."_ Merlin claimed, that was he did. Anything something bad happened to him, he looked to seek the positives. They mightn't always seem obvious but they were there. There was always some sort of silver lining to every cloud, it was often faded and hard to see, but it was always there.__

_"When you're feeling in the dumps,__  
__Don't be silly you chump,__  
__Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing!__  
__And always look on the bright side of life."_ Merlin insisted and instead of whistling, Arthur promptly slapped Merlin on the back of the head. Merlin looked at Arthur, frowning briefly before grinning again. __

_"Come on!__  
__Always look on the bright side of life.__  
__For life is quite absurd,__  
__And death's the final word.__  
__You must always face the curtain with a bow!__  
__Forget about your sin, give the audience a grin,__  
__Enjoy it, it's your only chance anyhow!"_ Merlin insisted and Arthur looked at him confused. Why was he babbling on about stages and curtains alongside death? How on earth was any of this helping him to feel better? Things were bad enough without considering the concept of his death. Merlin however ignored Arthur's confusion and instead was more focused on his singing. _"So always look on the bright side of death!__  
__Just before you draw your terminal breath.__  
__Life's a piece of-"_

"_Merlin!"_ Arthur interrupted and Merlin looked at him. "What are you babbling on about?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Life." Merlin replied. "_When you look at it.__  
__Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true,__  
__You'll see it's all a show,__  
__Keep 'em laughing as you go.__  
__Just remember that the last laugh is on you!__  
__And always look on the bright side of life...__  
__Always look on the bright side of life."_ Merlin claimed. That was what he was trying to tell Arthur over and over again. yes things were still pretty tough, they were still recovering from Morgana's attack on the kingdom but that didn't mean there weren't things to look forward to. Things were changing in Camelot; for now the danger had passed, they had proven that when push came to shove, they could defeat Morgana; by knighting Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot, Arthur was building the foundation of a kingdom wherein justice and equality would apply to everyone. Things were getting better.__

_"Come on you prat cheer up!"_ Merlin ordered as he playfully shoved Arthur's shoulder and Arthur looked at him. He supposed, begrudgingly that Merlin did have a point. Yes Morgana wanted to kill him and his father was ill but they were all still alive. He had found brothers in the knights, he had his uncle's support, Guinevere's love. Obviously times had been bad and today wasn't a good day but it could always be worse. __

_"Always look on the bright side of life...__  
__Always look on the bright side of life...__  
__Worse things happen at war you know__  
__Always look on the bright side of life."_ Merlin repeated. That was the point he was trying to make. They had faced worse things in their lives and come on; if they could overcome an immortal army then they could overcome anything.__

_"I mean-what have you got to lose?__  
__You know if you come from nothing__  
__You go back to nothing__  
__What have you lost? Nothing!"_ Merlin claimed and Arthur looked at him, he may be mistaken but he would lose quite a lot if he lost Camelot. Merlin looked at Arthur, what he was trying to say was that if he didn't look on the bright side then he already lost everything. Victory and endurance like everything else, depended on a state of mind and if you didn't have the right one then you had lost before you even begun to do anything. Therefore there was only one thing they could do. __

_"Always look on the bright side of life."_ Merlin repeated and Arthur nodded.

"You've given me a lot to think about Merlin." Arthur commented; things were bad and they could be better but they could also be worse. He supposed that was his lesson of the day. The fact it came from Merlin was unusual. Maybe Merlin wasn't as big an idiot as he thought.

Maybe.

Hey Arthur was trying to look on the bright side too.

**AN: OK I'm hoping to reach number 400 for this one. If that happens you know the drill, whoever gets it chooses the next song. **


	68. Beneath A Moonless Sky

**AN: So Minch got number 400 and chose three songs from 'Love Never Dies' for me to consider and I chose this one that's sung by Christine and the Phantom when they meet once more. It was suggested I do it for Hunith and Balinor so this is kind of an AU wherein Balinor didn't die in the series 2 finale and he returned to Hunith. Also, seen Les Miserables last Saturday, it was awesome! So expect a few more Les Mis songs from me!**

Hunith could scarcely believe her eyes. After all these years, he was back again. There were so many questions running through her mind. Where had he been? How had he survived? Why had he come back? Did he know about Merlin? for more than twenty years, Hunith had had no idea about Balinor's whereabouts or safety or even whether they would ever see each other again. As she stared at the only man she had ever truly loved who was standing on her doorstep as though he had never left, there was only one thing she could do.

Balinor reeled from the slap. He deserved that. As he rubbed his cheek, he looked at Hunith. He hadn't seen her for more than twenty years but she looked as beautiful today as she had so many years ago. He had wanted to return everyday however it was only after he met his, no, their son and helped them save Camelot that he had been able to do it.

"I'm so sorry Hunith." Balinor apologised and Hunith shook her head. She was a nice woman but more than twenty years without a word and he just says 'sorry'?

_I never thought that you'd be here, I thought you were long gone__  
__With Uther wanting you dead; you've been away for so long.__  
__How dare you come and see me now? How dare you come invade my life?"_ Hunith asked as angry and relieved tears filled her eyes and she pulled him inside so they could speak privately. Yes they had been forced to part and she had raised their son on her own but even one letter to confirm he was alive was all she would have needed. One letter, surely that ought not to have been impossible. __

_"Oh Hunith, my Hunith, in that time when Uther wanted me dead__  
__My Hunith on that night just before we were to wed, ah Hunith__  
__You came to me before I hid, don't you deny that you did, that long ago night,"_ Balinor said as he thought about that night. The night before he and Hunith had been due to be married. They had heard Uther's men were approaching and he had had no option but to flee. He couldn't stay and risk having Hunith be killed for harbouring him in her home. __

_"That night..."_ Hunith whispered. The best and worst night of her entire life…__

_"Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky__  
__Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try."_ Balinor recalled. It had been a cloudy night, the moon barely offering any light. It had meant waiting until the morning to flee. The best decision of his life. __

_"I strode to your side, to tell you I wanted to go__  
__I knew you feared the dangers even if you didn't say so__  
__And I touched you." _ Hunith sang as she thought about that night with Balinor, how she had wanted to leave with him. She hadn't been afraid of the dangers. As long as they were together nothing else mattered. __

_"And I felt you,"_ Balinor whispered.__

_"And I heard those ravishing refrains."_ Hunith replied. __

_"The fire of your pulse,"_ Balinor recalled.__

_"The love in your veins."_ Hunith sang.__

_"And I held you,"_ Balinor muttered as he took her hand once more.__

_"And I touched you,"_ Hunith whispered as she stroked his lined and bearded face.__

_"And I embraced you."_ Balinor said as he hugged Hunith close.__

_"And I felt you."_ Hunith breathed as she hugged him back just as tightly. __

_"And with every breath and every sigh,"_ Balinor and Hunith harmonised as they remembered that one beautiful, perfect, loving night they had spent together before everything had gone so horribly wrong.__

_"I felt no longer scared."_ Balinor claimed. That night he had felt invincible, like anything could have happened and he would have faced it head on simply because he had had Hunith's love. __

_"I felt no longer shy."_ Hunith added. Before she had met Balinor, she had been so meek, so scared and shy but when they were together; nothing else had mattered apart from each other. __

_"At last our feelings bared__  
__Beneath a moonless sky."_ They sang as the former lovers, now reunited held each other close, basking in the memories of a night long gone. A night of love and magic. __

_"And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul;__  
__I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole."_ Hunith claimed. She hadn't seen a wanted criminal. She hadn't seen a Dragon Lord. She had seen Balinor. Her beloved, perfect, amazing Balinor. __

_"Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress__  
__A woman and a man, no more and yet no less__  
__And I kissed you,"_ Balinor replied. They had been no different to everyone else that night and yet, they had been completely and utterly unique. Two young lovers with the world against them and their love being the one force that was strong enough to bind them and keep them apart.__

_"And I caressed you,"_ Hunith replied with a blush as they recalled the further events of that long ago night.__

_"And the world around us fell away__  
__We said things in the dark, we never dare to say."_ They harmonised as their minds filled with memories of what they had said and how they said those words that night, not necessarily through speech itself.__

_"And I caught you,"_ Balinor whispered.__

_"And I kissed you_ ." Hunith replied_.___

_"And I took you."___ Balinor claimed.__

_"And I caressed you."_ Hunith whispered.

"_With a need too urgent to deny__  
__As nothing mattered then, except for you and I__  
__Again and then again, beneath a moonless sky."_ They harmonised with one another. That's what that night had been about. It had been their love, Balinor's farewell and a way of ensuring that even though they had been forced apart, their love would live on. __

_"And when it was done, before the sun could rise__  
__Ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes__  
__I stood while you slept and whispered a good-bye__  
__And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky."_ Balinor confessed as he thought about that night. How he had woken before the dawn and watched Hunith sleep before kissing her goodbye and leaving without waking her. It had broken his heart to do it but he had had no option. Uther's men had reached Ealdor by that stage and if he hadn't have fled; they both would have been killed. __

_"And I loved you, yes, I loved you__  
__I'd have followed anywhere you led__  
__I woke to swear my love, and found you gone instead."_ Hunith recalled as the memory of her heartbreak as she realised Balinor had gone and the likelihood that they would never see each other again. Hunith had been aware of the risks but she would have gone with Balinor anyway. Yet in the months after his departure, she had been relived in a way that he hadn't gone for one very obvious reason. __

_"And I loved you."_ Balinor claimed. No not loved, love. He loved her then and he still loved her now. __

_"I loved you."_ Hunith replied. She had loved him, mourned for him. Believing he was dead and attempted to move forwards to forge a life for her and Merlin. she never stopped loving him but time had changed things. __

_"And I left you,"_ Balinor confessed. It had been one of the worst days of his life but it was undeniable that it had been vital to ensure Hunith and later Merlin's safety. If they were connected to him in anyway, they would have been as good as dead. __

_"How I loved you,"_ Hunith claimed with a shake of her head. Balinor had been the only man she'd ever loved. There had never been anyone else.__

_"And I had to, both of us knew why,"_ Balinor stressed, Hunith had been no fool. She knew who he was and why he had had to flee all those years ago. __

_"We both knew why."_ Hunith admitted. In the end, Balinor had had to go. Neither of them had liked that their dreams had been taken from them but there was nothing that they had been able to do.__

_"And yet I won't regret from now until I die__  
__A night I can't forget beneath a moonless sky." _They claimed. How could they forget that night? That night when they had proven their love to one another, said their final farewells to each other and the night that meant that nine months later; their son Merlin had entered the world. __

_"And now..."_ Balinor pressed gently, unsure of how to proceed.__

_"How can you talk of now? For us... there is no now."_ Hunith replied. How could there be? What had Balinor expected? That he just turn up and everything as forgotten? The loneliness? The heartbreak? The struggles of being an unmarried mother to a son with powerful magic? They couldn't just turn back time.

"There can be." Balinor replied as he stroked Hunith's hair and hugged her tightly to him. he had made this choice before and this time, he was never leaving Hunith's side again.

**AN: Next up can you hear the people sing?**


	69. Do You Hear The People Sing?

**AN: My love of Les Mis has only increased due to seeing it in the cinema last Saturday and this is possibly one of my favourite songs from the musical. **

It was eerily quiet in the dungeons considering the amount of men who had been flung into them since Morgana had taken control of the kingdom little less than a week ago. Even the immortal army which guarded the knights were silent and it was commonly believed that the men actually lacked the ability to speak at all. Despite the sheer number of men imprisoned, Sir Leon was in a cell of his own. As captain of the guard and second in command to Arthur, he was the knight's leader in Arthur's absence and therefore the one that Morgana and Morgause were trying their best to gain his allegiance.

Leon paced the cell like a trapped animal. They could not just sit here. They needed a way to escape, to find and join Arthur to save their kingdom and people. Yet it was impossible. They were unarmed, outnumbered and there was the tiny fact that their enemies happened to be immortal.

"Food for the prisoner."

Leon looked up as Gwen stepped into his cell and he turned his head away from the bread. He would rather starve than accept anything from Morgana.

"You have to eat Leon. You'll need to be fighting fit." Gwen replied. "There's still no sign,that means they're still alive."

Leon nodded. How much longer would they all have to wait? He couldn't handle all this waiting around any longer. They needed a way out and like he had every other day so far, he asked Gwen if she had worked out an escape route for them yet.

"I've almost got it worked out. It won't be easy but it can be done." Gwen replied.

"Who all will you get out?" one of the other knights, Sir Phillip asked.

"It's impossible to free you all. Our best chance will be Leon but when the battle comes, we'll be sure to free all of you." Gwen explained. Attempting a mass breakout would just get them all slaughtered but if they held on for just a few more days, their freedom would be in their hands. Some of the knights made noises of protest but Leon, realising that Gwen's plan was feasible, began to sing.

"_Do you hear the people sing?__  
__Singing a song of angry men?__  
__It is the music of a people__  
__Who will not be prisoners again!__  
__When the beating of our hearts__  
__Echo the beating of the drums__  
__There is a fight about to start__  
__When tomorrow comes!"_ Leon claimed. Obviously he wanted his brothers in arms to be free too but it was something rather than nothing. if any other knight had been going in his stead, that would be his viewpoint of the situation. __

_"Will you join in our crusade?__  
__Who will be patient and wait to be free?__  
__Beyond these dungeon doors__  
__Is there a world you long to see?"_ Gwen added, all it would take was just two more days. Then the battle will be won and they would all be free and this reign of terror would be over forever. The knights were actually in the safest possible place, in the dungeons meant they would be freed and were safe from the Army of Blood. For the moment. __

_"Then join in the fight__  
__That will give you the right to be free!"_ Leon insisted and the men all cheered loudly. Yes, they would wait. The anticipation of battle would do well to combat their frustration of being locked up and the chance to fight to free their people was a shred of hope they could hold onto. __

_"Do you hear the people sing?__  
__Singing a song of angry men?__  
__It is the music of a people__  
__Who will not be imprisoned again!__  
__When the beating of our hearts__  
__Echo the beating of the drums__  
__There is a life about to start__  
__When tomorrow comes!"_ The knight's and Gwen's singing echoed off the walls, it bounded down throughout the dungeons, soared out of the grates that offered minimal light and the tempestuous steps to freedom. If Morgana or Morgause heard them, they didn't care. It was just another way they were showing their defiance against the queen and loyalty to the king and prince. They would be ready for the battle when it came and they weren't afraid of the sorceresses, no matter how powerful they were. __

_"Will you give all you can give__  
__So that this battle may advance__  
__Some will fall and some will live__  
__Will you stand up and throw in the lot?__  
__The blood of the martyrs__  
__Will water the liberty of Camelot!"_ Leon claimed and everyone cheered in affirmation. Would they give up their lives to save their kingdom? Yes. Yes they would. It was part of being a knight, a knight knew that he would most likely die in battle and dying to save their kingdom, their people and homeland was the noblest sort of death there could be. None of them knew just who would live or die but they didn't care. As long as the battle was won, nothing else would matter. __

"I will give you one last chance to pledge your alliance to me." Morgana announced to the knights assembled in the courtyard. All of the men were in their chainmail, standing proud and tall, the heroes of Camelot. the knights stared Morgana out and they began to sing.

"_Do you hear the people sing?__  
__Singing the song of angry men?__  
__It is the music of the people__  
__Who will not be slaves again!__  
__When the beating of our hearts__  
__Echo the beating of the drums__  
__There is a life about to start__  
__When tomorrow comes!"_ The knights and those who had heard the singing, the servants, the few Camelot guards that remained and those still in the dungeons sang loudly. As they sang, so did the people gathered in the crowd. The entire courtyard was filled with the song of defiance. To add to the effect of the moment of unity and loyalty to Camelot and both King Uther and Prince Arthur, a window was opened and a knight's cloak that was emblazoned with the golden dragon of the Pendragon family was being waved around like a flag. As the singing stopped, Leon caught a glance up at Gwen who removed the makeshift flag and shut the window again before Leon looked Morgana in the face.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" Leon roared and the other knights chorused. Morgana's face hardened and she dropped her hand. it was only when the crossbow-armed men turned to the crowd that Leon realised what Morgana had intended to do the second he and the knights had refused to join her.

Leon roared in protest as the men released their arrows but for some, it was already too late…

**AN: Next up Morgana has everything she ever wanted, so why isn't she happy?**


	70. Everything You Ever

**AN: This comes from 'Dr Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog' and is sung by Dr Horrible (Neil Patrick Harris) after he achieves his dream but by losing Penny. It's an amazing song, really love it and felt it suited Morgana brilliantly. **

As night fell over Camelot, Morgana stood in her chambers. It was strange, she had spent so long plotting and planning how she would take control of Camelot and now that she had, she felt sort of adrift. Like all her focus had been on the actual taking of Camelot and now that it was hers, she didn't really know what to do with it. Morgana knew that Arthur was still out searching for the Cup of Life and would most likely try and attack now that she was queen. He would have to swiftly be dealt with, then things would be perfect. Morgause entered the room and looked at Morgana. she crossed the room and took Morgana gently by the arm.

"Morgana, what's wrong?" Morgause asked, her concern being shown by the use of Morgana's actual name. Morgause wasn't one for showing concern but her sister was different; Morgana was possibly the only person Morgause ever truly cared for or even loved.

"_Here lies everything__  
__The world I wanted at my feet__  
__My victory's complete__  
__So hail to the queen."_ Morgana sang. This was what she had wanted, wasn't it? She wanted her birth right. She wanted to be queen of Camelot. She wanted to avenge the countless people like her who had suffered for having magic. She had done those things. Why wasn't she enjoying the spoils of victory? Why wasn't she happy?

"_Everything you ever…"_ Morgause replied as she looked around to ensure they were alone and did something she very rarely did. She hugged Morgana. Usually she only did that when Morgana had been scared or struggled with who she was or what she wanted to do. Now however she was hugging her in triumph. This was what they had wanted. This was everything Morgana had wanted. It would just take time for her to get used to the fact that she was now queen of Camelot. Once that was done and Uther and Arthur were dead, everything would be fine.

Morgana was no fool, she knew that Gwen knew that she was not the same Morgana she had been before and wouldn't accept her as queen, not when her own eyes were on the throne. However she also knew that Gwen was too scared to even attempt anything foolish. She wouldn't want to hurt herself or her precious Arthur. That afternoon, Morgana attempted to speak to Gwen who was tidying Morgana's chambers to get her to see reason.

"You are queen Morgana and I respect you as such." Gwen replied. Morgana shook her head, those were the same words Gwen had used to describe Uther. She had respected him as king but held no real care towards him as a person, even if he was Arthur's father and her's.

"_Arise and see__  
__That your world's benign__  
__So you think justice has a voice__  
__And we all have a choice__  
__Well now your world is mine."_ Morgana claimed. "I am your queen Gwen. Can't you see? This was what I was born for, this is what I want. It's everything I ever wanted."

"_Everything you ever…"_ Gwen repeated in shock. Since when? It wasn't so long ago that Morgana loathed any concept of being queen of any kingdom. Mainly because she abhorred the concept of being married off to some random prince she'd never met or that if Arthur couldn't become king, she wouldn't want the burdens and responsibilities of being queen.

"You don't want to be queen. You just want to spit in Uther and Arthur's eyes. You always had." Gwen muttered under her breath causing Morgana to look at her sharply.

"What was that?" Morgana asked in a dangerous tone and Gwen quickly ducked her head.

"Nothing, Your Majesty." Gwen replied as she grabbed a basket. "I need to go."

As she watched her former friend hurry out of the room, Morgana shook her head. What did Gwen know anyway? If anyone was the wannabe queen, it was her. Fawning around after Arthur like the foolish young girl she was, clutching onto some stupid dream of them marrying and living happily ever after. No. Gwen was wrong as usual. She was the rightful queen and this was what she wanted.

"_And I am fine."_ Morgana claimed.

"You have no idea just how much I hate you." Morgana spat at Uther who was chained to the dungeon wall. As the usurped king slunk back against the wall defeated, Morgana sneered at him. How pathetic was the tyrant when his structure of power was removed from under him? The answer was very. Such a shame. Oh well. Things had changed in Camelot and everyone had best adapt to it. Or else. __

_"Now the nightmare's real__  
__Now Queen Morgana is here__  
__To make you quake with fear__  
__To make the whole world kneel."_ Morgana claimed as she swept out of the dungeons, regarding the knights sitting in cells and glaring at her through the bars. Let them glare, let them hate. She was their queen and if they were foolish enough to oppose her then they would all pay in blood. This was what she wanted, why couldn't they all see that?

"_Everything you ever…"_ those words ran around her head over and over again. This was what she wanted, she had always wanted justice for those persecuted for having magic. She had wanted what was rightfully hers the moment she learnt the truth. What was wrong with getting what she wanted?

Morgana shook her head. Enough was enough. She was queen and if anyone had a problem with that, it was theirs to deal with. It wouldn't affect her in any way._ "And I won't feel a thing_."Morgana claimed.

**AN: Next up after the battle of Camlan, Merlin dreams a dream…******


	71. I Dreamed A Dream

**AN: This song comes from Les Miserables and sung by Fantine, it's probably one of the most famous songs from any musical and it is just incredible. Set just after the series 5 finale so some spoilers if you haven't already worked out what happened in the last episode. **

A few weeks after it was all over, Merlin returned to Camlann and paced around the empty, deserted mountain passage. The rain over the past few weeks had washed away any traces of blood. The dead long since been removed and there was no indication that most important battle in history had taken place there. Merlin walked slowly through the passage, his mind racing with images of war, death and destruction but also almost tauntingly of happier times, more peaceful times, when everything was a lot simpler.

"_There was a time when friends were kind__  
__When their eyes were soft__  
__And never fighting__  
__There was a time when joy was blind__  
__And the world was a song__  
__And the song was exciting__  
__There was a time__  
__Then it all went wrong."_ Merlin claimed. Had it only been five years ago since Morgana had been their friend? Five years. It was practically a lifetime ago. Things were so much easier then, the four of them were best friends; four amazing, brilliant young people who had the whole world at their feet. Four friends who could have been everything, done everything and stayed that way forever.

Then it all changed. __

_"I dreamed a dream in time gone by__  
__When hope was high__  
__And life worth living__  
__I dreamed that friendship would never die__  
__I dreamed that Destiny would be forgiving__  
__When we were young and unafraid__  
__And dreams were made and used and wasted__  
__There was no ransom to be paid__  
__No song unsung, no wine un-tasted."_ Merlin sang as he paced around as though trying to recall where he had seen Mordred and Arthur fight but the darkness of the night and the intensity of the battle meant it was hard for him to remember. Maybe it was better that way. It meant he could reflect on the easier times. The good times. The adventures the four of them had had, the feasts and the laughter, the lazy days when they would just all leave the castle, go somewhere and talk about their dreams, however random, for the future. The nights when they would meet in either Morgana or Arthur's chambers, share some food and drink and spend the nights enjoying each other's' company. The times when they were four young people who felt like they could take on anything the world could throw at them, simply because they were young, brave and had each other.

How wrong they were. __

_"But the demons came at night__  
__With their voices soft as thunder__  
__As they tear our hopes apart__  
__As they turn our dreams to shame." _ Merlin claimed as he thought about Morgause and Mordred. How both of them had managed to destroy both Morgana and Arthur. If it hadn't have been for Morgause or if they had never allowed Mordred to stay in Camelot, how would things have played out? Would Morgana be the Morgana they had once known? Would Arthur still be alive? Or would Morgause have found her sister and Mordred kill Arthur anyway? That was the troublesome thing about destinies, they never allowed you to consider any other possibilities that it set out. __

_"They used to always be by my side__  
__Endless days with endless wonder__  
__We took everything that came in our stride__  
__Now they've gone when autumn came."_ Merlin claimed. He barely stayed around Camelot anymore. It hurt to see Leon and Percival, both tall and strong men who seemed rather small without Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot with them. It hurt to see the pain in Gaius' eyes as he realised Merlin had failed. What hurt the most had been Gwen. She had been calm and composed, already aware that Merlin's return meant Arthur was gone but what had really hurt Merlin were screams and crashing sounds that came from Gwen's bedchamber that night as the queen mourned in private, unable to do anything in public but be the stoic leader the people needed right now. The original Round Table was no more. The friendship between Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana was no more. Nothing really existed anymore. __

_"And still I dream they'll return one day__  
__That we will achieve our fates together__  
__But there are dreams that cannot be__  
__And there are storms we cannot weather."_ Merlin claimed. He already knew that he would wait. Even if it took a thousand years, he would wait. Merlin could already picture the scene in his head. There would be a day, one day when all four of them would come together. the other three wouldn't be aware of the other's existence or real identity until that day when Fate would bring them all together once more. But when it happened and they were reunited, they would achieve their destinies and help Albion be formed.

Someday.

Maybe. __

_"I had a dream my life would be__  
__So different from this hell I'm living__  
__So different now from what it seemed__  
__Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."_ Merlin claimed as he climbed out of the mountain range and continued wandering the woods. He was unsure of his destination but Merlin was sure he would find somewhere to go. Maybe he would be able to find a place that would give him peace. Maybe he would wake up and find it had all just been a horrible nightmare and that the past five years hadn't happened. Maybe he would visit his mother. Maybe he would try and find Aithusa. Maybe, just maybe, he would go back to Camelot. Maybe he would do all those things. Maybe he would do none of them. All he knew was that all he had ever hoped for and dreamed for was gone and it was highly unlikely that he would ever get them back.

**AN: Aw poor Merlin. Next up, to follow this series 5 finale/Les Mis crossover; Gaius thinks of Merlin and asks some sort of higher power to ensure his son will come home. **


	72. Bring Him Home

**AN: This is second in my series 5 finale/Les Miserables crossover trilogy. It's sung by Jean ValJean as he and Marius wait at the barricade for the battle and I love this song. **

"I'll have your favourite meal ready for you for when you come back."

It wasn't much but it was all Gaius trusted himself to say as Merlin set off with the wounded Arthur slung over his shoulders. They both knew that the task Merlin had undertaken was pointless. This day was destined to happen yet if they could fight it then they would. As the other soldiers began organising their return to Camelot as well as the burial of their comrades which had fallen on the battlefield, Gaius stepped away to try and clear his head. He wasn't a praying man, yet somehow he found himself joining his hands and lowering his head.

"_Lords on high__  
__Hear my prayer__  
__In my need__  
__You have always been there,"_ Gaius began as he spotted Merlin and Arthur's distancing backs, saw Gwen attempting to maintain herself as she issued orders for her men and in the distance, he spotted the woman in black kneeling by what must have been Mordred's body. Could these four really by the same young adults, little more than children running around having adventures together those seven long years ago? They had all grown up, especially Merlin but to Gaius, Merlin still was that same young boy from all those years ago. __

_"He is young__  
__He's afraid__  
__Let him rest__  
__Heaven blessed.__  
__Bring him home__  
__Bring him home__  
__Bring him home."_ Gaius prayed. It was unlikely that Arthur would survive and if he didn't, Gaius was worried about what Merlin might do. Merlin had been so dependant on his destiny, on achieving it with Arthur to unite all the kingdoms. Now that that destiny could be destroyed, there was no telling what he might do. What Merlin needed to do was to find his way back to Camelot, back home. Right now they all needed one another; if Arthur was to die, the best thing they could do was remain united and live on together in Camelot. the king may fall but the people would rise. But only if Merlin came home. __

_"He's like the son I might have known__  
__If a son had been born__  
__The summers die__  
__One by one__  
__How soon they fly__  
__On and on__  
__And I am alone__  
__And all is gone."_ Gaius claimed. Who would have thought that the awkward, troublesome, confused and smart-mouthed young man who had burst into his chambers and stopped him from falling off a step-ladder before getting into a fight with Arthur would become the closest thing Gaius had ever known to a son. He and Alice had been too busy trying to change the world through their study and magic to consider settling down and having a family. Therefore by helping Merlin; getting him out of trouble, curing him when he was ill or injured, helping him to study, understand and control his magic; offering support and guidance especially when Merlin found and lost Balinor_; _Gaius felt as though he was able to be some sort of father to Merlin. it may sound selfish, but Gaius wasn't ready to stop acting like a father to Merlin just yet.

"_Bring him comfort__  
__Bring him peace__  
__He is young__  
__He is only a boy."_ In comparison to the others, despite his power and ability, Merlin had always been seen as the youngest of the young group of friends. Gaius remembered how the knight just to joke about Merlin being their baby brother, emphasis on the baby part. However for one so young, he had seen, endured and been burdened with so much. Powerful magic in a world that loathed it, being both a Dragon Lord and the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived; Emrys. All in the name of Destiny. Maybe it was an awful, terrible thing to say but hopefully when it was all over, one way or the other, Merlin would finally find some sort of peace. Well, Gaius hoped so anyway. __

_"You can take__  
__You can give__  
__Let him be__  
__Let him live__  
__He is not ready to die__  
__Let him live."_ Gaius was almost pleading at that point. He wasn't sure what was going through Merlin's mind, what would be going through Merlin's mind at this point. If Arthur did die, what would Merlin do? Would he be able to cope? Would he run away and never look back? Would he do something rash? Something foolish without thinking? All Gaius could really do was hope and pray that Merlin would somehow find his way back to Camelot. hopefully he would return with Arthur but Gaius had been a physician for a long time and knew such things were highly unlikely. It wasn't that he was giving up on Arthur but he did know a lost cause whenever he seen one.

"_Bring him home."_

The wait in Camelot seemed endless. Percival returned with Gwaine's body and an explanation of Morgana's use of torture prior to the knight's death. They all lose a little more faith.

"_Bring him home." _

Word of Arthur's death reaches Camelot. Gwen in crowned Queen once more. Merlin isn't at the coronation. A few weeks after Arthur's death and her crowning, Gwen becomes ill. No, not ill. She's pregnant with Arthur's child.

"_Bring him home."_ A year later, Gaius and Gwen are in the council room discussing a potential meeting of the five kingdoms when there is a knock on the door and a messenger enters, claiming someone has come to see them both. Three, if the baby sitting on Gwen's lap was to be included. The doors open again and as the man enters the room, he is immediately enveloped in tight embraces from both his best friend and his adoptive father. After a year, he managed to finally find his way home again.

"Merlin."

**Next up: After the battle of Camlann, all Gwen can see now are just the Empty Chairs at that large Empty Table.**


	73. Empty Chairs At Empty Tables

**AN: Third and final song for my Les Miserables/Series 5 finale crossover. This song is sung by Marius after the battle at the barricade and really hits home the tragedy of what he's lost.**

A lone rider galloped at night through the woods until they reached their destination, a lonely desolate building which had once been a mighty fortress. They had been here once before, a long time ago. Dismounting from their horse, the cloaked figure lit the torch they had brought with them and shouldered open the door and stepped inside. The light flickered off the wall as the cloaked figure moved down a series of passageways until the room they sought was reached. The door opened with a loud creak and the item the person was looking for was illuminated by the torchlight. An old wooden round table with nine chairs positioned around it and words of the Old Religion carved into the wood.

Gwen pushed back the hood of her cloak and looked at the old table. Four, nearly five, years ago they had all sat here. She, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot; the lone fighters who were the only hope for Camelot after Morgana seized power. Now out of that nine, only four remained in Camelot and one was lost goodness-knows-where.

"_There's a grief that can't be spoken.__  
__There's a pain goes on and on.__  
__Empty chairs at an empty table__  
__Now my friends are dead and gone."_ Gwen sang to herself as she remembered how it felt when they were at that table. For the first time, they had truly been equal. There were no divisions in gender, age or status. They were nine friends, family even, who were standing defiant against a pair of evil sorceresses and their army who had caused such pain and suffering unto all of them. That night, they had truly felt invincible, as immortal as the enemies they were fighting.

Yet even the immortal can be slain.__

_"Here we talked of revolution.__  
__Here it was we lit the flame.__  
__Here we talked about `tomorrow'__  
__And tomorrow never came."_ Gwen claimed. For all their talk of unity and freedom; how far had they really gone to achieve that? How long had they managed to remain united as one? There was still no sort of united alliance between Camelot and the other kingdoms. Even amongst the nine of them; they were no longer united.

Lancelot was the first to fall. Sacrificing his life for Camelot only to be dragged from the grave as a Shade in an attempt to destroy Arthur.

Then they lost Elyan who died trying to save his sister. Gwen hadn't been able to mourn him because Morgana had her under her control.

Gwaine died, not on the battlefield but afterwards when he and Percival had been captured by Morgana. A loss that could have been avoided.

Arthur died of his wounds on the battlefield. Gaius had explained to her about the sword forged in a dragon's breath, how nothing could have saved him, no matter what they had tried.

Finally Merlin, whilst he was alive, he was lost. Nobody had seen neither sight nor light of him since he had returned with blank, red eyes and explained in a hollow voice that Arthur was gone. The next morning he had disappeared along with a small bag of his belongings.

Gwen wiped her eyes as she paced around the table, reaching out a hand to run along the top of the dusty chairs; thinking about what had been said and done in this room that night so many long years ago. __

_"From all around this table__  
__We could see a world reborn__  
__And we rose with voices ringing__  
__I can hear them now!__  
__The very words that they had sung__  
__Became our first connection__  
__A burst of light before the dawn."_ Gwen sang; after they had pledged their loyalty to Arthur and drew up the battle plans, they had all allowed themselves to dream of the world they could build together. A free Camelot, with no dangers or troubles, where people, no matter their ranking could be whatever or whoever they wanted to be. A place where friendship and love knew no known barriers; that had been what they had fought for. If she concentrated, she could still hear the men's voices now as they joked and laughed and hoped and dreamed of all they could and would achieve. They truly had become a family that night. __

_"Oh my brothers, my husband forgive me__  
__That I live and you are gone.__  
__There's a grief that can't be spoken.__  
__There's a pain goes on and on."_ Gwen wept as the tears began to fall in earnest. It was too easy to blame Morgana for all the losses. At the same time, she too shouldered some of the blame.

She had asked Lancelot to do whatever he had to in order to ensure Arthur's survival; knowing that he would never have been able to refuse her anything as well as falling for the Shade's lies when the it returned.

If she and Elyan had never gone to their father's grave, Morgana would never have captured her and Elyan wouldn't have died attempting to save her.

She should have realised that Gwaine would have gone to attempt some sort of revenge attack on Morgana for what she had forced that poor girl to do as well as helping Mordred kill Arthur and hurting them all one time too many. She ought to have stopped him but she hadn't.

If she had been at Arthur's side on the battlefield, then maybe she could have done something to help him fight Mordred or done something to lessen the severity of his wound straight away but she had been too busy giving medical assistance to the other knights. She hadn't even seen him since he ran onto the Camlann plains.

As for Merlin, if she had stayed at his side after he came back the way a friend ought to, then maybe he mightn't have left either. Or if she had worked out the truth about him before the battle and offered him the support he needed (yes, she knew he had magic) then maybe he wouldn't have ran away. It was easy to pin all the blame on Morgana and Mordred, but in Gwen's own eyes, some of the blame also lied with her. __

_"Phantom faces at the window.__  
__Phantom shadows on the floor.__  
__Empty chairs at an empty table__  
__Where my family will meet no more."_ Gwen claimed; it was almost like the ghosts of those she had lost were still here somehow. Like their memories had been able to return here. All she had to do was look hard enough and maybe she'd see their faces or hear their voices. Yet reality reminded her that their family was torn apart and as much as they all wanted it to be different, they never would all be together again, either here or in Camelot. __

_"Oh my husband, my brothers, don't ask me__  
__What your sacrifices were for__  
__Empty chairs at this empty table__  
__Where my family will meet no more."_ Gwen sang as she wiped her eyes again. All of them had been lost in the name of defending Camelot and each other. There were those who claimed that it was honourable to die in such a way but was there really such a thing as an honourable death. They were young men with their whole lives ahead of them; they shouldn't have died so young, so needlessly, before their time. Merlin was still alive and out there somewhere and Gwen hoped he would find his way back home soon. When he did, she would be ready and waiting for him with open arms.

Gwen looked around the room and the round table again; giving the room one last sweeping look before she turned and headed for the doorway. She paused in the doorway and looked back over her shoulder at the empty, dusty room and the solitary table in semi-darkness.

"Goodbye," Gwen whispered before she hurried down the passageway again.

**AN: Next up, after losing Kara it's time for Mordred to face his destiny. After all, it's a brand new day…**


	74. Brand New Day

**AN: This comes from 'Dr Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog' and sung by Horrible when he realises that in order to achieve his dream of becoming both a super villain and winning Penny he has to kill Captain Hammer.**

Fury.

Rage.

Betrayal.

Heartbreak.

Those were the main emotions coursing through Mordred as he fled through the woods. His head was boiling with rage and a lust for vengeance. His heart was breaking for Kara. Whilst some of his rage was directed at Arthur, the one who had killed her; the majority was aimed at his true enemy. The man who had been his enemy all along. Who had always suspected him, never trusted him and always had to keep an annoyingly close watch on him. Emrys. Initially Mordred hadn't understood why Emrys hated him. now he did and he knew how to use that for his revenge.

"_This appeared as a moral dilemma 'cause at first__  
__It was weird though I swore to protect the worst__  
__Of the plague that devoured my people it's true__  
__I was vague on the "how" - so how can it be that you__  
__Have shown me the light,"_ Mordred claimed; Kara had said it was foolish that he, a Druid had become a knight. Arthur didn't know the truth but Mordred had hoped that when he did; Arthur would have seen it as proof they could be trusted. Then he remembered Emrys had been posing as Arthur's servant for years and still there was no recognition of those with magic being good people. Mordred had been fooling himself. His destiny wasn't to help or protect Arthur. It was to kill him and by killing Arthur; he would also destroy Emrys too. __

_"It's a brand new day__  
__And the sun is high__  
__All the birds are singing__  
__That you're gonna die__  
__How I hesitated__  
__Now I wonder why__  
__It's a brand new day."_ Mordred sang as the sunlight illuminated the woods all around him. Today had been the day that changed everything. He realised who he really was, what he was destined to do and even amidst the pain and heartbreak of losing his beloved Kara; the knowledge he would avenge her death was a shred of comfort. __

_"All the time that you accused me I forgive__  
__The fact you never trusted me - listen, honestly I'll live__  
__Now Emrys, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-It-All is through__  
__Now the future's so bright and I owe it all to you__  
__Who showed me the light."_ Mordred claimed. All those days he wasted wondering why Emrys was so distrustful of him, why he seemed to almost hate him now made sense. To be honest, Mordred didn't care. It just proved that once again Emrys was right. Such a shame that this time would be his last. __

_"It's a brand new me__  
__I got no remorse__  
__Now the water's rising__  
__But I know the course__  
__I'm gonna shock the world__  
__Gonna show prove my worth__  
__It's a brand new day."_ Mordred claimed as he journeyed deeper and deeper into the woods. He had taken the knight's banter and pranks; he had been the newest knight, the youngest and looked upon as a little brother of sorts. Now they would all see just how clever and dangerous and skilled their 'little brother' was. He was going to prove himself to be the deadliest knight of all. __

_"And Morgana will see the evil me__  
__Not a knight, not a traitor, not a failure__  
__And she's enraged but that won't sustain__  
__When I give her Emrys' real name."_ Mordred knew Morgana too well, he may have almost killed her but he knew she longed for Emrys' real identity too much to remain angry with him when he told her the truth. Instead he was going to join her. He wanted Emrys and Arthur dead as much as she did. They were both destined to follow this path of darkness and together they would succeed. Once Arthur and Emrys had fallen, they would rise triumphant.

Mordred was fully accurate in his predictions. Morgana's rage at his vanished the instant she learnt that Merlin of all people was really Emrys. His treachery against Emrys was all she needed as proof that Mordred really was on her side and together they made their plans to get the Saxon forces to travel by Camlann to prepare for the final battle against Emrys, Arthur and Camelot.

The plan had been made for them to strike at midnight. The start of a new day. Mordred stood on the battlefield, dragon-breath-forged sword in his hand as he surveyed the Camlann plains where the Camelot knights and Arthur were waiting for the fight to being. __

_It's a brand new day__  
__Yeah the moon is high__  
__All the angels sing__  
__Because you're gonna die!"_ Mordred claimed as the battle began under the light of a full moon. The sound of the battle raging around him was like a song, a resounding chorus of hatred, war and death. A fitting soundtrack for the death of a king. Mordred spotted Arthur in the distance and froze as lightning filled the air and Saxons fell around him. Mordred looked up to see an old man perched on the top of the mountain, staff in hand as he rained blot after bolt onto the opposing army.

Mordred looked up and grinned madly at the old man before charging at Arthur. So Emrys escaped his cage but he was too late as Arthur turned and raised his sword to fight off Mordred.

"_Go ahead and fight__  
__You trained me as a knight__  
__Hope you told your wife goodbye…__  
__It's a brand new day__."_ Mordred claimed with a manic grin as he and Arthur duelled and he managed to strike Arthur down with his sword. Mordred began to laugh in triumph. He had achieved his destiny, avenged Kara's death and done what he had been born to do. Nothing could bring him down from this victory.

Then he felt Arthur's sword impale itself into his chest…

**AN: Ok I'm finishing with the series 5 angst. Next up Arthur attempts a proposal, does it work? Well…**


	75. Me

**AN: This comes from the Broadway adaption of 'Beauty and the Beast' and is sung by Gaston when he attempts to propose to Belle. I love this song, it's really funny and some of you may recall from my A Very Merlin Musical that I did have a habit of comparing Arthur to Gaston; it amused me. **

"How can he expect me to do this?" Arthur demanded as he paced furiously around his bedchamber. Merlin and Gwen stood back and watched Arthur pace around the room, ranting about Uther's expectations for him and his father's latest attempt to marry him off to yet another princess from some random kingdom simply because it was 'best for Camelot'. Except it wasn't because Arthur didn't want to get married. At least not to the princess.

"I think you should do it." Merlin offered. Arthur turned and glared at him as Gwen looked at him, confused. Merlin had been helping them keep their relationship hidden from everyone else. Why would he suggest Arthur propose to the princess?

"Why would I do that?" Arthur asked and Merlin grinned.

"Let me finish. I think you should propose to her but make her think that by marrying you, her life will become a living hell. Basically be yourself and she'll never want to marry you." Merlin explained, the plan was fool-proof; all Arthur had to do was be rude and condescending and the princess would be running for the hills.

Gwen and Arthur smiled at the idea. "That could work." Arthur admitted; even though it was Merlin's idea, it was a good plan.

"OK, practise on Gwen first, see if you can be arrogant, annoying, rude, condescending. It should come naturally to you." Merlin quipped. Gwen smiled as Arthur threw a cushion at Merlin before turning to Gwen who nodded at him encouragingly at him as Arthur puffed up his chest and began adopting a more arrogant strut that usual.

"_You've been dreaming, just one dream__  
__Nearly all your life__  
__Hoping, scheming, just one thing:__  
__Will you be a wife?__  
__Will you be some he-man's property?__  
__Good news! That he-man's me!"_ Arthur sang and immediately Merlin and Gwen were attempting not to laugh as Arthur began pulling stupid poses as he strutted around the room.

"_This equation, girl plus man__  
__Doesn't help just you__  
__On occasion, women can__  
__Have their uses too__  
__Mainly to extend the family tree__  
__Princess, extend with me!"_ Arthur claimed holding out his hand to Gwen who had her fist pressed to her mouth to hold back her laughter whereas Merlin had already broken and was laughing at how stupid Arthur was acting.__

_"We'll be raising sons galore,"_ Arthur insisted, spreading his arms out as though gesturing to invisible sons.__

_"Inconceivable!"_ Gwen claimed, holding her head up, decided to help Arthur by pretending to be the princess. __

_"Each built six foot four!"_ Arthur added as he held out his arms as though showing off his physique. __

_"Unbelievable!"_ Gwen replied in feigned shock, pressing a hand to her chest as Merlin gave Arthur an encouraging thumbs up. __

_"Each one looking just like me!"_ Arthur added, really adopting the role of rude, spoilt prince, trying not to remember just how like his pretend persona he used to be.__

_"I'm not hearing this!"_ Gwen commented as she placed her hands over her ears and Arthur placed an arm around her shoulder as he looked around the room. __

_"You'll be a perfect, silent bride!"_ Arthur added and Gwen looked at him and he broke character to smile reassuringly at her. If he ever did marry, he'd never be saying any of this stuff. It was merely a means to an end. __

_"Just incredible!"_ Gwen retorted sarcastically, turning away from Arthur.__

_"Oh so gratified,"_ Arthur continued; hoping that when he actually attempted this on the princess, she would be as horrified as Gwen was pretending to be. __

_"So un-weddable!"_ Gwen complimented and Arthur nodded and continued making up things that would make the princess never want to marry him. __

_"That you are a part of this idyllic scene.__  
__Picture this: A snowy winter's night,__  
__A large wooden, roasting fire,__  
__My little wife massaging my feet, while__  
__The little ones play on the floor with the dogs.__  
__We'll have six or seven!"_ Arthur made up on the spot, sitting on one of the chairs and kicking off his boots to flex his feet and waving a hand dismissively at the pretend scene.__

_"Dogs?"_ Gwen asked. __

_"No, princess! Strapping boys...like me!"_ Arthur claimed, pulling a stupid pose, clapping his fist to his chest and turning his head at an angle.__

_"Imagine that!"_ Gwen replied in an unenthusiastic tone as Arthur stood up and placed his arm around her shoulders again. __

_"I can see that we will share__  
__All that love implies__  
__We shall be a perfect pair__  
__Rather like my thighs,"_ Arthur sang and he was interrupted by Merlin who was quite simply rolling on the floor laughing. Gwen herself was trying not to laugh and continue pretending to be the shocked princess at the receiving end of the 'proposal'.

"_You are face to face with destiny!__  
__All roads lead to...__  
__The best things in life are...__  
__All's well that ends with me!"_ Arthur improvised and as Gwen ducked out from under his arm, he simply took her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"_Escape me? There's no way__  
__Certain as "Do, Re,"__  
__Princess, when you marry..."_ Arthur trailed off and dropped down on one knee giving Gwen a cocky smile as he puffed his chest up once more and raised his head arrogantly. "_So my lady what would it be?__  
__Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?"___

_"I..."_ Gwen trailed off as though trying to search for an appropriate answer before she pressed a hand to her throat and turned away. "_I just don't deserve you!"___

_"Who does?__  
__ME!"_ Arthur ended with a high note before all three of them started laughing. Once they managed to calm themselves down, Gwen smiled at Arthur.

"Well that was definitely the worst proposal I've ever heard." Gwen commented as Arthur sighed in relief. It was awful therefore it was perfect. Arthur took a deep breath and looked at his friends nervously. This had better work.

"Good luck," Merlin offered and Gwen smiled as Arthur walked out of the room to find and 'propose' to the princess.

Half an hour later, Arthur waked into the room rubbing his ears as though he could still hear the yelling and there was a large red handprint on his cheek. Merlin couldn't resist.

"So how did it go?"

**AN: Next up Gwen tries to convince Arthur that he's the one she wants.**


	76. You're The One That I Want

**AN: Who doesn't love a bit of Grease? It's the ultimate musical and I honestly don't know anyone who doesn't know at least one Grease song. This is one of the most famous songs, the end duet between Sandy and Danny and it's my second favourite song because no song beats Greased Lightning!**

Arthur was usually self-assured and self-confident however despite popular opinion, he wasn't like that all the time. Every so often there would be things which would create a feeling of insecurity. One of the biggest causes of his insecurity came in the form of his and Gwen's relationship. The fact that they had to hide it from everyone made him feel that Gwen really did deserve better than that. She deserved to be able to love someone freely, without having to hide or worry about what other people thought. Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he began singing to himself.

"_I got chills__  
__They're multiplying__  
__And I'm losing control__  
__'Cause the feelings you're inspiring__  
__They're terrifying!__"_ Arthur claimed, it was scary how one person could make him feel like this; like he would give up everything for her, like he couldn't exist if she wasn't in his life. In all the things he had heard about love, nobody said just how scary it would be.

"Terrifying?"

Arthur turned to see Gwen standing in the doorway. "G-Guinevere. I- I…" Arthur's stammering stopped as Gwen stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her and smiling at Arthur as she walked over to him. __

"_You better shape up__  
__'Cause I need a man__  
__And my heart is set on you__  
__You better shape up__  
__You better understand__  
__To my heart I must be true."_ Gwen sang, looking at Arthur playfully. She didn't decide on who she fell in love with, it just happened to be Arthur. He needed to understand that those things can't be so easily dismissed. She loved him and nothing was going to change that.

"_Nothing left__  
__Nothing left for me to do?"_ Arthur asked; Guinevere was sure about that? She was definitely sure that she loved him and not someone else? Arthur wasn't usually on for having insecurities but Guinevere was different. It wasn't like on the training field or leading his troops- his confidence in those regards came from his awareness that he was the best soldier. However this wasn't a battle that could be won with swords, especially because of who he believed his 'opponent' of sorts to be. __

As though she had read his mind, Gwen smiled at Arthur and began singing. "_You're the one that I want,"_

"_You are the one I want__  
__Oo-oo-oo, honey__  
__The one that I want__  
__You are the one I want__  
__Oo-oo-oo, honey__  
__The one that I want__  
__You are the one I want__  
__Oo-oo-oo, the one I need__  
__Oh, yes indeed."_ They harmonised with each other as they began dancing in step around the room, keeping time with one another as they confirmed their feelings for each other. Gwen stepped in front of Arthur and placed her hands on his shoulders to keep eye contact with him.__

_"If you're filled with affection__  
__You're too shy to convey__  
__Meditate my direction__  
__Feel your way," _Gwen sang and quickly kissed a stunned Arthur on the lips. It was a sort of role reversal between them. Usually it was Arthur who was reassuring Gwen and Gwen wasn't usually this confident. What she was trying to tell Arthur was that there were times when actions spoke a lot louder than mere words could. It took a moment or two for Arthur's mind to start working again and he kept singing.__

_"I better shape up __  
__'Cause you need a man,"_ Arthur claimed, Guinevere deserved to have anything she had ever wanted and he was determined to give them to her.

"_I need a man__  
__Who can keep me satisfied,"_ Gwen added, the most important thing that mattered was that Arthur made her happy. Their relationship mightn't be the easiest but as long as they were happy together, then nothing else mattered.

"_I better shape up__  
__If I'm gonna prove,"_ Arthur sang in agreement. That was what he was worried about, if he upset Guinevere or broke her heart, what would happen? If he was never able to put things right again would he lose her forever?

"_You better prove__  
__That my faith is justified."_ Gwen confirmed, she already knew that she loved Arthur but insecurity did go both ways after all. He felt insecure in regards to Lancelot, she felt insecure in regard to princesses and noblewomen.

"_Are you sure?" _Arthur asked.

"_Yes I'm sure down deep inside."_ Gwen confirmed and they grinned at one another and quickly kissed before they began dancing and singing around the room again.__

_"You're the one that I want__  
__You are the one I want__  
__Oo-oo-oo, honey__  
__The one that I want__  
__You are the one I want__  
__Oo-oo-oo, honey__  
__The one that I want__  
__You are the one I want__  
__Oo-oo-oo, the one I need__  
__Oh, yes indeed."_ Arthur and Gwen harmonised and their duet was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Arthur and Gwen quickly moved apart and acted casual as Merlin entered the room.

"Got your dinner Arthur," Merlin said before he saw Gwen. "Oh hi Gwen, how are you?"

"I really well Merlin. Anyway I must be getting back to work. I'll see you later." Gwen said as she left the room. as the door shut behind her, merlin grinned knowingly at Arthur.

"So you and Gwen seem to be spending a lot of time together," Merlin commented as Arthur glared his Shut-Up-Merlin glare at Merlin, who did the smart and easiest thing and remained quiet. Though he did hum the tune he had overheard every so often which earned him a goblet to the head.

**AN: Next up the gang have worked out the shocking truth about a certain Sir Lancelot…**


	77. This School Is Mine

**AN: Ok here's the deal, I was going to do 'His Name Is Lancelot and have it all cracky but there are two very important reasons why that's not happening. The first is that I could not get the storyline around it to work, my ability to write crack has deserted me. Secondly I finally managed to see the wonderful production that is '**_**A Very Potter Senior Year'**_** and this song which is sung as Harry and Draco duel is perfect for Gwen and Morgana fighting it out to be queen (they so should have properly battled it out in the series) so hopefully this makes up for the change. Again I'm sorry but I hope you like this. **

Morgana stood in the chamber, sword at the ready. Her magic may have been bound but she was still as skilled as ever with a sword and able to strike down whoever was foolish enough to come after her. At the sound of the door slowly opening, Morgana raised the sword and stepped forward. She almost laughed at the sight of her opponent. Of course, who else? Morgana really wasn't surprised at Gwen's return, after she had escaped her and Helios' clutches, Morgana knew it was only a matter of time before she returned to her precious Arthur. Morgana had had enough of Gwen surviving all the attempts on her life; she ought to have been executed for adultery or left to rot in the woods. No matter. Tonight she would die.

"_Foolish Guinevere__  
__Lover of two men__  
__Do you recall the memories we've shared?__  
__You might once have been nice__  
__But you never cared at all__  
__Now you will__  
__I'll have you running scared!"_ Morgana threatened, noticing how the reminder of what transpired between Gwen and Lancelot still caused her rival pain. Good. They might have been friends once, but that was a very long time ago. Gwen had turned her back on Morgana the moment she chose Arthur, how she must really regret that now. __

"_Lady Morgana__  
__You know nothing of my life__  
__All I am is what I do__  
__I cannot let you win__  
__You deranged evil brat__  
__Surrender now__  
__Before I have to make you."_ Gwen replied as she raised her sword. She was not putting up with any of Morgana's taunts anymore. She was not weak or scared or foolish anymore. Her exile had made her strong and Morgana was going to see just how much she had strengthened due to her time away from Camelot. Gwen would never stop regretting that night but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was here and now. __

_"You know nothing of Morgana__  
__I have more inside of me__  
__You will all bow down to me__  
__Your reign is at an end__  
Y__ou are not the woman you think__  
__You are nothing but a fool__  
__I see you now__  
__You never were my friend!"_ Morgana spat at Gwen as both women raised their swords, waiting on the other to strike. Gwen thought she knew everything; she had no idea how powerful Morgana was, that it was her who was destined to be queen. Gwen was just a foolish girl who had used her position as Morgana's servant to get close to Arthur to steal her throne; that was what Morgana seen when she looked back on their friendship. Morgana smirked to herself, before she killed Gwen, she would make sure her former friend bowed down to her first.

"_I am warning you Morgana__  
__I'm stronger and wiser now__  
__I was born to be queen__  
__It was never to be you__  
__I am still the innocent here__  
__Your plotting's at an end__  
__You'd never be queen__  
__We both know it to be true."_ Gwen argued, she wasn't sure where her claim of queen ship came from but it served its purpose as Morgana's face contorted into a snarl. Gwen was willing to bet her life it was down to Morgana that Lancelot came back but that didn't matter. She didn't force Arthur to fall in love with her; it had been of his own accord. Maybe she was destined to be queen, maybe she wasn't. All she was certain of was that Morgana was never truly meant to be queen. __

_"At last the lines are drawn into the sand__  
__At last I know exactly where I stand__  
__You may think that I'm on the decline__  
__But tonight this kingdom's mine!__  
__Yes, tonight this kingdom's mine!__  
__Yes, tonight this kingdom's mine!"_ The women harmonised as they began to duel. The potential queens allowed their swords to clash and clang together as they battled. Morgana's forces might be being overpowered by the knights but Morgana personally was a better swordfighter than Gwen. Either way by the end of tonight, one of them would be triumphant. __

_"You've had lucky escapes before but now we know__  
__You are just a shadow, a memory of a girl from years ago__  
__If you're doubting all you've ever known, then take it as a sign__  
__That tonight this kingdom's mine!__  
__Yes, tonight this kingdom's mine!__  
__Yes, tonight this kingdom's mine!"_ Morgana claimed. There had been a few too many of those 'lucky escapes' but she was determined to fix that. She also knew that Gwen was trying to convince both herself and Morgana that things between her and Arthur would work out, that by ensuring victory she would be back in his graces. Poor lamb. Such a shame that Camelot belonged to Morgana.__

_"You think you're close to beating me, but you never will__  
__The more you try to climb, the more you're slipping down the hill__  
__Look into my eyes and know this is the bottom line__  
__'Cause tonight this kingdom's mine!__  
__Yes, tonight this kingdom's mine!__  
__Yes, tonight this kingdom's mine!"_ Gwen countered; as long as there was breath in her body, Morgana would never beat her. she could be kidnapped, exiled, transformed into a helpless animal, imprisoned or tortured but she would never allow Morgana to beat her. The more Morgana tried to fight the truth, the more Gwen was determined to protect it. She was the one destined to be queen. She knew that. In her heart, maybe she always knew it.

Somehow Gwen managed to get the upper hand, disarming Morgana and clutching her rival's sword in her hands. As she stared down her now defenceless foe who was glaring at her with pure hatred in her eyes, Gwen couldn't hold back a pang of pity. Where was the Morgana that she used to know? not foolish enough to lower her swords, Gwen studied Morgana. __

_"Hey, listen Morgana, I know your life has been rough__  
__If I was in your shoes maybe I wouldn't be so tough__  
__But I can see the girl inside, the one you try and hide__  
__That's who you were. That was a good girl."_ Gwen stated; obviously she couldn't compare her trials and hardships to that of Morgana but if their roles were reversed, would she be as capable of all that Morgana's done? Credit where it was due, the way Morgana was able to take control of armies and kingdoms was incredible. However it didn't dismiss that fact that innocent people had been needlessly slaughtered so that Morgana could take control. Where was the person who opposed and challenged Uther when he did exactly the same thing? Where did that Morgana disappear to?

"That girl is dead." Morgana spat as she glared at Gwen, knowing she was almost beaten but not yet. There was one last thing she could do. "And I wish you were too!"

Gwen looked at Morgana, so that was how things were going to be. As they silently stared each other out, they could hear the bell ringing loudly. That had been the prearranged signal that the Southron's had been defeated. Gwen allowed her mouth to twitch slightly. That meant one thing and she sang to both herself and Morgana. "_Then tonight this kingdom's...__  
__Yes, tonight this kingdom's...__  
__Yes, tonight this kingdom's mine!"_

Before either of them could do anything, the ceiling itself suddenly rumbled ominously and both of them dived aside as large fragments of stone crumbled down, clattering off the floor and filling the room with dust. Gwen thought she heard Morgana shout something; it might have been a comment or a threat but as the dust cleared, Morgana had vanished.

**AN: Next up Merlin explains how it only takes a moment to fall in love.**


	78. It Only Takes A Moment

**AN: This is from 'Hello Dolly' and it's perfect for Merlin and Freya, we should have had more Freylin in the series! AU because Freya ought to have lived. **

"Um, Merlin, there is a strange young woman sitting behind you on your horse." Arthur commented as Merlin dismounted his horse in front of them. A few days ago Merlin had pulled a disappearing act. Now he had returned as though nothing had happened with a beautiful and strange girl. Something was wrong with this image. Since when did Merlin know any girls?

"I know that. Freya this is Arthur, the prat I told you about." Merlin replied as he helped Freya off his horse. Freya curtsied to Arthur as Gwen walked down the castle steps and the knights crowded around. Freya nervously took Merlin's hand and Merlin wrapped an arm around her protectively, a silent promise that she was safe.

"Hello," Gwen smiled as Freya curtsied to her. "Who are you?"

"Freya, Your Majesty." Freya replied nervously. Gwen looked at Freya and Merlin and smiled knowingly. It was obvious to anyone that Merlin and Freya were clearly deeply in love with each other. Arthur and the knights however still seemed confused.

"Why don't we go inside and I can find you something new to wear," Gwen offered kindly, regarding the tattered dress Freya was wearing. Merlin squeezed her hand and Gwen escorted the young woman soon as the women were out of earshot, the knights and Arthur were asking question after question. Who was she? How did Merlin know her? Did she have a sister? Merlin looked at his friends, the beaming smile refusing to budge from his face.

"_It only takes a moment__  
__For your eyes to meet and then__  
__Your heart knows in a moment__  
__You will never be alone again__  
__I held her for an instant__  
__But my arms felt sure and strong__  
__It only takes a moment__  
__To be loved a whole life long."_ Merlin sang. The more he had thought about it, the more he was certain that he had fallen in love with Freya the second he had laid eyes on her on that dark night so long ago. Their time together had been so brief but now she was back and Merlin was determined that he would never lose her ever again. It had only taken a moment for them both to fall in love. __

_"I think I missed something there."_ Arthur commented, was this happening? Merlin in love? the idea seemed so preposterous yet the feelings he was singing about were exactly how he felt about Guinevere. "_Right after 'it only'—"___

_"Takes a moment!__  
__For your eyes to meet and then__  
__Your heart knows in a moment__  
__You will never be alone again."_ Merlin repeated as he pressed a hand to his chest to reinforce his point. Even when he lost Freya, he still had her. He had the memories of their time together. She had given him Excalibur whenever Morgana had taken control of Camelot and now somehow, miraculously, she had returned to him. Merlin knew that this time, he wouldn't lose Freya again.

___"I held her for an instant__  
__But my arms felt sure and strong__  
__It only takes a moment."_ Merlin sang to the knights as they walked into the castle, away from the watching crowd wherein Merlin explained his story to the knights. How he had helped Freya escape and how he protected her and fallen in love. Rather than tell them the truth, Merlin said that Freya believed she had an incurable ailment and rather than have Merlin go through the agony of watching her slowly die, she had loved him that much that she faked her death to spare him as much pain as she could by pretending to have drowned herself. Now her illness had been cured and she had been able to return to him. Hence his joy at having her back again.

"After all that, you still love her?" Leon asked and Merlin nodded.

"I never stopped, even when I thought she was dead. If anything, our time apart made me love her even more. I would do anything for her." Merlin admitted with a slight blush. He also might have forgotten to mention how he had planned to quit his job and forsake his destiny in order to elope with Freya. He meant what he said; he loved Freya more than anyone in the world. Not even her death had changed that.

"Do you love him?" Gwen asked Freya as she gently brushed out the young woman's hair. Freya was already changed into one of Gwen's gowns which the queen had insisted that Freya wear and she smiled at Gwen through the mirror she was sat in front of.

"_He held me for an instant__  
__But his arms felt safe and strong__  
__It only takes a moment__  
__To be loved a whole life long." _Freya sang. Before she met Merlin, she had nothing and no-one. She had been a monster and was all but ready to die before she met Merlin. Merlin not only set her free in a physically sense but he stopped her from being scared and made the monsters go away. Emotionally and spiritually he set her free. He was the only man who ever saw her as Freya and loved her at all. In return she had loved him with all her heart and more.

Gwen smiled at Freya's words; she understood what Freya was saying and she was pleased that Merlin did have someone to love, especially someone as sweet as Freya. He deserved whatever happiness Freya was able to give him

"_And that is all__  
__That love's about,"_ Merlin claimed with Arthur nodding in agreement. Having someone special in their lives who made everything better and who loved and cared for them was one of the best feelings in the world. The feeling of being in love. __

_"And we'll recall when time runs out,"_ Freya sighed wistfully as she and Gwen walked back to where Merlin and Arthur were standing outside the throne room with the other knights. The women smiled at how Merlin's jaw dropped at the sight of Freya in a beautiful sky blue gown before Arthur supportively smacked Merlin in the back of the head, prompting him to walk over and take Freya in his arms.

___"That it only took a moment__  
__To be loved a whole life long!"_ Merlin and Freya harmonised as they held each other tightly. Before he could think about it or stop himself, Merlin tightened his hold on Freya and kissed her in front of everyone, breaking apart only when the need for air became too much and to loud cheers from Arthur and the knights. Merlin and Freya both blushed and Merlin took Freya's hand and led her away to where they could have some privacy.

It had only taken a moment for them to fall in love but they were certain that they would spend the rest of their lives in love with one another.

**AN: Next up the start of a 2-part Starkid finale wherein the Round Table are more than friends, they're Super Friends!**


	79. Super Friends

**AN: This is the final song from Holy Musical Batman that's sung by all the DC comic heroes as they form their League of Justice aka the Super Friends. This song, in my opinion, was always perfect for the knights, Merlin and Arthur. **

In the initial aftermath of Morgana's takeover, Arthur had never felt more isolated and alone. His father was imprisoned, his people endangered; his half-sister had stolen control of the kingdom; the knights were imprisoned and he had no idea whether Guinevere was alive or not. Yet in this time of darkness and solitude, Arthur had discovered not only that he had an amazing, loyal and unique group of friends in the men who had come to his aid; he had also found six brothers in Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and even Merlin. Somehow their bonds were deeper than friendship, even beyond brotherhood. Arthur had always wanted brothers and now he had six of them.

It was just after the battle, when the knights were preparing to get Gwen to bring her back to Camelot whilst Arthur, Merlin and Gaius assessed the damage down to the castle, knights and Uther. The men however were having a moments respite to collect themselves and realise just all they had done; defeated an immortal army, overthrew Morgana and Morgause and saved the kingdom. As Arthur looked around at his brothers, he knew one thing; no matter what, these men would always be his brothers.

"_It seems so funny as I look back on the folly of my ways__  
__I climbed as high as one can climb all alone.__  
__I scaled the highest mountain did a pirouette at the tippity top__  
__And when you__,"_ Arthur sang and the knights and Merlin looked at him. They understood what he was saying. There was only so much any of them could do by themselves, as brothers however, it was a whole other story.__

_"Gotta get down, gotta get down, gotta get down__  
__You need someone to count on.__"_ Merlin and the knights chorused and Arthur nodded at them. that was what he meant. If it weren't for the six of them, who knows how different things would be right now. He would undoubtedly be dead if it weren't for them.__

_"Some mark their friendship with bracelets and lockets.__"_ Lancelot commented, it was a common thing for some friends to do so; offer friends some form of jewellery as a gift of their friendship. __

_"Some measure their friendship in silver and gold."_ Leon added; how else did some people or families rise so highly through the court, wealth was a great way to make friends after all. __

_"Some show their friendship with matching tattoos."_ Elyan added, at one point during his travels he had stumbled across some Druids and noted how all of them bore a certain mark on some point of their bodies, usually their wrist, to identify them as Druids. __

_"We forge our friendship by saving the world!__  
__I want to be your friend forever.__"_ The six of them sang; it was strange, they had only just met and yet already they were more than friends, more than brothers. It was almost like they were destined to have joined at that round table. The Knights of the Round Table, it was a fitting name for them. __

_"I want to fight another monster!__"_ Merlin commented, they had only just finished one battle but he was still feeling the adrenaline rush and the power of his magic. Also why couldn't they? If they could take down an immortal army then there was nothing that could defeat them. __

_"What a super weird thing to say that came out of nowhere.__  
__I want to be your friend forever.__"_ Arthur and the other knights commented. It was strange enough that anyone would want to fight so soon after that battle but the fact it was also Merlin made it more unusual. Out of all of them, Merlin was seen as the least likely to want to fight. __

_"Pass me the cup of kinship.__"_ Merlin commented as Arthur passed him the Cup of Life; there had been a debate over what to do with it but it was decided the best option would be to return it to the Druids to ensure its safekeeping from any further attempts by the sorceresses. __

_"This is now our place, the fortress of friendship.__"_ Gwaine commented; it was strange that given he had always been opposed to nobles, not only had he befriended the prince and one of his main knights but now he and three commoners were noble too. That also meant that aside from having duties to Camelot, they would be living in the palace and that didn't seem like such a bad thing. __

_"I want to be your friend forever."_ The men chorused; certain there was nothing and no one that could ruin their friendship.__

_"I want to go back to visit family." _Merlin stated, he needed to visit his mother and tell her what happened as well as bring her back for the celebrations. In honour of their battle, there was going to be a massive celebration in the courtyard tomorrow night and the while kingdom was going. __

_"With the power of a super friend, you're never alone.__  
__I want to be your friend forever.__"_ The six of them commented knowing that now that they did have this brotherhood with each other, none of them would ever be without a brother to help them no matter what the situation.__

_"I want to find a dragon." _Merlin commented, now that they had defeated Morgana, he needed to ask Kilgharragh what this would mean. Surely it meant that they were on the brink of a golden era for Camelot. he hoped so. __

_"Who needs a dragon when you've got your friends!"_ Arthur and the knights claimed and Merlin grinned and shrugged. Kilgharragh could wait. Right now, he was spending time with his brothers. __

_"Like a bat in the sun, I'm losing my senses.__  
__I've only known darkness these past few days.__" _Arthur confessed. Right now, Uther was in no state to lead the kingdom which meant that as Prince, Arthur had to take control and be a strong and brave leader for his people. He had been flung into Regency earlier than expected and if he was truly honest, he was scared at the prospect.__

_"Dude it's cool, it's chill, we're totally here for you.__"_ Merlin and the knights promised. This was merely one of the first steps on the long journey they would be making together. if they were destined to take this path in life, then they would take it together. __

_"Will there still be scary times?__  
__And sad times?"_ Arthur asked, Morgana was still out there. Who knew what she would be planning next and if she took the kingdom again, would they be able to snatch a victory so easily then?

"_Good times__."_ Elyan commented. With every danger and threat and hardship they would face, something good would always be at the end of it. Victory, happiness, coming home to their family; the darkest time of the night is always just before the dawn after all. __

_"Drinking times.__"_ Gwaine joked, they were already planning the victory celebrations and Gwaine suspected there would be many pretty maidens who would be very interested in their newest heroes. __

_"We'll find the light."_ Leon promised, there'll be hardships and there was no point denying it however like they had just done and would do again; they would be able to find a way to make things right again. __

_"I want to be your friend forever."_ The men repeated. __

_"I want to meet with the Druids." _Merlin stated as he studied the Cup of Life in his hands. __

_"With the support of your friends you're never alone.__  
__I want to be your friend forever.__"_ The men commented, they would always have each other's backs until the very end. __

_"I want to learn to fire a crossbow." _Merlin confessed, he could use a sword and obviously he had his magic, but he also wanted to be sure he could use a crossbow to defend himself. Besides, you'd never know when you needed to kill someone. __

_"Who needs a crossbow when you've got your friends?" _Arthur and the knights claimed although they were aware of the validity of Merlin's statement.

"_I want to be your friend forever!__  
__I want to be your friend forever!__  
__I want to be your friend forever!__  
__I want to be your friend forever!__"_ The men all harmonised, they were still total strangers in a way but at the same time they were brothers, friends and family and they wanted to stay as such forever. None of them really had had a true family in a long time so it felt good to have this sense of family again. __

_"Finally, I've found friends__  
__I've finally found friends!__"_ Arthur claimed, he would trust all of these men with his life and then some. He knew that none of them would betray him the way Morgana did; his trust in them was absolute. __

_"Finally, I've found friends__  
__I've finally found friends!__  
__Super friends, super-duper friends!__  
__Super friends, super-duper friends!__"_ The rest of the men sang. They were such a series of different people from different backgrounds. Noble and common. Rich and poor. Quiet and loud. Careful and reckless. New to Camelot and lifelong residents. Somehow that added to their friendship, each of them was something different. Strength, leadership, loyalty, courage, nobility, just, magic; together they were the Round Table and together, they were unstoppable. __

"_One man, many friends!__  
__Going down a road that never ends.__  
__Super friends, super bros.__  
__Super hearts with super souls.__"_ Merlin sang, each of them now had six new brothers who had a mutual care and respect towards each other. It was strange to have gone from an only child to having so many unrelated siblings but it felt good, it felt right that they did have this friendship/brotherhood with each other that would last for the ages. __

_"We're like long lost brothers who've found each other__  
__And love each other like family__  
__Holy musical!__  
__No more dark sad lonely nights!__  
__Brothers are we!__  
__No more dark sad lonely nights!"_ The seven of them sang and once they had finished, looked around at their brothers and went their separate ways. Leon led the new knights to the stables to fetch horses in order to go back to the old castle where they had met and made their base. Arthur and Merlin went to speak to Gaius about Uther and how they would return the Cup of Life to the Druids. Before long the two were sitting on the castle steps, watching the people slowly start to return to normality as they waited for their brothers to return with Gwen.

"This could be it then. A new beginning, a new age and a new family. It could be the start of a golden age for all of us." Merlin mused aloud and Arthur nodded in agreement as the knights and Gwen returned and approached them/

"Lets hope it will be." Arthur replied as they got up to join the rest of their family.

**AN: Next up it's the final song and I'm sorry to say that This Is The End. **


	80. Everything Ends

**AN: This is the final chapter of this story. I really had so much fun writing this story and the original Merlin Musical. I genuinely never expected the incredible feedback I got from both stories, it's just been mind-boggling. I am sorry to see this story end but at 80 chapters, I think I've spoofed enough show tunes to be getting on with. This song comes from A Very Potter Senior Year and is beautifully sung by the Marauders, Lily, Snape and Cedric. This chapter takes place after the Battle of Camlann and I hope you enjoy it. **

It didn't matter where he went or what he did, inevitably Merlin always found himself returning to the Lake of Avalon, waiting for some sort of sign or signal that would herald Arthur's return. It had been a year since the Battle and Camelot was prospering under Gwen's reign. It hadn't been an easy year, the loss of Arthur had affected everyone and such grief wasn't one that was easily recovered from. Magic had been restored to Camelot after Merlin, unable to keep it secret anymore revealed the truth about himself to Gwen, Leon and Percival. Rather than be angry at the fact he had lied to them for so long, the three believed that they had lost too many loved ones to risk losing Merlin simply because he had magic. Even though he had become Court Sorcerer and restored magic to the land; it was a hollow victory without Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Freya and even Morgana and Mordred to celebrate it with.

Merlin rested his head on his knees and shut his eyes. Sometimes when he was at the lake, if he shut his eyes and imagined hard enough, he could almost imagine seeing his friends beside him once more. He'd give anything to have them back again. Camelot wasn't the same without them and sometimes it was hard on all of them to be there.

"_You don't know what you're hiding from__  
__How did life become such a sad song?"_

Merlin looked up in shock at the sound of the voice. This was impossible… just as Merlin thought that, a second impossible voice began singing.__

_"You don't know what you're fighting for__  
__What you came here for. Feeling all alone."_

Merlin could scarcely believe his eyes as he stared out over the lake. Standing in the water, clear as anything were Arthur and Gwaine. Both of them looked the same as they had in life; still in their chainmail from the battle and appeared to be the image of health. Aside from the obvious fact that they were dead. Even as Merlin stared, more and more familiar faces began appearing from the water and regarding Merlin.__

_"You have loved..."_ Elyan commented, the men had been like brothers and loved each other as the brothers they had never had.__

_"You have lost..."_ Lancelot added, referring to his friends who had joined him on their brief visit to the Surface. Merlin had experienced far, far too many losses in his lifetime, it was understandable for him to be so depressed. __

_"How could this be happening?"_ Merlin asked himself, he didn't know any spells that conjured the dead and even if he did, they wouldn't really be those he called back. Rather they would be Shades. Even in his heart, Merlin knew the figures before him were mere apparitions but it didn't change the fact that they were there before him right now. __

_"All alone..." _Mordred commented and Merlin felt a particular pang of sorrow for the young knight. This could all have been prevented had he just helped Mordred and Kara escape all those months ago. If he had then none of them would have died at Camlann or in its aftermath. Yet Mordred looked at Merlin and there was kindness and understanding rather than spite in his eyes and Merlin knew he was forgiven.__

_"On your own..."_ Morgana added, even she had managed to find some peace in Death. While she could never forgive Merlin for what he had done to her and all the times he had defeated her, she understood now. Like her, he was only trying to fight to protect his destiny. Dying allowed for some serious perspective. Besides, she wasn't the one who was alone anymore, there was no point holding grudges against Arthur and the knights anymore. They were all dead anyway. __

_"But, you shouldn't give up__  
__No, you shouldn't do that__  
__Never ever give up__  
__No, don't ever do that."_ All of the spirits harmonised as they regarded Merlin. out of all of them, it had been Merlin who had been the most enduring; his whole life he had lived with the knowledge that revealing himself would mean his death, he had had to live a double life in Camelot for so long; he had been the one who faced all the dangers and came out on top. Their constant source of friendship, hope and support; it wasn't the loss of any of them that would cause Camelot to fall. It was the loss of Merlin.

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Merlin apologised, hurriedly wiping the tears that had blurred his vision as he walked down to the water's edge. Merlin waded into the water but he didn't dare get too close, as though coming into close proximity would cause them all to disappear. __

_"Nothing is made to last__  
__The sun goes up and falls so fast."_ Arthur stated; they were all going to die at some point, it was just their bad luck that they died when they did. it was their memories, their story and history that would live on. __

_"The world looks still, still the hours pass__  
__And all that time is never coming back."_ Lancelot added. It had been fun while it lasted; the adventures, the friendship, the family, the laughter. Sure it had gone but looking back, it had been the best times of their lives and nothing would change that.__

_"Everything has an end__  
__Even the lives of family and friends."_ Elyan added, none of them were immortal and they had lived fairly dangerous lives. Nothing truly lasted forever but that wasn't a bad thing, it was just a matter of fact.

"_E__verything has an end__  
__Even when it doesn't make sense."_ Mordred claimed. Some of the losses they had experienced had been so needless, so avoidable. Morgana nodded and felt guilt at the fact that she had been responsible for all their deaths. It wasn't Merlin's fault they were gone, it was hers. She had been so fuelled by hatred, rage and desire that she hadn't cared who had to die in order to get what she wanted. She had been so unbelievably selfish…__

_"You can't hold on to what's gone__  
__Don't try to fix it, just move on__  
__Only then you'll see the world__  
__All brand new."_ All six of them sang to Merlin. What happened had happened and sadly, not even Emrys had the power to truly revive the dead or reverse time. Besides, if Merlin remained so hung up on the past, he was going to miss the future unfolding in front of him. A new dawn was beginning for Camelot, one that Merlin was going to play a key part in. It was a new world for him. __

_"Everything ends,__  
__Everything ends__  
__Everything ends__  
__Everything ends__  
__Everything ends__  
__Everything ends__  
__Everything ends__  
__Everything ends,"_ All of them claimed in a gentle harmony. It was a simple fact; everything in the world came and went and that was ok. There was always something new or better that was waiting to come just around the corner. What they had now may be gone but that didn't mean that it was necessarily bad; it was just how the world works. __

_"After the sun has had its rest__  
__It will arise and light up the sky__  
__You can't hold on to what's past__  
__Nothing is made to last…" _The six of them sang as Merlin tentatively reached out to them. He didn't know what to say or do; their response had helped him feel so much better; knowing that they didn't hate or blame him as well as the reassurance in the validity of their claims. Arthur himself used to say that the darkest of the night was just before the dawn. Even so, he still wanted to say or show some sort of farewell to his friends- no his family but before he could; they faded from sight and silence enveloped him once more.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned to see Gwen, Leon and Percival standing at the water's edge. Merlin looked at his friends and smiled as he waded back out of the water and over to them. As he hugged Gwen, the four of them looked out at the water and as they did, Merlin felt a comforting feeling wrapping around him like a warm blanket on a cold day. Indeed as the four walked away from the lake, Merlin knew that things could only get better.

**AN: So there we have it. 80 musical songs that had been lovingly spoofed by yours truly. Thank you so much for all the reviews, suggestions, favourites, story alerts and even just reading it. I honestly couldn't have done it without you guys and words cannot describe what your support means to me. it's weird that spoofing one Mulan song back in January 2012 would have led to all this but it's been worth every second that I've worked on this so once again, thank you so much. Whitecrossgirl x**


End file.
